Don't Leave Me
by AnImE-FrEaK1332
Summary: Kagome was in love with Naraku, but he rejected and embarrassed her in front of the whole school. With her freshmen year starting, she discovers that her new roommate is none other than Naraku himself. Will these two come together or kill one another? OOC (A/N: I do not own these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.)
1. Why Me!

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 1: Why Me!

* * *

(KagPOV)

_ "-! Wait up for me!"_

_ "No way Kagome. You're too slow!"_

_ "You're so mean -."_

_ "Oh well. Hey! Let's make a promise."_

_ "A promise?"_

_ "Yeah. When -."_

_ "Okay, I promise."_

_ "I am going to miss you, Kagome."_

_ "Me too -."

* * *

_

The sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ears had slowly started to wake me up. I grumbled to myself as I reached my hand out from underneath the covers, searching for the annoyance. I managed to reach it, but knocked it off my dresser._ Dammit._ Now I had no choice but to get up. I slowly wiggled the covers off of my body, placing my feet on the carpet and bent down to pick up the ringing clock. I pressed the off button and my room was in silence. I breathed out a sigh of frustration as I looked at myself in the mirror. Today, was the last day of school, and today, I was going to tell my crush of four years, Naraku Ven, that I was in love with him. I could still hear my friends voices in my head, telling me that I should tell him that I was in love with him. I was hoping deep down in my heart that he felt the same way. We had so many encounters and most of my friends believe that he likes me as well. Well, the only way to find out was to get out of bed and go to school. I dropped my head and sighed once again. "Hopefully this day will end well."

"Kagome! Are you awake dear?" I heard my Auntie Xio yell from downstairs.

"Yeah, I am up auntie! I'll be down soon." I placed the clock back on my dresser and got up from my bed. As I started to make up my bed, my thoughts drifted off to the dream that I had. I had been having the same dream for the past couple of days. But, it's not really a dream; more like a memory, but a broken memory. The person I am talking to, I can't see their face, which is sad on my part. I know the person I am talking to was my best friend from when I was little, but I can't remember their face, or their name. Some friend I am. The only thing I have left of my best friend is the necklace he gave me. Placing the pillows against the headboard, I pulled out the necklace from underneath my shirt. It was a Cowrie shell on a black leathery chain. On the back of the shell, he had engraved our initials on it, so I would never forget him, but after having worn it for twelve years, the initials were faded. Only if my mother was still alive, she would be able to tell me. I looked at the ring she gave me on my right hand before she passed. It was a simple gold band with a small diamond in the middle of it, but she said it held great power. If I wished hard enough, my deepest dream will come true. Hopefully, this ring will help me in snagging Naraku?

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" I quickly stripped out of my pajamas and put on my school uniform. I did my hair nicely and actually wore some make-up to make myself seem more, approachable. I spun around once as I looked at myself in the mirror. Today was my last day as a senior in high school and I will soon be attending Jiyuon University in a couple of months. I couldn't wait! I giggled to myself as I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

"Oh my, Kagome. You look more beautiful than ever," I heard my aunt say when I walked into the kitchen. My cheeks started to flush as I pulled a chair out and sat down. "I am guessing this has something to do with that Naraku fella?"

"Yeah, it does. Today, I am going to confess my love to him."

"I hope everything works out for you dear. If he says no, he is missing out on a wonderful girl."

"Heh, thanks auntie." She placed a plate in front of me and I started to chow down. Looking at the time, I realized that I was about to be late for school. "Oh no! I am going to be late!" I gulped down the last bit of my orange juice, grabbed my backpack once again, slipped on my shoes near the door and ran out. "See you later auntie!"

"Okay! And good luck Kagome!" I heard her yell out after me. I ran down the block, trying not to run into anyone on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Kagome!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and saw my best friend Sango running towards me.

"Hm? Hey Sango. What's up."

"Nothing," she said as she caught her breath. "Come on, let's run together and reach school before the bell rings," She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her to keep up with her speed.

"Woah! Sango! Slow down!"

"Can't! If we want to make it on time for you to give Naraku your letter, we need to kick it to high gear!" She laughed. I smiled back and picked up my pace.

* * *

In no time, we manage to get on campus and to our class before the bell went off. "Saved by the bell," Sango said to me while giving me a thumbs up.

"I know."

"By the way Kagome, you look very pretty. Trying to impress Naraku hm?"

"Shut up Sango!" I said as I felt my cheeks start to burn. Was I really going out of my way to have Naraku notice me twice by just putting make-up on?

"Kagome, look. It's Naraku." I looked up and saw the god Adonis himself walk into the classroom. The rest of the girls and myself couldn't help but stare at Naraku. He looked like Leonardo De Vinci had sculpted him right out of marble. That perfect chiseled face with his dark crimson eyes just made him stand out from all the guys at school. His hair was a shady black that reached his knees and his body... oh his body was just muscled in the right places. I have only been lucky once to catch him with his shirt off. My nose wouldn't stop bleeding for weeks. If his body looks that good, I wonder what else...he...could...be... –

"Kagome, your nose is bleeding," Sango whispered to me. I snapped back to reality when I started to rummage through my backpack for tissues. As I was cleaning my nose, I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked up slowly and saw Naraku's eyes on me. He smirked at me before he took his seat. I looked away quickly and could feel my face burning even more. I heard Sango chuckle next to me. "Seems that Naraku has noticed you again. Lucky girl."

"I wouldn't say so. My nose is bleeding and he caught me trying to clean it up."

"Don't worry so much Kagome. When he reads that letter he will come running towards you, saying how he has had the same feelings for you as well."

"I hope you are right Sango."

"Alright class!" I heard the teacher yell to get the class attention. "Let's get you started on your first final of the day." I just really hoped that this day would end well.

* * *

The bell for lunch time went off and I couldn't wait to go outside to get some fresh air. "Come on Kagome, let's go eat outside."

"Alright Sango. I am coming." I grabbed my lunch from my backpack and followed her out to the quad.

"Can you believe it. One more final and we are done! And then graduation is a couple of days after that. We will be college freshmen soon!" She exclaimed with excitement.

I giggled. "I know, I know. It sucks that we won't be attending the same college though," I said as I bit down into my sandwich.

"Aw, is Kagome gonna miss me?" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a noogie. "We'll still see each other Kagome. You'll be living on campus right?" I nodded my head. "Well, on the weekends, I will come and stay with you."

"That sounds good." She let go of my neck and we continued to eat our food.

"Did you put the letter in Naraku's locker?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet. I was going to when lunch was over."

"Oooh, the suspense is killing me. I can just see the two of you holding hands as he walks you back to your house to meet your aunt. And he says, 'It is so nice to finally meet you, Aunt Xio. You have a wonderful niece here, and I will do everything in my being to keep her happy.'"

"Oh, stop it Sango," I said as I started to choke on my water. "You're gonna end up killing me before I give him the note," I laughed. The first bell for lunch ending started to ring.

"Guess it's time to slide that note into his locker."

"It's now or never." I could feel my confidence start to build up. "Come on Sango." We threw away our garbage as we headed back towards the building. "Can you look around for me Sango? To make sure no one is around to see me slide it in his locker."

"I got you girl." She winked at me as she looked around the premises to make sure it was in the clear. "You're good." I tiptoed towards his locker and stood there, staring at the letter in my hand. I closed my eyes as I kissed the fold lightly._ Please, please, please, accept my love for you Naraku._ I slipped the letter in the slot of the door and let out a heavy sigh. "Let's go Kagome, before we get caught." I nodded my head and we ran back to our class.

* * *

The last final of the day went by with a breeze since it was my favorite subject: English. I watched Naraku get up from his seat and my cheeks started to burn. Soon, he would read my confession. I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sango's smiling face. I nodded my head and followed the rest of the students who were eager to get off of campus. I took my time down the stairs. I was in no rush to see Naraku's face, though I wanted to at the same time. As Sango and I neared the lockers to gather our stuff, I started to hear the words that I wrote to Naraku, from my heart, being read out loud.

"Naraku, I have been in love with you since Freshmen year. There is just something about you that makes my body flutter with joy," I heard a girl say with giggles.

"There is no one else like you. You're the most brilliant guy I have ever met and I am sure you will go places, and, I was wondering if I would be able to go to those places with you," said another girl.

How could people be so cruel? That was supposed to be for Naraku and for him only. He wasn't even doing anything to stop the girls from continuing to read my letter. I could feel my heart start to shatter as laughter from the students reached my ears. "Kagome, should I go rough those girls a bit?" Sango asked. All I could do was shake my head.

"I love you Naraku," they both said. "Love Kagome," they ended with a singing giggly tone. The rest of the students continued to burst into laughter. Even Naraku started to chuckle. I balled my hands tightly into fist as I fought the urge not to cry. "Oh look! It's Kagome now!" one of the girls shouted. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "I can't believe she actually thought Naraku would fall in love with her. She is so plain and average looking." I looked up and shot the girl, known as Kio, an evil glare. Naraku grabbed the letter from her hand and folded it back the way it was. He started to walk towards me, and I just knew that what he was going to say, was not what I had wished for. He stopped inches from me and handed me the letter. I just looked at it and back to him.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I cannot accept your love."

"C-Can you tell me why?"

"Well, you're not exactly my type; physically and mentally. I'm more into girls who have a body of a model. You know. They have to have a nice rack, a nice ass and fabulous legs, and you have a body more like a fourteen year old boy." _WHAT? _"I've heard your discussions in class, and you seem bright, but you're _not_ that bright. Not only does the girl have to be smoken hot, she has to be pretty smart; on my level of smart."

"So a girl has to be Einstein in order for you to fall in love with her?" Sango blurted in my defense.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good luck with that Naraku. You will never find a girl like that. Kagome is a wonderful person. Just cause she isn't you 'ideal type' you have to downgrade her?"

"It's not my fault she looks the way she does. You can put make-up on a pig but it's still a pig –

_CCCCRRRAAACCCKKK_

The laughter had died down to silence. I had slapped Naraku hard across his face. Hearing Naraku talk down to me, I couldn't believe I was actually in love with him. "You...bastard!" I yelled. I stared him down with all the anger in sadness in my eyes as he turned to face me, his hand resting on his cheek. "How dare you talk down to me like I am beneath you! You are no better than me! Just because you're smart in class, you are pretty fucking stupid when it comes to talking to a girl. I had no idea you were so fucking arrogant! I thought you were nice, but I guess that was all a facade. I hope you rot and die you selfish asshole!" I ran passed him, running into his shoulder, hard, as I ran wherever my feet would take me. I heard Sango yelling after me, but I refused to stop. I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop crying. The sky started to get dark and I could feel tiny rain drops hit my face. I started to slow down my pace until I started to walk. I stopped at a light pole and looked up. The coolness of the rain drops hitting my face started to cool down my body. Now my sadness had become a metaphor. I slapped the metal pole with all the strength I had in my hand. It stung, but I didn't care. I couldn't believe that dick, but in a way, I found it funny. My life was starting to become like those books I have been reading about lately. Girl gets rejected by the love of her life, but that said guy turns out to fall in love with her in the end. I doubt the last part would come true, cause I would never want to see Naraku again. The beginning of my love life had began so very fucking cliché. _UGH! _I shouted to the sky.

I had refused to let anymore tears come from my eyes. I didn't want to become like the girls in the books. So obsessed over the one that they loved that they become nothing without them. I was not going to be that person. The rain had started to pour down. _I need to get out of this rain. _I covered my head with my backpack and ran the rest of the way home as fast as I could.

* * *

"Ah, Kagome! Is that you?" I heard my aunt yell out as I walked through the front door.

"Yeah, it's me," I said softly as I slipped out of my soaking shoes. Though I tried to avoid getting soaked, I managed to anyways. I was certainly going to take a long hot bath. My auntie came around the corner with a bright smile on her face, but it soon dropped when she looked at me. "Kagome, honey, you okay? You're soaking wet."

"Haha, the last day of school didn't go as well as I hoped it would."

"What happened?" She asked as she took my hand in hers and led me to the kitchen.. "How did it go with Naraku?" She went into a draw and pulled out a small hand towel and handed it to me.

I took the towel in my hands, but didn't use it. "Well, Kio and her gal pals had managed to get a hold of it from Naraku and read it out loud so everyone could hear. Naraku didn't do a thing to stop them from reading it either. In the end, Naraku was just a pompous asshole. I guess when a girl confesses her love to him, he turns into a dick. I wish I had saw that from the beginning. On top of making me feel even more worse, he told me I wasn't his type."

"What? How are you not his type?"

"According to him, I have the body of a fourteen year old boy and I am not too smart for him."

"How are you not? You have passed all of your classes with really good marks. And how do you have a body for a fourteen year old boy? "

"Since I don't have huge boobs, a nice butt or fabulous legs, I am nowhere near his type since that said 'model' has to be a genius, just like him."

"That boy is no genius if he passes up on a girl like you. And I always thought you had a cute body. So what if you are an A cup. Guys nowadays are starting to date girls with small boobs. I think it's some type of fetish now." That got me to chuckle. "Besides, you have a nice butt and some nice legs."

"Auntie!" She winked at me and we both started to chuckle.

"Don't worry about him sweet heart. You know, if your mother was still here, she would probably find out where that boy lives and kick his ass."

"Haha, she would have. I miss her so much."

"We all do." She rested her hand on top of my head and rubbed. Though she wasn't my mother, sometimes I felt that she was. "Go run up and take a bath. I'll start preparing for dinner." I nodded my head and gave my auntie a wet hug. "Ah, you're so cold!"

"Teehee!" I stuck out my tongue to her as I ran up the stairs to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the tub, pulling on the knob for hot water to pour out. I ran my hand under the hot water and could not wait to feel it caress my body. As the tub started to fill with water, I grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and poured two caps full of the milky liquid near the running water and watched the bubbles form. As I started to strip out of my clothes, Naraku's words echoed through my head. _'You have a body of a fourteen year old boy.'_ I looked at my naked self in the mirror and sighed. Yes, I was a small breast size, but my body dipped and curved in the right places. I turned around to look at the back and smirked. I did have a nice butt; well, I thought so. From the dip of my back, it rounded till it cupped underneath to form my legs. I think I have a nice set of legs as well. I guess since I didn't wear the right set of pants that flaunted my assets, no one, not even Naraku would notice. _Hmph. Well, he doesn't know what he is missing. _I pushed the knob back in to stop the water. I grabbed a rubber band off of the counter and tied my hair in a high bun before stepping into the hot water. "Ooooh, this feels so good!"

"Kagome?" I heard my auntie call.

"Yes?"

"Sango is here to see you."

"Tell her to meet me in my room –

"I'm coming in Kagome." The door knob turned and in came Sango. I ducked down lower into the bubble bath. "What's up Kagome?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Taking a bath, as you can see." She chuckled. "You couldn't wait for me in my room because?"

"This news just couldn't wait."

I sat up in the tub a bit. She had my attention now. "What news?"

"Remember how Koi read your love letter out loud?" I nodded my head. "Well, right after you gave Naraku a piece of your mind and ran off, Koi tried to hand Naraku _her _love letter." I stayed quiet, wanting Sango to continue. "How Koi read your letter, he read hers out loud. You thought he had put you down, he had chew Koi up and spit her back out, burying her underneath the ground. Yes, she was one of the popular girls at the school, but not even Naraku wanted her. She tried to call him out, like you did, but he managed to cut her up ten times more than what he did to you. She couldn't even say anything to defend herself."

"Huh, and that girl had the nerve to read my letter."

"There is one more thing."

"What?"

"When you ran off, Naraku wouldn't stop staring at the direction you took off in. His hand was still on the spot you had slapped him on too. I think he was stunned and fascinated by you at the same time. Cause as long as I have known Naraku and seen the girls confess their love, no one has ever stood up to him like you did."

"So, is he gonna come and get his revenge on me?"

"Haha, no, I don't think so." We both chuckled. I splashed some water at Sango and she laughed some more. "Hey."

"Now get out. I'll meet you in my room in a little while."

"Alright." Sango got up and headed out towards my room, closing the bathroom door behind her. I soaked my body in the now warm water and started to feel my thoughts wander off. _Hm, Naraku, I wish you had given me a chance._ With that last thought in mind, I washed up my body and got of the tub, letting the water drain as I dried off my body and hair and headed to my room.

* * *

Walking in, Sango was fiddling with the stuff animals on the bed. She looked up at me and smiled. "Took you long enough."

"Oh hush you. Are you staying the night?"

"Of course I am. Not only because I do almost every night, but because I'm worried about you."

"Sango, I am fine. So what if I was embarrassed in front of more than half of the school and the love of my life was an asshole. I will be fine. I am not gonna end up like Bella from the Twilight series and scream in my sleep because Edward left me."

"I know, but wouldn't that be different since they were actually together?"

"Not really. They were only together for what, two months? I could understand if they were together for a year and she broke down. But two months? Not worth the tears I would say. I say, I have the right to cry since I have been in love with Naraku for four years and he rejected me; embarrassed me."

"You do. I think you would be fine if he rejected you, nicely, but he was being a dick the way he rejected you. Do you think it was the hype from the students that made him act that way?"

"I don't know. You know Naraku better than I do."

"Yeah, but I have never seen him act that way before. I'm going to call him."

"Wait! Sango – no!" But it was too late. Her phone was already dialing his number before I had the chance to snatch it away. She pressed the speaker button on her phone when he had answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naraku."

"... Hey Sango."

"What was up with you today? I have never seen you act like that towards a girl before."

"I had never liked Kio. She was too much of a bitch."

"I'm not talking about Kio. I am talking about Kagome," There was silence on the phone. I couldn't even move from where I was standing. I was dripping wet, wearing a towel, waiting to hear a response from him. "Naraku, you there?"

"Yeah, I am here."

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Kagome... she is a nice girl, but there is just something about her I can't stand." _Ouch. _"Just being around her makes me feel uneasy. And when Kio read her love letter to me, I just felt even more weird about her. The fact that she has been in love with me for four years, and doesn't even really know me, just freaks me out. I could understand more if she actually talked to me or hung out with me, but she didn't."

"If she did, would you have given her a chance?"

"No." He answered that very quick.

"So, tell me why you had to downgrade Kagome the way you did in front of the whole school."

"Like I said, there is just something about her I don't like. Just looking at her, I had to just say what I said."

"You don't think Kagome is pretty at all, do you."

"No, I don't." Was Sango trying to help me or make me feel worse? I decided to get out of the conversation and start to lotion up my body.

"Because Kagome wasn't like the other girls that confessed their love to you, you had to reject her harshly?"

"Did you call to badger the fact that I was a dick to her?"

"At least you realized it." I heard him chuckle. Was this fool really laughing about this? "Look Naraku, I have known you for several years, and I would say, you are one of my best guy friends."

"Well thanks Sango."

"And you know I am Kagome's best friend as well."

"I know," he said quietly.

"Just saying, next time a girl confesses their love to you, don't embarrass them."

"I will try not to."

"And be nice to Kagome."

He was quiet again before he said, "Why?" This conversation was just going downhill for me. "Because, you know how I am about karma. If you aren't nice to Kagome, karma is gonna find you and deal with you ten times harder than what you did to Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright Naraku. Just watch. When it hits you, you won't be able to get out of it."

"Uh huh. I'll see you at graduation Sango."

"Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"It really all depends if Kagome goes."

"You're gonna skip out on graduation all because of her?" I just rolled my eyes. Sango looked at me and I mouthed out that I was going to graduation. I slipped on my underwear and my pajamas I started to re-tie up my hair and braid the ponytail.

"Whelp, guess I am going to graduation."

"You still shouldn't stop going to graduation just because of Kagome."

"Would you go to graduation if you were embarrassed by the the person you were in love with?"

"Yeah, I would. Show that I wasn't affect by the bitch."

"I guess that's what she is doing to you." I heard him make an 'urk' noise and I giggled. I hopped on my bed with Sango and continued to listen to their conversation. "Haha, do you know what college you are going to?"

"Not yet. I will probably find out later in the week. You're going to Plyton University, right?"

"Did my mother talk to your mom?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I guess your mom is more excited than you are."

"My excitement died after a few days I received the letter of acceptance."

"Yeah, I might just be the same way."

"You would be." They chuckled and I couldn't help but chuckle with them. "Well, I gotta go and I know you got stuff to do. I will see you at graduation, Naraku."

"See ya." They hung up. I raised up my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. You could tell that they were friends by just the way they talked on the phone. I wish I had that with him.

"Sango..."

"Hm?"

"How long have you and Naraku been friends?"

"Um, I want to say...ten years."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah. He was the new kid of the block and for some reasons, the guys would pick on him. I came and defended him."

"Haha, so you were his protector when you guys were in elementary school."

"Oh no. We didn't become friends until middle school."

"Really? Why?"

"Naraku liked to stay to himself. He didn't really like to be bothered by the other kids. The only way we became good friends is because our mothers would hang out all the time. It took me awhile to get him to actually talk to me. And when he did, he was really vague."

"Did he ever tell you what type of girls he was into?" She shook her head. "What about the girls he's dated in the past?"

She shook her head again. "Naraku never really had a relationship with anyone. Sure, he went on dates, but he was never in a relationship. Well, that I know of."

"For someone who avoided people when he was younger, he sure does have a lot of friends."

"He does, but there are only a few that he keeps close to him."

"You're lucky that you are one of those people."

"I guess." She gave me a small smile. "But in the end Kagome, you will find your soul mate."

"Heh, thanks Sango."

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" My aunt had yelled. We scattered from my bed and rushed down the stairs to go grub.

* * *

After dinner, Sango and I talked a bit more before we headed to bed. I barely got any sleep that night. I kept waking up every other hour. I wasn't sure because it was heartache or because I was excited to graduate tomorrow. I tried to get enough sleep since I wanted to look my best for graduation. And look my best I did. I graduated with a gold cord and received a gold sticker on my diploma. Of course Naraku did better, but today was my day. A lot of people said I had guts for coming to graduation, and if I didn't know any better, I would say I had received a lot of respect. That night, Sango and I had went to several parties that we had been invited to. Surprisingly, Naraku was not there. I guess he didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of people. Sango did say he liked to stay to himself. Oh well.

* * *

The whole summer had went by really quick. I was sad that I was not going to see most of my friends, but I was also excited that I was going to college. Sure, I was going to be a freshmen all over again, but it would be worth it. My aunt had surprised me with a new car when I had woke up this morning. I was glad that it was a SUV because I had a lot of stuff to pack up. When I packed up the last box from my room, I looked around and realized how empty it was. I couldn't believe that I was going away to college. The campus was only two hours away, so I could come back and check up on my aunt every now and then, but my room looked so bare. The only thing left in my room that I didn't take with me was my bed, the sheets and the comforter. I gave a soft sigh as I picked up the box and headed out the door, closing it behind me.

"My little girl," my aunt said to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs. She had tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but feel the tears streak my eyes. "Don't cry now."

"You're the one who is crying," I teased back.

"Am not." She smiled. She walked me out to the car and I stuffed the last box into the front seat. I turned to face my aunt and we gave each other a big hug. "Call me when you fully move in on campus okay?"

"I will. And you have to come up and visit me when you have time."

"Oh trust me, I will." She wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Have a good time, okay baby."

"I will auntie. I'll tell you everything when our first day of orientation is over."

"Alright." I hopped into the driver seat and started up the engine. I grabbed my iPOD from the middle compartment and plugged it into the AUX plug with the cord the car came with. I looked for the right song until it landed on _Lucifer_ by SHINee. I turned up the volume as I felt the bass of the song throb the car and took off towards the next step in my future.

* * *

Arriving on campus, I saw all the other bustling freshmen trying to find their way around campus. I found a parking spot near the front of the building that I would be living in: Kiriyama Buidling. I stepped out of my car and headed towards the double doors. Walking in, I looked around and saw the front desk. I walked towards the receptionist and she gave me a bright smile. "Hello, what is your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Higurashi...Higurashi...Higu – here you are." She handed me a white packet. "Inside you will find your room key, mail key and access card to get inside the buildings. Also inside is your event calender for the rest of the week. All the incoming freshmen have the campus to themselves for the week. On Sunday, the rest of the students who will be staying on campus will be moving in. So have fun." She gave me a dazzling smile and I just nodded my head. She was so pretty. I walked around the corner and went towards the elevator. I dug through the packet and found a small light brown packet with my keys in it. On the small light brown packet, it said that I lived in room 323. So third floor it was. I pressed the up button on the elevator and waited for it reach the bottom floor. When the doors opened, a tall guy with amber eyes, white hair that reached to the back of his knees and strange tattoos on his face walked out of the elevator. He was so handsome. He gave me a glance before going on his way. Maybe he was an upperclassmen helping out us poor, lost freshmen. I pressed the button for the third floor and waited. I could feel my heart start to pound harder. I wonder if my roommate was here. I wonder what type of person she would be. I hoped we got along. The elevator beeped and the doors opened. I walked out and saw a bunch of people moving in. That would be me in a few minutes. I went down the hall and looked for my room number. It seemed that our floor had a sugary theme to it. On the doors that I passed by, the roommates names were decorated on cut out cakes and cookies.

The hall that I had went down was not the right side. I passed through the lounge that had separated both sides and walked around till I finally came across my door. My name was decorated on a cake and my roommates name was decorated on a cookie – her name was Naraku? I thought that name was usually meant for boys. Eh, I could see a girl with that name now that I think about it. I opened the door slowly and heard rustling going around. I thought the dorms would have been small, but they were a mini apartment.

"Do you want me to put this here?" I heard a voice ask.

"Hello?" I heard some more rustling before I saw someone come around the corner. It was a girl who was a bit taller than me with pale skin, long black hair, a slight cold glaze in her brown eyes and the perfect physique that Naraku looked for in a woman. She looked me up and down before she gave me a sly smile.

"Hi, my name is Kikyo."

"H-Hi, my name is Kagome."

She smirked before she turned her head to the side and yelled, "Naraku, you're roommate is here." Wait, she wasn't my roommate? When she introduced herself, I thought maybe it was a nickname. If she wasn't then who was...

"You!" we both exclaimed at the same time. Right in front of my eyes, I was standing face to face with the person I wished I never saw again, Naraku Ven. _Ugh, why me God.

* * *

_

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this new story . Leave tons of reviews and the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you guys will enjoy the story. -AnIme-FrEaK1332


	2. Looks Like Karma

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 2: Looks Like Karma

* * *

(KPOV)

I couldn't believe this. I had to be dreaming. There was no way that my roommate was Naraku; a boy? I thought I was screaming in my head, but realized I was screaming out loud when I saw the look on Naraku's face and the girl named Kikyo. I covered my mouth quickly with my mouth and kept screaming, stamping my feet on the ground. No way in hell was I going to live with this asshole. Kikyo started to giggle. Was she really laughing at me? There was no doubt in my mind that she was Naraku's girlfriend and she knew about me. I dropped my hand to my side and balled it into a fist, taking in a few breaths before I said, "And what is so funny?"

"You." She looked up at Naraku and said, "You didn't mention that she was funny."

"Not now Kikyo," he growled. Even though I hated this guy, he still managed to make the inside of my stomach turn with butterflies, causing my cheeks to flush. I rubbed my cheeks. Naraku started pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. "When I saw the name on the door, I didn't think it would be you. Goddammit! I am going to kill Sango."

"Wait – why? Sango has nothing to do with this."

"If it wasn't for her mentioning that damn karma shit, I wouldn't be in this predicament."

"You?" I laughed. "How do you think I feel? I don't wanna be stuck as your roommate either. The faster we settle this the better."

"Oh, you and I both know that you would love it if I was your roommate."

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself." He was just boiling my blood. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Then why are you blushing?"

"My cheeks are red because you are pissing me off." He chuckled. "Look, let's just find our RA and figure this out. I am really glad I did not bring up any of my stuff."

"As am I." I hissed at him, making him back up a bit. Glad I put some type of fear into him. Kikyo just kept giggling. Even though she was just laughing, she was starting to piss me off as well. Naraku closed the door behind him and we headed towards out RA's room. The door was open and I could hear voices inside. I knocked on the door and around the corner came the man that I had ran into when getting onto the elevator. My cheeks flushed when I saw him standing in front of me. Staring at his face, I noticed that the tattoos on his face were actually two magenta streak marks trailing the side of his face on each side with a Prussian blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. Even his eyelids had magenta strips above them. His features were really striking and all I could do was stare. He flashed a toothy smirk before asking:

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we have a problem," Naraku managed to say before I was able to open my mouth.

"Which is what?" He asked as he folded his arms over his sculpted chest.

"Was there a mistake in us being arranged as roommate?"

He looked us both over before saying, "Ah. You must be Kagome and Naraku."

"Yeah," we both said at the same time.

He shook his head and said, "There is no mistake. You guys were arranged as roommates."

"But why? I can't live with a guy!"

"Well, originally, the room was assigned to you Kagome, since you were accepted before Naraku was. We thought there was another empty room to place Naraku in, but there wasn't."

"So you mean I am stuck with, _her_, for the rest of the year?" Naraku shouted.

"Pretty much. Everyone who lives on campus, who requested to have a roommate, have been matched."

"Is this even legal?"

"It is. You guys aren't the only male/female roommates." We both growled. Neither of us were going to be happy about this. I always thought it would be a dream to be able to live with Naraku, but that dream had become a nightmare. The RA had chuckled at us. "If you have any other problems, I am Sesshomaru, your RA. Around two thirty, we will all meet in the lounge." He walked back into his room and I just sighed to myself.

"Fuck my life," I said to myself.

"Well, I guess we better finish unpacking your stuff Naraku," Kikyo said as she nudged him. She looked at me and asked, "Do you need help with your stuff?" Was she really offering me help. "Knowing my brother, he won't offer it."

"You're brother?" I couldn't hold the astonishment from my voice. She chuckled again. "You two are related?"

"Haha, yes. Who did you think I was?"

"I thought that...you two...were...dating." They both looked at each other with disgust. "The reason why I thought that was because you look like the woman he described he was into."

"Reeeeally," she said as she looked at Naraku.

Naraku's cheeks flushed and he blurted, "Get over yourself Kikyo." Naraku started walking back to the room, Kikyo and I walking behind him.

"Do you wanna go ahead and start gathering your stuff?" Kikyo asked me.

"Uh yeah, we can. I have a lot of stuff. You don't have to help me. I can do it myself."

"Girl, just accept the help." I just nodded my head. "Oh. Go grab that cart over there so we can put your stuff in it and don't have to make several trips." I grabbed the tub looking cart and started heading towards the elevator. Kikyo pressed the down button and we waited for the elevator to reach the third floor. It rung and the door open. We walked inside, the cart squeezing us in tightly as we went down to the first floor and walked over to my car.

* * *

As we started to load the cart up, Kikyo asked me the bone chilling question. "Why are you interested in my brother?" I froze as I reached over to grab a box that was sitting in the back seat. I took in several breaths before I pulled out and said:

"Where did that come from?"

"Just curious. You aren't the first person who has confessed your love to him."

"And trust me, I will never make that mistake again." I placed the box in the cart and started to grab another one from the car.

"You sound like you hate my brother a lot."

"Wouldn't you hate the guy who had embarrassed you in front of nearly the whole school?"

"You have a point there." She grabbed the box from my hands and placed it in the cart. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think the letter that you wrote to him was very genuine."

"What?" I grabbed the last bag in my car and closed all the doors and the trunk. That cart managed to hold everything I packed into my SUV. I pressed the alarm button on the keys and my car locked up, alarm at ready. I looked at Kikyo again and asked, "What do you mean you thought it was genuine?"

"I was snooping through Naraku's room and found it." _What? Naraku kept the letter I wrote to him? Why? _

"Uh, does he usually keep letters from the girls that have confessed to him?"

"If you're asking if I have read other letters to him, yes." _I knew there was no reason to get all excited. _"But from all the letters I have read, yours seemed...real."

"Heh, glad you think so. Too bad he doesn't." I started to push the cart back towards the building with Kikyo's help.

"I really don't understand why girls are into him though. Naraku stays to himself, he hardly ever talks to anyone and he can be such an ass. Ever since the accident, he hasn't been the big brother I have always known."

"Accident? What accident?"

"When he was fifteen, he had got into a very bad car accident. My parents weren't sure if he was going to make it or not."

"I never knew he was in an accident. At school, he seemed fine."

"It happened during the summer. I was twelve at the time. Thinking about it now brings tears to my eyes." Kikyo dabbed at her eyes. There was so much about Naraku that I didn't know. "I mean, he still played and talked to me, but he just seemed to distant himself at the same time. I have no idea what goes on in that head of his." We reached the elevator and I pressed the up button. "Please don't mention this to him. He would get mad at me if he knew that I told you."

"Why would he get mad?"

"He doesn't want people to know that about him. He says it makes him seem weak."

"How?"

"Because he still can't remember some things from his past. He has some objects with him, hoping that they will somehow trigger the memories back, but nothing has happened." The elevator beeped and the doors opened. We stepped inside and I pressed number three.

"I am sure he will regain his past memories."

"I hope so. You know, I like you Kagome." She flashed me a smile and I smiled back.

"I like you too."

"You know, Naraku's nineteenth birthday is next Friday. I would really appreciate it if you can help me plan his surprise party." _Even though Kikyo was cute, did I really want to help her plan the birthday party for a guy that I could not stand? _

"Yeah, I'll help you out Kikyo." _Yeah, I was. Who knows. Naraku's view may change after we live with each other._

"Yay! Thank you!" The doors opened and we headed back to my room with the cart filled with all my stuff. Pulling the tub into the room, Naraku was sitting down on the couch, which was supposedly to be the 'family room,' watching T.V. I'm guessing it was his since it wasn't up when I had walked in. I actually didn't really get a good look around the dorm till now. We had our own little kitchen that was big enough for the both of us to be in it at once, including a table for us to eat at, along with some chairs. I placed my bag on the kitchen counter and started walking around. I turned to the left and walked down a short hallway till I saw the bathroom. It was a decent size, but I didn't like the fact that I had to share it with a guy. _I really hope he is hygienic._ Naraku had already situated his side of the sink. I hoped there was enough room for my stuff. I poked my head out the bathroom and turned my head down the rest of the hallway to only see one door. _Oh no._ I ran to the door, opened it up and screamed. I was in a one bedroom dorm. Sure, the room was big enough for the both of us, including the stuff I brought, but I had to share a room? With _Naraku?_ I felt my legs give underneath me and I fell to my knees. I heard someone come up from behind me and giggled.

"Not happy about the room?" Kikyo asked. I shook my head vigorously. I didn't care if I was acting like a kid now. I was having a nightmare and wanted out. She placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Come on, let's get you settled in."

* * *

With no help from Naraku, Kikyo and I managed to settle all of my stuff into the dreaded bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and the family room. I guess living with Naraku shouldn't be too bad. He was already doing a good job ignoring me. I would just have to do the same. The only thing left to do was to make up my bed. I could do the decorating later.

"Naraku, you are not a man!" Kikyo yelled form the bedroom.

"What?" He yelled back.

"I said, you aren't a man!" We placed the sheets on my bed as we heard Naraku step in. "Oh my. You actually got your ass off of the couch?"

"Are you being smart with me?"

"So what if I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"Don't push it Kikyo."

"Or what?" She walked up to her brother and stood him up. Though she was about five foot six, standing up against Naraku, who had to be at least six foot five, she seemed like an ant. "You gonna beat me up tough guy?" She poked him in the chest.

"You act like I won't."

"Come on you two." They both looked at me and I just shut my mouth. "It's almost two thirty. Didn't Sesshomaru say for everyone to meet in the lounge?"

"Yeah, he did," Naraku said. _Did he just speak to me? _"Let's go." Naraku walked out the room and Kikyo chuckled.

"What is it?"

"My brother likes you." _What?_ I just stared at Kikyo. She looked back at me and started to burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing again?"

"Y-You're face." She started to hold onto her stomach. "You are just too funny Kagome." She continued to laugh at me. I just blew air out of my mouth and sighed. She started to control her laughter as she walked back towards me. "When I say that my brother likes you, I don't mean that he wants to be with you." _I already figured that._ "I mean that he likes you as a friend."

"How do you consider that when we haven't gotten along at all."

"Trust me on this. I know my brother."

"If you say so. But let's head to the lounge." I threw my pillow onto the bed and walked out of the bedroom and out of my room, closing the door behind me, making sure that it was locked. Walking out into the lounge, I saw a bunch of new faces and started to get nervous. I would soon be making friends with the people on my floor, or enemies. I was hoping for the friends part. Kikyo ran off to stand next to her brother and I just laid my back against the wall. I didn't want to be near him and I knew he didn't want to be near me. The look that he gave me said enough.

"Hello and welcome freshmen to Jiyuon University," said a girl who was a bit taller than me with short brown hair tied into a tight ponytail with two feathers poking out from the band. Her eyes were the same color as Naraku's and she was very pale. She had a nice shape to her, but by just the vibe I was getting off of her, she seemed like a total bitch. "My name is Kagura, he is Sesshomaru and we are both your RA's. Soon, you will be off meeting with your mentors when we hand you your orientation t-shirts, a lanyard wallet to place your ID and keys on and a bookmark. On these bookmarks, it has our schools meaning for this year and on the back, it list the names of the other members in your cohort and your mentor. When we are done here, we will escort you downstairs to the courtyard where you can meet up with your mentor."

"But for now," Sesshomaru stated. "We will begin with an icebreaker so we all can get to know one another. Let's go around the room. State your name, age, grade and what your major is. I'll start. My name is Sesshomaru, I am twenty-one years old, I am a Junior and my major is Business and Marketing."

"My name is Kagura, I am twenty years old, I am also a Junior and my major is English." Everyone around the lounge did what our RA's did. There were a few people who had the same major as I did. When it came to Naraku's turn, he never changed his posture. He just opened those gorgeous lips and said deeply, "Naraku, eighteen, Freshman and double major in Psychology and Sociology." I heard the giggles and the 'ooohs' from other girls who were making goo goo eyes over him. Just like me, they would be in the same position; rejected. After a few more people, it was my turn. "Oh, um, my name is Kagome, I am seventeen, I am a Freshman and double majoring in English and Political Science." I saw Naraku glance at me, giving me a smirk before rolling his eyes. Did he think I was not capable of double majoring? Oh, I would surely show him. A few more people went and then the RA's started to hand us our shirts with everything inside the folded creases. The shirts were red with white writing on the back saying 'Fly High Over Your Dreams. Freshmen: 2011,' and on the front, it had the initials J.U with our mascot, the wolverine, on the right breast. I placed my ID and my keys on my lanyard before I took a look at the bookmark. "'Family: Everyone has one, whether they feel distant, there is always someone there for them to count on.' Hm... so this is the theme?" I said to myself.

"Sounds kind of cheesy, huh," responded a voice. I looked up to my right and saw a pair or bright blue eyes staring right at me. I felt my cheeks start to flush as his semi-full lips curved into a smile. He leaned against the wall I was on and said, "You're name is Kagome, right?"

"You have a good memory." He chuckled. "And your name is Koga."

"You have a good memory as well." He flashed that smile at me and I looked down, my cheeks burning even harder. "Look at this. I just met you and you are already blushing harder than a tomato."

"Hush." I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ouch. Cute and violent... I like that," he said deeply. _He thinks I'm cute? _First day of orientation and I was already being hit on. I have never experienced this before. _Alright, calm down Kagome. You don't wanna come off as easy. Make him work for you._ "Who is your mentor?"

"Uh." I looked on the back of the bookmark and said, "Someone named Krystal."

"I have her as a mentor as well. Shall we walk together."

"Uh, sure."

"Now that everyone has their shirts, go change into them and we will lead you down to the courtyard," Kagura said to us all. As I was about to go back to my room to change my shirt, most, if not all the guys, stripped out of the shirts that they were wearing. My eyes drifted over the wonderful bodies that were in front of me, but the one that stood out to me the most was Naraku's. This would be the second time I have seen him with his shirt off. _Oh no! _With Naraku as my roommate, I would be seeing him...shirtless...when he came...out...the shower. My eyes caught with his and I looked away. I was not going to have a nose bleed over him again. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Koga stripping out of his shirt. His body was nice, but there were so many scars crossing up and down his chest. Without thinking, I reached out and glided my hand against one of the scars on his stomach. He flinched.

"I'm sorry." I pulled my hand away and he slipped the shirt on. "If you do not mind me asking, what happened?"

"I got into a lot of fights when I was younger and I was also on the soccer team at my high school."

"So, are you here on a soccer scholarship?" He nodded his head. "Cool. But I will be right back." He nodded his head again. I ran to my room, slipped out of my shirt and put on my 'Freshmen' shirt. Walking out, I had bumped into somebody. I was about to apologize until I looked up to meet with dark crimson eyes. We just stared at each other till his brows bunched in a frowning position and he said:

"Will you move, you're blocking my way into the room." I just rolled my eyes and moved out of his way. He could have at least said it nicer. As soon as everyone had met back in the lounge, the RA's had led us down to the courtyard. In front of us were our mentors, along with all the other freshmen from the other floors. The mentors had their names on their shirts, and Koga and I walked over to Krystal, meeting up with five other students.

"Alright kiddies. If you will follow me," Krystal said with a giant smile on her face. By the vibe I was getting from her, she seemed like she would be a problem. She led us to the cafeteria and told us to take a seat when we reached a table. Settling down, I noticed that Koga was staring very hard at Krystal. Maybe because her cleavage was out for most of the guys in my group to look at. I just rolled my eyes and wondered what my 'mentor' would tell us.


	3. Are You Kidding Me?

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 3: Are You Kidding Me?

* * *

"Alright my little mentees, how is everyone?" Krystal said with a beaming smile on her face. Everyone had either replied with a 'good' or an 'okay.' Krystal made us all go around the table and introduce ourselves along with what our major was. "It is all very nice to meet you all. I am your mentor, Krystal and I hope we all will have a good year." For about thirty minutes, Krystal talked about the school and answered any questions that we had. "Are you guys excited for the school year to start?" We all replied with a 'yes.' "Over the summer, you guys had to a read a book. For most of our meetings, we will be discussing the book. Not only that, but you guys will have to write a five page essay as well." Everyone groaned except for me. I was an English major, so I had to love to write. Krystal started to pass out a piece of paper that had the prompt for what our essay needed to be written about. "The essay will be due at the end of the semester to me and the head of my department will grade them. So I hope you guys will actually put some effort into this paper, because it is worth a lot of points." I looked over the prompt and knew that this was going to be an easy five page paper. Knowing me, I would most likely work on it tonight so I didn't have to worry about it later on. "Well, that ends our meeting. Do you guys have any other questions?"

"Yeah," said a boy with short brown hair. "Do you have a boyfriend?" The rest of the guys chuckled.

Krystal just gave him a smile and said, "No, I do not, but I wouldn't date you anyways. You are not my type."

The group 'ooohed' when he was shot down. But to try and make his recovery he said. "You don't have to be a bitch about it."

That sweet smile had turned sour. Krystal walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hissed, "You don't want to fuck with me boy. I can make your life here a living hell. Do you want that?" He shook his head. "Good." She let go of his collar and straightened out his shirt. "Now that we are at an understanding, lunch is being served now." I looked over to my left and saw that the doors to the kitchen open. "I will send you all an email when our next meeting will be. Till then, have fun at lunch." Krystal left us in the cafeteria, our faces in bewilderment. Koga leaned in next to me and said:

"For a girl who is really pretty, she is scary."

"I already knew that."

"How?"

"Just a vibe I got from her. She didn't seem like she would be sweet."

"You picked that up by just looking at her?" I nodded my head. Koga whistled. "Let's get some food, shall we." I followed Koga into the kitchen and got in line with the rest of the students that started to flood in, grabbing plates, napkins and utensils while we waited. "What are you going to to after lunch?"

"I am probably going to walk around the campus. I heard that the view here is beautiful."

"I heard the same thing from the RA's. They say it's better at night. Want to go check it out again when it gets dark?"

"Uh, sure." My heart started to beat faster. _Calm down Kagome. It's not like he asked you out on a date. Breathe girl._

"There you go, turning red again."

"Am not!" I punched Koga several times in the arm and he started to laugh. I started to giggle myself but stopped when I saw Naraku walk in with a hoard of girls following right behind him. Our eyes met for a moment. He gave me a nasty smirk and continued on till he reached the back of the line, the hoard of girls giggling and asking him random questions. I was really tempted to yell 'Fuck you too Naraku!' … but I didn't. Now my body was starting to bubble up with anger. I really couldn't believe I was in love with this guy. Or maybe I was just really infatuated with him and I confused it with love. I have no idea. I took a heavy sigh.

"Why did that guy give you such a dirty look?"

"You saw it?" He nodded his head. He stayed quiet, which I took was for me to inform him of the history between Naraku and I. "To make a long story short, we went to the same high school, I confessed my love to him, he rejected and embarrassed me in front of nearly the whole school. To make it even worse, he is my roommate." Koga looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"What an asshole." _He agrees with me?_ "If a girl confessed her love to me, I would never do something so... unforgivable. I would pull her to the side and just tell her kindly, that I am not interested right now."

"Yeah. But I was already embarrassed before he even came up to me because two girls somehow got a hold of the letter and read it out loud."

"Did you beat them up?"

I chuckled. "No, I did not. But my best friend wanted to."

"I bet." Koga and I picked out what we wanted to eat and watched the cook load it onto our plates. We grabbed a drink and walked out to find a seat near the window. We ate our food in silence until I asked:

"No girl has ever confessed their love to you?"

Koga stared at me for a minute, took a sip of his drink before he opened his mouth and said, "There were several girls at my school who had confessed their love to me. I had turned them all down."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Because I was too focused on soccer. Even now, soccer is my life, but I was too caught up back then that I missed the chance of a lifetime to go out with a girl that I myself was in love with."

"What was her name?"

"Ayame... Ayame Cortez. She was the most beautiful girl at my school; well, at least I thought so. I had a crush on her since middle school. One night after a game, we had lost really bad, and I was in the worst mood. Of all days, she decided to confess that she was in love with me. I just brushed her off and said, 'Thanks Ayame, but no thanks. I would never fall for a girl who looks so simple.' After that, she stopped speaking to me."

"Wow. Did you ever try to sit her down and tell her that you didn't mean it?"

"You have no idea how hard I tried. I tried every time I saw her. But eventually, I had to give up."

"Why? You should never give up on a person you love."

"You do when you see them dating someone else. My heart was already breaking every time she turned me down to speak to her, but it shattered when I saw her with her boyfriend before I came here."

"When did you find out?"

"Five days ago." Koga stopped talking. He went back to eating his food, looking out the window, averting my eyes. I never knew a guy could be so in love with a girl. I went back to eating my food silently. I heard someone calling my name and looked up to see Kikyo walking towards me, Naraku and his group right behind him.

"Hey Kikyo," I said with a soft smile, trying not to look at Naraku.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure."

"Great!" Kikyo pulled up next to me and sat down.

"I'ma go sit over there," Naraku said to Kikyo, pointing over to a large booth.

"Whatever." Kikyo rolled her eyes. Naraku huffed and went on his way. "Fucking bitches," she said underneath her breath.

"What's the matter Kikyo?"

"Those fucking bitches that are all over my brother. They are annoying as hell. If he gets with any of them, I will kill him."

"That's a little much coming from a cute girl like you," Koga pipped in. Kikyo turned her attention to him and blushed. "Look at that. Blushing just as hard as Kagome was earlier."

"Oh, stop it." Kikyo held onto her cheeks. Both Koga and I chuckled at her actions.

"What's your name little lady."

"Kikyo."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Koga." Koga reached over the table, hand extended and Kikyo shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"So you are related to _him?_"

She nodded her head. "You sound like you don't like him as well."

"From what Kagome has told me, no, I don't. I really dislike guys that disrespect girls. I mean, I know I have fucked up in the past, but I make sure to make up for that now. I never want to see that look again on a woman's face when a guy puts her down."

"Ooh, Kagome, he sounds like a nice catch." I stomped on her foot. "Ow!"

"Anyway, what are you gonna do later Koga?"

"No idea. If you don't mind, I would like to kick it with you some more. I am really comfortable with you Kagome." He gave me such a sweet smile. I felt my stomach do flips and felt my body react to him in ways that only Naraku was able to do.

"I say get with this guy," Kikyo whispered in my ear. "He is so much better than my brother."

"Hushputf," I said in jumbles. "I don't mind at all Koga."

"Sweet."

"Text message," Kikyo beeped. She flipped open her phone, read the message and said, "Naraku says not to come back to the room for a few hours."

"What, why? I can go back to my room whenever I please."

"Uh, read it." Kikyo handed me her phone and I read the message.

_From: Big Brother_

_Tell Kagome not to come back to the room for a few hours. I'm gonna have some fun with this girl, Jini._

_Wed, Aug 11, 1:15 pm_

_ Really? Really! This asshole is already going to have sex with a girl he barely knows? It's the first day for fuckin' sake. What the hell did I see in him. _I thought my heart had broken when he rejected me, but this was beyond heart ache. I handed Kikyo back her phone, got up from the table and walked up to Naraku. "Why are you such an asshole?" Naraku gave me a dirty look, but I didn't care.

"Um, who the hell are you to call _our_ Naraku an asshole?" A girl, I assumed was Jini, said. _Our? _I just rolled my eyes and asked him the question again.

"What's it to you if I am an asshole to you or not."

"Heh, are you really that fucking stupid Naraku. I am your roommate. I am not going to put up with your bullshit."

"You guys are roommates?" One girl pipped.

"That's not fair!"

"I wanna be Naraku's roommate."

"No, I do!"

The girls had broke out into a frenzy of who was going to be Naraku's roommate. "You can have him if you want, I really do not care."

"Yes you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here talking to him now. You want him just as bad as we all do."

"Easy Jini," Naraku said with a smile.

"Until you see him for the real person that he is, you won't want him."

"Kagome, I know you still want me. I can see it in your eyes." Naraku gave me this cold look. "You can say that you don't, but how you act around me, I know you still do. You are a very easy person to read." _Shut up! Stop talking!_ "Too bad you do not realize these actions yourself. I find it really pathetic when girls like you try and act tough, to try and prove a point. Who are you trying to fool? Me? Or yourself." _Stop! _"In reality, you are my pawn, and until I am done with you, you will always be in love with me –

I couldn't help it. I just couldn't! I took his glass that was on the table and splashed it on his face. The girls gasped, grabbing napkins to try and dry him off, the look of shock screaming on his face. The tears that I had been holding back for so long had finally broken through. My face was stained by my hot tears. I threw the cup at him and said softly, "You're right Naraku. You are so right about me. I am still in love with you. It hurts to admit it to you once again, but I can't help it. There is something about you that just draws me to you; like a moth to a light. Why did I have to fall in love with a pompous, arrogant asshole." The tears kept falling. Everyone at the booth stopped drying Naraku to stare at me. "This must really be karma for us to end up living with one another. The way I see it, this is a test for me to try and get over you. You may think I am head over heels for you, but trust me, my heart will heal and I will find someone else. Don't think highly of yourself Naraku. Eventually, you will fall and it will be the cause of your own downfall." Naraku wiped his hand down his face and stared at me with anger. I smiled. "I will make sure to stay out of your way. If you want the room for several hours, so be it. I'll be coming back around eight." I turned my attention to Jini and said, "Make sure you have as much fun as you can with him. Cause just like me, you are a pawn in his game."

"Come on Kagome, let's go," I heard Kikyo say as she grabbed my hand.

"I don't know what your deal is man, but keep treating Kagome the way you are now, and I will make sure to deal with you myself."

"Are you her body guard or something?"

"No, I know Kagome can deal with her own battles. She just told you off, didn't she?" Naraku was quiet. "That's what I thought. Let's take her to my room Kikyo." Kikyo nodded her head and the two of them lead me back up to the dorms.

* * *

"Oh my gawd! I can't believe my brother said all that to you Kagome. I am so sorry." I didn't say anything. I was in too much pain to speak. "But you did put him in his place Kagome. I wonder how that Jini girl is going to react now."

"Probably no different," Koga replied. "The way that girl looked, if not all the girls that were with Naraku, she looks like she would give it up easy."

"You mean a slut?"

"I was trying to be nice, but yea."

"I know when people get to college, they want to have fun, but I didn't think the 'fun' would start so soon. Especially knowing that it is my brother." We came in front of Koga's door. He let go of my other hand to open it and we walked in.

"Do you want something to drink Kagome?" I nodded my head. "Is water okay?" I nodded again.

"Here Kagome, sit on the couch." Kikyo led me over to the couch and I sat down with a soft 'thud.' I saw a glass appear in front of my face. I took it from Koga and took a long sip before setting it down on the coffee table in front of me. "Are you going to be okay Kagome?" I nodded my head. "I am trusting you with Kagome. I am going to give my brother a piece of my mind." I grabbed Kikyo's hand.

"No, don't. It's okay Kikyo."

"It's okay? Hell no it isn't. I am still going to give him a piece of my mind." Kikyo wiggled her hand out of mine and left, the door closing behind her. Koga sat down next to me.

"Are you feeling okay?" I shook my head. "Kagome, if you need to cry, just cry. I won't judge you. I know crying always makes the weight on your shoulders disappear and you will feel ten times better." Drops fell on my hand. My body started to shake as I stuttered to say:

"I – really – hate the fact – that I am – still in love – with him." I brought my hands to my eyes, trying to stop the waterworks, but they wouldn't. "What should – I do – Koga? I don't – want my heart – to belong to him – anymore." I felt Koga pull my head down onto his lap, stroking my head softly.

"In time, everything will be okay Kagome. I say, to throw him off, just be nice to him. Don't use a facade like he is."

"You – can see it – too?"

"Yeah, I can. He think he is good at it, but he really isn't."

"I was fooled by it for years."

"That's because you were in love with the person you thought he was. And deep down, you still think that." I nodded my head. "I don't know why he treats you the way he does, but I am sure there is some reason behind it."

"What kind of – reason – would that – be?"

"I have no idea, but let's not even talk about that." Koga continued to stroke my head. "Just let your mind wander Kagome." And I did what Koga suggested, I let my mind wander and felt myself give way to my dream world.

* * *

I heard snoring in my ear as I felt myself come back to reality. _Who is snoring?_ I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around the room to try and figure out where I was. _Oh right, I am in Koga's room._ I turned my head slightly to the left and saw Koga's sleeping face. _He is so cute when he is sleeping._ A tiny smile crept upon my lips. For only knowing me for a few hours, Koga was one of the nicest guys I had ever met in my life. I leaned in and gave him a tiny peck on the forehead. He grunted and his eyes fluttered open. He gave me that gorgeous smile of his and said, "Hello Sleeping Beauty." I just smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. How did you sleep?"

"I didn't think I would fall asleep at all, but watching you sleep made me sleepy." We both chuckled. "What time is it?"

"Uh." I looked around and said, "Six twenty-five."

"You wanna go get dinner?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry."

"Let's go."

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria, it seemed like everyone was here. Koga and I walked into the kitchen, grabbed what we needed, told the cook what we wanted and headed out to find a place to sit. Sitting down near the window again, I felt as if someone was watching me. I sat down and asked Koga, "Is someone watching me?" I saw Koga look around and nodded his head. "Who is it?"

"Naraku and that Jini chick."

"What?" I looked back and saw Naraku and Jini staring at me. But the look on Naraku's face had puzzled me. This whole time, he was looking at me with anger, but now, he seemed calm. Probably cause he got a load off with Jini... no pun intended. But Jini didn't seem too happy. She was staring at me with anger. I tried to think what I said or did to get her pissed at me, but I couldn't think of anything. "Why is Jini staring at me like that."

"Maybe what you said got to her."

"What did I say?"

"Something about her being a pawn in his game like you are."

"Oooh." I slumped down onto my chair.

"And by the look in her eyes, she must have found that out." I looked back and saw her still glaring at me. Naraku was eating and was talking to the rest of the girls at the table. Jini grabbed Naraku's face, turned him to her and placed her lips onto his. Naraku seemed a bit surprised, but he returned her kiss, placing his hand underneath her chin. It hurt to watch them kiss, but I knew I would have to get used to this. Naraku would never want me. It would be an unrequited love until I got over my feelings for Naraku. "Don't worry about those two. Whatever relationship they have won't last. If Naraku doesn't change and make you his, I will." I looked at Koga. "I am just kidding." He laughed and went back to eating. He may say that he was kidding, but I had a feeling he was being serious.


	4. I'm Your Pawn

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm Your Pawn

* * *

(KPOV)

After dinner, Koga and I had walked around campus. Like how Koga felt about being around me, I felt the same way. He would become one of my best friends for sure at this school. We walked up the stairs and reached a grassy area that was called 'The Rose Garden.' We took a seat at the several benches that were around the garden and looked out to the most beautiful view I had ever seen in my life. The sun was just setting, the sky colored with pink, purple and orange. Far out, I could see the next few cities over and the sliver of ocean that had separated us. I took in a deep breath and inhaled the scent of fresh air.

"Don't breathe in too hard, you might get a bee stuck up in your nose." I chocked as I started to laugh from Koga's statement. "Don't die on me now."

"I'll try – not too." He patted me on my back and I just smiled. "Thanks Koga."

"No problem." I watched Koga sit back and stare at the view. "This is so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. This will be my spot whenever I feel down."

"Why is that?"

"Because watching the sunset is making me feel all warm inside. I am starting to forget about Naraku and Jini's kiss."

"That's good Kagome."

We sat in silence for a few moments, just watching the sun slowly go behind the horizon. "Koga, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you still think about her?" Koga's body slumped a bit and I regretted asking him. "You don't have to answer. I was just curious."

"I think about her everyday. I know now that we would never get together, but deep down, I still hope that she will come to me."

"I hope that you guys will get together in the near future."

"So do I." Koga jumped when his cell phone started to go off. He stared at it for a minute before answering it. "Hello?" I don't know what he heard on the other line, but his eyes lit up and it seemed that his eyes had begun to water.

"You okay Koga – ?"

"Ayame? Is that you?" _She actually called him? _Koga's face broke out into a smile as a single tear streamed down his cheek. "Ayame, I am so happy to hear from you." I got up and whispered to Koga that I would see him later. He waved me off as I headed back to the dorms.

* * *

Opening the door, I didn't see a hint of Naraku. _I guess he might be with Jini._ I sighed as I started to head towards the room. Sleeping in the same room as Naraku would be very awkward, but like Koga said, just be nice to him. I guess I would just have to be myself... that's going to be hard. I stopped in front of the bedroom door and sighed once again, resting my head on the cool door. _God, just shoot me now. I don't want to be in pain any longer._ Without warning, the door swung open and I fell down, trying to grab onto something as I hit the floor. "Ow." I rubbed my forehead and saw that in my hand was a white towel. _A towel?_ I looked up and saw all in glory, Naraku's naked body. I could feel my face start to burn up severely, as I stared at him from his toes to his head, trying not to focus what I saw between his legs. I tried to look for something to stare at in the corner as I handed him back his towel. Naraku chuckled as he took the towel from my hand. "Next time, lock the door."

"You said you wouldn't be back till eight."

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"Well, I am sorry I cut time thirty minutes short." Naraku wrapped the towel back around his waist. I felt that if I looked at him, I would get another nose bleed. It took me awhile to stand back on my feet, but I managed, without Naraku's help. I was still staring at a corner as Naraku stood in the doorway, refusing to move.

"What? Spending time with Koga got boring for you?" He asked as he folded his arms across his broad chest.

"No, he received an important phone call he had been waiting for, so I left."

"I see." _Are me and Naraku actually having a conversation? I feel like my heart is going to explode! _But I know I shouldn't get my hopes up. Naraku would never want me, I know that. He wants to be with _Jini_. I could feel Naraku's eyes look over me and I felt really uncomfortable. I felt that he was eying me as if I was mouse and he was a giant cat. I had to do it, I just had to. I finally build up the courage and looked Naraku back in the eyes. At that moment, I wish I hadn't. His eyes were dark and burning with what looked like lust. My breathing had caught in my throat and the muscles in my body froze up. Why was I acting this way. Naraku took a step towards me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. He stopped, his chest right at the tip of my nose. The fresh scent of pine needles tickled my nose. _Did he just step out of the shower? _I trailed over his features slightly and noticed that his body was still trickled with beads of water, his hair sticking to his face, neck and back. I could feel my nose about to explode when Naraku grabbed me from underneath my chin and forced me to look into his eyes deeper. He tilted my face, leaning his head down to be eye level with me; his lips only inches away from mine. My body started to tremble. Was this for real? As I thought we were about to kiss, there was a knock at the door. Naraku's eyes lifted from mine as he said, "Be there in a second." He looked back at me, my face flushing with heat and my knees weak. He smirked and said, "You are still madly in love with me." That smirked turned into a piercing frown as he said, "It makes me sick." He let go of my chin roughly as he walked passed me, brushing my shoulder.

_What the hell. What the fucking HELL!_ I looked back at Naraku as he turned the corner, hot tears burning the corner of my eyes. I didn't do anything wrong, at all. Why did he hate the fact that I was still in love with him. Did he enjoy making girls cry and making them feel that they are not worth living? I refused to let these tears fall with him here. I heard another voice come from within the living room and I shuttered. It was Jini. I wiped the tears away from my eyes quickly as I walked into the living room, acting like nothing had happened between Naraku and I. I walked passed the two 'love birds' and plopped my ass on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she was your roommate. How can you live with her?"

"Technically, we haven't _lived_ with each other yet since we have been avoiding each other like the plague, so don't worry you're pretty little head, _Jini,_" I said with distaste.

"Are you talking to me?" She said as she rounded the couch.

"Oh no, I am talking to the bitch that is standing right where you are."

"How dare you – !"

"Jini, calm down," Naraku said as he came from behind Jini and pulled her back. "I am not going to have you and my roommate fight within our room. If you want to fight her, fight her on your own time and elsewhere."

"Oh, don't worry, I will fuck her up."

"If you really have to throw fists to get your stupid point across, you are more pathetic then I thought," I spat out, staring hard at the T.V.

"What?"

"You're over here getting mad at me because I am Naraku's roommate and because, sadly, I am still in love with his pompous ass. You feel threatened by me for some reason and you shouldn't be."

"Oh trust me, I am not threatened."

"Then why bother try and start something with me if you are not. You are what we call, jealousy."

"Jealous of what? Some average looking girl who could never get a guy in her life? Ha! Please."

"And it's sad that you need to flaunt your assets to even attract a guy. So who is more easy? You or me?"

I could feel Jini's eyes dig into my side. She took a step towards me and pulled her hand back to slap me, but Naraku grabbed her hand and stopped her. I looked up at him with shock. Why didn't he let her hit me? "That's enough."

"You're just gonna let her talk to me like that?"

"If you have to put your hands on her, I think she hit a nerve that you knew was right." Jini stiffened up her lip. "Besides, I couldn't let you hit someone who stood their ground." Naraku looked over at me and said, "For someone so small, you sure do have a mouth on you."

"You would think you would know this by now as much I have spit at you."

"Point taken." I am so confused with this guy. Not too long ago, he was playing with my emotions and now he agrees that I can stand my ground. What was he up to? Was he trying to break me a different way? I would have to keep my eye on him. Naraku let go of Jini's hand and said, "Go wait for me in your room." She nodded her head, gave me a dirty look and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. I let out a sigh of relief and slouched into the couch. Naraku glanced at me and it seemed like he smiled before he walked back around to our room. Hmm... _our _room. In a way, I liked that we could share a room together. I would actually be able to sleep with him in the same room. Though he was being a dick to me, I was going to enjoy being his roommate for the rest of the year.

* * *

Naraku came back out wearing a black shirt, some baggy dark blue jeans and black sneakers. His hair was tied back in a pony tail, showing how strong his facial features were. I tried to resist to stare at him as he walked into the kitchen. I turned my attention back to the T.V. and started to flip through the channels. "I'm taking Kikyo back home."_ Did he really just tell me what he was going to do?_

"Where is Kikyo?"

"She is hanging out with some of the girls that were on me at lunch."

"Ah," _I wonder why she hanging out with them._ Naraku filled up a cup with water and took several sips.

"I'll be back later."

"Okay." I heard his footsteps head over to the door, him opening it and closing it softly behind him. The tears that I had been holding back, once again, had come to the surface and trailed down my cheeks. I fell over onto the couch and curled into a ball, crying my eyes out into the seat. This was probably the fourth time I had cried today. It was just the first day of orientation; not even school, but orientation and I was crying this much. As soon as I got all the tears of frustration, pain and feeling unwanted out of my system, I decided to give my aunt a call. It rang several times before I heard her sweet voice.

_"KAGOME!"_ I couldn't help but smile. _"How are you dear?"_

"I could be better."

_"What's the matter?"_ From there, I told my aunt everything that had happened today. Every single detail. When I had finished giving her the details of my day, she was quiet.

"Auntie –?"

_"__That son of a – are you serious?"_

"Every last bit."

_"I can't believe that. He is lucky it's late or I would drive up there and give him a piece of my mind."_

I laughed. "It's okay auntie. I can take care of him. Like I told you, I have placed him and Jini in their place."

_"Yeah, but it seems that Naraku still knows what to say to get to you."_

"That he does." I sighed deeply. "It will be awhile, but I know I will be able to get over him."

_"I know you will honey."_

"I love you auntie."

_"I love you too baby. I will talk to you later. Try and have as much fun you can. Because your Freshmen year is always the best year."_

"Okay auntie. Night."

_"Night."_ I hung up the phone and stared at the screen for awhile. I was going to be on my own with no help from any of my friends from high school. I know Sango is there for me, but she has her own life to worry about. _Ugh, what to do, what to do._ I ruffed up my hair with frustration. I guess I didn't get rid of it all through my tears. Haha. I turned the T.V. off and started to head to my room. I was not going to pull a Naraku and get caught in my towel. Walking in, I noticed that Naraku had a bunch of his clothes thrown out on the bed. I guess he had a hard time trying to figure out what to wear. Maybe he did like Jini. If he did, he sure did have a strange way of showing it. I shook my head lightly and walked over to my side of the room. I was glad that the room was big enough that him and I would not get into each other's way. I gathered what I needed and walked over to the bathroom. Seeing that the shower mixed in as a bathtub too, I was very excited, but for now, I would take a shower till I managed to deep clean the tub, just to be sure. I turned on the knob and let the water run till I pulled up the head on the snout and the water trickled down from the shower head. I placed my stuff down on the counter as I started to strip out of my clothes. I stepped into the hot shower, and bathed myself till I felt I washed today's drama off of my body.

* * *

I don't know how long I was in the shower, but when I came out, I heard the T.V. Still drying off my hair, I carefully tip-toed to the living room, but stopped when I heard moaning. My heart skipped a beat. I knew what I was going to see, I was not going to like, but my curiosity got the better of me. I peered over the corner and saw Naraku and Jini in the kitchen, making out. Jini's back was to me so I could not see her face, but seeing Naraku's was all I needed. Jini had her arms wrapped around Naraku's neck, his face at the nape of hers. Tiny moans released from her lips as Naraku moved lower. His hands wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up around his as he walked her over to the counter and sat her down. His body started to roll and I knew right then he was grinding against her. Naraku trailed his lips back to hers and they started to kiss. At that moment, I was jealous. I had wished I was in Jini's place instead of standing here and watching it. Jini had reached up and pulled Naraku's head back by his ponytail as she start to kiss and bite his neck. A sharp moan escaped from his mouth and I felt my body shutter. As Jini continued to work his neck, more moans came from him. I never knew such beautiful sounds could come from him. I felt my body become hot as my juices started to soak my clean underwear. Naraku opened his eyes slightly and they landed on me. I tensed up again as we made eye contact. The way he was looking at me now did not compare to how he was when he was teasing me. I held onto my breath as he stared at me. It seemed that anger had flashed his eyes, but they had become gentle. Was he mad that I caught him in the act? If anything, he should be excited. Right? Naraku closed his eyes again and his thrusting movements started to go harder. I don't know what Jini was doing, but whatever it was, Naraku was enjoying himself. He leaned into her and said in a grunt like voice, "I'm going to bust soon if you keep doing that." Naraku looked back at me and winked. That did it. That fuckin' did it! My nose had started to bleed out like a faucet and I ran back into the bathroom.

I grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and stuffed my nose with it. I was lucky it wasn't _that_ bad. I had got out just in time. When my nose had stopped bleeding, I flushed the bloody paper down the toilet and cleaned up my face. Now, I just needed to change into some cleaner underwear. I walked over to the room, rummaged through my underwear drawer and pulled out a pair. I slipped out of the shorts that I was wearing and changed. I tossed the dirty ones into the hamper as I put my shorts back on.

"Hey Kagome," said a deep voice behind me. I spun around quickly to see Koga standing in the doorway. Fear struck my face as he walked in.

"How long were you standing there?"

"I just got here."

"So, you didn't see anything?"

"Nope. How you are standing now is what I saw. Why? Were you doing something nasty?" He laughed as he hopped onto my bed.

"No, I was not," I shot back too fast.

"Sure you weren't." He laughed at me again and I walked over to him to punch him in the arm. He grabbed my wrist before I managed to lay a hand on him. "No more punching me for the night. I have a bruise already because of you."

"Really?" He lifted up his sleeve to show me the bruise that was forming. "Oh, sorry Koga."

"It's okay." He flashed a toothy smile and I just giggled. "So, I see that Naraku and Jini are steaming it up already."

"Yeah, I saw."

"Just by looking at them you know that – wait, you saw them?" I nodded my head. "Aw, Kagome, I am sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't hurt by it, just jealous. I had cried again earlier, so there is no more room for pain right now." Koga pulled me over to him and embraced me. He started to rub my head again and I felt at ease. I wrapped my arms underneath his arms and cuddled against his chest. Though I had wished he was Naraku, he was better than anything. "Thanks Koga."

"No problem." He let me go and I sat down next to him. "So how did the phone call with Ayame go?" Koga's face went from excitement to depression. "Did it not go well?" Now I regret asking him that question.

"To put it simply, she doesn't want to be with me. She says that she forgives me, but she likes the guy she is with too much to leave him and try something with me."

"I'm sorry Koga. At least you know she forgives you."

"I guess. I still want to be with her though. It's gonna kill me each time that I talk to her and she talks to me about her boyfriend."

"How do you think I feel about Naraku being with Jini. At least you are not Ayame's roommate."

"Ouch."

"Just being realistic."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Kagome." I just gave him a small smile. "By the way, I apologize for not walking you back to your room."

"No biggie. I managed to find my way back no problem," I chuckled.

"Oh, by the way Kagome, what is your number." I told him my number. "I'll text you so you have mine." I felt my phone buzz and there was a text message.

"Got it." I entered his name and saved the number. "Now I can bug you whenever I want," I teased.

"Yes, yes you can. Not like I would mine it anyways. Being bugged by a cute girl like you, that's a dream come true."

"Oh stop teasing me." I punched him in the arm and he yelped in pain. "Oops, sorry, I forgot."

"Keep it up and my arm will stay black and purple."

"I said sorry," I said softly.

"Don't be like that Kagome. I was just teasing you again." I sprung my arm back to hit him and he flinched. I smiled and dropped my hand, rubbing his thigh.

"It's funny that you flinch." He hissed at me as he pounced on me and I felt his fingers dance across my body. I burst into laughter, my body twitching and turning, trying to get out of his grasp. "N-no – Koga – stop," I said between laughs.

"I will never stop. Mwahahaha."

"K-Koga!"

There was a knock at the door and we both looked up to see Naraku at the doorway. Koga got off of me and I sat up, my cheeks burning from embarrassment. Why was I blushing? I didn't do anything wrong. I looked up at Naraku and saw that his face was flushed. Was he still burning from what happened between him and Jini not too long ago? We made eye contact, and for once, he was the one that looked away from me. So many things were running through my head. I was excited, but knew I should not get my hopes up for anything good coming from why he turned away from me. Naraku started to gather his clothes and put them in the drawer and in the closet. Koga and I just looked at each other as he did it in silence.

"I'm gonna go Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Night Koga." Koga gave me a hug and left, leaving me to deal with the rest of the night with Naraku. I didn't know what to do. I didn't just want to sit in the room and feel awkward. So, I did the best I could do – strike up a conversation. "So, how was your day Naraku?"

"Fine."

Well that was short. "Did you have fun with Jini?"

"I think you know that better than anyone else that I had fun with her." Naraku finished folding up his last piece of clothing and placed it in the drawer. He closed it shut and leaned against it, staring at me with his arms across his chest. "I saw you looking at us around the corner."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. If you weren't being so loud, I wouldn't have noticed." Naraku's body tensed up.

"If you were a good roommate, you wouldn't have been – where did you get that?" Naraku stood up and walked over to me.

"G-Get what?" Why was I stuttering? Naraku was near me now. He leaned down and pointed at my necklace.

"That. Where did you get that?"

"Oh this? My best friend gave it to me. I've had it for years."

"Your... best friend?"

"Yeah." I looked down at my necklace and started to toy with the Cowrie shell. "I can't remember his face too well though. Some best friend I am huh. Everything is such a blur. If I can somehow meet him again, I would be so happy. Don't know if I ever will though. He moved and I have no idea where to even look. This necklace is the only memory I have of him. I just –

I froze when I felt Naraku's lips press against my forehead. I don't know how long his lips laid there, but it felt like forever. It felt that time had slowed down. I blinked several times, my breathing slowing down. Naraku pulled away from me and whispered, "You need to stop blaming yourself Kagome. You always had that bad." My eyes widened and I looked up at him. He had a sincere look on his face and his eyes were soft. He gave me a gentle smile and I just felt myself become lost in his presence. He was truly right. I was his pawn, but at that moment, I just did not care. I smiled back but regretted it when Naraku's smile had faded. He blinked at me before he took several steps back. He ran his hand across his head and asked, "What just happened?"

"You kissed me on the forehead."

"I know, but I don't know why I did. I don't know what it is about you, but hearing you talk like that, I did not like it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Being around you is not good for me. You make me – forget it." Naraku closed up and went back to his side of the room.

"Well, why did you ask me where I got the necklace?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just that I haven't seen a necklace like that in a long time."

"Yeah. The place that used to sell them closed down years ago. The one I have may be old, but it is an original."

"Hm." Naraku nodded his head as he stripped out of clothes. I shielded my eyes from him as I struggled to get underneath my covers. I heard him chuckle. "Do I still give you bad nose bleeds?"

"Don't tease me!" I shouted. I heard him laugh some more. The lights flicked off and I heard him rustle into his bed.

"Night Kagome." He chuckled some more before he settled into a spot in his bed. Naraku had me in the most confused state. This year has a lot in store for me and with Naraku as my roommate, I have no idea where I will end up.


	5. Tension

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 5: Tension  


* * *

(KPOV)

Don't you hate it when your body tells you it is time for you to get up, and you don't want to get up at all? Yeah, that is how I was feeling this morning. The sun was shinning through the window and I could feel the heat through my comforter. I really did not want to get up and go through the rest of orientation, but, I knew I had to. Rustling underneath the covers, I threw them off of my body. I sat up, rubbing the sand out of my eyes. I looked over to my right and saw that Naraku was nowhere to be found. _Did I wake up late? _I looked over at the clock and shook my head. It was only eight twenty-five, so I know I wasn't late. Orientation for today didn't start till ten. Apparently, today was going to be a floor activity. Had no idea what we were gonna do, but I hope it would be fun. I jumped out of my bed and headed over to the bathroom. As I was about to open the door, it swung open and once again, standing in front of me, was a half naked, dripping wet, Naraku. If it was later on in the day, I would have blushed, screamed and most likely had a nose bleed, but I was still in sleep mode. I just gave him a glance and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't get another nose bleed," he teased

"Mmph," I responded back. Naraku walked out as I grabbed my toothbrush. Did he expect me to react to him every time I saw him in a towel? I would get used to it eventually and just look at him as a normal guy. I started to brush my teeth, trying to wake myself up with a breath of mint. After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my hand towel, soaked it underneath warm water and pressed it against my face. _Mmmm. That feels so much better._ I washed my face; opening up my pores. I placed my towel back on the rack as I head back to my room. I knocked on the door a few times before saying, "Naraku? Are you dressed?"

"Yes." I opened the door to see that he was not fully dressed. I shielded my eyes as I let out a yelp. "Naraku, you are not dressed." I looked at the ground as I headed towards the end of my room, my back to him as I started to fix my bed.

"Not all the way, but the only thing I don't have on is a shirt."

"When I asked if you were dressed, I meant fully clothed, not half."

"Kagome, eventually you will have to get used to seeing me without a shirt on. I am a guy." I just remained quiet. I already had this conversation with myself earlier and I knew I would have to, but it would take a long while before that came about. I heard him chuckle behind me. "Am I the only guy you react this way – ."

"No!" I yelled too quickly. I ratted myself out with that one. I gritted my teeth as I fluffed my pillow and placed it against the wall.

"I take that as a yes," I heard a smile in that tone. "Tch, you are so pathetic."

"Piss off."

"Oooh, someone is feisty this morning."

I was about to say something back until I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and saw that it was Koga calling me. "Hey Koga."

_"Hey Kagome. You wanna grab some breakfast before our floor activity?"_

"Yeah, just give me twenty minutes."

_"Alright. I will come get you in twenty minutes."_

He hung up and I placed my phone on my bed. I headed over to my dresser and started to rummage through my clothes. "Going on a _date_ with Koga?"

I just shot him a dirty look. Naraku was still shirtless but I tried to keep my eyes focused on his. "Why don't you just skedaddle to your _girlfriend_, and leave me alone." I grabbed what I needed from the drawer and headed towards the bathroom to change.

* * *

Coming out, I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to the door expecting to see Koga, but instead it was Jini. I rolled my eyes and closed the door in her face. Why was she here? Naraku came around the corner as I headed into the kitchen. "Who was at the door?" I didn't answer. Naraku opened the door and Jini came storming in.

"How dare you slam the door in my face you little – !"

"You slammed the door in her face?" I just ignored them both as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. "Kagome, I know I am not talking to myself – ."

"If you expect me to be nice to her, she has to start showing respect to me."

"Respect? Ha! I would never respect a girl like you," Jini said with a smile on her face.

"Which is why you won't last in this world."

"What did you say to me?" Jini took a step towards me and I stood my ground. She thought she was intimidating, but I found her hilarious. I smirked, shifting my weight on one foot as I sat my glass down. "You think this is funny bitch?"

"The only bitch I see here is you, but yes, I do find this funny. Hilarious, actually."

"You are pushing your limit girl."

"With what. You won't do anything. All you have is a bark; no bite."

"The same goes for you."

"Oh, not really. Push me, _Jini_, and I can pick apart every last bit of you."

"Alright girls, cool it." Naraku grabbed Jini and pulled her back. She struggled out of his grip and slapped him across the face. Both Naraku and I were shocked that she slapped him. He turned his attention to her, his cheek turning red. "Why the fuck did you slap me?" He asked calmly. _Wow. He is actually calm that she slapped him? Then again, when I slapped him, he didn't even say a word._

"How could you let her talk to me that way Naraku."

"What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Anything. You haven't stood up for me once every time we get into it."

"How can I when you dig yourself into that hole. If you can't think of anything to save your ass, why should I. It's not my battle."

"Yes it is!" She yelled. Her shoulders started to tremble. Was she crying? "If I am supposed to be your girlfriend, every fight that I get into is your fight as well."

"That is not how a relationship works. And from what I can recall, you started this battle between you and Kagome."

Jini stared at Naraku. She slapped him again and said, "Fuck you Naraku!" She brushed passed him and walked out the door, slamming it behind her once again.

"You sure did take care of that beautifully," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Kagome, don't," he said with anger in his eyes. Did he really like Jini that much? And were they really, dating? "You really don't wanna hear what I have to say about you."

"Say about me? I haven't even done anything."

"Pressing the buttons you know are her weak points?" I bit the inside of my cheek. "If you just kept your damn mouth shut, Jini would not have slapped me or walked out."

"You act like she won't come back to you."

"What makes you so sure she will."

"Trust me. As attractive as you are, she will be back." There was a soft knock at the door. "Bet money that is her, right now, to apologize for what happen."

"Alright. Fifty bucks." Naraku went to the door. I followed him but stopped at the corner, just to see who was at the door. He opened it and just like I stated, Jini was at the door. _I just won fifty bucks. Woot!_

"N-Naraku, I'm sorry, f-for acting the way I did. I don't know what came over me. Can you please forgive me?" Naraku looked back at me and I smiled. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Jini.

"I forgive you." Her face brighten. "But I have one question: Did you come back because you like me, or because you were afraid some other girl would snatch me up."

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"You know, with my good looks, I can nab any girl that I want here. But yet, I settled to talk to you. Why?"

"Because I was the first girl to actually go up to you and start a conversation. The rest of the girls just followed suit. If you think I came back because you are too good looking to pass up, you are wrong."

"Am I? Because I think other wise."

"Think what you want then. I came here to apologize. You said you forgave me, so what is the problem?"

"No problem at all Jini." The tension between them started to dissipate. I hope what I said didn't influence him to ask her that. Then again, I hope it did. "Let me grab my jacket, then we can head off to breakfast." Naraku left Jini at the doorway as he headed towards the room. I felt her eyes on me. I just gave her a smile and went back into the kitchen to finish my drink. Naraku came back and sat something on the counter. "You got lucky." He went on his way and closed the door behind him. I looked at the fifty dollar bill that was on the counter. I took it in my hands and couldn't help but feel girlie. This was the first thing Naraku had ever given me. I was not going to spend this money at all. I went back to my room and placed it in my drawer, underneath my clothes. There was another knock at the door and I knew this time that it would be Koga. I ran to the door and opened it to see him standing there.

"Come get me at twenty minutes huh."

"Sorry. I had received a call from Ayame."

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you about it when we get breakfast." I nodded my head as I stepped out, locking the door behind me.

* * *

Koga was quiet for awhile as we ate our food. He seemed, different in a way, and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. I just stared at him as he ate. He was eating his food as if he was in a rush; like a jail mate eating his food before someone could snatch anything off his plate. I reached out and placed my hand on the hand he was eating with to stop him. He tensed up; stopped eating the food that was in his mouth. He chewed several times slowly before swallowing. "Koga, what is wrong. You are starting to scare me." He dropped his fork onto his plate, staring at his food, his eyes shifting back and forth. "Koga?"

"Sorry. I'm just on edge right now."

"I can tell. What happened on the phone between you and Ayame?"

"More like her boyfriend."

"What."

"Her boyfriend had called me, through her phone. You know he had the nerve to taunt me? To say that he was a better man for Ayame than me. I don't even know this dude or him me, and he had the nerve to call me and say that Ayame would never leave him for a guy like me." Koga looked up at me, anger burning behind his blue eyes. "He said I had no chance with her. Not because he is with her, but because she does not see me in that light. He told me that Ayame only sees me as a friend and that is all I am ever going to be. I don't want to just be a friend Kagome. I want to be more than that. I just …." Koga let his sentence trail off. I really didn't know what to say. I was in the same predicament he was in, but, Naraku never liked me back. I got up from my seat, walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him, pressing myself against his back.

"I know I am not the person you wish was hugging you right now," I said softly. "But for what it is worth, I hope it means something." Koga placed his hand on my arm and rubbed it gently.

"Thank you, Kagome." He chuckled. "It's only been two days since I have met you, but I am glad I have you in my life." I smiled at that. I gave him a tight squeeze before walking back around the table to my seat. I sat down and started to eat my food; Koga eating his at a more normal pace.

* * *

After breakfast, we headed back to the dorms. It was almost time for us to get going on whatever trip our R.A.'s had planned for us. I went back to my room to grab my jacket while Koga went to his room to grab his camera. Before I walked into my room, I heard muffled sounds behind the door. I froze. Did I really want to knock and disturb whatever it was that Naraku and Jini were doing? Not really. I shook my nerves and knocked on the door lightly. "N-Naraku, I need to get my jacket."

"Just a minute!" I heard Jini pipe. Yeah, great, she was in there. I could only think of the one thing that they were doing and I did not want to see that. "You can come in." This time, that voice was Naraku. I started to feel my heart trickle its way down to the bottom of my stomach. My body was trembling now. I was scared to see them in bed together. I didn't want to see the man that I was in love with, underneath the sheets with another woman. I was tempted to say to just hand me a jacket, but I didn't want Jini to go through my things nor touch them for that matter. I took in several deep breaths before I pushed the door in and tried not to seem like I was rushing in to get my jacket. Though it bothered me, I didn't want to give off that impression to Naraku. I could cry, again, about it later. I glanced over Naraku's way and saw that I was dead on. They were underneath the sheets together, naked, and glittered with sweat. My emotion for sadness was soon turning over to jealousy. I wanted to be in Jini's position. She had what I wanted and I knew I could never get it. I shook my head lightly, grabbed my jacket and went about my way.

My body was burning with anger. I stared at the floor, trying to gather in my head what I just saw. It didn't make any sense. I was smarter than Jini, so why was he with her and not me? Walking around the corner, I had ran into somebody. "Sorry." I continued on my way till I heard the person clear their throat.

"You know, usually people look up at the person they run into and say that they are 'Sorry.' Not have their head down staring at the floor."

I sighed and knew that he was right. I was being rude. I looked up and said, "I'm sor …." My train of thought was lost and instantly, my anger was gone. I felt it melt away when I found myself staring into midnight blue eyes. My cheeks started to flush as his eyes shifted back and forth, a small innocent smile curling his lips. The only time I was at a lost of words is when I first saw Naraku. I didn't think anyone else would have that affect on me. I closed my mouth, blinking a few times. I don't even know this guy's name and he is making me react this way. _Get it together Kagome. You do not need to have this guy think that you are a weird one, though you are. Gr! FOCUS! _I swooped my hair behind my ears as I tried once more. "I am sorry for running into you."

He chuckled. "It is okay." Oooh that laugh. It sounded like it came from his stomach; one of those good hearty laughs. I just stared at him; his features. He was very tall; perhaps 6'5". He had a peachy pale skin tone, a triangular oval shape to his face and his eyes were piercing. His long shiny black hair flowed behind him in a braid with his bangs swooping his forehead. He brushed his bangs back and revealed a periwinkle cross like tattoo right in the middle of his head. _Huh. His tattoo is kind of like Sesshomaru's. _He turned his attention back to me, his bangs falling back into place. "So tell me, why were you in such a rush?"

"I, uh, just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"Just, stuff."

"Kagome." I looked up and saw Naraku and Jini walking down the hall. He tossed something my way and I caught it. _My keys?_ "You left your keys in the room. Make sure that you always have them on you, because I don't want to have to wake up in the middle of the night because you locked yourself out."

"I will make sure not to forget. Sorry, Naraku." I lowered my eyes from his, placing my keys into my pocket. Naraku and Jini brushed passed me, leaving me to feel that good feeling disappear.

"Kagome, was it?" I nodded my head. "How could you let him talk to you like that. I know it is only the second day of orientation, but I can feel the tension between you three."

"You can sense it too?" I looked up again and felt myself become faint. Why did this guy have this affect on me. WHY!

"Loud and clear. If anyone can't feel it, then they are blind." I nodded my head in agreement. "Do you guys have past history together?"

"I was in lo – wait, why am I spilling everything to you. I don't even know you."

"Oh, my apologies." He extended his arm out and tucked it to his stomach, bowing as he said, "My name is Bankotsu." Was this guy out of a manga? No man has ever done that to me before. He looked up at me with a dazzling smile and I wanted to melt. His teeth were sparkling white and his lips just looked oh so wonderful to kiss – _No. Stop it Kagome. You are in love with Naraku. Not this guy. You don't even know him. But he is so perfect looking. If I could shrink him down to chibi size, I would put him in my pocket. No! Ugh! Why am I fighting with myself internally? _His laughter broke my concentration in my head. "You are an interesting one."

"Glad that you think so."

"Oh! There you are Kagome!" I looked behind Bankotsu and saw Koga walking towards us. "Oh, hey Bankotsu."

"Hey. Did you find your camera?"

"Yeah, I did." Koga looked between Bankotsu and I and said, "So you two have met I see."

"Yes, just now. She had ran into me and almost managed to get away without giving me a polite 'Sorry'."

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." He smiled. I shuttered and looked at Koga.

"So, do you guys know each other?" I asked Koga.

"Yeah, he is my roommate."

"Not only that, but I am also his cousin."

"Wow, really?" I said in astonishment. _Good looks must REALLY run in the family. Seeing them standing next to each other, I can see the similarities. This is bad. _"That is really cool. But, how come I am only meeting you now Bankotsu?"

"I don't like to stay in one place for long, unless I have to."

"I have never seen you at lunch or at dinner. I didn't even see you at breakfast today."

"I usually do not eat breakfast and I went at a later time for lunch and dinner. But no worries curious Kagome, you will see me more often." He winked. My legs wanted to give out underneath me but I refused to let them.

"Haha, alright now Bankotsu. Can't you see that you are just teasing the girl." _Was I that obvious? _"Let's head off to the lounge before they leave us." Koga grabbed me by the shoulders, turned me around and started to walk me to the lounge, Bankotsu right behind us, chuckling to himself.

* * *

We sat down on the long couch as other students from the floor gathered into the room. "Alright everyone! I am going to do a quick roll call to see if everyone is here," shouted Kagura at the top of her lungs. When everyone on our floor was confirmed that they were here, Kagura and Sesshomaru decided to tell us what our event was. "So are you guys ready to hear what we will be doing today?"

"Yes," we all said in unison.

"We are going to the zoo." There were some groans here and there, but I was actually excited to go to the zoo. "Oh come on you guys. You will have fun. Besides, it's a theme park as well. You guys have heard of the Jiyuon Zoo right?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile on his face. Then there was an uproar. Now everyone was excited.

"Hell yeah! I love that place," Koga said with a huge smile on his face.

"I haven't been there in quiet some time," Bankotsu said softly. "But I will enjoy the roller coasters."

"This is gonna be a blast, huh Kagome." It was going to be a blast, but I was starting to feel uneasy. "Kagome?" Koga's hype calmed down and he took my hands in his. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Oh, don't become less hyper because of me. I just haven't been to the Jiyuon Zoo in years."

"When was the last time you went?" This was from Bankotsu.

"Before my mother died."

"Oh, Kagome … I didn't know your mother …." Koga was trying hard to search for the right words to say to me. I squeezed his hand to reassure him that I was fine.

"It is okay. I don't like to talk about it much." I looked at both of them and tried to put a smile on my face. "I can still have fun. Being there will just make old fun memories come back." I stood up. I turned around and grabbed both of their wrist, pulling them up on their feet. "Let's go and have some fun."


	6. Memories

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories

* * *

(KPOV)

The bus was crowded with excited students from my floor as we headed towards the Jiyuon Zoo. Bankotsu and Koga were on both sides of me, reassuring me that they would make today a blast. A few seats ahead of me, Naraku and Jini were sitting next to one another. Jini was snuggled up against Naraku, but he didn't seem to want to give her the time of day. All he was doing was staring out the window. I could feel Bankotsu's eyes shift from me to Naraku. I jumped when I felt his hand touch my thigh.

"First love, huh."

"W-What?"

"Naraku. He was your first love, right?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't be coy Kagome. It is as bright as day that you are in love with him." I sighed and slouched in the seat. Bankotsu chuckled. "Don't be like that Kagome. Everyone has had their first love."

"Even you?" Bankotsu's eyes became dark and I had a feeling I hit a sore spot. He turned his eyes away from mine, his hands balling into fists on his lap. I sat up, not sure what to do to calm him down, but I said the only thing I could say.

"I'm sorry, Bankotsu."

"It is fine," he said coldly. I just met this guy and the way he said, 'It is fine,' made my heart ache.

"Alright, what is going on?" Koga asked. "Everyone is having a good time, but you two are giving off an awkward vibe."

"I – uh – ." I was at a lost for words. I didn't know how to explain what just happened. Koga reached out for Bankotsu and pulled on his ponytail.

"Ow!" he yelped. Bankotsu rubbed the back of his head and glared at Koga. "What was that for you punk?"

"You looking all upset. What happened?"

"Had a flashback."

"Of?"

"Jakotsu." Koga tensed up at the name and I knew there was some serious history with this Jakotsu person.

Koga looked at me and asked, "How did you manage to get on that topic?"

"I didn't. He saw me looking at Naraku and figured that he was my first love. He said that everyone has their first love and I asked even you, and he just – shut – down." I looked back at Bankotsu and said, "I am really sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Please forgive me Bankotsu." I heard a chuckle and saw that he was laughing. "What is so funny?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"You, Kagome." He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks start to burn again. "You are really cute, you know that." I looked down, my face becoming hotter. I felt his hand on my head, patting it softly. "You are a sweet girl."

"Thanks," I said softly. He stopped rubbing my head, settling himself more on the seat. "I bet you are curious on whom my first love was, huh."

"I am, but if you do not want to tell me, it is okay."

He chuckled. "I have hatred towards this person now. He was the best thing that had ever happened in my life, till he wiped me clean of all the money I had and left town. Go to the bank and see that both my savings and checking accounts had been cleaned out. If I ever see that bastard again, I will make him repay for stealing from me."

"Oh, Bankotsu, I am so sorry that he – wait – he?" Bankotsu just stared at me with a confused look. "It was a he, not a she?" He nodded his head. "You're gay?" I screamed. I covered my mouth quickly, looking around, hoping that no one else heard my outburst. Both Koga and Bankotsu started to laugh at me. Koga could not contain his laugher and hit his head on the seat ahead of him.

"Ow – fuck!" Koga rubbed his head as Bankotsu was holding his sides from laughter. Koga chuckled. "Is it really that shocking?"

"Y-yes, I mean, you didn't come off as gay, Bankotsu."

"That is because I am not gay, Kagome. I am pansexual."

"Pansexual?" _What in the world is that?_

"I do not see sex; just the person." I just blinked at him. "I do not see anyone as a gender."

"No, I get it, just …."

"Surprising?" I nodded my head. He smirked. "I hope my … 'sexuality'," he put in quotes, "does not affect our friendship, Kagome."

"Oh, not at all!" I could feel myself blushing from embarrassment. "I would never judge someone based on their sexuality, or anything for that matter. I am an open minded person."

"I am glad to hear that." Bankotsu just smiled at me. Looking at him in a different light, he was too attractive for his own good. I caught a few eyes looking in our direction, thinking they were looking at me, which in fact, they were looking at Bankotsu; guys and girls.

"Ooooohhhh, looks like some people are interested in you Bankotsu," I said teasingly.

"What?" He looked back and caught a few of the eyes before they all shifted their eyes elsewhere, pretending that they were not staring at him the whole time. He chuckled. "Today is going to be an interesting day."

"Yes, it is." I sat back in my seat with a smile on my face. I tapped Koga on his thigh and he looked at me. "And what is your sexuality?"

He laughed. "I only go one way and that is where the females lie." I couldn't help but smile at that. "And hopefully, that one female will turn my way."

"You mean Ayame?" He nodded his head. Koga turned his attention back out to the window, lost in whatever was on his mind. For a moment, I thought I was being watched. I looked around and saw that no one was staring at me, but I know I could feel eyes on me. _Why am I getting a bad feeling? I hope it goes away, because I want to have a good time with my friends.

* * *

_

We arrived at the Jiyuon Zoo and everyone could not wait to get off of the bus. "Alright everybody," Sesshomaru said at the front of the bus. "Before we head out, we have wrist bands to give everyone so we all can walk into the zoo and not have to wait in line." Everyone cheered. As the wristbands were being handed out, Kagura took over Sesshomaru's speech.

"You guys are free to roam around the zoo as you like. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. You may be off campus, but you still represent Jiyuon University. I better not hear anything from the workers here that you guys are out of control. You got that?" We agreed. "At three o' clock. I expect to see everyone at the food court so we all can eat lunch with one another and at six o'clock, I expect you all to meet Sesshomaru and I at the front gate of the zoo so we can depart back to the university. And by six o' clock, I mean six o' clock sharp."

"But just for safety reasons, everyone pull out your phones so you can take down mine and Kagura's number." They both told everyone their numbers and I saved them under different nicknames; Sesshomaru was Husky and Kagura was Cold Bitch. Don't ask me how or why I gave them nicknames, I just did. "Kagura and I all have your numbers, so do not think you guys can be rid of us." He smiled. "So, are you guys ready to have fun?" Everyone screamed. "Alright, let's go." Everyone scrambled off of the bus and towards the entrance of the zoo. Bankotsu, Koga and I were the last to get off. I looked up at the sky. There were barley any clouds and the sun was shining bright. The sun felt good against my skin. Hearing people scream from the roller coasters sent a chill up my spine. I couldn't wait to get on one. I felt two hands on my shoulders. Bankotsu and Koga came up next to my side.

"You ready to have the best time of you life, Kagome?" Koga asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good," Bankotsu said. "Because we are going to make this THE best day eva!" I chuckled as we walked towards the entrance of the zoo and started to do some exploring and some screaming.

* * *

So far, Bankotsu and Koga lived up to making this day really fun for me. We were actually able to go on this new roller coaster called Jack Hammer. Yeah, the name of the roller coaster lived up to its name. I could barely stand when I got off of it. That ride had me scared shitless before Koga and Bankotsu forced me on it and getting off of it, my legs gave out. They laughed at me as I tried to regain my footing. After I was able to walk again, both Bankotsu and Koga played some arcade and booth games. They had won several games and it seemed that they were pros at them. Koga had won a giant stuffed panda bear from the basketball booth and handed it to me.

"I can't take that Koga, you won it."

"I know, but I won it for you."

My cheeks started to flush again as I took the panda from his hands. "T-Thank you Koga."

"You should be saying thanks to me as well." I looked to my left and saw Bankotsu hand me a giant stuffed purple polka-dotted dragon. "I won this for you as well from the dart game over there." He pointed to where he came from and I smiled even harder.

"Thank you both, so much." I hugged the giant stuffed animals. "I wonder what names I should give them."

"I am sure you will come up with something."

"Come on you guys. It's almost three o' clock. Let's start heading over to the food court," Koga said as he re-adjusted the prizes he won under his arms.

"We should probably get bags to hold our stuff in since we'll be here for awhile."

"True." Heading over to the nearest store, Koga and Bankotsu walked up to the cashier to ask for bags while I looked around. The shirts and the pants on the rack were really expensive.

"Tch, like you could ever afford the stuff in here." My back became stiff as I recognized that voice. I straightened my stance and turned to see Jini right behind me with Naraku at her side. "Why bother looking at something you can't afford." For some reason, I had a feeling what she said had a double meaning. I turned my eyes to Naraku.

"And you expect me to be nice to her why?"

"Because if you do not, he will make your life hell," Jini said for him.

"I thought I was in hell when I found out he was my roommate." I tried to cross my arms over my chest, but holding two huge stuffed animals was making it hard and awkward for me to do it right.

Jini's eyes rolled over the animals in my arms. "More friends for you to talk to?"

"Enough, Jini," Naraku said coolly.

"What? The girl needs someone, oh excuse me, something to talk to."

"Jini, why are you such a bitch to me. I haven't done anything to you."

"The fact that you are his roommate," she jabbed a thumb at Naraku, "gives me every right to be a bitch to you."

"Are you sure it's the reason I am his roommate that is bothering you, or the fact that I am in love with him?" Something shifted through her eyes. Did she not know her own reason? I smirked. "If you didn't feel threatened by me, I don't think you would act this way at all."

"Puhlease. I am not threatened by you at all."

"Oh yeah? I beg to differ. This is the second time we have had this conversation. You do not even know your own reason for disliking me."

"I do too!"

"Then which is it?" I stood there, watching her think. How hard was it to say that she hated me because I was his roommate, because I loved him, both or none? Then it dawned on me. Maybe she didn't have a reason at all. Maybe, she just wanted to start a cat fight with me, thinking that Naraku could stand by her side and protect her from me. Or maybe she was just a cold hearted bitch and wanted to get a rise out of me. Whichever one it was, I didn't care anymore. She was draining me of the good vibe I was retrieving from Bankotsu and Koga.

"Do not waste your time on thinking Jini," Naraku said very softly, snapping her attention to him. "Whatever your reason for disliking Kagome is fine. Maybe you have no reason." He turned his eyes on me and they were very cold. "Some people do not need to have a reason. It could honestly just be you Kagome."

"Me? I haven't done anything to the girl."

"It's not what you have done, but the mere fact that you just exist bothers her. I can't stand you at all Kagome, and you have done no wrong to me at all."

"So, you're telling me that it is just my mere existence that makes your girlfriend a total bitch?"

"Yeah!" She blurted out.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what my mother always told me? 'Just because you do not like the person, does not mean you have to be rude to them … unless they are rude first.'" I shifted my eyes between Naraku and Jini. "If you never said two words to me Jini, you wouldn't need to defend yourself every time you open your mouth. And for you Naraku, you don't have to say anything to me at all. I honestly think you two enjoy talking to me, though you claim you dislike me. Why talk to someone you can't stand … right?"

"Everything okay here Kagome?" Koga appeared on my left, Bankotsu on my right.

"Are these two bothering you?"

"Hm, oh, not at all. We were just getting a better understanding of each other," I said trying to force a smile on my face. I know Koga could see that I was faking, but he went along with it.

"Let's head out to the food court and chow down." Koga wrapped his arm around my shoulders as Bankotsu slid his arm around my waist. Together, we walked towards the food court.

* * *

"I wish we had a bigger room, that way you can be with us, Kagome," Koga said as he stuffed his face with some fries.

"Maybe next year we can, if you do not mind Kagome," Bankotsu asked as he took a sip of his soda.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't think my aunt would be too fond in knowing that my roommates for next year are going to be two guys." I chuckled.

"How did she feel when you told her that ass was your roommate?"

"She was excited, thinking maybe I would have another chance, until I told her what happened."

"Which was what?" Bankotsu asked. I decided it was time to fill him in … on everything. At the end of my huge monologue, Bankotsu had a twisted look on his face. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Calm down Bankotsu. It's fine." I started to rub his hand, to reassure him that it _was _fine.

"Get in line cuz. I'm first in line to beat his ass if he ever hurts Kagome."

"Not if I get to him first." The two started to bicker with one another on who would beat Naraku first. Seeing them argue and know that it was for my sake, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You two." I started to control myself, wiping the tears that stared to form at my eyes from the laughter. "I am just glad to know I have two really great friends."

"Glad to know you think I am great." Bankotsu winked at me. "I can show you what else I am great at." My face became bright as a tomato.

"Don't tease her Bankotsu. Besides, we both know who is better at that." Koga winked at me and my face just felt more hot. I think I was so red I was turning purple. They both laughed at me.

"That is not funny you guys."

"Yes it is," Bankotsu said as he took a bite into his pizza.

"It's fun teasing you Kagome. Your reactions are priceless."

"That's not fair. I wish I knew what to say to you guys to make you blush."

"I am sure you can."

"Just need to figure out what to say."

"It can't be that hard."

"You have no idea." I pouted, placing my hand underneath my chin as I poked at my chicken tenders.

"What do you mean?" Koga asked.

"Surely you have had a boyfriend before." I shook my head. "Really? Never?" Bankotsu sounded shocked.

"Honestly Kagome. You have never dated anyone?"

I shook my head again.

"At least tell me you have had your first kiss."

I didn't even respond to that. I just sunk my head lower, poking harder into the chicken tender. I felt cool hands on mine, stopping me from stabbing the tender. I looked up, expecting to see either Koga or Bankotsu holding my hand, but standing before my eyes was Naraku. Koga and Bankotsu started to rise out of their seats.

"Kagome." He said my name so softly. "How could you forget."

"F-Forget? Forget w-what?"

His hand smoothed over to my cheek, caressing it softly. He leaned down, his face very close to mine. He smiled ever so softly as he brushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear. "Should I remind you?" Naraku leaned in, his lips inches from mine. He was about to kiss me, but stopped. He pulled away, blinked several times and stared at me. He flinched from me, rubbing the hand that was on his cheek on his pants. My heart sank a bit. Naraku seemed confused for a moment.

I chuckled. "That is a cruel joke Naraku."

"What?"

"Nothing, just leave me be. Bankotsu, Koga, can we leave?"

"Yeah," they both said in unison. We threw our trash away and picked up our things.

"Kagome, I – "

"Save it asshole," Bankotsu barked.

"You must love to torment girls knowing they have a thing for you, don't you?"

"Do Kagome a favor and leave her alone."

"Or what?" Naraku resumed back to his original self, his eyes narrowing at Koga and Bankotsu.

"Keep fucking with her ..."

"And you will find out." They had completed each others sentence. I smiled at that. We turned our backs on Naraku as we headed towards the lion exhibit.

"Thanks for that you guys."

"Anytime Kagome. But now that I know that you have not had your first kiss, this is going to be even more fun."

"What is?"

"To pursue you." Bankotsu leaned into my ear and whispered, "I will make you forget about Naraku." I stopped in my tracks, Bankotsu laughing to himself as he continued on.

"Is he serious Koga?"

"Knowing Bankotsu, I am not so sure, but I wouldn't take him seriously. He is a really big flirt."

"And a pansexual." I sighed.

"You said his sexuality does not bother you."

"It doesn't. It's just, I am sure he has had multi partners. I mean, look at him. Have you noticed how many heads he has turned? You too Mr. Adonis."

He laughed. "Be lucky he didn't hear you say that. Honestly, Bankotsu has only dated three people in his lifetime, and two of them have been girls. But besides that, you act like you are hideous Kagome, and you are not."

"Please. I can't even get the one guy I am in love with to look at me."

"You may not attract his attention, but you attract others."

"Yeah, like who?"

"Me."

I froze. Did he really mean that? Did Koga really have an attraction to me? _No, no way! He is head over heels for Ayame. Koga doesn't want me. Neither does Bankotsu. But … _As I looked up at Koga, I saw a different spectrum to him. He gave me a gentle smile. Maybe he did mean it. _No Kagome. You do not need to wrap your head on the possibilities of being with Koga or Bankotsu. Get that out of your head right now! _I looked at my phone and saw that it read five o' clock. I sighed softly, feeling my happiness drain.

"Um, Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind … if we go to the Fruit Bat exhibit?" I asked softly.

"No, I do not, but why do you look so sad all of a sudden?" I didn't say anything. "Bankotsu!" Bankotsu came running back down to us. "Let's head over to the Fruit Bat exhibit."

"Fruit Bats?"

"They were … my mothers favorite animal," I said with a choke. I could start to feel the tears well up in my eyes and I didn't want them to fall; not yet.

* * *

We arrived at the Fruit Bat exhibit. I was glad that we were the only people here. The park was starting to close up and I wanted to take this opportunity to talk to my mother. Bankotsu and Koga gave me my space, standing near the entrance. I walked through the exhibit, looking at the bats as they flew around. I stopped at the big window, gazing across their home, looking for one specific bat. "Mimu, where are you?" I said to myself. I closed my eyes trying to remember the click my mom taught me. I made the sound and heard a flutter of wings. Mimu, the bat my mother named, came and landed on the post that was in front of the window, hanging upside down, blinking at me. I smiled softly. "Hey Mimu." She made a sound and I chuckled. "You have gotten so big, Mimu. I am surprised you remembered me. Mom would be so proud of you." I wish I could go inside the exhibit and pet her like I used to when I was a child. Mimu licked the window as if she was trying to lick my face. I giggled and had my conversation with Mimu the Fruit Bat.

Walking out, I saw the boys sitting on a bench. They both stood up when I came out.

"Everything okay, Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Yeah," I said as I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. "All good. It was nice to see Mimu again."

"Mimu?" Bankotsu asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"A bat my mother had named. When I was younger, she would take me here all the time. My mom's best friend had worked at the zoo and would let us in the exhibits. When Mimu was born, I was right there with mother when she named her. I guess in a way, you can say my first pet was a Fruit Bat." I giggled. "I was surprised she remembered me."

I felt strong arms wrap around my body. Both Bankotsu and Koga were hugging me. I curled up a smile but soon started to cry again. They held me tighter as I spun in their arms and cried in their chest. _Mom, I miss you so much. _As my crying started to cease, they let me go.

"Come on you guys, let's start heading back to the bus before Sesshomaru and Kagura start calling." I put the biggest smile on my face as we headed towards the gate.


	7. Never Have I Ever Truth Or Dare

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 7: Never Have I Ever Truth Or Dare

* * *

(KPOV)

The ride back on the bus was long since we were stuck in traffic. The students weren't as bustling as they were earlier; everyone was tired. Koga was knocked out, his head resting on my shoulder, soft noises coming from him. I chuckled as I patted his head.

"Tch, I guess he had too much fun," Bankotsu said with a smirk.

"We all did."

"Did you really, Kagome?" He asked me softly.

I nodded my head. "You and Koga made today really fun for me. Thank you." I gave him a smile.

"I am glad." Bankotsu lifted up my chin to face him. Though it was dark, I could see the expression that laid in his eyes. "Kagome …." He said softly once again. He ran his hand through my hair, cupping the back of my head.

"B-Bankotsu …."

"Ssshh." He placed a finger on my lip, silencing me. My eyes became wide, his finger gliding on my lower lip. A weird tingle went through my body. Why was he doing this to me? "I have a question for you Kagome."

"Y-Yes," I chocked.

"Would you … ever let me … kiss you?"

"I – uh – that is – uh …." I didn't know what to say. Why was he asking me this question?

He smirked. Bankotsu leaned the rest of the way in and I felt his lips press against mine.

* * *

I jumped when I felt the bus jerk, snapping me out of my dream. I touched my lips, remembering how Bankotsu's felt on mine. I looked over to my right and saw that he was asleep, his head knelt down, his shoulders heaving up and down from his breathing. I smiled at his sleeping form. Koga's head was rested on my lap, snuggling himself against my thigh, trying to make himself comfortable. Looking around, most of the students were sleep. Only people still up were Sesshomaru and Kagura. Sesshomaru was driving while Kagura was striking up a conversation with him. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was flirting with him.

_Heh. Sesshomaru would never give her the light of day._

I chuckled as I brushed my fingers through Koga's hair. _His hair is so soft. _Tiny noises came from Koga and I smiled more. He sounded like a little puppy. As I was running my fingers through his hair, I felt like I was being watched again. I lifted up my head, searching the bus. Looking in the front, I didn't see anyone, but when I turned my head to look behind me, I saw two piercing red eyes looking back at me. My body became stiff.

_What the hell is that? Please do not tell me that is a demon. Oh please!_

I blinked several times and saw that those eyes matched to Naraku's. He was staring back at me, his gaze fierce and somewhat slosh. What was up with him? The incident at the store made sense since he likes being an ass, but the one at the food court still left my mind boggled. What did he mean 'How could you forget?' I never kissed Naraku, unless he meant that night he teased me and almost kissed me. I shook that image from my head before it formed. Jini's head rested on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. Naraku kissed her forehead lightly, looking at me as he did it.

Was he trying to make me jealous? In all honesty, if I cared enough, it would have, but I was just too tired. I turned my attention away from him. I knew I needed to stop liking him, and the faster I do that, the better. I rested my head on Bankotsu's shoulder, feeling sleep take over me as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Wake up kiddies!" I heard a high voice yell. It sounded like Kagura. People were mumbling and grumbling when we were forced to wake up. "We are back on campus, so everyone get up and head on out."

"Hope you guys had a good time at the zoo. Tomorrow will be just as fun, so get as much sleep as you can."

Fluttering my eyes so my sight could be cleared, everyone was boarding off the bus. Koga let out a big yawn as Bankotsu stretched and cracked his back.

"Ah, that felt good," he said with a sigh.

"I know what else could feel good," I retorted. They both looked at me with stunned looks on their faces. "W-What?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"You just said a flirty comeback."

"I-I know. What, I can't flirt?"

"It's not that, it's just that you made it seem like you couldn't since you said you never had a boyfriend," Bankotsu said.

"Or even been kissed," Koga finished.

"Well, I guess you can say I learned from you two?" They glanced at each other. I shook my head and stood up. "Come on, let's head to the dorms."

"What time is it?" Koga asked.

"Eight forty-five," I answered.

"I want to take a shower before I do anything else."

"A shower sounds nice."

"I agree." I smiled at them as we headed towards the building.

Arriving on our floor, a few of the students were chilling in the lounge; laughing and talking. They all said hi to Bankotsu, Koga and I as we walked by.

"Um, Koga?" Said a girl who was a bit shorter than me with blonde hair and green eyes. Koga turned his attention to her and the girl stopped in her tracks, her face turning pink.

"Oh, hey Cathleen. What's up?"

"A few of us were going to play Never Have I Ever, and I was wondering if you and your friends would like to join us."

"Hm, Never Have I Ever, huh." Bankotsu licked his lips and the girl named Cathleen blushed even harder. I knew these guys were gods. "I am in."

"So am I. Kagome? You in?"

"Uh, sure. I never played, so you guys will have to explain it to me."

"Great!" Cathleen exclaimed. "Come to my room, 303, in fifteen minutes."

"That gives me enough time to take a shower."

"You're gonna have to make it short cousin, cause I have to take one too."

"Wait, you guys are cousins?" Bankotsu and Koga nodded their heads. "Is every male in your family as attractive as you two are?" They laughed and Cathleen bit back her lower lip. "Haha, forget what I said. I'll see you guys in a bit." Cathleen walked back towards her group of friends and they patted her on the back. Did they dare her to talk to Koga?

"Are you going to take a shower as well Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"Uh, yeah. Might as well before Naraku takes it."

"We'll be at your door in twenty minutes to come get you so we can play this game."

"Alright."

We went out separate ways.

I walked into my room and the lights were still off. _Good, he isn't here yet. _I walked over to the bedroom, dropped my stuff animals on my bed and gathered my pajamas and underwear. As I was walking out of my bedroom, I ran into Naraku. I was glad what I was holding did not fall out of my hands. Naraku growled at me as he brushed past me into the room. I shrugged it off and went into the bathroom to get myself clean.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I felt clean. My hair was still damp, but it would dry eventually. I heard a knock at my door and I knew it was Bankotsu and Koga. I slipped on my fuzzy blue slippers, grabbed my keys and opened the door to see two shirtless, good looking men at my door; their body glistening with water from their moist hair. I covered up my nose as I felt it about to burst.

"You okay Kagome –

"Don't come any closer!" I put my hand out, brushing Bankotsu's chest. I felt warm liquid spill into my hands and I ran into the kitchen, rinsing my face and hands off.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Where did the massive nose bleed come from?" Koga handed me a paper towel and I wiped my face off. Thank goodness the bleeding stopped.

"I am embarrassed to say."

"We are all friends here Kagome. We are not going to judge you."

I sighed. "Promise you won't laugh?" They both promised. "Well, whenever I see an attractive guy shirtless, graze his skin or hear him make … noises … I get nose bleeds."

"Like how those characters do in mangas?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, but accept this is real life, not a story." I hung my head. "I wish I could control it."

"Wait a minute," Koga said as he folded his arms. "When I first met you, you saw me with my shirt off and you didn't get a nose bleed. You even touched my scars."

"That is because I was more intrigued with your scars than anything. And did you forget that you made me blush when you first started talking to me?" Koga stood there and thought about it. A wicked smile came across his face. He remembers.

"Heh, glad to know I can make a girl get a nose bleed over me."

"Bite me."

"Any day," he said wickedly as he leaned in towards me. I chocked, covering up my nose.

"Come on Koga, stop teasing the poor girl. You're abusing her weakness."

"Alright, I'll quit." He pulled back and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes as I felt the blood rush back down to whence it came.

"Let's go before your girl Cathleen gets worried." We walked out the door and towards Cathleen's room.

Koga knocked on the door and we heard some scuffling before the door swung open. Cathleen stood at the doorway wearing a pink negligee. You could almost make out what color bra and panties she had on. Both Koga and Bankotsu tensed up when they say her.

"Glad you guys could make it." She stepped to the side and opened the door wider. "Come on in." Bankotsu and Koga both shared a smile and walked in ahead of me. Cathleen closed the door when we walked in and escorted us to the family room where there were two more girls who were dressed in different colored negligees. I rubbed my arms, feeling uncomfortable. I was the only girl who was covered. There was a guy sitting on a love seat with long brown hair and shimmering brown eyes. Koga walked up to him and they did a fancy hand shake. I tried not to stare, but he caught me, flashing a toothy smile my way. I turned my attention to the floor.

"Now that everyone is here, let's all take a seat on the floor," Cathleen said.

"We're still missing one person," said a girl with red hair.

"Not anymore you are not." Everyone's head turned towards the walkway and my eyes became wide when I saw Naraku walk out. Like Bankotsu and Koga, he was shirtless as well, his hair long and flowing behind him. My body was becoming hot and I needed to get out of here. Naraku flashed his crimson eyes on me. I tried to look away, but he had my eyes. His upper lip went up in a snarl as he leaned against the wall.

"Come and join us Naraku." He walked over to Cathleen and sat to her right, far from me. I looked around and noticed that Jini was not here. Hmmm. The rest of us took a seat on the floor, Bankotsu and Koga on either side of me. "Let's make the circle bigger." We extended the circle and I felt more open, Naraku's eyes burning into my body.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you should take your shirt off too," said a girl with brown hair.

"Oooh, good thinking Jessica. More skin to look at."

"Do you girls really want me to take my shirt off?" They all pipped in unison, I, not a word. He shrugged his shoulders and flipped his shirt off. His body was just as well toned as the rest of the men in the room. The girls started to fan themselves.

"Is it just me, or is getting hot in here?" The red head asked.

"It's all of us Marianne." Cathleen giggled. I felt out of place. "So, Kagome, is it?" I nodded my head. "You said you never played right?" I nodded again. "The game is very simple. You hold out all ten fingers and ask a question that you yourself have not done. For example, never have I ever went sky-diving, and if you have, you put one finger down."

"I-I think I got it."

"Kagome huh?" Inuyasha had a smile on his face as he said my name. "The name is Inuyasha. Nice to see another pretty face around here."

"Uh, charmed." _Who the hell was this guy?_ His features reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Oh! Not everyone knows each other? I feel like a bad host. Everyone introduce yourself. I am Cathleen."

"Naraku."

"Marianne."

"Bankotsu."

"Kagome."

"Koga."

"Jessica."

"Inuyasha."

"Now that we all know each other, let's play."

The game was actually pretty fun until it started to get sexual. Mind you, I only had eight fingers up. Everyone else had one or two fingers left.

"Never have I ever … taken it anally," Jessica asked.

"Fuck you Jessica," Cathleen said as she put down a finger, as did Marianne.

"So you ladies like it nasty?" Bankotsu asked in a perverted tone. They blushed and he laughed heartedly.

"Alright, never have I ever gave a guy head," Naraku asked.

Cathleen, Marianne, Jessica and even Bankotsu put a finger down.

"Really Bankotsu?" Marianne asked, intrigued. He nodded his head with a smile.

"Disgusting," Naraku spit.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Bankotsu winked and the girls squealed.

"Haha, okay. Never have I ever gone down on a girl," Marianne asked.

Bankotsu, Koga, Inuyasha and Naraku put their last finger down. I felt my heart crunch. I didn't want to play this game anymore. I didn't want to know more about Naraku's sex life than what I had already learned. The girls giggled again.

Cathleen turned her attention to me and said, "You still have eight fingers up Kagome."

"You really haven't done anything at all, have you Kagome?" Jessica asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I guess you can say I have lived under a rock most of my life."

"Well it is time to get out from under that rock. Time to play Truth or Dare."

_Oh great._

"Kagome, truth or dare?" Cathleen asked me.

"Truth."

"Aw, come on. It can't be any fun if you don't choose dare."

"Well I am picking truth for now."

"Okay. Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"No, I have not."

"Wow, really?" Jessica exclaimed. "You have never kissed a boy?" I hated being the center of attention.

"Isn't it my turn to ask someone truth or dare?" They all looked at me and calmed down. "Cathleen." She jumped at her name. "Truth or dare."

"Mmm, dare."

"I dare you to stare at Koga for fifteen seconds."

"That's it?"

"Nope. You have to be close to him, your nose almost touching the tip of his." She blushed. She crawled over to Koga, getting close to him as possible. She sat back on her legs and leaned in towards Koga. He had a smirk on his face and her face became brighter. "Ready? And … start!" Cathleen stared in Koga's bright blue eyes. She wasn't even at ten seconds and she started to become fidgety. I knew she wanted to look away, but if she did, she would have to do a worse dare than this. By the time I came up to eleven seconds, Cathleen leaned in more, wrapping her arms around Koga's neck as she planted her lips against his. Koga had a surprised look on his face as he fell back, Cathleen still on top of him.

I expected Koga to push her off or something, but he just closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. So much for thinking of Ayame.

We watched them kiss for awhile till Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Alright you two. You need to come up for air sooner or later." Cathleen pulled up from Koga, giving him tiny kisses as he sat up. She pulled on his lower lip before pulling away. Koga licked his lips, staring at Cathleen with lust. "Koga, fix yourself." Koga blinked several times, his eyes becoming focused. He looked down and smiled.

"Damn Cathleen. You make junior want to come out and play," he said in a husky voice. Koga started to fix himself and I turned away. Cathleen looked may way and mouthed out 'Thank you.' I just gave her a curt nod and she took her turn. I screwed myself over with that dare.

"Naraku, truth or dare," Cathleen asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kagome." My heart froze. "And I mean a real kiss. Be the first guy to give her her first kiss."

"No," I said too quickly. Naraku was about to answer, but I cut him off. They all looked at me confused, except for Koga and Bankotsu. "I mean, I don't want Naraku to kiss me."

"Why not? He is fuckin' hot!" Jessice piped.

"I would feel uncomfortable kissing my roommate."

"You guys are roommates?" Marianne screamed.

"You lucky girl. I wish I was roommates with Koga," Cathleen said. "Well, since Naraku can't do that dare –

"I'll kiss her," Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"No, nobody is kissing me. I want my first kiss to be special, not just cause some guy was dared to," I said with a lot of anger in my voice.

"Calm down Kagome. Not like that that 'special' kiss of yours will come," Naraku said with a sting.

"Naraku, I don't know what was lodged so far up your ass, but I think it's time you got it out," I spat back. He looked at me with shock, as if he was not expecting me to say anything back.

"Come on you guys, let's get along. Let's have some fun," Marianne said.

"Yeah, come on. Bankotsu."

"Yeah?" He jumped.

"I dare you to give Marianne here a lap dance."

He smirked and she blushed. She got up and pulled out a chair and sat down. Bankotsu stood up and started to feel on himself, his hands stroking his chest and stomach. "Don't faint on me, okay Marianne?" He said as he went up to his hair and started to undo the braid, letting his hair flow behind him. He walked up to Marianne and started to move his body like a snake. Literally. Running his hands up and down his chest, grabbing his nipples, sucking on his fingers, giving her a seductive look. He stood over her, grinding his lower body against her.

Just watching him was a work of art. If I was in Marianne's seat, I would have had a bloody nose by then. Bankotsu started to tug at his pajama bottoms, teasing her by lowering them a bit. She squealed and he laughed. Bankotsu got off of her, laughing as he sat back down on the floor. Marianne was lost for words. She did not move from the seat at all. When she was able to contain herself, she walked up to Bankotsu and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded his head, winking at her. Was everyone hooking up tonight?

"Wow, that was a show Bankotsu," Cathleen said.

"Yeah, it was," Marianne said, still stunned.

"I don't know about ya'll, but I am getting tired.

"As am I. Bankotsu …."

"Uh, guess I am staying the night here."

Cathleen looked at Koga. "I guess I am too," he said with a smile.

Yeah, they were gonna get it in tonight. I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "Nice meeting you guys," I said as I stood up. "See you guys later." I headed towards the door but was pulled back. I looked up to who was holding my arm and saw Koga. His eyes still had that lustful look in his eyes so I knew sex was the only thing on his mind. I slipped my hand from his grasp.

"Kagome, you aren't mad at me, are you – ?"

"Have your fun. Don't worry about me. Bye."

"Kagome –

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I have no right to be mad at Koga or Bankotsu, but in a way, I felt left out. Like they didn't care for me. Maybe I was being selfish. I just don't understand how a guy can say one thing and do something different. It was hurting my brain just trying to think of an answer. I walked back to my room and closed the door behind me. I headed to my bed and collapsed onto it. Why was I feeling this way? Deep down inside, did I have a small crush on both Bankotsu and Koga.

_Naw._

I pulled my covers back and crawled underneath them. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, trying not to repeat the words that Naraku had said to me. If he doesn't like me, why not just keep his thoughts to himself. I snuggled into my covers, forcing myself to sleep. As I was drifting off, I felt someone climb in my bed. I jumped and sat up quickly, swinging my hands at the intruder.

"Kagome, stop. Stop, Kagome! It's me!" The hands reached out for me and grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I dropped my arms and saw Naraku in bed with me. What the hell was he doing in my bed? My cheeks started to turn red from the fact that he was in my bed, but that embarrassment turned into anger. "What are you doing in my bed Naraku."

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I am fine thank you. Now get out."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"Go sleep in your own bed."

"No." I tried fighting him, but he wouldn't move. I glared at him but softened up when I saw that his eyes were really soft. He didn't have that angry spark behind them like he usually did. He smiled and I became embarrassed again. "Now, let's get to sleep."

"What about Jini? Why don't you go sleep with her?"

"We broke up."

"So you just jump into my bed to tease me?"

"No. Kagome, just go to sleep."

"I don't believe this," I said under my breath. I knew I had to be dreaming cause Naraku would never sleep with me. I turned over, my back to him. I had expected him to get out of my bed, but I felt his arm slip around my waist and pull me close to him. He nuzzled his face at the nape of my neck and I tensed up. "N-Naraku?"

"Have you really forgotten Kagome?"

"Forgotten what?"

"You really have … haven't you."

I turned over on my other side and looked at him. "What are you talking about Naraku," I said with annoyance.

"Maybe I should remind you." His hand cupped my cheek and before I had time to react, he placed his lips on mine. The kiss was sweet and gentle. I had wanted this moment for the longest time. I closed my eyes and returned that kiss. I became like jell-o in his arms as he held me close to him. I wanted more than just lips. I wanted to fill his tongue dance with mine, but he pulled away, giving me gentle kisses. He looked at me, a soft grin on his lips. He rubbed my cheek and said, "Sweet dreams, Kagome." I felt sleep over come my body and I fell asleep in Naraku's arms with a smile on my face.


	8. Enemies

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 8: Enemies

* * *

(KPOV)

I woke up with a small smile on my face when I heard my alarm clock go off. I searched for it on the side table and turned it off. I could still feel Naraku's lips pressed against mine. My smile became bigger as I turned over to snuggle against him, but only to find that he wasn't there. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, looking around the room. He wasn't in his bed; it was still neat. I ran my fingers through my hair to fix the matted mess. Slipping out of bed, Naraku walked in with a towel around his waist, drying off his hair with another. We made eye contact and my cheeks started to flush. My fingers went up to my lips, looking away from him. I was embarrassed. Naraku made a 'tch' sound as he continued walking into the room, still drying off his hair.

"Uh, how did you sleep, Naraku –?"

"Not a word of this to anyone. You got me?" He said with a poisonous sting. I flinched from his words. He turned his eyes to me, anger burning in them brightly. Why was he mad at me? "I don't know why I woke up in your bed, but don't you dare say anything about it."

"Why are you getting mad at me over it. It's not like I asked you to sleep with me. You were the one that crawled into my bed voluntarily."

He broke out into a hysteric laugh. "Yeah right! Even if I was drunk out of my mind, I would never crawl into bed with you."

"So why did you kiss me last night?"

"I kissed you?" He exclaimed. His eyes became wide. "I don't believe it. You even dare to try and make your little fantasy into reality?"

"It wasn't a fantasy, it was real. You kissed me!"

"If I did, than that explains why I woke up with a bad taste in my mouth." He turned his back on me. I had just about had it with Naraku's bipolarity and him being rude. Without thinking, I grabbed my alarm clock and threw it at the back of Naraku's head. "Ow! You little bi –!"

"I hate you Naraku!" I screamed at him, tears running down my face. "I hate your fucking guts! Why do you dislike me so much? I thought maybe we would be friends, but you are just a cold hearted ass that will never change!" The tears wouldn't stop coming. "I hope you rot in hell and that karma wraps around your neck and chokes you to death!" I ran out of the room.

"Kagome –!"

I heard Naraku yell out for me but I slammed the door and ran down the hall. I took the stairs and went whichever way my feet would take me. I was tired of Naraku and his nasty ways.

_ Mother, I need you!

* * *

_

I had arrived at the Rose Garden. I took a seat on the bench, bringing my knees up and placing my head against them, trying to cry all my tears out. The one time I needed my mother, she wasn't here for me. I needed her comfort. I don't know how long I was crying for, but eventually, I just couldn't cry anymore. I folded my legs into Indian position and wiped away the dry tears.

"Kagome?" I looked to my right and saw Koga and Inuyasha walking my way. "Kagome, why are you crying?" Koga asked as him and Inuyasha took a seat next to me.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying."

I didn't pay any attention to Inuyasha's statement. I wiped my eyes again. "Where are you guys coming from?"

"The field. We had practice."

"Oh. How did that go?"

"Fun, actually," Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. "Was able to get a goal on your boy Koga here."

"Lucky shot. The sun was in my eyes." Koga folded his arms and I chuckled.

"Oh, she smiles." Inuyasha nudged me and I smiled.

"So, did you guys have fun last night?" They jumped at my question and their cheeks started to burn. "Oh, so I am guessing you guys did? Good for you," I said softly.

"Honestly, I tried, but I couldn't," Koga said.

"She couldn't keep you entertained?" Inuyasha asked

"That and all I kept thinking about … was you … Kagome."

"What?" I felt my body become hot. I shook my head and punched Koga, giggling as I did so. "Yeah right Koga. You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying to you Kagome." I looked into his eyes and saw that they held sincerity. "I am sorry for how I was behaving yesterday. I didn't mean for you to see me like that."

I giggled again. "Koga, you are a guy. I expect for you to act that way."

"I know, but when I get that way, I become ... someone else."

"Do you not like Cathleen?"

That question seemed to catch him off guard. "I find her attractive, but I don't have a crush on her if that is what you are asking."

"You don't have to like the girl to fuck her," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "I don't like Jessica like that. I don't want a relationship with her and she knows this. She is only a pretty face." He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

"And if you keep messing around with those type of girls, you will eventually get an STD and your dick will fall off, Inuyasha," I said with a burn.

He eyed me, a sneaky smile spreading across his lips. "I like you."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even play with me Inuyasha."

"Who said I was playing?" I rolled my eyes. "Mmmm, feisty." He licked his lips and I felt awkward.

"Down boy," Koga said with a laugh.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'll stay down … for now." He winked at me. I felt disgusted. He got up and stretched. "I'm going to go take a shower." He looked back at me and asked, "Would you like to join me?"

"You wish," I said as I folded my arms.

"You have no idea."

"Go, Inuyasha," Koga said as he pointed towards the dorms. Inuyasha laughed as he walked the pathway. When he had turned the corner I let out a sigh. "Sorry about Inuyasha. He can be –

"A dog?" Koga smiled. "I haven't even known the guy for twenty-four hours and he is acting like he knows me."

"That is Inuyasha. When he finds a girl a challenge, he will try all his might to get her."

"And has it ever worked?"

"Sadly, yes." My mouth dropped. "Don't get me wrong. I have known Inuyasha since high school. He is not that bad of a guy once you get to know him."

"Well, I don't want to get to know him. Firs impressions mean everything, and he screwed that up last night."

"Everyone deserves second chances."

"Not everyone," I said with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Why were you crying, Kagome."

"Why else would I be crying Koga," I snapped.

"Well, gee Kagome, I have no idea. Why do you think I asked," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

I felt bad. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on him. He was being a friend and asking how I was feeling.

"Look, Koga, I am sorry. Today has not been a good day for me."

"The day has just started. I am sure Bankotsu and I can cheer you up," he said with a toothy smile. I chuckled. "Was it Naraku that made you cry again?"

I bit my lower lip. "I am tired of him, Koga. He said not to mention it to anyone, but I don't care if the whole dorm knows. He crawled into my bed last night."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Oh, just wait, it gets better. Remember yesterday, at the food court, he had came up to me and said, 'Have you really forgotten?'" Koga nodded his head. "He asked me that again when he was laying with me. Before I knew it, he was kissing me."

"Wait, he kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"What happened then?"

"We slept together. I thought that maybe Naraku was being nice since I was a bit upset last night and wanted to comfort me. I was stupid to cloud my mind with that illusion. I wake up and he was his old self again. Saying that if he was drunk he would never sleep with me and that him kissing me was just my fantasy trying to claim it as reality. He said that if he did kiss me last night, then that explains why he had a bad taste in his mouth when he woke up. I just lost it and threw my alarm clock at his head. I cursed him, and I hope it comes true."

"Do you really mean that Kagome?"

"I do. If you were in my position, you would feel the same way about Ayame."

"Maybe. I can honestly say that I have no idea what I would do if I was in your position. But, you are strong for taking it."

"Pfft, not like I have a choice. I am stuck with him as my roommate till the end of the year or unless some of the students coming do not have a roommate."

"If you want, you can stay with me and Bankotsu."

"I can't live with you guys."

"I mean you can sleep in our room, that way you don't have to be around Naraku so much." I started to think about it. "We had brought an air mattress just in case we had people stay the night. You can take my bed and I will take the mattress. Only time you go back to your room is when you need to take a shower and change and all that."

Staying with Koga and Bankotsu sounded like a good idea. I didn't have to worry about getting in Naraku's way or even seeing him that often. The more I thought about it, the better the idea seemed, but, a part of me wanted to stay and try with Naraku.

"Well, what do you say, Kagome."

"It sounds good, but for now, I think I will stay in my room. I don't want him to think he has won this battle. But, pull the air mattress out, just in case, cause I might stay the night with you guys tonight."

Koga gave me a smile. "Sounds good to me." He looked at his phone. "Wanna grab breakfast?"

"Sure." Koga helped me onto my feet and we headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling with other students from the dorm. Koga and I walked into the kitchen and ordered what we wanted on our plates by the chefs. Walking out, we saw Inuyasha and Bankotsu sitting together at a table. Koga smiled and headed towards their table. I sighed.

"Hey you guys, what is up?" Koga asked, taking a seat next to Bankotsu.

_Great. Now I am stuck sitting next Inuyasha. _

"Not much. Just wondering what they are going to have us do today," Bankotsu said

"Here, let me get that for you," Inuyasha said with a smile as he pulled out my chair. I rolled my eyes and took the seat. "So how are you feeling, Ms. Kagome."

"I am fine," I said coldly. I stabbed my omelet with my fork and started to eat.

"Looks like someone is hungry."

I ignored him.

"So, Bankotsu, did you have any fun last night?" I asked.

"Fun?" Bankotsu blinked several times before something clicked behind those eyes. "Oh, you mean with Marianne?"

"I feel bad for her."

"Why?"

"You couldn't even remember who you had fun with."

"That is because I didn't have any fun."

"Why?"

"The way she moaned was irritating." I cocked my head to the side, confused. "She is one of those high pitched moaners."

"Oh."

"And she is very bad at giving head."

I blushed at that remark.

"Damn, really?" Inuyasha asked. "She seemed like the type of girl that knew how to please a man."

"She does, but it is all an illusion. Marianne was the worst sex partner I have ever had."

"I feel bad for you two. I had a great night with Jessica," Inuyasha boasted. Koga and Bankotsu rolled their eyes.

"It's kind of hard to do anything with anyone when you have someone else on your mind," Koga said softly, poking at his waffle.

"All I did with Marianne was finger her." Bankotsu turned his eyes on me. "I felt bad for kind of ditching you last night Kagome. Partly why I couldn't have any fun."

"Oh come on, don't use me as an excuse as into why you couldn't have fun."

"It's not an excuse, Kagome. I am being very serious." And I knew by the look in his eyes, he was very serious. My face started to become hot and I continued to eat my food in silence.

"It seems that you are popular amongst the cousins, Kagome" Inuyasha teased. I paid him no mind. I know that we are friends, but I didn't want to be in the way for them to have their rendezvous.

"Don't let me get in the way of you guys having fun. It's not like I am dating either one of you."

"We know, Kagome," Koga said softly.

"Just think of it as a way of respect," Bankotsu finished.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that when you guys get girlfriends, or a boyfriend," I said directly to Bankotsu, "That they won't like me too much."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I am getting death glares from your two partners from last night."

Koga and Bankotsu looked behind them and saw Cathleen, Marianne and Jessica sitting at table not too far from us. They smiled when the boys saw them. They waved and the boys nodded back, giving them gentle smiles, turning their heads back and sighing with frustration.

"Fuck," they said at the same time.

"Why 'fuck'."

"I really hope they do not try and mess with you Kagome."

"Please do not tell me you guys said the reason why you couldn't have 'fun' with them was because of me." They were quiet. "Goddammit!" I pounded my fist onto the table. I dropped my fork on my plate and started to run my fingers through my hair. "How could you guys be so stupid?"

"We know, we fucked up," Koga said.

"I already have it hard enough with Naraku breathing down my neck and it doesn't help that Jini is there too. I don't need these three … bitches … on my ass too."

"Wait, three?" They all said in unison, including Inuyasha.

"Your girl Jessica, is giving me the stink eye as well."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask her," I said sarcastically. Inuyasha was just about to do what I suggested. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "I wasn't being serious you asshole."

He growled at me. "No reason for name calling."

"I am sorry. I just have … too much to deal with already and I don't need extra."

"I can take care of this for you, Kagome," Inuyasha said with a hint of another growl. He started to get up but I gripped his hand, tightly. "What."

"Talking to them will only make it worse."

"How do you know?"

"They are the type of girls that will fake being nice when I am around you guys, but when I am alone, that is when the claws will come out."

"You sound sure about this."

"I am very sure." I looked back at the table and saw them glaring at me again. "Either Jessica is the weakest one of the group and follows them around, or she is mad that you are around me and not her."

"I thought we left high school."

"We may be in college, but some people are still stuck in that high school faze."

"If they ever give you a problem Kagome, let me know." Inuyasha shot them a scowl and the girls tensed up. Who knew with just one glare he had that much power over them. The girls got up to throw away their food and to put away their dishes. I thought they were going to leave, but they cam to our table. Great.

"Hey Inuyasha," Jessica said as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He snarled and Jessica let go of his neck.

"Hey Bankotsu," Marianne said as she came up behind him.

"Koga, what are you guys doing later?" Cathleen asked as she took a seat on Koga's lap.

"You mean after whatever activity we have to do today?"

"I heard that we have to clean up a beach," Marianne said.

"It shouldn't be that bad," Jessica said with a smile on her face. "It's a nice day today and it shouldn't take much time to clean up the beach."

"So, what are you guys doing?" Cathleen asked again.

"Don't know. Why?"

"Apparently there is going to be a party up on fifth floor when we get back from the beach. You guys wanna go with us?"

They all looked amongst each other.

"A party sounds, nice," Bankotsu said, breaking the silence. "Would you come with us, Kagome?" I froze and the girls turned their attention to me, trying not to stare me down.

I shook my head. "I don't do parties."

"Terrific!" Marrianne exclaimed. "Tonight is going to be so much fun." Marianne planted a kiss on Bankotsu cheek. "I will see you later." Cathleen and Jessica did the same to Koga and Inuyasha and left our table. I groaned.

"What is the matter Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"Did you not notice the way Marianne had become excited when she found out I wasn't going? That should be enough proof that these girls do not like me."

"I do not understand how you can not like a person and you don't even know them," Inuyasha said.

"Tell me about it." I scratched my head. "I never had this type of trouble back in high school. Why now?"

"Maybe because you are hanging with three hot guys of our class and the fourth one is your roommate," Koga said as he took a sip of his drink.

"And that is my fault how?"

"It's not. It's ours for looking so damn good." They all stroke a pose and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys are too much."

We all laughed as we continued eating our food.


	9. Harsh Breeze

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 9: Harsh Breeze

* * *

(KPOV)

Cleaning up the beach wasn't too bad. With the whole freshmen class helping out, it was going by like a breeze, and the breeze on the beach was just wonderful. It was hot, but the soft sea breeze made it doable to be on the beach; not too hot and not too much wind. I was by myself for most of the time since Bankotsu, Koga, and even Inuyasha were occupied. As soon as we got onto the bus, the three bitches got a hold of them. Though I don't like Inuyasha much, he started to become better in my book when he said he would handle them for me.

_Ugh, why me? Why do I need to be bullied?_

But, the odd thing of my day was that, wherever I ended up on the beach, Naraku was there. I felt like, when I tried to avoid him, he was there. He didn't seem like himself. I could be wrong, but the look on his face seemed that he was sorry for what he said to me. He would try and speak to me, but I was not going to give him the time of day to say a word. Knowing him, he was going to toy with my emotions and then shatter it when I fall for it. No, not again.

I looked up and saw Naraku a few feet ahead of me, talking to Jini.

_Hm, I wonder what they are talking about?_

I was curious to walk by, slowly, to try and hear what they were saying, but stopped with that idea when I saw Jini slap Naraku across the face. Apparently he has not learned his lesson the first two times she slapped him. Naraku stood his ground as Jini continued to yell at him. Naraku raised his hand and Jini flinched. He looked like he was a bout to slap her, but he folded his hand into a fist. I don't know what he said, but Jini looked frightened. Naraku bumped into her, hard, causing her to fall back onto the sand. Naraku didn't look back. Jini burst into tears and for whatever strange reason, I felt bad for her.

I jogged up to Jini and patted her on her knees. "It's okay, Jini. Everything between you and Naraku will work out for the better – ."

She slapped my hand away. She looked up at me and her eyes held so much hatred. "It's all your fault," she said in a jagged tone.

"What? My fault? How – ?"

"Because of you, Naraku wants nothing to do with me!" She yelled. She stood up, not bothering to dust the sand off. "I will make you pay, Kagome. With every breath in my body, I will make you pay!" Jini walked away, wiping away the rest of her tears. I was a bit taken aback. I don't know how or why I got involved in their relationship, but I was going to have to talk to Naraku about that. I was not going to be blamed for their breakup. Wanted to avoid him, and now I needed to talk to him. I ran my hand down my face and let out some air.

"Hey! Kagome!" I turned my head to the right and saw Koga running up to me. He stopped in front of me, bending over on his knees to catch his breath.

"What's up Koga?" I asked. "I am surprised you managed to get away from Cathleen."

"That's cause I lied and told her I was going to the bathroom." He stood up straight. "She is really starting to annoy me. She is trying way too hard."

"What do you mean?"

"She keeps trying to push herself on me. At first, I thought it was cute, getting attention from a cute ass girl, but she wants to be my girlfriend, and you know who I want to be with."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah, I did, but she still wants to try. She wants –

"To see if she can change it from one-side to two sides," I finished for him.

Koga gave me a smirk. "That is exactly it."

"Everyone should know that that doesn't work in real life. That is only in movies and in books. If she really thinks that she can change your mind, she is more delusional than I thought."

"Who are you telling? I barely know the girl. The only thing she would like about me are my looks since she doesn't know me."

"Well, maybe you should change how you look?" Koga gave me a 'what the fuck' look and I laughed. "I was joking."

"Never joke about a guys looks. You just hurt my ego."

"Funny, I didn't know you had one."

"Damn Kagome." He clutched his chest and I laughed. "That hurt, right here."

"Oh stop being a baby," I said as I punched him in the arm.

"Kagome! Koga!" We looked and saw Bankotsu and Inuyasha running our way.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Koga asked.

"Just rounding everybody up. We're heading back to the school," Bankotsu responded.

"I don't want to head back." They all looked at me.

"Why don't you want to go back Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, once we get back on campus, all three of you guys are going to that party up on fifth floor and I don't want to run into Naraku, but, I know I have to."

"Why do you have to?" Bankotsu asked.

"Apparently, it is my fault why he broke up with Jini."

"How can that be your fault?" Koga asked.

"Why I have to talk to Naraku. I don't want to be blamed for the fail of their relationship. I haven't said anything to Naraku and I don't know what I could have done to have Jini think that it is my doing."

"You just can't get away from the guy can you?" I shook my head. "No worries my little Kagome, I will take care of you," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around my neck. "We can go back to my room and watch –

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha cringed when he heard his name. His arm dropped away from neck as he looked behind him and saw Jessica running his way.

"Goddammit, what does this bitch want now."

"Starting to get annoyed with her?"

"You have no idea."

Jessica pounced on Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently on the lips with no response from him. "Why did you run off without me?"

"Shouldn't you be with Kagura and Sesshomaru?" He snapped at her. "They specifically asked for Bankotsu and I to tell everyone to head back to the buses. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to be with you."

"Go back to the bus, Jessica."

She turned her eyes on me. "Only way I will go is if she goes with me."

"Why does Kagome have to go in order for you to go back?"

"That way I know –

"That way you know what?" He asked as he took a step closer to her. Jessica bowed her head, afraid to look into Inuyasha's eyes. "I don't know who you _think_ you are, Jessica, but you are not my mother, nor do you have authority over me. I am no one's bitch. You got me?" She didn't say anything. "Do you got me?" He asked again. She took a moment, but she nodded her head. "Good. Now, get your ass back on the bus." Her eyes went to me and they held so much hatred. Why was she mad at me? Why so much hatred. I didn't do anything to her. Jessica walked back the way she came and Inuyasha let out some air. "God that girl is a pain in my ass."

"Why put up with her then?" Bankotsu asked.

"Not like you can talk Bankotsu," I said. "Or you Koga. Both Cathleen and Marianne are on you guys like white on rice. I don't see you guys making an effort to get rid of them."

"Unlike Inuyasha, we like to put girls off, nicely," Bankotsu said with a smile.

"Cathleen and Marianne are cool girls, just their actions seem to be …."

"Possessive?" I finished. They blinked at me. "If it really does come down to it. I will take care of the girls myself. I don't need you guys to fight for me."

"We kind of have to since we are the reason."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess, but if they put their hands on me, I promise you, I won't be nice." They chuckled. "I will see you guys back on the bus."

"You sure you should be on their by yourself?"

"I'm going back with her," Koga said. "You two are telling people to get on the bus, and I am one of the people. Kagome will be safe with me."

"Yeah, until Cathleen sees you," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I will be fine, Koga."

"Just accept it, Kagome. I know you are a big girl, but let a man protect you when he wants to." My cheeks started to burn. I was not expecting him to say that. Koga took me by the hand and we headed towards the buses.

* * *

Stepping on to the bus, a lot of the students were minding their own business, chatting up whatever they had to talk about. Walking down the aisle, I heard a squeal and knew that it was Cathleen.

"Koga! Come and sit with us!"

"Naw, I'm going to sit with Kagome."

"Aw, please," she begged.

"I will see you around when we get back on campus."

"Then will you give me your attention?"

"I will give you all of the attention that your body begs for." He winked at her and Cathleen blushed as the rest of the girls mad 'Ooohs' and teased her.

We continued down the aisle till we took a seat near the back.

"You know, you're a really funny guy."

"How so?"

"What you said to Cathleen. You say one thing and then turn around and say that to her."

"So?"

"Nothing, forget it." I slouched into the seat. Guys confused the hell out of me. How can he say she is starting to annoy him, and then turn around, giving her the hopes that he does like her. _Ugh! Guys don't make any sense at all, what so ever!_

"Why do I get the feeling you are mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Koga. I have no reason to be mad at you. You aren't my boyfriend."

"I know, but I just feel like I did something to piss you off."

I let out some air and turned to Koga. "Just tell me where you plan on going with Cathleen."

"Where I plan on going with her?"

"Do you plan on making her your girlfriend or just a fuck buddy."

"Woah, language Kagome," he teased.

"Just answer the question."

"Geez, calm down," he laughed. "I don't plan on going anywhere with her. Cathleen will just remain a friend. Adding sex to that equation will just make it more difficult for me, because she is the type of girl who will hold that close to her."

"Meaning emotion?"

"Yes. If she didn't have that, I would go all for it. Nothing wrong in having a fuck buddy."

"If you say so."

"Kagome." Koga lifted up my chin, my eyes focused on his bright blue ones. "Don't worry so much. If I fuck up, that is my problem, not yours."

"I know but –

"I know you are being a friend, and I know I kind of dragged you into this, but don't think I can't handle this." He came closer to me, our noses almost touching. "Keep it up," his voice dropped. "And I just might make you mine."

"K-Koga," I stuttered. Why was he teasing me? This was not fair. Koga smiled to me softly, letting go of my chin. I started to feel hot again and I punched Koga repeatedly in the arm. "You asshole!" He laughed. "That was not funny. I fuckin' hate you!"

"You love me," he laughed as I continued to punch him in the arm.

"Have we missed something?" I stopped punching Koga and looked to see Bankotsu and Inuyasha behind me.

"It seems that we have. What did you do Koga?" Bankotsu asked.

"Nothing, just teasing Kagome."

"You went too far that time," I said.

"Not really. If I wanted to, I could have taken it further than that, but I didn't."

"You are such a prick." He winked at me. "Ugh!" I got up from the seat and pushed pass Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"Away from you."

"I was just joking."

I didn't respond back. I took the back seat and slumped my body into it. I was so mad at Koga that I wanted to cry. I don't understand how or why guys act that way. I was glad the rest of them did not follow me. I guess they took the hint that I didn't want to be bothered. I need to make friends with girls. Having all guy friends will just not do. I leaned my head against the window and sighed.

_I really hope the rest of the day gets better._

I felt the seat sink down as a shoulder brushed up against mine. I shifted my eyes to see that Naraku was sitting next to me. I jumped at the sight of him and banged my head against the window. How embarrassing. I rubbed the top of my head and could have sworn I heard him chuckle. I didn't know how to react. I was not expecting him to sit next to me. I looked around and saw that the bus was full. He had no choice but to sit next to me. I am sure he didn't want to either.

What had happened between him and Jini had sparked into my head and I knew that this would be the only time I would get the chance to talk to him about it. I am sure he is going to the party and I won't get the chance to then. I sat up a bit, taking in deep breaths as I gathered my thoughts. As soon as I ran through what I was going to say, I opened my mouth and said:

"Naraku –

"Kagome, I want to apologize for earlier."

_He said what now? Did Naraku just apologize? To me? I must be dreaming cause there is no way Naraku would apologize to me._

I just stared at him for a minute, unsure if what I heard was real or fake. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, no, what did you say?"

"I said that I am sorry."

"Why?"

"I just feel that what I said was out of line and I didn't mean to hurt you."

_Yeah, I had to be dreaming. This guy loved to hurt me. And he said worse things than that to me. So why did this time make a difference? I wanted to just jump in his arms and say that it was okay and that I forgive him, but I was tired of being the weak duckling._

"Thank you for the apology, Naraku, but I don't accept it. You have been nothing but mean to me since we found out we were roommates. I am sure even if we weren't roommates you would still treat me rudely. You have said a lot more dirty things to me than what you said this morning, so why do you decide now to apologize to me?" He didn't say anything. He just gave me a blank look. "Nothing to say?"

"Apologize? When did I apologize to you?"

_Huh?_

"Just now, you said you were sorry about what happened this morning."

"Ha! I am not sorry for what I said to you this morning. I meant every word." He scooted further away from me. "I wish I didn't have to sit next to you. It's bad enough I have to share a room with you."

I just looked at him, bewildered at what just happened. I know I was not losing my mind. What the hell was up with him?

"So, I guess me saying that Jini said that the reason why ya'll broke up is because of me is too crazy to mention."

"What?"

"I saw you guys arguing, she slapped you and you walked off, pushing her onto the sand. Me, being the nice person I am, went to see if she was okay, and she said because of me, you want nothing to do with her."

"Do you enjoy making up stories?"

"Why would I lie about that? Do you not remember what happened between you two?"

"Nothing happened between us. I was cleaning up the beach along side her." Now I am confused.

"Then why are you sitting next to me and not her?"

"I didn't know I had to be at her hip twenty-four/ seven." He laughed again. "Wow, I had no idea you were this crazy over me to make up stories."

"What? I am not making this up Naraku." I heard Sesshomaru and Kagura make a head count of the people on the bus and start the engine. "I am not that delusional."

"I think you may need to see a doctor. I don't like the idea of living with a crazy person."

_Crazy? Did this asshole just call me crazy? He doesn't know what crazy is if he doesn't even remember what happened three seconds ago and what happened on the beach. I know what I saw._

I rolled my eyes, not sure what to say. Next time, I am just going to keep my mouth shut. No matter what I say to Naraku, nothing good ever comes out of it. I prefer sitting next to Inuyasha than him right now. I leaned back against the window, staying far away from Naraku. I pulled my iPOD from my pockets and plugged the headphones into my ears. I shuffled through the songs until I landed on 'Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace and put it on full blast. If Naraku hears it, I am glad, because this is how I feel about him as of now.

* * *

I was shaken awake from a dream that I can not even remember. I saw Bankotsu, Koga and Inuyasha gathered around me. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. "What's up?" I asked.

"Oh thank God you woke up," Bankotsu said.

"What do you mean?"

"We have been trying to wake you up for the past hour."

"You have?" I looked around and saw that I was in my room. "Did one of you guys carry me here?"

"I did," Koga said as he raised his hand. "We told the R.A's that you are just a really heavy sleeper. You were breathing, so we weren't too worried."

I rested my hand on my head. "I wonder why I was knocked out."

"You started whimpering," Inuyasha said. "We couldn't make out what you were saying though. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Well, whatever it was, just glad you woke up," Koga said with a smile. "And I am sorry for what I did to you on the bus. It's just so much fun to tease you Kagome. Maybe I did take it too far?"

"Are you being serious or are you just fucking with me?" I said with a nasty tone.

"I am being serious. Why are you still mad at me?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Koga. I am not mad at you, just, Naraku pissed me off earlier."

"Again?" Bankotsu asked. "What did he say this time?"

"He said that he was sorry for had happened this morning, but then turns around, in less than a minute, saying that he never apologized to me. And then I confronted him about the whole thing with Jini and says that I am crazy and made that whole story up."

"How or why would you make that up?"

"I don't know. He just says that he never said that and that he and Jini were cleaning up the beach together the rest of the time." I sighed as I brought my knees up and rested my chin on them. "I'm beginning to think that maybe I am losing my mind and I only saw and heard what I want to see and hear."

"No, you aren't crazy Kagome." Inuyasha said as he sat on my bed. "I can vouch for you on what Jini said." My eyes lit up. "Her and Jessica are pretty close. She came running to her and told her everything that happened between her and Naraku. I didn't really pay attention to it, but I do remember hearing her say that you were the reason and that she plans on making you pay for it. But when I was rounding people up, I saw her with him. Maybe they made up. No idea, nor do I care."

"So, I'm not crazy?" Inuyasha shook his head and smiled at me. I felt tears brimming my eyes and they fell. "Thank you guys so much for being here."

"Ah, Kagome, don't cry," Koga said, taking my hand.

"We're your friends. Do you expect us to leave you hanging?" Bankotsu said as he stroked my head.

"Please, stop crying Kagome. I get uncomfortable when girls cry," Inuyasha said as he rubbed my knee.

"It's … not tears … of sadness … but … of joy …," I said between sobs. He gave me a small smirk. I wiped the tears away and smiled. "Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for a party?"

"There will always be parties Kagome," Bankotsu said. "Our main concern was you. If we didn't care about you, we would have just left."

"I'm awake now. You guys go have your fun."

"Why are you pushing us out?" Koga asked.

"I'm not."

"Come with us," Inuyasha asked.

"I don't like parties. Especially ones where most of the people do not like me."

"Sometimes, you just gotta let your hater hate and don't let them phase you," Koga said with a smile. "At least try?"

"Maybe some other time. I have to make a phone call anyways."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Koga, I am sure. I am not going anywhere, so if you guys get bored, just come visit me again," I said with a cheesy smile.

"We will. Don't do anything crazy, alright," Inuyasha said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, daddy."

"Oooh, call me daddy again." I laughed and threw a pillow at him. "There we go. Kagome is back."

"Go," I laughed.

"We will be back if you are still awake," Bankotsu said as he gave me a gentle kiss on the top of my head. Koga gave me a kiss on the cheek and Inuyasha gave me a kiss on my hand. They all left my room and I felt like I was on fire. I flopped onto my pillows and bounced around. Three cute, no, gorgeous guys, just gave me each a kiss. Not on the lips, but who cares. Inuyasha was starting to grow on me, so his kiss didn't bother me at all. I looked around for my phone and dialed the number of a person I had not talked to in awhile.

_"KAGOME!"_

"Hey Sango," I laughed. "How are you?"

_"I am good. Just going around meeting new people. It is so nice over here. How is it over at Jiyuon?"_

"It's okay. I haven't spoken to you in awhile, so I think it's time I fill you in on everything that has happened so far."

_ "I am all ears girl."_

I told Sango everything; beginning to now. She had her outburst every now and then, but was quiet for the most part. I told her about Bankotsu, Koga and Inuyasha and she teased that she would love to meet them. And knowing Sango, she was quite serious. I mentioned the split personality of Naraku and she said that was nothing new.

"What do you mean? I never noticed him acting this way in school."

_"It's rare when it comes around. Ever since he was in the car accident, he wasn't himself really."_

"Kikyo said the same thing."

_"Does he know that you know of the accident?"_

"No, he doesn't."

_"Good, keep it that way. Naraku doesn't let a lot of people into his life. If he finds out that you know, he will snap at you."_

"More than what he has now?"

_"I am not kidding Kagome. This is something that is very serious to him. He wishes he could go back to the way he was, but he knows he can't. Either his memories will come back, or they won't. You have no idea how much it bothers him that he can't remember."_

"I would if he would just talk to me and let whatever hatred he has towards me go."

_"Believe me, he doesn't hate you. It may seem like he does to you, but I know him, and he doesn't hate you."_

"Well, I know he doesn't like me."

_"Not in the sense you are used to."_

"Are you telling me that he does like me?"

_"Yep."_

"Kikyo said the same thing as well, but how does he like me? He sure does have a funny way of showing it."

_"Now you know how I felt when I had to deal with his ass." _Sango laughed. _"Just give him time Kagome. You guys have the rest of the year. I am sure he will open up to you. But, I will be sure to give him a call to lighten up on the way he is talking to you. Maybe the fact that so many girls are on his nuts has gone to his head."_

"I don't know, and I am really starting not to care. Slowly, day by day, my feelings for him are dwindling, so I am hoping I get over him.

_"You will."_

"I just wish he never kissed me."

_"Well, sometimes – wait, what?" _Sango exclaimed. _"You failed to mention in your monologue that he kissed you."_

"Oh, whoops."

_"Whoops? That is all you've got to say. Whoops? How did this happen? When?"_

"He crawled into my bed, said that he would make me remember something I forgot and kissed me."

_"You guys slept in the same bed together?" _She screamed.

"...Yes ..." Sango screamed in my ear again. I laughed. "Sango, will you stop screaming."

_"I told you! Deep down, Naraku has a thing for you! Oooh, look at you Kagome."_

"Oh stop teasing me Sango. He doesn't want me. He made that clear when he snapped at me about this morning. He says he doesn't remember." I stopped and thought. "Does he really have a split personality?"

_"I'm not going to talk about that. In time, Naraku will tell you. If not, then just let him be."_

"Kind of hard since I live with him." She laughed.

_"I love you Kagome, and you are a smart girl. Just try and help Naraku. And don't let him get to you. By standing up to him, he finds you a challenge, and he always loved a good chase."_

"I will take your word for it."

_"Alright. I will talk to you later then."_

"Alright. Good night."

_"Night."_

I hung up the phone and laid back. I raised my hand up and looked at the ring my mother gave me. My one wish may have not came true, but it was close to what I could get. I rubbed the ring and said, "Thank you so much mom. I wish that the rest of my year here will be great and that one day, Naraku will open up to me. That way he knows he doesn't have to fight this alone."

* * *

And that is chapter 9. Sorry it took so long for the update. Been really busy with school. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, I am going to be at Wonder Con this Saturday. So if any of you guys go, I would love to meet you. A way to notice me, just look for a black girl cosplaying as Misty with a big stuffed Togepi. XD The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks. ^_^


	10. Break

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 10: Break

* * *

_ "Kagome! Let's go to the park!"_

_ "I don't wanna go to the park –. Those big kids will be there."_

_ "Didn't I tell you I will –_

_ "I know, but I am still scared."_

_ "Don't be. Not with –_

_ "Can we get ice cream?"_

_ "Sure! We –_

_ "Awesome! Let's go –_

_ " –_

_ "This will be it –_

_ " –_

_ "I don't want summer to end."_

_ " –_

_ "I will miss you."_

_ " –_

_ "Doggy!"_

_ " –_

* * *

(KPOV)

I was startled awake by massive pounds at my door. I looked at the clock and saw that it read three fifteen.

_Shit. Why am I getting pounds at the door around the devil'__s__ hour?_

There were more pounds on the door. I jumped onto my feet and ran towards the door.

"Who is it?" I screamed.

"It's Bankotsu, Koga and Inuyasha. Open the door!" I heard Bankotsu yell.

I opened the door and all three of them came walking in, dragging Naraku and a wretched order in with them. He looked passed out. They dragged Naraku to the bedroom and flopped him onto his bed. Inuyasha took off Naraku's shoes as he placed his feet onto the bed. Bankostu stripped Naraku of his shirt and threw it in the corner. I stood in the doorway, baffled at what I was seeing.

"Does anyone want to inform me what's going on here?"

"Naraku blacked out," Koga said as he started to unbuckle Naraku's pants.

"What do you mean 'blacked out?' And why are you taking off his pants?" I asked, looking away.

"Someone threw up on Naraku. Before he blacked out, he beat that person to a pulp."

"Okay, that explains the oder I smell, but why are you guys helping him? Last time I checked, you guys didn't like him."

"We still don't, kind of," Koga said as he went through Naraku's drawer. "We all ended up hanging at the party. He isn't that bad of a guy." Koga found a pair of gray pants and threw them at Inuyasha, who started to slip them on around Naraku's feet.

"You still haven't told me how he blacked out."

"He drank too much," Inuyasha said as he managed to pull the pants up to his waist.

"Drank? You mean there was alcohol at the party?" I exclaimed. "How did they even manage to get their hands on it?"

"The girls that threw the party are twenty-one. So they gave everyone shots of Four Loco."

"Four Loco?"

"It's a drink that can get you fucked up pretty quickly," Inuyasha stated. "Your boy here, took waaaaaaaaay too many shots."

"So why bring him back here and not leave him with Jini? I don't want to have to deal with his hang over."

"About that. Those two have to be at a distant."

"Why?"

"Naraku almost wrung her neck," Bankotsu said with a smile. "You should have been there Kagome. You would have laughed."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, we were all having a good time. Drinking, dancing and talking," Bankotsu started.  
"Naraku is dancing up on this one fine female, and out of nowhere, Jini comes, pull him to the side and slaps him. In a blink of an eye, he had her neck in his hands and started to choke the bitch out."

I blinked. "That is not funny at all."

"Hm, you're right. But either way, those two are done. Naraku made that loud and clear."

"I still don't like the idea that I have to deal with him in the morning."

"You don't have to," Koga said as he walked up to me. "You can sleep with me and not worry bout him." Koga smiled at me and I could just smell the alcohol on his breath.

I shook my head. "You're drunk, Koga. I know you two are drunk as well."

"Yeah, but at least we didn't black out," Inuyasha said. "You can sleep with me if you don't wanna sleep with Koga."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone."

A noise came from Naraku. Our heads turned and saw him turn over. I sighed to myself.

_ Again, why me God. Why?_

I shook my head. "You guys can head on back. I will take care of Naraku."

"I thought you said you didn't want to deal with him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't, but as his roommate, I will. You guys can head out."

"Sounds good to me," Koga pipped. "I want to get that one girl's number before the party ends." Koga walked passed me.

"Alright, we will see you Kagome." Bankotsu patted my shoulder and walked passed me, Inuyasha right behind him.

"Don't take advantage of our boy now." Inuyasha winked at me. I heard the door shut and I rolled my eyes.

_Ours?_ _After hanging at a part__y__ for a few hours, they are boys now?_

I would have to get the full story of what happened tonight when they are sober. I could start to smell the vomit from Naraku's clothes. I shook my head as I picked up the shirt and his jeans and headed over to the bathroom. I rinsed off the shirt, which barely had any vomit left, which I was glad for. I wrung out the shirt and started to clean off his jeans. I would have been just as pissed as Naraku if someone threw up on me. I wrung out the jeans and sighed.

"I am too nice of a person."

I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed Naraku's hamper. This was probably going to be the only time I would be _this_ nice to Naraku. I grabbed the shirt and jeans and threw them in with the rest of his dirty clothes. I grabbed some detergent and fabric softener, my keys off the counter, unlocked the door and headed towards the laundry room.

With it being so early in the morning, no one was in here. I threw his clothes in the washer, slid my laundry card in the slot and started the machine. It would take at least forty-five minutes for his clothes to wash, so I guess I would waste time in my room. Read a book or something.

* * *

Walking back in my room, I saw that the bathroom light was on. I could have sworn I turned it off. I walked up to the door and heard what sounded Naraku throwing up. I pushed the door open and walked up behind him, pulling his hair back so it wouldn't get in his face. I rubbed his back softly.

"You're going to be okay Naraku. Just keep throwing it up and you will feel better."

He heaved a few times but stopped regurgitating. He tore off some toilet paper and wiped his mouth, dropping it into the bowl as he flushed the toilet. He hung his head down, trying to catch his breath.

"Do you want some water?" He nodded his head. "Okay. Put your arm around my neck so I can take you back to the room." He nodded his head again and tried placing his arm around my neck. He stumbled a bit as I brought him somewhat onto his feet, but I managed to walk him back to his bed. Sitting him down, Naraku pulled me down as he fell back. His arms wrapped around my waist and he held me there. My cheeks flushed. This was not the time for my feelings to react. I wiggled out from his arms and went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the refrigerator.

Coming back into the room, I sat down the bottle on his bed, reaching for his hands to pull him up. "Come on, Naraku. I need you to sit up for me." He mumbled. "If you want to feel better, you need to drink this water." He mumbled again but he sat up. I removed the cap, tilted Naraku's head back a bit as I placed the bottle at the tip of his lips. He slowly started to drink the water, but surely, he was taking big gulps. I removed the bottle from his lips and rubbed his back. "Better?" He nodded his head. I placed the cap back on the bottle and sat it on his desk.

"Heh, you must – love this," he said softly.

"What?"

"Taking – care of me."

I rolled my eyes. "Taking care of a drunk person is not a fantasy of mine."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry I'm so – wasted. Just been having – an off – day." He hiccuped. "Kagome, c'mere."

"Why?"

"Just c'mere." I walked up to him, standing in front of him.

"What."

Naraku reached out for me and wrapped his arms around my waist once again, placing his head on my chest, snuggling against my breast. I wanted to scream, but I contained myself. I just stared at the top of his head, unsure of what to do.

"Kagome – I am – really sorry."

"Naraku, I am not gonna fall for that again –

"Listen – to me, Kagome." I remained silent. He looked at me and his eyes held sincerity. There was no anger behind those crimson eyes. "I know I have – been a dick – towards you, and I – apologize. I deeply do. There is something – about you that just – makes me want to be – the way I am – to you. I really don't – mean to hurt – you at all. The times that – you have cried, I wanted – to just hold you – and say that I – was sorry."

Was he being serious?

"I say that – I hate you, but I don't – Kagome. A small part of me – likes you. But I am too – much of an ass – to admit that to you."

"Am I supposed to believe everything you are telling me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Kagome, I am drunk. Everything a drunk – person tells you, is the truth. I am – so wasted, that – I am blabbering to you – my first thoughts – right now."

"Yeah right."

"I'm – holding you – aren't I?" Naraku tugged at my hips, pulling me closer.

"How do I know you just aren't doing this to mess with my feelings.."

"I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

He stared into my eyes. The sincerity that was there had started to fade into anger. "I am – being real with you – and you push me away."

"What do you expect? How would you react if you were in my shoes." He thought about it for a few seconds and let out some air. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, how bout you ask me anything that comes to your mind. And I will – answer it truthfully."

I raised an eyebrow. I decided to take him on this challenge. I slipped from his arms and sat down next to him. I stared him deeply into his eyes, trying to think of some questions.

"Did you really hate the fact that I was your roommate when I walked through the door?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you would still be crazy for me and do something insane, but you proved me wrong when you didn't want me as your roommate."

"Yeah, because I didn't want to deal with your bullshit." He laughed. "Are you and Jini over?"

"Yes."

"Was it because you guys weren't working or was it because of me?"

"Both."

"Why?"

"She was starting to annoy me and I refuse to answer the second half."

"Why? That's not fair."

"Something I rather keep to myself."

"Fine. Do you still have that love letter I gave you?" He remained quiet. "Well?"

"No. Why would I keep that?"

"Just a question." I couldn't think of any other questions. This would probably be the only time I would get to ask too. Damn it. Something sparked in my brain. I leaned into Naraku and asked, "Why did you crawl into my bed and kiss me that one night?" His body went stiff and I knew I got something. His eyes left mine, searching. "Do you have an answer?"

"Honestly, I don't. Till this day I don't know why I did. If I knew, I would tell you. Only thing I can tell you is that it just felt like the thing to do."

"What?"

"When you had left Cathleen's room and you were upset, I just felt the need to make you feel better. I don't know why I kissed you and said what I said, but it sounded familiar to me." I was confused. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Thinking about it now is making my brain hurt even more. There is so many unexplained shit that I do, it's killing me."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since that fuckin' accident, I haven't been the same." Now I was quiet. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if I should ask for him to continue or just leave it alone. "I'm not sure if I am just going crazy or what. People make statements on what I do, but I don't remember any of it. It's funny that I even remember the night that I kissed you. I can't even remember anything from my past. Just from when I woke up in the hospital. That is my first memory Kagome. I have nothing else." The look that was now in his eyes, he looked as if he was about to cry. "I wish so badly to be who I was before. I can see it in my parents and my sister's eyes. I can even see it in myself. I am me, but I am not at the same time. If that bitch hadn't ran that red light –

I threw my arms around Naraku's neck and held him close to me. My tears fell upon his head as I felt his drop upon my neck. He clung onto my shirt, his shoulders shaking. He stifled his cries, trying not to bawl. I cooed him, rocking his body side to side. As his crying started to cease, I started to talk softly.

"It's okay, Naraku. You don't have to fight this alone. I am here for you. I am your roommate, but I am also your friend, if you will let me be." I lifted his head and wiped the remaining tears away from his face. This would probably be the first and last time Naraku would open this much to me. The only time I would see, him. He took my hands from his face and held them in his, bringing them up to his lips and kissing my knuckles.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"I can help you remember, if you would like."

"I would. That would mean so much to me."

I gave him a smile. I looked at the clock and jumped up. "Ah, I forgot about your clothes."

"My clothes?"

"I washed your clothes for you. I need to put them in the dryer."

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"I know, but I did. I will be right back." I left Naraku in the room as I ran down into the laundry room to take them from the washer and place them into the dryer.

(END KPOV)

* * *

(NPOV)

Watching her run out the room, I didn't want her to leave. I would have followed her if I didn't feel so weak and light headed. I leaned back, resting my head against the cool wall. I closed my eyes, covering my face with my hand.

"Why did I drink so much?"

_You know why you drank so much. You were trying to silence me out._

"Apparently I didn't drink enough if I can still hear you."

_Naraku, I know it's hard, but we're going to have to work together to get through this._

"I don't want to work with you."

_Working with me is the only way to get your memory back._

"We tried that already. I don't want to go through therapy again. All it did was make me go insane."

_You're not insane. I am real._

"I know this. You are me, my past. But trying to connect back with you, just isn't helping."

_And trying to combine your past memories with who you are now just breaks me._

"Why do you think I beat myself up every time over this. I want to be the old me, but the new me won't accept it."

_Eventually, something will trigger your past memories. And you know Kagome has something to do with it._

"I know. Seeing her face sends a tingling feeling through my body. I don't know what it is about Kagome, but she makes me like and dislike her at the same time. I want to be mean to her, but at the same time, I want to console her. Fuck! Why am I so indecisive?"

_Maybe because a part of you wants to forget your past. Which is why you have me locked up, until you slip and I come through._

"Yeah. And because of that, I don't remember what happens."

_But you remember the kiss._

I didn't say anything back. Why amongst everything else I have done, I remember kissing her?

_Did you like kissing her?_ I was silent. _I take it that you did._

"Shut up."

_Maybe deep down you do like Kagome. And I mean, like like._

"I said shut up!"

"I'm sorry." I dropped my hand away from my face and saw Kagome standing in the doorway. "I won't talk the rest of the time."

"No, Kagome, I wasn't telling you to shut up."

"Oh. Then, who were you talking to?"

_Right now would be a good time to tell her that you have a split personality._

I shook my head. "I was just talking to myself." There was no way I was going to tell her I had a split personality. The only person who knew that was Sango, and she was the only person I trusted. Kagome would have to gain that trust in order for me to tell her that dark secret of mine.

_Kagome is a smart girl. I am pretty sure she has picked up on it already._

I growled.

"Are you okay? Is your stomach upsetting you?" She asked as she came to my side. I just smiled at her. She was such a naïve, innocent person.

"I am fine." My eyes traced over her face and down her neck, staring at her necklace. I know I have seen it before, but I can't remember where_._ Kagome caught where my eyes were and started to toy with it.

"Do you want to look at it?"

"Y-Yeah." She unhooked the necklace and handed it to me. I looked at the cowrie shell and was mesmerized by it. I flipped it around and stared at the back of it. "What was carved on the back of it?"

"Mine and my best friend initials. But since I have worn it for so long, they faded. I don't remember what his initials were."

I stared at it harder, rubbing the cowrie shell. "Can you turn on the light?" Kagome did what I asked. My eyes adjusted to the light as I continued to look at the back of the shell. The closer I brought it to my eyes, something started to slowly click in my head. "K – H – & – N – V?" Something sharp stabbed right through my head and I screamed out in pain. My body started to writhe as I placed my hands on my head, trying to crush my skull so the pain would stop. I heard Kagome's voice, but it was very faint. She was screaming for me, trying to figure out what to do. My vision started to go blurry. The last thing I remember was seeing her grab her cell phone before I blacked out again.

(END NPOV)

* * *

Leave reviews and the next chapter will be up soon. I wonder what's up with Naraku.


	11. Breaking Point

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 11: Breaking Point

* * *

(KPOV)

I was scared. Naraku hadn't woken up since the ambulance picked him up and brought him to the hospital. He was breathing, so I was glad for that. I sat by his bed side, holding his hand. The hospital had called his parents, so they would arrive soon. I don't know what had caused him to go under an attack. He was just looking at my necklace, mumbling whatever to himself, and then he just screamed. I hope it was nothing psychological. I had a feeling that it was partially my fault. If I had just put him back to bed instead of talking to him, trying to get what I wanted out of him, he probably wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed.

The door to his room opened and his mother came running in.

"Oh! Naraku!" She rushed to his side, collapsing onto her knees. "My baby boy! Please, wake up for mommy!" She patted his head, rubbing his hair back.

"Brother!" Kikyo came right next to her mother, a tall man, who I assumed was his father, right behind her. "Brother!"

"Don't yell at him, Kikyo. Yelling is not going to wake him up," he said sternly.

Tears were dripping down her and her mothers face. I felt out of place. I wasn't family, nor was I his girlfriend, so I wasn't meant to be here. As I was about to take my leave, his mother looked up at me and asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, Kagome. I didn't see you there," Kikyo said, a smile crossing her lips. "Mom, this is Kagome. She is Naraku's roommate."

"Ah, so you are the Kagome he has been talking about."

_Naraku has been talking about me – to his mother?_

"I am sorry for his behavior if he has caused you any trouble. From what Kikyo told us, he gave you bit of a fuss when you moved in."

"It's fine," I said as I waved my hands side to side. "I just hope he is okay."

"What did he do to get an attack?" His father asked.

"He was looking at my necklace, mumbled something and then he just started screaming, holding onto his head. I'm not sure if it's because he drank too much or –

"He drank?" His mother exclaimed. "Where did he get the alcohol?"

"Uh, apparently the party he went to had it."

"Do you know what he drank?" His father asked.

"A drink called Four Loco?"

His father sighed. "Naraku, you just don't learn do you."

"What do you mean dear?"

"Nothing." Hm, it seemed to me that their marriage wasn't working so well just from how they were talking to one another. Maybe from Naraku's accident, they started to fall apart. "Naraku is a strong boy. He will wake up. I will be in the lounge if you need me." He walked towards the door and left, closing the door behind him. Naraku's mother sighed and I felt bad for her. I wanted to give her a hug and say that everything will be alright, but I didn't know her, and I didn't know how she would feel about it. Kikyo placed her hand on her mother's. I stood up, squeezing Naraku's hand one last time.

"I will take my leave then. Let me know if Naraku wakes up."

"I will, Kagome, was it?" I nodded my head. "That is such a pretty name." She gave me a gentle smile. "Thank you for taking care of my boy."

I shook my head. "It is no problem at all. Though he has been … an ass, sorry, but I am his roommate, so I will be there for him."

"Thank you." She nodded her head. "I am sure I will see you again."

I gave her a smile as I headed out the door. I walked through the lounge and passed Naraku's father. He was on the phone and didn't look too happy. We made eye contact. I nodded my head and he continued on with his conversation. As I was about to leave the hospital, I heard someone screaming my name. I looked back and saw Kikyo running towards me.

"Kagome! Wait up!"

"What is it Kikyo?" I asked as she caught up to me.

"I wanted to ask you if you and Naraku had started to get along at all."

"I guess. It's been on and off. Last night was a break through since he was drunk."

"What do you mean? Did you take advantage of my brother?"

"What?" She winked at me and I flushed. "No, I did not do that. Ew! Come on Kikyo. I am still a virgin."

"You are? I didn't know. Sorry."

"It's fine." I composed myself and continued what I wanted to say. "What I meant was that Naraku actually talked to me. He told me about the accident."

"He did?"

"Yes. I think the pressure from holding his emotions in overfilled because he broke down. I felt so bad for Naraku. I kind of got a better understanding of him now, but I am still worried about him. I want to help, but I doubt he will remember anything he told me. He blacked out, so he won't have any recollection." I sighed. "I hope he wakes up soon. I partially feel that it is my fault he is in the hospital."

"Why? You didn't give him the alcohol."

"I know, but I should have put him back to sleep instead of taking advantage of the situation and asking him questions. Damn my curiosity."

"Trust me Kagome, if I was in your situation, I would have asked as well. You didn't know Naraku would have had an attack. It was probably best that he was awake and not asleep."

"I guess."

She rested her hand on my shoulder and gave me a sweet smile. "Do not worry Kagome. Naraku will wake up. I will be sure to call you when he does. He will be just fine."

I nodded my head. "I will talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back to my car and unlocked it, slipping into the front seat. I just sat there, staring at the steering wheel. Small droplets of my tears landed on my lap. I was scared; frightened. I hoped Naraku woke up soon. If he didn't, I would feel guilty the rest of my life. Though they said it was not my fault, I think it is. The tears started to become heavy and I brought my hands to my face.

_Naraku, please wake up soon._

* * *

Arriving back on campus, I did not want to go to my room. I just wanted to stay outside and lay out in the sun. I patted my neck and felt that my necklace was not there. I had forgot to put it back on when Naraku was looking at it. But, everything was hectic, I totally forgot about it. I took the elevator to my floor and saw Koga, Bankotsu, Cathleen, Marianne, Inuyasha and Jessica all in the lounge. They all looked up at me as I stepped around the corner.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Koga asked as he came up to me.

"At the hospital."

"Oh my God are you okay?" Bankotsu said as he stood up.

"I'm fine. Naraku's the one in the hospital."

"So that is who the ambulance came for? What happened to Naraku?"

"I don't know. We were talking and then he just started screaming and passed out on me."

"He probably just wanted to get away from her," said one of the girls. They started to snicker. Inuyasha pinched Jessica and she yipped.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Make a comment like that next time and it won't just be a pinch."

"I didn't even say it!" Inuyasha growled and Jessica sat back. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"You don't have to defend me Inuyasha," I said. "It's not my fault she feels threatened by me."

"What did you say to me bitch?" She stood up.

Here I go again, but Jessica was a weak opponent compared to Jini. I folded my arms across my chest, shifting my weight to my other foot. "You heard exactly what I said. I have just had about had it with you and you two," I said pointing to Cathleen and Marianne. They both stood up, backing Jessica. "I haven't done a single thing to you guys and you come at me the wrong way because I hang with those three. Why? I don't understand that."

"I don't get why three hot guys, no, four hot guys would want to hang with such a plain girl like you," Cathleen said.

"I'm not sorry I am not flashy enough for you, but at least I don't have to flaunt myself out there to get attention."

"What did you say?" Marianne said.

"Being easy is not my idea of trying to get a guy to like me."

"Is this bitch serious?" Jessica burst.

"And if you have to call me a bitch, that just shows how little vocab you have. Must you call me out my name to try and make yourself bigger? All it really is doing is showing how small you are; how weak." They all just looked at each other. "Now, we can either get along, or you guys can just continue being how you are towards me and have these three guys just dislike you even more than what they do now."

"What?"

"Is that true?"

"You guys don't like us?"

The boys looked at each other and said in unison: "No."

"Then why did you lead us on?" Marianne asked.

"We really didn't lead you on at all. We never said we liked you guys in that way," Bankotsu said.

"And you already know our situation Jessica," Inuyasha said with a glare in his brown eyes. She looked away.

"Are you guys really gonna pick us over Kagome?" Cathleen asked.

"Uh, duh," Koga said with a smile. He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, resting his head on top of mine. "Kagome was one of the first friends I made here. I am not leaving her side."

"Neither am I," Bankotsu said as he came to stand next to me.

"I honestly think you girls need to get out of your high school ways. You're in college now. Act like adults and not like children. How do you expect anyone to respect you and take you seriously if you act like this?"

The three of them remained quiet, looking at one another.

"Now, you can either apologize to Kagome," Bankotsu said.

"Or, you can continue being bratty children," Koga finished.

"I rather be a bratty child then apologize to her," Cathleen said.

"Then you can be that, with someone else. See ya." Koga waved her off, a confused look striking across her face.

"Are you really choosing her over me?"

"You act like you're that great," Koga said with a ting of anger. "You are one of the most annoying girls I have ever met in my life."

"You didn't find me annoying when you tried to get in pants."

"I wouldn't have to try."

"I hate you Koga."

"Am I supposed to care?"

I have never seen Koga this mean to anyone before, well, aside from Naraku, but to a girl? Cathleen may have been rude to me, but he didn't have to be this mean. I patted on his arm to get his attention.

"Stop being mean."

"Hm? I am not being mean. Just telling the truth."

"Well tell her the truth when I am not around. I don't want to make it seem like I really am the problem."

"You don't realize that you _are_ the problem Kagome," Cathleen said through grit teeth. "You will never understand the position I am in."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, you have no idea how many times I have been in your situation. Which is why I am trying to move past this. But there is no point if you won't." I moved Koga's arms from around my shoulders. "I'll be in my room."

"You okay Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"I am fine. I hadn't sleep since Naraku was taken to the hospital."

"Go get some rest. We will bother you later."

I nodded my head and headed towards me room. Walking in, it felt awkward. It just didn't feel right that Naraku wasn't here. I went into the bedroom and picked up my necklace that was lying on the floor. I looked on the back of the shell and rubbed my thumb against the faded engraving. It seemed Naraku was able to see the other letters on the back, but since he was mumbling, I wasn't able to catch it. I would have to ask him when he got back; if he woke up.

Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I clutched my necklace to my chest as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Naraku was in the hospital and I felt responsible for it. What if he never woke up? I would never forgive myself. I fell onto his bed, curling into fetal position, snuggling my head against his pillow, holding onto it for dear life.

_Naraku, please, wake up._

(END KPOV)

* * *

(NPOV)

I heard familiar voices. My eyes started to flutter as the lights in the room blinded me. My ears started to ring as I heard someone scream. I tried to focus; things becoming clear. The voices in the room started to become more intelligible. Someone was squeezing my hand tightly, hovering over my face. I felt a tiny smile curl my lips as I realized who it was.

"H-Hey – mom."

"Naraku! My boy! You are awake!" My mother screamed as her head fell against my chest, her tears soaking my gown. I slowly put my hand on top of her head and rubbed.

"Brother! You finally woke up!" I turned my head to the right and saw Kikyo standing in the doorway, tears streaming her face, my father behind her with a cold yet warm smile. She came to my side. "Can you speak?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Can you sit up?" My father asked. My mother lifted her head off from my chest as I started to sit up. "Use the remote boy," my father chuckled.

"Oh – right." I smiled as I reached for the remote and pressed the button for the bed to sit up.

"How are you feeling" My mother asked.

"I – am feeling – good actually."

"I should call Kagome. She will be delighted to know –

"Don't call her," I said quickly. They all looked at me.

"Why? She said to call her when you woke up."

"Just don't call her, right now. I need to figure out something first before I see her again Kiki."

"Figure out what – what did you just call me?" Kikyo asked as her face came closer to mine.

"Kiki. What else would I call you?"

"Naraku … what was my favorite game as a little girl?"

"You still are little –

"Answer the question!"

"Hide and seek. Why are you asking me this –?"

"And what would you do to me when you found me?"

"I would pick you up and spin you around. You loved it when I did that –

"Naraku!" Kikyo wrapped her arms around my neck and cried heavily. I rubbed her back, confused on what just happened.

I looked at my parents for an answer, but they had shocked looks on their face as well.

"Naraku, you hate sushi, right?" My mom asked.

"You know I love sushi. My favorite is eel. We would always go to the sushi bar each Saturday during the afternoon because they would have that special you loved so much mom." She covered her mouth, tears running down her face.

"What was the name of the first pet you had, Naraku?" My dad asked.

"His name was Gluff. I have no idea why or how I came up with that name, but Gluff was the best dog anyone could ask for." My dad nodded his head.

I heard the door to my room open. Someone came in.

"Oh, glad to see that you are awake Mr. Ven. How are you feeling?" Asked the doctor as she checked everything.

"Uh, doctor, do you mind running some tests on Naraku," my father said. "I think he has gained his memory back."

"Really?" The doctor looked at me and I smiled. "Yeah, we can run some test on his brain and see what comes up."

"Do you really need to? I feel great."

"Just safety procedure. To make sure your brain is stable and nothing is wrong," the doctor said as she gave me a wink. "I'll go ahead and get it ready. Why don't you come with me Mr. and Mrs. Ven." She walked out the door, my parents following behind her.

Kikyo lifted up her head and smiled. "Do you really have your memories back? Do I have my old brother back again?"

"I was always here Kiki, just didn't remember. But I remember everything now. Even my childhood."

"So, tell me again why I can't call Kagome."

I took a deep breath. "I am not sure, but I think, Kagome is the same girl I had befriended when I was younger, before we moved."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that necklace I had that you would always play dress up with?" She nodded her head. "She has the exact same necklace. I was looking at it and saw on the back of the shell four initials: K – H & N – V. The same initials that are engraved on the back of the shell on my necklace."

"So, you think she is your old best friend from your childhood?"

"I think so. I have to ask mom, just to be sure. I think she will remember. Her face seems familiar though. And I remember always being protective of her."

"Okay, so if she is your old best friend, what then?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. Not sure if we should pick up from where we left off, or I should just continue acting the way I have been towards her. She doesn't know the real me. Fuck. Where is my phone?" Kikyo went to the drawer on the side and pulled out my phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"The only person I know who can give me an answer."

I found the number I was looking for and hit the dial button. It run a few times until it picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Sango, it's me, Naraku."

_"Naraku? You're awake? Thank God."_

"Wait, how did you know –

_"I just got off the phone with Kagome. I was just on my way to the hospital. Let me call back Kagome and let her know that –"_

"No, don't call her."

_"Why? She is crying her eyes out over you. She thinks its her fault why you ended up in the hospital."_

"Why would she think it's her fault? I'm the one who drank too much."

_"But you aren't in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. She said that you started screaming out of nowhere and blacked out."_

"Honestly, if it wasn't for her talking to me that night, I don't think I would have gotten my memories back."

_"Wait … you have your memories back?"_

"Yep. All of them. Even the memory of when you fell in the mud puddle when we were coming back from school."

_"I didn't fall, you pushed me! My mom was so mad when I got home." _I started to laugh. _"You bastard."_ She started to laugh as well.

"Is she really crying over me?"

_"Hysterically. I was lucky enough to get a sentence from her.."_

I sighed. "How fast do you think you can get to the hospital?"

_"If I don't follow the speed limit – thirty minutes."_

"Alright. I will see you in thirty minutes. Oh, do you still have the key to my house?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"I need you to go to my room and look in my closet. There should be a brown box with a diamond crescent moon on top of it. Can you bring that to me?"

_"Okay. Give me about an hour to get to the hospital."_

"Take all the time you need. They are going to be running test on my brain, so I will be here."

_"Alright, see you soon, Naraku."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I was hoping Sango would be able to help me figure and piece everything together. And with the box she is bringing, most, if not, all my answers will lie in there.

(END NPOV)

It's starting to get good. Leave reviews!


	12. Secret

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 12: Secret

* * *

(NPOV)

By the time Sango arrived, I had finished with my CAT scan. The doctor was bringing up the results on her computer as me, Sango and the rest of my family sat in her office. The pictures of my brain came up on the screen and she stared at her computer with her intense eyes. A small smirk came across her lips as she said:

"Everything looks all clear. No signs of any brain damage. Your brain seems to be in better condition than it was after the accident. Odd."

"Why is that odd?" I asked.

"I don't know how your brain managed to heal itself, but it did. You are a miracle child Naraku."

"Just don't keep me here to run experiments to see how exactly I did it."

She laughed. "No worries. I would never do that. After your parents fill out all the paper work, you can leave."

"Thanks."  
We all left her office, a big smile on my face. It's great to be back.

"You can go ahead and get your stuff out of the room Naraku while your mom and I go and fill out the papers."

"Alright."

Kikyo, Sango and I headed towards the room. Walking in, I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom to change. I would definitely need to take a shower when I got back. It sucks that the only thing I had on me were my pajama pants. I should have asked Sango to grab me some clothes while I was on the phone with her. Maybe I had left a jacket in my parents trunk. I would have to see. A knock came at the door.

"Yes?"

"I figured you needed some clothes, so I grabbed you some when I was at your house."

I opened the door and grabbed the clothes that Sango held out for me.

"Thank you so much Sango. I owe you."

"You have no idea." She smiled.

I closed the door and changed into the clothes she had brought for me. I came out, feeling a little bit fresh than I did before. Still needed to take a shower though. I ran my hands through my hair as I walked up to the bed and sat down, Sango and Kikyo staring at me.

"What?"

"You seem a bit cocky," Kikyo said.

"Should I not feel cocky. I am my old self again."

"No, Kikyo is right. Just this vibe you give off, you seem more cocky."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Do you have that box I asked for Sango."

"Oh, yeah!" Sango went through her purse and pulled out a small brown box with a diamond crescent moon on top of it. I took the box from her and held it in my hands; staring at the design. "So, what's inside the box Naraku."

I looked up at Sango. "I'm surprised your curious ass didn't look through it."

She blushed. "Shut up Naraku and just open the damn box."

I chuckled. I lifted the top of the box up and looked inside the box. I pulled out a necklace with a cowrie shell attached to it.

"That's the necklace I used to play with when I was younger. I always wondered what happened to it."

"I hid it from you. I didn't want you to break the shell." I turned the shell around and stared at the back of it, the engraved letters still strongly visible. "K – H & N – V. These are the same initials that I saw on Kagome's shell."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked. I nodded my head. I placed the necklace down next to me, going through the box once more. I pulled out an old picture that had started to fade. The corners were bent up, but you can still see the smiling faces of two children. Sango and Kikyo surrounded me, trying to look at the picture. "Aw, who is the little boy. He is so adorable."

"That's me."

"No way!" They both said at the same time.

"How can someone so cute become so –

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sango." She smiled at me.

"So who is the little girl standing next to you?" Kikyo asked.

"No idea."

"She kind of looks like Kagome. Just a bit," Sango said as she took the picture from my hand, studying it more.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I am hoping mom can tell me."

"Hoping mom can tell you what?" We looked back and saw my mother walk in.

I took the picture back from Sango and walked over to my mom, handing it to her. "Do you remember who the little girl is in the picture?"

She took the picture and looked at it. She smiled softly and said, "You two were inseparable when you were younger. I wonder how she is now. She must look beautiful, just as her mother did."

"Did? So her mom is dead?"

"Yes."

_Hm, maybe my mom still did remember._ "Do you remember her name?"

"Her name was Fija Jin."_ Then it's not Kagome_. "God. I remember the good times Fija, her sister and I had when we were teenagers. When Fija met her husband, I was worried he wouldn't be able to catch up with her, but he did. Min ho was a looker too. Min ho Higurashi. Heh. I hope those two are happy in heaven right now. It's sad that they left their daughter behind though. Last time I heard, she was living with her aunt."

_Wait a minute._

"Is this aunt's name Xio?" Sango asked before I had the chance to ask my question.

"Oh? You know Xio? How is she?"

"Hold on a minute." I said. I took the picture from my mom and asked, "Is the little girl's name, in this picture … is her name Kagome?"

"Yes, it is."

_My God._

"I wonder how she is doing now. I haven't heard from Xio ever since we moved."

"Mom, you just met her earlier today," Kikyo said.

"I did?" My mom bit her lip. "Oh! You mean that really pretty girl that was in here? That was _that_ Kagome?"

"Yes."

"My has she grown. I thought she looked familiar. I feel awful now. How could I forget a face like that? She looks just like her mother too."

I really can't believe this. This whole time, I was close to my best friend. Through high school, till now, she was always by my side, but I didn't know it because I had lost my memory. She even confessed her love to me and I had to be an ass about it. I let out a breath of frustration. "Mom, do you mind leaving for a bit. You too Kikyo. I want to speak to Sango alone."

"Sure honey. Do you need a ride back to campus?"

"I'll take him back Mrs. Ven," Sango said.

"Thank you dear. Call me when you get back, okay Naraku?"

"Okay." My mom gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, my sister giving me a big hug.

"Later brother." The door closed behind them.

I walked over and sat down back on the bed, my mind spinning with all the new info I had just heard.

"I can't believe this," I whispered.

"Neither can I. Just wait till Kagome hears this. She will be ecstatic to find out. I can just see it now. You guys catching up. Finally getting along because you guys are old friends –

"I don't want her to know."

"What? What do you mean you don't want her to know?" Sango screamed at me.

"I just don't. I am at an awkward position here Sango."

"How?"

"She confessed her love to me, remember?"

"So?"

"Just imagine how embarrassed she will be if I tell her I am that old friend of hers, she can't even remember."

"She will get over it. The fact is, she has her best friend back."

"I don't care. I don't want her to find out."

"Fine, if you won't, I will."

"Sango, don't!" I barked. "It's bad enough I am confused already. I don't know what I am going to do or how I am going to act when I see her. It would be a lot easier if we weren't roommates, but because we are, I don't know what to do."

"You act like you are in love with the girl." I remained silent. "Oh my God. You are … aren't you."

"I wouldn't say it's love, but I just know that Kagome holds a special place to me, and I don't know how to react to that right now. Can you just keep this between us, please?"

Sango bit the inside of her cheek, but I knew she gave in when I said please. "Fine. I won't tell her. But you will have to tell her eventually."

"I will, when I get my feelings situated."

"Good." Sango looked out the window. "It's starting to get dark. We better start heading back now. I don't want to get stuck in all that traffic when I drop you off."

"Right." I grabbed everything and placed it back inside the box. I looked over the necklace one last time, rubbing my thumb against the engraving.

_I really can't believe its you, Kagome. I wonder now how things will be like between us._

(END NPOV)

* * *

(KPOV)

I was woken up by knocks at the door. I rolled out of Naraku's bed and headed towards the door in darkness, stubbing my toe against the door.

_Ow! Goddammit!_

I hopped towards the door, turning on the light in the family room so I can see the rest of the way. I opened the door and saw Koga standing there.

"What's up Koga?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock. I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner before they closed. You haven't eaten anything since last night, right?"

At his statement, my stomach growled loudly. He laughed and my cheeks started to burn.

"I take that as a yes. You wanna grab food?"

"Sure." I went back to my room to slip on some shoes, grabbed my keys and headed out the door towards the elevator.

"So how are you feeling Kagome?" Koga asked when we stepped inside.

"I feel okay."

"Still worried about Naraku?" I nodded my head. "I am sure he will pull through."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Have faith Kagome. Naraku will wake up, okay?" I nodded my head again. The elevator doors opened. As we were getting off, we bumped into Cathleen and her crew. I really didn't want to get into another confrontation with them. I was ready to lash back, but I noticed that they weren't even looking at me. All their eyes focused on Koga. He glared back at them. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt the tension rise the more they stared at each other.

"Uh, Koga, are we gonna –

"Shut up Kagome," Cathleen screamed at me.

"I wasn't even talking to you Cathleen."

"When Cathleen says 'shut up,' you better shut your mouth," Marianne barked.

Last time I checked, Cathleen was not royalty. Even if she was, who does she think she is?

"What are you? Her lap dog?" Koga asked. He turned his attention back to Cathleen, walking up to her, making her take a step back. "Oh? Not so big and bad anymore, are you."

"Why won't you be with me Koga? Why are you always with – her!" She pointed at me. Really? I thought we passed this already.

"Like I said before, I am not gonna trade my friendship with Kagome to be with you."

"But I love you!"

"So? Just because you are in love with me, I am supposed to take you into my arms and say that everything will be okay? That we will be together? Hell no. I rather jump off of a cliff then be with you."

I didn't like where this was going.

Cathleen's eyes started to tear up. "I fucking hate you Koga."

"Yeah, I know. You said that earlier. Now, if you don't mind." Koga grabbed my hand and pushed his way through Cathleen and her gang, knocking Cathleen onto the floor. She started to cry her eyes out. I felt bad for her, but not that bad.

Koga led the way, but we didn't go to the cafeteria. Was he blindsided by his own anger that he didn't realize where he was going?

"Koga, we passed the cafeteria." He didn't respond. He just kept walking, dragging me along with him to wherever he was going. We soon ended up outside, the crickets chirping alongside us. The pressure on my hand started to build. "Ow, Koga, you're squeezing my hand too tight." Still, no response. He started to squeeze my hand more. "Koga!" I slapped him hard against the back of his head and he let go of my hand.

"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled.

"You were squeezing my hand too tight. Any harder and you would have broke the bones in my hand," I yelled back.

"I was?" Koga blinked a few times. "I'm sorry Kagome. I wasn't really paying attention."

"I can tell. Why did you come to the Rose Garden?"

Koga looked around, as if he didn't know he was in the Garden. A tiny smile curled his lips. "Sorry. When I get pissed off, I just end up walking here."

"Cathleen really bugs you, huh."

"You have no idea. I wish she would get off my nuts already."

"Maybe you can deal with her a different way?"

"How? As you can see, this girl clearly doesn't understand the word 'no.'"

"Yes, but maybe you can talk to her instead of yelling at her. Yelling doesn't get anywhere."

"Maybe you should take your own advice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you talk to Cathleen and tell me how that goes."

_Ouch._

"My situation is different from yours and you know it. The girl doesn't like me and if I tried to talk to her, she would probably try and kill me." Koga chuckled. "She likes you – no, she loves you. I am sure if you sit her down and talk to her, she will listen and maybe even reason with you."

"So, you're telling me I should do this?" Koga faced me, taking my hand into his, cupping them softly, staring into my eyes with his bright blue ones. "Cathleen, I know you are in love with me, but I cannot accept that love. You are a sweet girl and you will find your love with someone else. That person is not me though." Koga leaned in closer. My body started to heat up. "Do not rush it. We can still be friends, and if you need me, I will be there." I looked away from Koga. I could feel my face burning up. He grabbed my chin and turned my face back towards his. "Why are you looking away from me? Nervous?"

"M-Me, n-nervous? Never."

"Then prove it." Koga leaned in more, his lips hovering over mine. My body started to shake. He smirked. "You're so cute, Kagome," he whispered as he lowered his lips to meet mine.

"There you are Koga," said a voice from behind me. Koga moved away from me, giving me space to breathe. I had no idea I was holding in my breath. I touched my lips. Did Koga actually try to kiss me? No, he was just acting. Right? "I was looking everywhere for you." It was Inuyasha. "We have a meeting with the coach."

"Right now?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha's eyes turned to me. "Hey Kagome."

"H-Hey, Inuyasha."

He leaned in towards me. "Why is your face so red? Did Koga piss you off or something?"

"N-No, he was just – he was just …."

"Nothing really, Inuyasha. Let's head over to the meeting before coach gets mad."

"Right. See you later Kagome."

They took off, leaving me in the Rose Garden. What the hell just happened? If Inuyasha hadn't come at the time he did, I think Koga would have really kissed me. Or maybe not. I would have to ask him about that later. My stomach growled again.

_Let me get some food before they close the cafeteria._

I walked towards the cafeteria, but they were closed.

_Ugh! Guess I will order food, or eat what I have in my room._

Walking back to my room seemed like a journey. It didn't help that my mind was wandering as well. It was only the first week and I already had problems.

Cathleen and her crew didn't like me, Jini hates me, Naraku is in the hospital, and Koga, Bankotsu and Inuyasha were my friends, causing for people to dislike me. Can't I just have a no drama at all for my college life. I want to at least graduate with no drama. Thinking so much, I ended back to my room and didn't even realize it. I opened the door and walked in, hanging my keys on the hook. Something in the air caught my nose. It smelled like Chinese food. I followed the scent to the kitchen and saw that there was a bag of food sitting on the counter.

"I wonder who brought this. Maybe Kikyo did?" As I started to rummage through the bag, I heard the sound of water draining down the drain. Someone was in the bathroom. I quickly looked for something in the kitchen to defend myself with. The closest thing to me was the broom. I grabbed it and walked slowly towards the bathroom; cautious. The door clicked open. I held the broom high above my head, ready to strike the intruder. The door swung open. I closed my eyes as I brought the broom down, only for it to be stopped by a strong force.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to send me back to the hospital?"

_Wait … that voice. Could it be …?_

I opened my eyes and saw Naraku standing in front of me with a towel wrapping his lower body. My eyes became watery. I dropped the broom, my body shaking.

"I really don't want to go back to the hospital. So please refrain from hitting me with objects."

"N-Naraku? Is that – really you?"

"Yes, it's me. Who else would it be?"

At that moment, I let all my feelings out. I ran up to Naraku, wrapping my arms around his upper body. I cried into his wet chest, holding onto him for dear life. "Naraku! Naraku!" I cried out. His body was tense but he soon relaxed. "I am – so glad – you woke up!" I cried harder. I didn't want to let Naraku go. "So glad!" Naraku let me cry into his chest. He didn't push me away. I felt his arms encircle my body, holding me closer to him. I could smell the pine needles from his soap on his body. He rubbed my head softly.

"I'm here Kagome. I'm alive. No more tears, okay?" The crying turned into soft sobs until they stopped. I hiccuped, but my crying was done.

(END KPOV)

* * *

(NPOV)

I really couldn't believe she would cry this much over me. I looked down at Kagome as she nuzzled her cheek against my chest. Her hair smelled like sweet coconut. I closed my eyes as I inhaled that scent, holding her closer to me. I was lost in my own little world till I felt Kagome tense up.

"Uh – N-Naraku. Y-Your friend is – is – is …

_My friend?_

When I realized what she meant, I pushed her away from me, turning my back to her.

"I'm s-sorry. It must have been the w-way I was r-rubbing against y-you."

"Pfft, like you could ever turn me on." _Dammit!_

"I guess you are right. Most likely you were thinking about Jini huh."

"Y-Yeah."

_Why am I being this way towards her?_

"Well, I am glad you are awake Naraku. You probably want your space, so I will leave."

She started to walk away.

"The food, in the kitchen, is for you." She stopped. "I figured you would be hungry, so I bought some food."

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't expect this to be frequent."

She smiled brightly. "I won't. Thanks!" She skipped to the kitchen. I just shook my head and went into the bedroom to change into my pajamas.

* * *

After getting dressed, I walked into the kitchen. Kagome was sitting at the table eating some chow mein. We made eye contact. She gave me a gentle smile before she continued eating her food. I gave her my cocky smirk as I made a plate for myself. I took a seat across from her at the table. She looked up at me, as if she was not expecting me to sit there. I didn't pay it much mind. As I started to eat my food, I noticed that Kagome was starting to fidget. Was she nervous? I wonder what she was thinking.

"Kagome –

"Yes!" She pipped. Yeah, she was nervous. "I mean, yes," she said more quietly.

"Enjoying the food?" She nodded her head. "Good. You should try the egg foo young. It's pretty good." She nodded her head again. She got up and went into the kitchen to come back to the table with some egg foo young on her plate. She took a bite and her expression was glowing. "Good huh."

"It's delicious!" She smiled sweetly.

I felt my cheeks burn a bit. What the hell was going on here? I shook away a silly thought as I continued to eat. Occasionally, I would look up at Kagome. She had change over the years. Her hair was longer and her skin seemed to be more peachy than before. Her lips were a bit fuller; they looked soft. Her breast were a bit bigger, but not by much. If they were any bigger, I don't think she would look right.

_Hm, I wonder how the rest of her body has – wait no! What the hell am I doing? Why am I thinking about her this way? I need to stop._

I stopped looking at Kagome and continued eating my food. I did not need to start thinking differently about her just because I discovered she was my best friend from my child hood. Was it wrong for me to still act like an ass towards her, yes, but only till I get myself situated first. I don't want to act funny around her, or she will grow suspicious and maybe pursue it. No, not now. It would have to be kept under lock and key.

_I will tell you, one day, Kagome. But for now, it will be kept a secret from you._

(END NPOV)


	13. New Day

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 13: New Day

* * *

(KPOV)

A few days had passed since Naraku was released from the hospital. He was still the same old Naraku, so our friendship, if that is what you want to call it, was not going to blossom any time soon. Every now and then he was nice, but then he would flip out on me like he usually did. Him and Jini were back together and it seemed that they were better than ever. I am kind of glad they got back together again, though it still bothers me that they are together. But now, I don't have to worry about her wanting to have her revenge on me. Hahaha. It was bad enough that Cathleen and Marianne were still breathing down my neck; Jessica, not so much.

Today was a new day. Why? Because today was the first day of classes. The rest of the upperclassmen moved onto campus the other day. It was kind of intimidating to see the rest of them. I was hoping, praying, that I would make friends with some of them. Being friends with Koga, Bankotsu and Inuyasha just gave me problems. And it didn't help that when we were coming back from dinner that the boys decided to hit on a group of upperclassmen girls. I just hope they have a better understanding and not want to attack me.

I sighed to myself.

"I just can't stay in my room forever and hide from my issues." I looked at my hand, my mother's ring glowing from the sunlight. "Give me strength mom." I looked over at my clock and jumped. "Shit. I'm going to be late for my first class." I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, excited for my new school year to start.

I was really glad that the buildings were open yesterday. I was able to look around and find my classes so I wouldn't get lost when it actually came time to go. My first class of the day was Calculus. I still have no idea how I got in this class, but, might as well make it something for myself. Walking in, there were only a few students sitting in the bright room; none of the faces were recognizable,

_Don't tell me I am the only Freshmen in this class?_

A girl had smiled at me and I smiled back.

_She seems nice._

But I didn't want to impede on her, so I took the seat behind from her. Pulling out my notebook that I had prepared for this class, she turned to me and asked, "Hi, what's your name?"

"K-Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome." She stuck out her hand. "My name is Kaede." I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. You're a freshmen, correct?" I nodded my head. "I am impressed. Not that many Freshmen get accepted into this Calculus class."

"Really? Why is that?"

"It's mainly based on the test scores you received on the math section when you came to take the entrance exam. For all the years of Jiyuon University, only five Freshmen have been accepted into this class."

"Is this Calculus class special or something?"

"In a way, yes. We're the top Calculus class. Meaning, you are one of the smartest people in your class."

"Really?" I peeped. I covered my mouth while Kaede laughed.

_Was that really true? If so, why wasn't Naraku in this class? He always did better than me on the math tests. So why was I here and not hi__m? It didn't add up._

"You alright Kagome?"

"Yeah, I am. Just a bit confused."

"On what?"

"On how I got in this class and not …."

My words trailed off as I noticed Naraku walk in the class. Kaede caught my attention and whistled softly.

"My oh my, who is that?"

"The person I was thinking about."

"You know him?"

"He's my roommate."

"No way. Another Freshmen in this class? Oh, this will be fun."

"Yeah." Naraku caught us looking at him. He gave that famous smirk of his and sat on the opposite side of the room.

"He is hot. How'd you get to be roommates with him?"

"Fate turned her wicked head my way."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't like each other, or, should I say he doesn't like me."

She looked between us and smiled. "Now that is a lie."

"A lie? How is that a lie. I live with the man."

"You'll see." Kaede chuckled to herself as she turned back in her seat. More students walked into the class, the professor walking in behind them.

He placed all his stuff on the the desk and smiled. "Hello class. How is everyone today?"

"Good," said everyone.

"Welcome to Calculus 105. I am your professor, John Flemming and I am hoping that we will have much fun in this class."

* * *

The rest of the time, Professor Flemming discussed the syllabus that he had handed out to the class. It seemed pretty straight forward. How he had it laid out, we would have the final a month before actual finals week. I was excited about that. Getting this class out the way first sounded good to me. He also mentioned the book that we needed. Sadly, the book store had not received the shipment yet, so we would start a bit late, but he would still give us some work to do so our mind would start to process the equations. Professor Flemming handed out a worksheet for us to do in class, just to get a feel of where we were.

Looking at the sheet, my mind started to spin. I didn't understand any of it. There really had to be some mistake in me being placed in this class. While the rest of the class started working on the sheet, I walked up to his desk.

"Um, professor?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I am supposed to be in this class."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand anything that is on this sheet you handed us."

"Hm. Let's talk outside." He got up and I followed him outside the door, closing the door behind us so no one could hear our conversation. "Now, have you even tried doing any of the problems?"

"Well, no, but –

"At least try. You will eventually figure it out."

"I still don't think I am supposed to be in your class. Math was not my best subject in high school."

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Ah, I remember. You are on my roster. And it said that you scored third highest on the math section when you took the entrance exam."

"Are you sure the machine just didn't mess up my score?"

He eyes sharpened. "Why do you doubt yourself so much, Ms. Higurashi?"

"It's not doubt if I know I can't do it."

"Your score says other wise." I frowned. "How bout we make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes. Do the worksheet and see how you do. If you get a passing grade, you will stay in the class. If you do not, then you have the choice to stay to try and understand it and we can make the class a pass or fail for you, or, you can drop it. But, I still say give the class at least two weeks before you decide to drop it."

"Y-You would really do that for me?"

He smiled. "Sure. I see that you have potential and I would like to see it come out on your work. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Deal." We shook hands.

"Good. Now, go do the sheet. You have the rest of the class period to finish it. If you have any questions, just come and ask. Okay?"

"Okay professor."

I smiled as we walked back into the classroom and I took my seat. I pulled out a pencil and looked over the sheet one more time. I closed my eyes as I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to focus my mind. Opening my eyes, I looked once again at the sheet and started to do the problems.

* * *

I managed to finish the sheet five minutes before class was done. I think I was the last person to turn in their sheet too. I may have been the last, but at least I took my time. Still didn't think I did so well though.

"Now that all the sheets are turned in, I will have these graded and turned back to you by next class. See you guys on Wednesday." Everyone scurried to put their backpacks on and get out the class. As I was about to take my leave, Professor Flemming called me over.

"Yes, Professor."

"Want me to grade your sheet now so you know where you are?" I nodded my head lightly. "Do you have a class right now?"

"No. My next class doesn't start till one thirty."

"Great. Just sit down. It will only take me ten minutes to look over it." I nodded my head again and went to take a seat while I waited for him to grade my paper.

_Please tell me I didn't do too horribly._

By the time he was done, he didn't have that much of a happy look on his face. "Kagome, come here please."

_Uh oh._

I got up from my seat slowly, not wanting to see the score I received on the worksheet. "How did I do professor?"

"Honestly," he said coldly, "You did great!" He ended with a smile.

"What?" He handed me the paper. "I got a ninety-five percent?" I screamed.

"I told you you had the potential. Now, I expect to see you in class on Wednesday."

I smiled. "See you then." I ran out of the classroom, excited that I was actually smart enough to be in a class with Naraku. Not even that. Just the fact that I can do this just made the first day of school exciting.

* * *

I walked up to the cafeteria. I was hungry and needed food in my stomach. After I got my food, I looked around for Koga and them, but didn't see them at all.

"Hey! Kagome! Over here!" I heard someone call out to me. I looked around until my eyes landed on Kaede who was waving her arms back in forth. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to her table of friends.

"Hey Kaede."

"Would you like to come and sit with us? You seemed a bit lost there."

"Oh, no, I was just looking for my friends."

"You mean those guys coming up this way?" I looked behind me and saw Koga, Bankotsu and Inuyasha walking towards me. A tiny smile came across my face. I didn't think I would see them at all.

"Hey Kagome," Koga said as he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, well, well," said one of Kaede's friends. "Who are these fine pieces of fresh meat?" She eyed all three of the boys. I rolled my eyes.

"This is Koga, Bankotsu and Inuyasha." The boys said hi.

"Whoops. How rude of me," Kaede said as she laughed at herself. "This is Robin, Farrah and Shippou." They all said their hellos. "Do you guys wanna sit with us?"

"Sure," Bankotsu said with a smile.

"Awesome." The boys left to get their food while I sat next to Shippou.

"Kagome, was it?" I nodded my head. "You're friend Bankotsu is fuckin' hawt." I just looked at him.

"I know right?" said Farrah. "Are him and Koga related, because they kind of look like each other."

"They are cousins," I said before I took a bite into my sandwich.

" I would love to get a bite out of Bankotsu," Shippou said. "I would give that boy a hell of a good time." I chocked and started coughing. "Woah, you okay there?" Shippou patted my back.

"Y-Yeah, I am okay. Just wasn't expecting that."

"Sorry. I am a very blunt person. You get used to it after awhile. Or is it the fact that I am gay bothers you."

I blushed. "No! It's not that at all. It's just when I hear things sexually, it makes me uncomfortable. If I didn't like gay people, I wouldn't be friends with Bankotsu."

"Sweet! I have a chance with him!"

_I don't think I was supposed to blurt that out. Dammit. Need to fix this._

"He isn't gay."

"Aw," he said with a sad face. "Then what did you mean?"

"He is a pansexual."

"Oooh, even better."

_I think I just made it worse. Forgive me Bankotsu._

The boys came back and I just slumped down in my chair as I ate. Bankotsu sat on the other side of Shippou, Koga next to me and Inuyasha next to Robin. She seemed to like that he was sitting next to her. Were all the upperclassmen girls just hunting down Freshmen boys?

"What's the matter Kagome?" Koga asked.

"I feel like I fucked up."

"Why?"

"So, Bankotsu, what kind of guys are you into?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha spit out his drink and most of it landed on Shippou. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Sorry," Inuyasha said as he started to laugh. "But that was just too funny." He continued to laugh.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because, you just met the guy and you already want to get in his pants."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do," Bankotsu said. He grabbed Shippou by the chin and looked into his eyes. It seemed like Shippou wanted to melt when Bankotsu held him like that. We all stopped what we were doing to see what was going to happen. Even some students in the cafeteria started to notice. "How did you know that I went for guys?"

I raised my hand slowly. "I accidentally blurted it out," I said softly.

His eyes darted to me and they held much anger. "Thanks," he said with a bitter snap.

_Great. Now Bankotsu is mad at me._

Bankotsu's eyes were back on Shippou as I tried to hide my shame. "Did knowing I liked guys make you excited Shippou?"

"You have no idea."

"Would you like to play a game with me?"

"What kind of game?"

"To see if you can win me over."

"Alright, Bankotsu," Koga said. "Stop teasing him. Also, we're trying to eat here. If you are going to be doing that, at least do it when I am not around."

"I agree," said Inuyasha.

Bankotsu smiled as he let go of Shippou's chin. It seemed that he was a bit dazed from looking into Bankotsu's eyes. I know I was the first time I looked into them.

"Oooh, there goes your hunk Kagome," Kaede said.

"My hunk?" I looked in her direction and saw Naraku walking into the cafeteria.

"He is gorgeous. You guys are dating? Lucky girl," said Farrah.

"No, we are not and he is not 'my hunk.' He is just my roommate."

"Sure, if you say so," Robin said, nudging Farrah and they giggled. I started to blush. This was so not fair. Start of my new day and I was being teased. "Oh! Here he comes!"

_What?_

Naraku walked up to the table and he did not seem happy at all. "Kagome, I locked myself out of the room. I need you to let me back in."

"Um, okay. I'll be right back you guys." I grabbed my backpack and started to head out of the cafeteria with Naraku right at my heel.

(END)

* * *

(NPOV)

I had done a bit of thinking, and I think it was time to tell Kagome who I really was. See if she remembered anything from our past. From the times I did talk to her, it didn't seem she remembered much because she didn't even remember my name.

_Heh, this girl. Forgetting my name. How can she forget MY name._

I was lost in my own world, unaware that Kagome was talking to me. "Huh? What?"

"I asked, how did you manage to lock yourself out of the room?"

"I left my keys on the bed, that is how. I thought I had them on me, but I didn't."

"Mhm."

_Why am I still being a dick to this girl? I need to quit._

We reached the room and we walked in. "Well, there you go. See you later."

_She was leaving?_

"I have a question for you Kagome?"

"What?"

"How did you manage to get into Calculus 105. From what I can remember in high school, you sucked at it."

"Shows how much you know Mr. smartypants. I got a ninety-five percent on the worksheet."

I whistled. "Is that so. Had no idea you were smart." She gave me a look. "Now, if you could beat a test score of mine, then I will be impressed."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. I laughed. "Why are you laughing at me? I haven't done anything funny."

"Just the fact that you roll your eyes a lot."

"You noticed that?"

"Kind of hard not to when you do it all the time."

"I guess." She sighed. "So how are you and Jini?"

_Why is she asking me that?_

"We are okay. Better than before actually."

"Good," she said softly.

_Is this girl still in love with me? Why? As much as I have been an ass to her, she still wants me? I don't understand it. _

"Kagome," I said as I walked up to her. She walked back, bumping against the wall. I smirked. She started to blush. My smirk became a cocky grin as I closed the space between us, placing both of my hands on the wall, pressing my face close to hers. "Do you still like me Kagome?"

"N-No," she stuttered.

I smiled. "You do. Why do you still like me so much?"

"I said I don't like you Naraku, now get off my case about it."

"Oooh, so defensive." I pressed my lower body against her, placing my hand around her waist to meet me. "I like it when you get defensive."

It seemed like her whole body lit on fire. She pressed her hands against my chest. "N-Naraku, s-stop."

"Why?" I whispered in her ear. "Don't you like this?" I blew in her ear lightly, a tiny noise coming from her lips.

"Naraku, what are you doing?" said a familiar voice.

I looked back and saw Jini standing behind me with a displeased look on her face. I let go of Kagome and it seemed that she was finally able to catch her breath. I straightened up and just shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not doing anything Jini, don't worry about it."

"Uh huh."

Kagome didn't say a word.

"Don't you think it's time for you to leave, _Kagome?_" Jini said with a bit of anger.

"Huh? Oh r-right." Kagome didn't even look at me as she walked out. I wonder what was going through her mind. A better question was, why did I do that?

Jini punched my arm, getting my attention to her. "What the hell was that Naraku? I thought you were done messing with that girl."

"Jini," I said coldly. "Did you forget about the agreement we came to? Pull something like that again towards Kagome and I –

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Jini grabbed my arm and cuddled against it. "I won't do it again."

"Sure." I pulled my arm out of her grip. "How did you get in here anyways?"

"The door was cracked open, so I came inside when I heard your voice."

"Knock next time."

"Yes."

"Let's go."

I held the door open for Jini to walk out, coming up behind her, closing the door. I still didn't understand why I messed with Kagome like that, but I liked it. And the noise that she made didn't help. This hard on was not going to go away for awhile if I didn't stop re-playing that noise in my head.

_Hahaha. Kagome, you have fucked up now. I am not going to stop teasing you till you admit you still have feelings for me. You finding out about our past will have to wait till then. Haha._

(END)

* * *

Why is Naraku acting this way towards Kagome? Tell me what you're guys' theory is and we will see who is right later on in this story. Next chapter will be up a bit late since I am working on finals, but no doubt there will be a new one. Leave comments. Thanks. ^_^


	14. Betrayed

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 14: Betrayed

* * *

(KPOV)

It's been a month already since school started. I was getting the hang of being a freshmen in college and I made tons of new friends; mainly girls. I was happy that they understood the situation I was in. Sure, they teased me, but it was all in fun. The only thing that was not fun was the fence between Naraku and I. After his birthday surprise that Kikyo and I had threw for him, Naraku has kept me at a distance and I don't understand why. Every now and then, he would tease me, but then go back to 'Naraku the Asshole.' I was really getting tired of his bipolar attitude. I don't know how much more I can take of this. My nerves are wearing thin and I am sure the next time we have another altercation, I will snap. But how can I snap at him when he is barely in the room now? I sighed to myself. My brain was starting to pulsate.

_Ugh. I think I have a migraine._

I rubbed my temple. I was just glad that today was Friday and the only class I had today was Calculus. We would be getting back our test and I was hoping I did better than Naraku. He scored a ninety-nine percent on the worksheet and rubbed it all in my face. I studied hard for that test. I was going to make sure I can prove that I can out smart him.

I walked into class and saw that Naraku was talking to Kaede.

_I wonder what those two are talking about._

I walked over to Kaede, their eyes looking up at me. Naraku gave me a scowl as he got up and sat in his seat across the room.

_What is his problem?_

I sat down next to Kaede, laying my head down on my desk.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on now. You can't pass that on me. Now, tell me what is up."

"You already know what's up."

She looked at Naraku. "You guys are still not talking?"

"Barely. Only time he talks to me is when he wants to get a rise out of me. I think he is a sadist."

Kaede laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"Because he likes to cause me pain, that's why."

She laughed again. "Don't worry so much Kagome. I am sure he will come around."

"What were you two talking about anyways?"

"Oh, that? He was asking me how I thought I did on the test. Tis all."

"Mhm."

_For some reason, I do not believe that at all._

"Good morning class," said Professor Fleming when he walked into the room. "How is everyone this fine morning."

"You seem to be too happy Professor," said one student.

"Indeed I am. You all managed to pass the first test. Usually I have a few that don't, but you guys have really impressed me, especially Kagome."

My head rose up. "What?"

"You got the highest grade on the test."

"What?" I said with excitement. "No way! What did I get?"

He smiled. "One hundred percent."

The whole class gasped. I felt embarrassed because everyone was looking at me now, even Naraku. Our eyes met and I wish they hadn't. They were back to holding so much anger in them. Was he really that upset that I got the highest score on the test? I was going to rub it in his face, but I have a feeling that if I do, I might die.

"Good job Kagome," Kaede said with a smile. "Studying with me worked huh."

"Hell yeah it did." Regardless if Naraku was mad, I was ecstatic. I managed to beat him. The rest of the class praised me on my score while Naraku just sat there, staring at me.

_Stop staring at me with those eyes, Naraku. I haven't done anything to you. Don't make me feel horrible because I outdid you for once. Can't you be happy for me? Just once?_

Naraku finally looked away and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. "I will pass back everyone's test and then we can go over which problems most of you didn't get."

Professor Flemming started to pass back the test. Looking at the one hundred percent mark on my paper made me feel good inside. So far, this Friday was starting to look up.

* * *

After class, Kaede and I walked together to the cafeteria. We both got a sandwich and sat at a table while we waited for everyone else to show up.

"You going to the party tonight?" Kaede asked me.

"What party?"

"The party that Bankotsu and Koga are holding."

"They are holding a party?"

"Yeah? They didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "It seemed that they would tell you everything with how close you guys have grown."

"Really? Because I feel like they are putting me at a distance too. But I am not much of a party person. That is probably why they didn't mention it."

"I guess that makes sense."

I bit into my sandwich.

_ Still, why wouldn't they tell me anyways?_

The sound of a chair being pulled back caught my attention as Koga sat down next to me and Bakotsu next to Kaede. "How are you two ladies doing?" Koga asked.

"Pretty good. How bout yourselves?" Kaede asked.

"Couldn't be better," Bankotsu said with a smile.

"How come you guys didn't mention the party to Kagome?"

They both tensed up.

"Well, we didn't mention it because …."

"It's okay, you guys don't have to explain your reason for not telling me."

"We were gonna tell you Kagome, it's just –

"I said it was okay," I said sternly. I was starting to lose my appetite.

"Bankotsu! Koga!" said a high pitched voice. It was Marianne and Cathleen. Yeah, I just completely lost my appetite. Marianne wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck, giving him a peck on the cheek. Cathleen did the same to Koga. Have I missed something? "I can't wait for the party. It's going to be cracking. In more ways than one," said Cathleen, the two girls sharing a wink amongst each other.

Now I get why they didn't invite me. I stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to go. I will see you later."

"Kagome, you have barely eaten any of your food," Kaede said with a concern tone.

"I'll just take it to my room." I reached for my backpack.

Koga reached out for me. "Kagome –

I slapped his hand away. We both didn't expect that. I picked up my backpack quickly, rushing off with my plate of food.

* * *

I reached my room, glad that Naraku was not here. I sat the plate on the kitchen counter, dropping my backpack on the floor as I slowly walked to the bedroom. I fell on my bed, the warm covers gliding across my face. I felt hurt and betrayed by Koga and Bankotsu. Not because of the party, but because they failed to mention that they had anything going on with Marianne and Cathleen. Then again, it explains where they have been running off to. Closest people I had to friends and then they ditch me. It was kind of my fault though, telling Koga to make amends with Cathleen, but I didn't think it would end up like this.

"Kagome? You in here?"

_Is that Koga?_

I heard a couple of footsteps nearing my room. I looked behind me and saw Koga standing in the middle of my doorway. I just stared at him before I laid my head back on my bed. "What do you want Koga."

"I just want to apologize –

"Apologize for what? You didn't do anything."

"Yes, I did." I felt the side of my bed sink as Koga sat down. "I wasn't being considerate."

"Considerate for what?"

"Kagome, don't play dumb with me."

I sighed, sitting up so I can face Koga. "Did you only come here to say that you are sorry because you feel guilty?"

"Not only that, but I feel like I haven't been a friend to you. After Cathleen and I hooked up I –

"So you guys did hook up. Ah."

I felt lied to. After he said how much he disliked Cathleen and wish that she would give up on him, he ended up being with her anyways. Boys don't make any sense at all. It also didn't help that it seemed he tried to kiss me that one night.

"Please don't be mad at me. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to."

"Koga, I'm not your girlfriend. The only thing I am to you is a friend, or at least I thought I was. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"But I still feel like I wronged you."

"Tell me, that night we were in the Rose Garden and I told you to make up with Cathleen and you used me as your practice, were you trying to kiss me?" He was quiet. "Well?"

"Kagome …."

"All I need is a yes or a no. Which is it?" He still remained quiet. "I will take that as a no. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to take a nap. Have fun at your party and make sure to give Cathleen all the attention you can."

"Kagome –

"Bye, Koga." I laid back down and cuddled against my pillow.

"Kagome –

"You're still here? If Cathleen finds out you are here she will get mad."

"Kagome –

"I am not trying to get yelled at by your girlfriend."

"Kagome!"

"What Koga?" I yelled. I sat up and stared into Koga's eyes. I was not too happy with him and I wanted him to leave. "Why are you still here –

Koga pinned me down, his body pressed against mine, holding my wrist down next to the side of my head. I was scared. I didn't know what he was going to do. The way he was looking at me, I didn't know what to make of it. His blue eyes became dark as he lowered his face to mine. I tensed up, looking away from him as I felt my face burn up.

"Kagome," he said in a whisper. "Why do you do this to me?"

"D-Do what? I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you have." He lowered his lips near my ear as he whispered, "You have made me like you more than I had intended." My heart skipped a few beats. Did Koga just admit that he liked me? "Why did you do this to me, Kagome?"

"Y-You act like I did this on purpose."

"I know you didn't, but I can't help the way I feel about you. Why do you think I am with Cathleen?"

"Because you like her."

"No, because I needed someone to get my mind off of you."

_What?_

"After we got closer, I started to develop feelings for you, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react to it and it doesn't help that you still like Naraku. Why do you think I stopped hanging around you?"

"I don't know."

"Because I was afraid I would have you in the position I have you in now." Koga adjusted himself between my legs, making sure I felt him. "I crave for you Kagome. Every time I see you hurt by that bastard, it makes me want to kick his ass. Not only because I am your friend, but also because I like you a lot. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you, hold you, to reassure you that no one will hurt you because you have me. But that won't happen because your heart already belongs to Naraku."

I couldn't build up the courage to look up at Koga because I knew he was right. Naraku still had my heart. Sad, I know, but you can't help falling for someone your heart decides.

"Koga, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"But what about Ayame? I thought you still loved her."

"I did, but it was time for me to move on since she did. I can't still hold onto the past and hope for a future."

_He has a point._

Koga let go of my wrist as he got off of me, sitting back down on the bed. I slowly sat up, unsure of what to say now. Koga just admitted that he liked me. And if only Naraku didn't have a hold on me, I would probably give Koga a chance.

"I would like it if you did come to the party. Only reason why I didn't mention it to you was because I know you don't like them, and I am sure with you there, I wouldn't keep my attention on Cathleen. And knowing my drunk self, I would probably try and make a move on you."

"You shouldn't be using Cathleen to get over me."

"I know I shouldn't, but it's the only way to get her off of your back and to keep my mind off of you … somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

"That girl doesn't know when to quit talking. Whenever I tune her out, my thoughts go to you." I started to blush again. "You have no idea how great of a person you are Kagome. And for Naraku not to see that, he is dimwitted."

"I thought you were cool with Naraku."

"I am, but when it comes to you, I don't like him."

I smiled. "Thanks, Koga." I wrapped my arms around his stomach, my head against his chest. "Thank you for everything."

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "Just thank you." Koga wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for awhile. Koga kissed me lightly on the top of my head.

"Will you come to the party?"

"Yeah, I will be there."

"Great." He hugged me again before letting go. "Just open the door when you come. I will see you tonight." Koga sat up and started walking towards the door.

"What time does it start?"

"Around ten."

"Alright, see you then."

Koga gave me that charming smile before he walked out. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be eventful.

* * *

It was ten thirty and I was a bit nervous to go to Koga and Bankotu's party. I showered and got dressed. I put my hair up in a pony tail because I was sure it was going to get hot in there and I didn't want my hair sticking to me. I slipped my shoes on, grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I heard the music coming from within their room. The bass was knocking on the walls and it sounded like there were a lot of people in there already. I turned the knob and proceeded in. It was dark inside but with the black lights they had around the room, everyone was glowing. I looked down at my shirt and saw that it glowed like a highlighter.

_This is pretty cool._

I walked around, trying not to bump into the people that were dancing. I didn't see Koga or Bankotsu anywhere. I wonder where they could be. I managed to find an open space on the wall and stood against it, trying to figure out who was who. So far, I didn't recognize anyone. My eyes traced amongst everyone until I recognized two people: Naraku and Jini. My face had started to turn sour. I had forgot that he and my friends had became cool after their one night of drinking. Seeing him here made me want to leave. Naraku looked up from Jini and we made eye contact.

_Shit, this is not good._

Naraku smirked at me.

_Yeah, definitely not good._

Though he was avoiding me like the plague, whenever he had the chance to, he would tease the hell out of me and it seemed that he was already under the influence. He had a glazed look in his eye and I was not looking forward to whatever he was going to do.

"Hey Kagome." I looked up in front of me and saw Inuyasha. "When did you get here?"

"I just got here. Where are Koga and Bankotsu?"

"Um, probably getting it in with Cathleen and Marianne and Shippou."

"Wait … together?"

"No. They have separate rooms. Koga with Cathleen and Bankotsu with the other two."

"He is having a threesome with them?" I shouted. I was glad no one else could hear me.

"It was Marianne's idea. Apparently she finds it hot to see two guys kiss and all that stuff."

"Ah."

I really didn't know how to react to that. But they had a lot of guts to have … sex … while they are having a party. They couldn't wait till after?

"Where's Kaede?"

"She said she'd show up later." The song changed to _Dr. Feel Good_ by Raina and people started to grind even more against each other. Inuyasha held out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me, Kagome?"

"Uh, sure." My face started to tingle. A guy had never asked me to dance before. I gave Inuyasha my hand and he pulled me off of the wall and lead me to the middle. He turned me around, placing my back against him, trying to get me to dance with him. I had not danced with a guy in my life so I had no idea what to do. I was stiff.

"Loosen up a bit," Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

"I don't know how to dance."

"I'll help you." Inuyasha placed his hands on my hips, moving them side to side. "Just move your hips with my hands and you will be fine." I did what he said and moved along with his hands. "Just get lost into the music. You will find your rhythm that way." I closed my eyes and went with the song. I started to twist and turn my hips, grinding against Inuyasha. "That's it, there you go. Seems like you know how to dance. Show me what you got." Inuyasha's hands came away from my hips and I just continued to dance. I turned around and faced him, looking into his eyes as I danced in front of him. "Damn." I teased Inuyasha with the movement of my body. I hadn't danced in awhile, and I could feel the bass running through my bones. I became indulged in the music. I closed my eyes and let the music take over. When the song finished, I stopped and opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me. I felt embarrassed. I stood straight and ran my fingers through my hair. "Wow. I had no idea you could dance," Inuyasha said.

"Mm."

"Damn girl, you have to show me how to dance like that," some girl said from across the room.

"Who knew that Kagome could dance."

_I knew that voice._

Jini came out from behind a group of people and stood in front of me. "You just always have to steal the spotlight, don't you."

"Spotlight? What are you talking about?"

"You just had to steal every guy's attention, didn't you."

_What the hell is this chick talking about?_ I looked around and saw that every guy was gawking at me. I started to blush. Not like I was trying to get their attention. I was just dancing; minding my own business.

"You just love attention, don't you Kagome."

"No, not really."

"It seems you do. Always stealing other women's men."

"I haven't stole anyone from anybody."

"Yes you have. You took Naraku away from me several times, and because of you, it took Cathleen and Marianne awhile to get Koga and Bankotsu because you are such a blocker."

"What does that have to do with you, Jini?"

"I'm just getting really tired of your ass."

"Then don't look or come around me. How hard is that?"

_Why were we having this fight in front of everyone? Was she trying to make me look like the bad guy? If anything, she was just showing of how much of an ass she can be. Can she not let go and move on?_

"What is going on here?" I looked from Jini and saw Koga, Bankotsu, Cathleen, Marianne and Shippou coming from the hallway. Guess they got done with their sexscapade. "Everything okay Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. Jini just doesn't know how to let go."

"I'll let go when I beat your ass you whore!" Jini took a step towards me to only be held back by strong hands.

"Jini, what are you doing?"

She growled. "Nothing Naraku."

"Why are you embarrassing yourself in front of so many people?"

"I haven't done anything Naraku."

"I would hope you didn't."

"I don't need you to hold Jini back, Naraku. If she wants to, let her. In the end, she is the one who is going to get expelled."

"Psh. I may be tempted to beat your ass, but I am not going to get expelled over your ass."

"Then contain yourself. You don't need to act like a raging bull every time you see me."

"Did you just call me a cow?"

I rolled my eyes.

"She wouldn't be acting like this, Kagome, if you knew not to provoke her."

"I haven't done anything –

"Just stop with the bullshit Kagome. You know just being around pisses her off. If you don't want her in your face then don't do anything that causes her attention."

"You act like I was trying to get her attention-

"Knowing you, you do try and get attention. I honestly think you like getting into fights with Jini."

"No, I do not. Why would I like to get into idiotic fights with her?"

"Because the only way you will get a response out of me is if you antagonize my girlfriend. You really need to snap out of this love phase you have for me. Didn't I tell you once before that it disgust me?"

_Did he … really just say that … in front of everyone?_

My eyes darted everywhere. Everyone was whispering to one another; looking at me.

"Is she really in love with Naraku?"

"So she is the one?"

"Poor Jini. No wonder she has so much trouble."

"It doesn't help that they are roommates."

"If I was Jini, I would have taken care of her a long time ago."

"I wonder if that is how Cathleen feels."

"No wonder why Marianne kept giving her dirty looks."

"I feel bad for her. She should transfer schools."

Everyone was coming up with random conclusions about me, and they do not even know the whole story. It was all Naraku and Jini's fault. No, it was everyone's fault. I didn't know how to take care of this problem on my own. I looked for Koga, Bankotsu and Inuyasha to help me out, but they just stood there, not even looking at me. I had no true friends. I was alone. My body was trembling. The whispers started to get louder. I covered my ears.

"Aw, is the poor Kagome out of words?" Naraku teased.

"I hate you Naraku," I whispered. "I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. The tears spilled over, drenching my face. "I hate you all," directing it to Koga, Bankotsu and Inuyasha. I ran out of the room, hearing someone call my name, but I refused to look back. Everything they all told me was a lie. I was alone from the start. No one was there for me.

I ran into my room, unsure of where else to go. I ran into my bedroom and took out my anger on my belongings. I pushed everything off of my drawers onto the floor, breaking a few things. I tossed my covers off of my bed, flinging them towards the window. My eyes came across the stuff animals that Koga and Bankotsu had won for me. I grabbed some scissors out from my drawer and stabbed them, tearing the stuffing out until they were destroyed. I didn't want them anymore. My anger had consumed me. I dropped the scissors onto the floor as I walked over and into the closet. I screamed, kicked and punched the wall several times. I didn't deserve to be treated this way. I didn't do any wrong or harm to anyone. I collapsed against the wall, sobbing to myself.

"Why mother! Why does my life have to be this way?" I screamed. I brought my knees up to my face as I continued to cry. I heard something crash down next to me. I looked and saw that it was a brown box that had opened when it fell. It had a diamond crescent shape moon on it. "What is this?" I picked up the box and what was inside it fell out. I picked up what looked like a necklace and a picture. "T-This looks like my necklace." I flipped the shell over and saw engraved into it were the initials K – H & N – V. I took off my necklace and compared the two. "N-No. This can't be the same necklace." I turned my attention to the picture and I felt my heart sink; my eyes filled with shock. "T-This – is me."

In the picture was a small girl and boy, holding hands with huge, bright smiles on their faces. I knew that the little girl was me, but what had made my heart feel twisted and knotted was that the little boy in the picture was –

"Kagome?" I looked up and saw Naraku staring down at me, his eyes wide. "K-Kagome."

This whole entire time, I had been living with the best friend I had lost in touch with.

* * *

Oh snap! Kagome finally knows that Naraku is her old best friend. I wonder how things will evolve amongst them. Poor Kagome. Leave tons of reviews.


	15. Pay Back

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 15: Pay Back

* * *

(KPOV)

I stared at Naraku as I stood up, clenching the picture and the necklaces in my hand. Naraku's eyes trailed over me, head to toe, till his eyes caught what I was holding. He reached out for me but I stepped back.

"K-Kagome, before you say anything, let me just –

"What is this Naraku?" I asked, holding up the picture and the necklaces. He didn't answer. "What is it!" I yelled.

"Let me just explain –

"Explain?" I laughed. "You actually think I am going to sit quietly to hear you explain to me how you were the best friend I had lost in touch with? How long have you known?"

"Known what –

"How long have you known that we were old friends?" I yelled.

"Ever since I got my memory back," he said softly.

"Wait, you got your memory back? When?"

"The day I woke up in the hospital."

"You've known since then?" He nodded his head. "Unbelievable," I said as I walked passed him. He grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me."

"Let's just talk, please?"

"Why?"

"Look, I wanted to tell you Kagome, but I just didn't know-

"How to tell me. Now where did I hear that before."

"What?"

"Let me go, Naraku."

"Not until you listen to me."

I smiled at Naraku as I took a step closer to him. "Naraku," I said softly, the smile brightening off of my face. "Let – me – go!" I brought my knee up and pressed it hard between his legs. Naraku buckled, letting go of my wrist as he fell onto the floor. "Asshole." I dropped the necklaces and picture near his face as I started to walk away.

"K-Kagome, w-wait."

I grabbed my keys and walked out of the room. I didn't want to be anywhere near Naraku.

* * *

I walked to the Rose Garden. I figured no one would be here since mostly everyone was in Koga and Bankotsu's room. I sat on the bench, looking out to the city view. I needed to think. I rested my head in my hands. What the hell was I going to do about Naraku. He had known for a month and failed to mention anything to me. All he did was tease and harass me. Hm, is that why he did it so often? Because he knew of our past history? If so, I was going to get major pay back.

_You make me cry (neon) naega saraganeum iyu jebal nal tteonajima. Just tell me why (why) ...  
_

It was my phone. I looked at the screen and saw Sango's name. I answered. "Hello?"

"_You alright Kagome?"_

"Yeah, Sango, I am fine."

_"Good. Naraku called me out of breath. What happened?"_

"I kneed him in the nuts, that's what happened."

_"Wait, why?"_

"Because I found out the truth about him."

_"Meaning?"_

"He is the best friend I had lost contact with."

_"He finally told you?"_

"Wait, you knew?"

_"Yeah. I found out that day I went to the hospital when he woke up."_

"You went? How come I wasn't called when he woke up?"

_"When Naraku woke up, he was confused. He said that when he realized who you were, he didn't know how to react or what to do."_

"Okay, so why didn't you tell me? You're supposed to be my best friend Sango."

_"I'm his best friend __too__, Kagome. He asked me not to. __He said he would tell you once he got everything set right in his head.__"_

"I hate him, Sango."

_"I would hate him too, but you have to realize __the situation he is in."_

"And what situation is that?"

_"You confessed your love to him. After Naraku got his memory, he said old feelings for you came back. He isn't sure if he is in love with your or –_

"Wait, Naraku, is in love with me?"

_"__I don't know. He doesn't even know. Naraku is still confused."_

"What should I do Sango."

_"Talk to him."_

"I don't want to. He has been lying to me for a month now on who he is."

_"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he wanted to rebuild your friendship."_

"You don't rebuild a friendship by harassing and teasing the person."

_"He is still harassing you?"_

"Yup."

_"This boy will never learn. Maybe he couldn't get out of his old ways."_

"I really don't care what his excuse is Sango."

_"You will have to talk to him eventually."_

"I know."

_"Just hear him out and see what he has to say."_

"I am sure whatever he has to say won't be good enough."

_"He is your best friend."_

"Was."

Sango sighed. _"Just talk to him.__ Both of you guys are my best friends. I don't need to be in the middle of this, cause I am not choosing sides."_

I growled.

_"Talk to him Kagome."_

"Alright mom."

_"Good." _She giggled. _"I will talk to you later. Go talk to Naraku."_

"Okay. Bye."

_"Bye."_

I hung up the phone. I sat there and thought for a minute before I made up my mind. "I better do this now before I change my mind." I got up and headed back to my room.

I opened the door and saw Naraku sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. I closed the door, seeming to startle him a bit. Did he not hear the door open? He looked up at me through his hair, his eyes shimmering. If it had been any other moment, I would have probably blushed, but since I was pissed at him, it didn't do anything. He got on his feet, slowly. It seemed like he was thinking of what to do with his actions. He took a step towards me, but took it back. He straightened up his back, pushing his hair out of his face. He began to open his mouth but I cut him off.

"You better start explaining now before I change my mind."

"Can we sit down and talk?"

I lifted an eyebrow. I didn't want to sit, but for whatever he was going to tell me, it might be better if I did. I walked over to the couch and sat down with a soft 'thmpft.' Naraku sat down a cushion away from me. Smart boy. Naraku looked at me, his eyes very soft. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Just talk. I don't care from where," I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Alright," he said softly. "The night we were talking and you let me look at your necklace, did you hear was I said?" I shook my head. "When I was able to make out the letters, the memories that I had no recollection about, rushed all at once to my mind, which is why I screamed and blacked out. It was too much for me to take at once. Waking up in the hospital, my family was around and I was happy. How they figured I gained my memory back were the questions that they asked me and I called Kikyo by a nickname that I gave her. I went through some tests and the results came back positive. The small memories that I have of you, I wasn't quiet sure. I had called up Sango and asked her to stop by my house to get something of mine; the box that you found."

"I didn't find it, it fell."

"Ah, well, to continue, the necklace that was in the box is the same as yours, but the engraving is not worn out cause I stopped wearing it after the car accident."

"Why?"

"I thought it was the most hideous thing ever."

"Even though you bought it?"

"When I was conscious, I was a totally different person. I became someone else. But when I became the old me again, I had to be sure who you really were. Sango came and handed me the box and inside it was the necklace and the picture. I had asked my mother if she remembered the little girl in the picture. She went on about her teenage years and how she had a great time with your mother and her sister. When Sango had asked if that same sister was your Aunt Xio, I had asked my mother if the girl's name in the picture was Kagome, and she said yes. Right then, I knew you were my old childhood friend."

"So, why didn't you tell me, _friend_?" I said with a bit of an attitude.

"Because I didn't know how to react. You had confessed your love to me and I didn't know how to take it now since I regained my memory of us. I thought that if I told you we were old friends, you would be too embarrassed to even look at me."

"So, you decided to make me hate you?"

"No, not intentionally."

"Then why the harassment, huh? Sure, you were nice to me every once in awhile, but why did you go so far to tease me to the point I couldn't move? Or say what you said."

"I'm not going to lie. I have fun teasing you," he said with a smile. "I just love your reactions, which is why I did it so much."

"Fucking bastard."

"But I did that because I thought that if I just started being nice to you, you would think something was up."

"No, I wouldn't have." Naraku cocked his head to the side. "Okay, maybe."

"My point exactly." Naraku looked away from me, relaxing against the couch. "I really am sorry for how I treated you and I hope you can forgive me, Kagome."

"Oh yes, I forgive you Naraku. Let's be friends," I said in a cheery voice.

"Why do I sense sarcasm?"

"Because I was being sarcastic. You think that by just asking me to forgive you, I would, just like that? You've hurt me so much Naraku. You have no idea how much pain and embarrassment you have caused me. One minute, you are being sweet and then the next, you are a complete asshole, trying to bring me down."

"I know. I feel like shit, trust me."

"Sure you do." I got up. "In my honest opinion, it's cool to know that you were my best friend from my child hood, but right now, I don't give a rat's ass."

"So, what are you saying?"

"That if you were my 'friend,' you wouldn't have done what you did and told me as soon as you found out."

"I already told you why I didn't."

"But you should have still thought of how I would have taken if I found out on my own. If you had told me then, yeah, I would feel a bit awkward to be around you or whatever, but I would have eventually got over it."

"Sango was right." He sighed.

"What are you talking about."

"She said I should tell you, but I was just being stubborn. Sango said that you would have gotten over it eventually, but I didn't believe her. I should have, since she actually knows you."

"Maybe next time listen to what she has to say."

"I think I just might." I started to head to the bedroom. "So, where does this lead us?"

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh, this doesn't lead us anywhere. You're lucky I am semi-calm about this."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"There really isn't anything you can do to make it up to me, Naraku. But the one thing I can say to you," I turned to face him, bringing a smile across my face, "is thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Because the hold that you had on my heart is no longer there. So the 'love phase' that I was in with you, is over. So I no longer disgust you, right?"

"Kagome, I didn't mean that –

"I will talk to Sesshomaru tomorrow to see if there are any available rooms."

"Are you moving out?"

"No, but you are." Naraku's eyes became wide. "You act like you are so surprised. You knew eventually that this day would come."

"I'm not moving out."

"It's not whether you want to or not, it's the fact that you will. I'm not going to share a room with someone who betrayed me."

"I said I was sorry Kagome."

"You can say sorry until your tongue falls out, but I won't forgive you. You better call Jini and see if you can sleep with her tonight, because there is no way in hell you are sleeping here."

"This is my room as well. You can't just kick me out," Naraku said as he stood on his feet.

"Damn, you're right. I wish I had that much power, but sadly, I don't.

"Look, I know you are mad at me but –

"Mad? Ha! No, I am not mad at you, Naraku. I am beyond mad."

"Kagome –

"If you're going to stay here, you're sleeping on the couch."

"Fine, I will agree to that much."

"Good." I started to walk towards the bedroom again.

"Kagome, wait." Naraku grabbed my wrist. I tried to slip away but he held onto it tighter.

"Let go of me –

"I am willing to do anything to have you forgive me. I know what I did was wrong and I want to pay you back for all the pain that I caused you."

"If you want to repay me, go jump out the window," I said with a hiss. I managed to get him to let go of my wrist and I walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I looked around. The room was a mess. I sighed to myself as I started to pick things off from the floor. I heard a door slam shut. My heart sank a bit. I opened the door and walked out into the family room and saw that Naraku was no longer here.

_I hope he didn't actually leave to go jump out of a window. I am mad, but I wouldn't want him to kill himself._

I decided not to think much of it. Naraku was a big boy. If he actually did do it, it wasn't my fault, was it? I shook my head.

_No, I am not going to start to feel guilty. I have a right to be mad._

I went back into the bedroom and started to straighten things out. By the time I was done, it looked decent. I would need to vacuum in the morning to get all the stuffing from the stuffed animals off the floor. As I was getting ready for bed, I heard the front door open and close. I was guessing Naraku was back.

_So he didn't go jump out of a window. Good._

I heard a gentle knock at the door.

_What does he want now?_

"K-Kagome, are you in there?" Shit, it was Koga. "Can I talk to you?"

"Piss off!" I yelled.

"Kagome, I know you are mad at us, but –

"Didn't I say to piss off?" I opened the door and saw Bankotsu, Koga and Inuyasha standing in my doorway. "Who let you three in?"

"Naraku did," Bankotsu said softly.

"Then he can let you three back on out."

"Kagome, please, can we just talk?"

"I have no reason to talk to you three. Why do you want to talk me anyways? You sure as hell didn't have anything to say when I was backed in a corner and I needed help."

"We know and we feel bad for not sticking up for you," Bankotsu said.

"Everything was happening so fast, we didn't know how to react," Koga said, staring at the floor.

"By the time we were going to say something, you rushed out," Inuyasha stated.

"I call bullshit."

"It's the truth," Koga said as he reached out for me. I slapped his hand away.

"I can honestly care less about what you came here to say. I just found out that Naraku was my best friend from my childhood and my so called three friends didn't even stand up for me when I needed it most. Maybe if you, Koga and Bankotsu, weren't so busy on trying to get your dick wet, you would have realized sooner what was going on." They looked away from me. "And as for you, Inuyasha, I really don't have much to say. So thanks, and goodbye." I slammed the door in front of their face.

"We will make it up to you Kagome."

"Go suck a dick," I yelled out. I walked over to my bed and collapsed on top of it. My day was okay, and then it just turned to shit. I rolled onto my back, looking up at the ceiling. I know for a fact that the rest of my time in college would just be a drag. I really didn't have any friends here, so I was on my own. For tomorrow to be a better day, I doubt that would happen, but with how my life has been so far, I am sure something will shock me.

* * *

The next day when I went to breakfast, a lot of eyes were on me. I was in a bad mood when I woke up, so if anyone came at me the wrong way, they were going to be in for it. I wasn't that hungry, so all I got was a bowl of cereal. I sat down near a window, trying to avoid everyone who was in the cafeteria. A chair was pulled in front of me and Kaede had sat down.

"You okay, Kagome?" she asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Not really. Did you go to the party last night?"

"Yeah, but only for a bit." We ate our food quietly for a few minutes. "I heard what happened last night." My spoon was midway to my lips but I sat it back down into the bowl. I was no longer hungry. "I am so sorry Kagome. I wish I was there so I could have helped you out. I am so mad at Shippou for not sticking up for you."

"You shouldn't be. I wouldn't expect him to anyways since he barely knows of the situation and he is too infatuated with Bankotsu to even notice anything that goes around him."

"I guess, but the rest of the guys are assholes. How could they just stand there and watch you get slaughtered?"

"I have no idea, nor do I care anymore. They aren't my friends as far as I am concerned."

"I wouldn't be friends with them either."

"It's just funny how Koga flip flops. But, not much can be done about it now."

"True. The only person I don't understand is Naraku. He seemed like a nice guy, but I guess I read him wrong."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"What do you mean?" I repeated everything that happened last night back to Kaede. Her mouth dropped as she said, "Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"That is some complete bullshit."

"Who are you telling."

"What are you going to do about him?"

"Not too sure. When I get the chance to talk to Sesshomaru, I will ask to see if there are any empty rooms available so he can move out. I don't want to be around him anymore."

"Hm, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Naraku didn't want me in love with him anymore and he achieved that goal."

Kaede had a sneaky smile cross her lips. "Naraku did say that he was willing to do anything to have you forgive him, right?" I nodded my head. "Why not make him your slave?"

"My slave?"

"Yeah. Have him do whatever you tell him to and he can't disobey you. Each time he disobeys you, that is a negative point for him, but, if he does listen, he gets a positive point, maybe even a treat."

"A treat of what?"

"I don't know. You are a smart girl, I am sure you can think of something."

"I doubt he would agree to that."

"If he is serious about saying he will do anything, he just might."

I shrugged my shoulders. Kaede had an idea, but would I take it? Probably not. I would still rather have Naraku out of the room.

After breakfast, I headed towards Sesshomaru's room, hoping he was in there. I knocked a few times but there was no answer. I knocked once more and nothing. I sighed. As I was heading off, I heard the door open.

"Sorry, I didn't hear your knock," a male voice yelled out to me. "My music was too loud."

I turned around. "That is okay." I looked up and my eyes met up with red ones and not amber looking ones. "Is Sesshomaru around?" I wondered if his eyers were contacts. He was an attractive looking guy though. He had long, mahogany brown hair pulled back into a braided pony tail with a few strands of stray hair in front of his face.

The person I was talking to cocked a smile. "He isn't, but he said he will be back in a few minutes." He leaned up against the door frame. "I'll tell him that you stopped by. What is your name?"

"Kagome and thank you."

"Hm, Kagome. Pretty name." He stuck out his hand. "My name is Hiten."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Hiten."

"You know, you look really familiar." He leaned his face closer into mine. "Have I met you before?"

"I-I don't think so." I looked away, feeling my face heat up. I hated being so shy around attractive guys.

"Are you sure? What is your last name?"

"H-Higurashi."

"Higurashi?" He shouted. "Kagome Higurashi?"

"I said my name was Kagome."

"Oh my God, it has been years since I have seen you."

"Um."

His smile became wider. "It's me, Hiten." I raised an eyebrow. "Hiten Ule."

"Hiten Ule?" My eyes became wide. "Ten Ten?" He nodded his head. I yipped a bit when I jumped on Hiten and gave him a big hug. "It has been so long. How have you been?"

"I have been good, how about you?"

"Surviving. I didn't know you go here."

"I don't. I am just visiting Sesshomaru here."

"Yeah? What school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school right now since I inherited my dad's store, so I am just working now."

"Oh that is good Hiten. Glad you are doing well."

"I am glad you are doing well too." He crossed his arms. "It's funny, you haven't changed one bit."

"What are you talking about?"

"You still blush when you see a cute guy."

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you blush when I got close to you?"

"I see you haven't changed either. Still as conceited as usual."

"Damn right. All the girls come flocking to me."

"Which is why your relationships in middle school never lasted."

"I am sure it would have if I was dating you." I blushed. "Ah, I still got it."

"Oh shut up."

"I am guessing you two know each other?" We looked and saw Sesshomaru coming down the hall with a few bags in his hands. "What's up Kagome?"

"Oh, I had wanted to ask you a question."

"Alright. Let's get inside and you can ask your question." Sesshomaru walked into his room and I walked in behind him, Hiten closing the door. Sesshomaru placed the bags on his kitchen counter and started to put away his groceries. "So, your question?"

"I was wondering if there were any empty rooms available."

"Single rooms?"

"Yes."

"Not that I know of, but I can check. You want to move out of your current room?"

"No, but Naraku is."

"He is, or does he want to?"

"He is?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "The only way this can work, if there are empty rooms available, is if you two are not getting a long at all whatsoever."

"You realized that the first day we came to your room."

"True, but you guys haven't gotten along since then?"

"You try living with someone who continually teases and harasses the hell out of you and has a girlfriend who can't stand you and tries to pick fights with you."

"Wait, your roommate is a guy?" Hiten asked.

"Yeah, and not a very great one."

"That does sound like a problem. I will ask the student director if there are any empty rooms available."

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru."

"Now, how do you two know each other."

"I had a crush on her in middle school," Hiten said with a smile.

"Shut up Hiten."

"What? It's true."

"It wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who said I was being funny?" Hiten came close to me. "I liked you, Kagome, and quite frankly, if you let me, I would like to take you out on a date."

"What?"

"You were that one girl that got away, and now that I see you again, I'm not gonna let you slip away again."

"Stop teasing me Hiten."

"I'm not teasing you," he said softly. "Let me take you out."

Was this really happening? Was I really being asked out on a date by a guy? A hot guy on top of that. I felt my heart beat speed up a bit. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I-I don't know, Hiten."

"Just think about it. I am staying with Sesshomaru for the weekend, so I will be around. Even if not now, sometime later. I don't live too far from the school."

"Um, yeah."

"What is your number?" I gave it to him. "I called your phone, so now you have mine. I will text you later, okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I will see you around Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a cheeky smile as he waved me off.

"See you." Hiten walked me to the door and opened it. "Well, aren't you a gentleman."

"If I am trying to make a good impression on a woman I am interested in, yeah, I will be a gentleman." He winked at me.

"What happened to Mr. Conceited?"

"He is still here, but he only comes out when I have no respect for women. You, I have respect for." Hiten gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "I will see you around." He smiled before he closed the door. I really couldn't believe what just happened. I pinched myself.

_Ow!_

Nope, I wasn't dreaming. I smiled to myself, placing my hand on the cheek Hiten had kissed as I headed to my room, dreading to run into Naraku.


	16. Date

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 16: Date

* * *

(KPOV)

I walked into the room, still a bit flustered from the kiss Hiten had given me. I leaned against the door, smiling to myself as I giggled.

"What are you so smiley and giggly about?" I looked up and saw Naraku walk into the family room. My good mood had suddenly disappeared when I saw him. Why did he have to show up now? I frowned at him as I got off of the door. "Well?"

"When did I have to answer to you?"

"I can't be curious?"

"No, you can't be." I walked towards Naraku. "I talked to Sesshomaru and he said that he would ask the student director if there are any empty rooms available."

"Is that why you are so happy?" Naraku said as he rolled his eyes.

"Somewhat, yes."

"Kagome, I know you are still mad at me, but even if I do move out, that is still not gonna stop me from trying to talk to you and have you forgive me."

_Dammit. I thought him moving out would make him quit._

"You actually thought that, didn't you."

"So what if I did."

He chuckled. "You are so funny Kagome." I huffed out some air. "Aw, are you getting frustrated with me lil' Kagome?" He said in a baby tone.

"Fuck you Naraku," I hissed.

"When and where?" He said deeply, winking at me.

"Ugh! Will you piss off already!" I said as I stormed towards the bedroom.

"I was only kidding Kagome."

"Whatever."

"Wait, Kagome." Naraku caught up to me in the hallway. "Hold on a minute." He grabbed me around the arm. He let go of me, remembering what happened before. "I just wanted to give this back to you." He dug in his pocket and pulled out my necklace. I looked at it and then up to him. I soon realized that he was wearing his own necklace. I didn't know how to feel about that. "Are you going to take it back?"

"No."

"Why not?" He asked, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Why should I take back a necklace that holds no meaning anymore."

"Kagome …."

"Even if I did take it back, I wouldn't wear it."

"That is fine. I just want you to have it back."

"I told you, I don't want it. Give it to Jini. I am sure she would love to have a matching necklace."

"Jini would love to have a matching what?"

I looked behind Naraku and saw Jini walking down the hallway. Naraku sighed, running his hand down his face. "Didn't I tell you to knock next time?"

"Sorry." She shrugged. "So, what did you get me?"

"Nothing." Naraku placed the necklace back into his pocket as he turned to face Jini. "What is it that you want Jini?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight. There is this new French restaurant that opened up and I wanna go check it out."

"Go check it out yourself then. I don't feel like being around you."

"How long are you going to punish me because of … her." Jini pointed at me.

_Why was she being punished because of me?_

"Until she forgives me." Naraku looked back at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks burn a bit. Why did that smile get to me?

"What if she never forgives you? Where does that leave me?"

"It doesn't leave you anywhere. You knew what the consequences were if you attacked Kagome."

"I saw red, yes, but you would have reacted the same way if you saw some guy staring at me the way you were staring at Kagome."

_I was so confused._

"Jini, I am not going to have this argument with you."

"I know she is your 'best friend' and all, but I don't understand why our relationship is based off of if she forgives you or not."

"Because you are the reason why she ran out of the party. If you had kept your big mouth shut, you wouldn't be in the situation you are in now."

"I can't help the fact that she pisses me off. She makes me even more mad because of this hold she has on you."

"Just shut up already Jini."

"I liked you better as the old Naraku. You only cared about me and didn't give two shits about her!"

"Jini!"

This was starting to turn into a really intense conversation, and for some reason, I was the cause of it. But what did Jini mean that I had a hold on Naraku?

"If you're not happy Jini, then leave. I'm not going to stop you. You're lucky I took you back in the first place."

"You are so mean Naraku," Jini said through tears.

"Oh, this is just a start. You have no idea on how much of an asshole I can truly be," Naraku said in a dark tone. That voice sent a shiver down my body and I know it affected Jini too because her eyes were filled with fear. Jini didn't say anything. She dropped her head as she walked out of our room. Naraku seemed a bit fired up and I wasn't sure what he was gonna say or do next. Naraku's laid on me and I froze. His eyes were very dark. I knew that look anywhere and I knew he was pissed off. Naraku took a step towards me. I tried to move but my feet wouldn't let me.

_Goddammit! He is going to get me!_

Naraku was close. I managed to force my legs to move, but I found myself backed against a corner. Why am I always stuck in these positions with Naraku? He cornered me, placing his hands on both sides of the wall, his breath hot above me. I shrunk down, scared to look into his eyes. "Kagome," he said in a whisper. I shuddered.

I placed my hands against his chest, trying to push him away. "N-Naraku, please, don't. I –

I was cut short when I felt Naraku slide down against my hands. My eyes followed his movement. Naraku kneeled down in front of me, his head bowed down. "N-Naraku?"

"Kagome, please, let me make it up to you."

"Naraku –

"I said I was willing to do anything and I meant that. I would even be your slave until you forgave me."

Did he talk to Kaede?

He rested his bowed head against my hip. "Please."

Was he really this desperate to have me forgive him? I looked down at Naraku, unsure of what to do. "Naraku, stand up." Naraku stood up, slowly, his head still bowed. "Are you actually willing to be my slave to have me forgive you?"

"Yes."

"And what if I don't forgive you. What then?"

"I will still keep trying."

"Even if it takes all four years that we attend college together?"

"Even if it takes the rest of my life."

He was _that _serious? I frowned at him. "If you are really willing to be my slave, then fine." He smiled. "But don't expect to be treated any different."

"I wouldn't think so." He wrapped his arms around me, picking me up in the process. "Thank you Kagome."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now, put me down." He put me down. "I'm going to take a nap, so don't bother me."

"Alright." I headed towards the bedroom. I closed the door behind me, seeing a smile across Naraku's lips. I sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into now." I shrugged as I walked to my bed, pulled back the comforter and crawled into it, resting my heavy head down on my pillow so I could get rid of this aching headache I just produced.

* * *

The sound of something buzzing woke me up. I growled to myself as I searched for my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Hiten calling me. I fumbled to open up the phone as I sat up, a bit nervous that he actually called me so soon.

"H-Hello?"

_"Hey Kagome. You sound like you were sleeping. Did I wake you?"_

"Yeah, but I was about to get up anyways." I laughed. Why did I just lie to him?

_"Okay, great. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."_

"Tonight?"

_"Yeah, I want to take you out. It's been so long since we have seen each other and I want to catch up."_

"Oh okay. So, this is not a date, right?"

_"It can be if you want it to be." _He chuckled. _"No, it's a date Kagome. I told you I was serious." _My heart tensed up. _"So, what do you say?"_

"Where are we going?"

_"What is your favorite type of food?"_

"Um, I'm kind of craving pasta right now."

_"Alright, I know the perfect place to take you to then. Get dressed and I will be at your room in say, an hour?"_

"Oh okay."

_"What is your room number?"_

"Three twenty-three."

_"Great. I will see you in an hour. Oh, and Kagome?"_

"Yes?"

_"Dress really nice."_

He laughed before he hung up. I just stared at my phone. Did all that just really happen? Did Hiten just ask me out on a date? And told me to dress nice? Where was he going to take me? I looked at the time. I only had an hour to get ready. Thirty minutes to shower and thirty minutes to get dressed should be good, right? But what did I have that I could wear that was 'nice?'

_Hm, I do have that black mini dress I never got the chance to wear. But I don't think I have the right pair of shoes for it. I'm screwed._

Sango wasn't here to help me out, so there was only one person I knew that could.

_"Hello?"_

"Kaede, I need your help."

_"Sure, what's up?"_

"Do you have any cute black heels?"

_"Yeah, I do. Where are you going missy?"_

"On a date –

_"You're going on a date? With whom?" _She screamed with excitement.

"With an old friend from middle school."

_"He must be hotter than Naraku if he has you on a date already." _She laughed.

"Oh shut up. So can I borrow your heels for tonight?"

_"Yeah. What size shoe do you wear?"_

"Eight."

_"Perfect. Want me to help you look all pretty for your date too?"_

"If you can, that will be great cause I have no idea what to do."

_"Okay, I will be there in a few."_

I hung up the phone and darted to the bathroom so I can start to get ready.

* * *

When I came out of the bathroom, I heard voices in the family room. I walked over, wrapped in my towel, drying my hair.

"Promise me you won't say anything," said Naraku.

"What do I get in return?" asked Kaede.

"Anything, I don't care. Just don't mention it to her."

"Mention what?" I asked as I walked into their conversation. Naraku looked away as if he was flustered, running his hand through his hair.

Kaede plastered a smile on her face. "Oh, nothing of importance. Let's just get you ready for your date."

"Date? What date?" Naraku asked. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw something lit up behind those eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry about." I looked down at Kaede's hands and saw that she was carrying a big box. "What's in that box?"

"All the stuff that I need to make you the hottest thing tonight. Now let's get you ready." Kaede turned me around and started to push me towards the bedroom.

"What were you and Naraku talking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Just tell me Kaede."

"It's not something for me to say. If you want to find out, you have to talk to Naraku."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Then you won't find out." I sighed. "Now, go dry off, lotion yourself up and put some garments on so I can fix you up."

"Alright."

It didn't take me long to get dry and put lotion on my body. After putting on some underwear, we went to the bathroom so she could do my make-up and hair.

"How do you feel about curls?" Kaede asked me as she started to play through my hair.

"Curls are fine. Just, do whatever you think looks good."

Kaede nodded her head as she went to work. I felt like I was a movie star getting ready for her debut. I don't know what magic Kaede did to me, but I looked amazing when she was done. I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror. She even let me borrow her diamond necklace and earrings to match.

"Wow. You did an amazing job Kaede."

"I'd say. With your skin tone, it was really easy to find what colors worked. And your hair came out wonderfully. If I was Hiten, I would want to touch your hair and not want to stop." We laughed. "Now, let's get you dressed." We went back into the bedroom and I went to the closet to grab the black dress. I started to put it on, but needed some help to zip it up.

"Kaede, can you zip it up for me?"

"Sure?" Kaede came up from behind me and zipped up the back of the dress. "Damn girl. I had no idea you had curves."

"What are you talking about?"

"You always wear loose fitting clothes; nothing that ever clings to your body. You should though. You have a body a lot of girls would kill for. _And_ you have a cute ass." Kaede slapped my butt.

"Hey!" I turned around quickly, defending my butt as she laughed at me.

"What, it's true."

"Yeah sure."

"Oh whatever girl." She smiled. "Now, all you are missing are the shoes." Kaede took my hand and sat me down on the bed. She grabbed the shoes and handed them to me.

"The heel is a bit too high."

"Concerned that you will be taller than him?"

"No. I am concerned that I am going to fall and break my neck. I can't walk in stilettos."

"You're gonna learn right now then. Put them on." I slipped on the shoes and buckled them on the sides. "Now, stand up and walk towards me." I stood up, that much I could do, but walking was another matter. I watched my feet as I took a slow step towards Kaede. "I know you are not going to be staring down at your feet the whole time you are out walking with him. Look at me and focus."

"I'll try dammit." I looked up at Kaede and walked towards her, eyes focused. I was doing pretty well till I felt myself buckle. Kaede burst into laughs. "This is not funny."

"Oh, you have no idea how funny this is." She continued to laugh.

"Kaede," I whinned.

"Kagome, you will be fine. Besides," she looked me up and down. "You look gorgeous. I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"I wouldn't hold my breath."

"I'm sorry, but who was asked out on a date here?" I remained silent. "Exactly. Now, grab a jacket that will complete this masterpiece. I am sure he will be here any minute." I nodded my head as I went back to the closet and grabbed the small jacket that went with the dress. "Perfect. Oh? I hear another male voice out there. He is here. You excited?"

"More nervous than excited."

"Do you have a purse?" I grabbed a purse and placed what I needed inside. "Now you are ready." I gave her an unsure smile. "You will be fine. Let's go." Kaede opened the door and we headed out to the family room. Each step that I took, I felt my heart beat get stronger and louder. I was very careful to not buckle again. I was going to try so hard tonight to not make a fool out of myself. Kaede stopped me. "Wait right here. I want to introduce you."

"No, Kaede –

She walked out into the family room and said with a very cheery voice. "Hello. You must be Hiten."

"Hello to you too and yes, I am. And you are?"

"I am Kaede. You look very handsome."

"Why thank you."

"Well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so I will like to introduce you to Kagome Higurashi."

I felt that was my cue and walked out. Everyone's eyes were on me when I had walked into the 'spotlight' Kaede had made for me. I tucked a curl behind my ear as I looked up to meet Hiten's eyes. The look that was on his face, I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. I looked over at Naraku and they had a similar reaction. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Y-You don't like it, do you. I'll go change into something –

"No no no no," Hiten said as he took a hold of my hand, turning me around slowly. His eyes met mine and they had a sparkle in them. "You look absolutely beautiful Kagome."

"Thank you. You look good too Hiten."

He smiled. He brought his nose close to my neck and took a whiff. "And you smell just as wonderful." I blushed. "You ready for tonight?" I nodded my head. "I really can't wait to show you off. God you look so good!"

"Alright, enough of the compliments," I said with a smile on my face.

"I haven't even started yet."

"He's a feisty one," Kaede said with a smirk.

"You have no idea. I plan on making this the best night for Kagome."

"Well, skedaddle you two." Hiten laced his fingers with mine as we headed towards the door. His hand was hot. Was he just as nervous as I was? "Have fun you two!" Kaede yelled after us. The door closed shut. This was it. I was now officially out on a date with Hiten. I really hope that the date and the night goes well.


	17. Attention Fans: Update Information

Dear Fans,

Just wanted to give you guys a head up that there will be TWO new chapters coming up in a few days at the SAME TIME! Yes, that is right. It seemed a lot of you wanted to see how Naraku's response was to all that happened in Chapter 16: DATE. So, the next chapter will be a remake of DATE, but from his point of view and then the chapter afterwards will be the continuation from Chapter 16. Wanting to let you guys know a head of time that way there will be no confusion. I am also really glad that you guys are liking this story. I try and cater to your guys needs and it seems that everyone is happy so far. The chapters will be in a few days, so look out for them.

AnImE-FrEaK1332


	18. Date NPOV

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 17: Date

* * *

(NPOV)

I heard the door open, assuming that Kagome had returned from breakfast. I walked out of the bedroom, knowing that she would not want to be in the same room as me since she was still upset. I headed towards the family room and saw Kagome leaning against the door, seeming way too happy for my liking.

"What are you so smiley and giggly about?" She looked up at me and whatever good mood she was in seemed to vanish when our eyes met. She frowned at me as she leaned off the door. "Well?"

"When did I have to answer to you?"

So harsh. "I can't be curious?" I asked her.

"No, you can't be." She walked towards me. "I talked to Sesshomaru and he said that he would ask the student director if there are any empty rooms available."

"Is that why you are so happy?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Somewhat, yes."

"Kagome, I know you are still mad at me, but even if I do move out, that is still not gonna stop me from trying to talk to you and have you forgive me." She made a twisted shape with her lips. Did she really think I would quit that easy? "You actually thought that, didn't you."

"So what if I did."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her naiveté. "You are so funny Kagome." She blew out some air, frustrated with me. "Aw, are you getting frustrated with me lil' Kagome?" I said in a baby tone to tease her.

"Fuck you Naraku," she hissed.

"When and where?" I said deeply, winking at her.

"Ugh! Will you piss off already!" she said as she stormed towards the bedroom.

I sighed to myself. "I was only kidding Kagome."

"Whatever."

"Wait, Kagome." I managed to catch up to her in the hallway. "Hold on a minute." I grabbed a hold of her by the arm. Seeing the look on her face, I let go, getting a flash back of her kicking me in the balls. And they were still hurting. "I just wanted to give this back to you." I reached down into my pocket and pulled out her necklace. Her eyes traced over the jewelry and then up to me. I am guessing she finally realized that I was wearing my own. "Are you going to take it back?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, a bit disappointed that she wouldn't take back the necklace.

"Why should I take back a necklace that holds no meaning anymore."

That stung, a lot. "Kagome …." I really didn't know what to say to that.

"Even if I did take it back, I wouldn't wear it."

"That is fine. I just want you to have it back."

"I told you, I don't want it. Give it to Jini. I am sure she would love to have a matching necklace."

"Jini would love to have a matching what?"

Anger filled up my body as I recognized that voice. I sighed as I ran my hand down my face, trying to contain the little control I had left. "Didn't I tell you to knock next time?"

"Sorry. So, what did you get me?"

"Nothing." I placed the necklace back into my pocket as I turned to face Jini, the one girl I regret ever getting involved with. "What is it that you want Jini?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight. There is this new French restaurant that opened up and I wanna go check it out."

"Go check it out yourself then. I don't feel like being around you."

"How long are you going to punish me because of … her." Jini pointed towards Kagome.

_This girl really is slow._

"Until she forgives me." I looked back at Kagome and gave her a smile. I saw her cheeks turn slightly red. I still had something on her.

"What if she never forgives you? Where does that leave me?"

"It doesn't leave you anywhere. You knew what the consequences were if you attacked Kagome."

"I saw red, yes, but you would have reacted the same way if you saw some guy staring at me the way you were staring at Kagome."

_This girl needs to learn to shut up._

"Jini, I am not going to have this argument with you."

"I know she is your 'best friend' and all, but I don't understand why our relationship is based off of if she forgives you or not."

"Because you are the reason why she ran out of the party. If you had kept your big mouth shut, you wouldn't be in the situation you are in now."

"I can't help the fact that she pisses me off. She makes me even more mad because of this hold she has on you."

_That was it._

"Just shut up already Jini."

"I liked you better as the old Naraku. You only cared about me and didn't give two shits about her!"

"Jini!" I had just about had it with Jini. She was a cool girl in the beginning, but after getting to know the real her, she was starting to really piss me off. I had no idea what the hell I saw in her. Maybe it was the fact that she was just too easy to get and gave me everything that I asked for sexually. Sure, the sex was fun and all, but after awhile, it just got boring. Jini was not the girl I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I gave Jini a tiny smirk. "If you're not happy Jini, then leave. I'm not going to stop you. You're lucky I took you back in the first place." And she really was.

"You are so mean Naraku," Jini said through tears.

I really didn't give a fuck if she was crying. "Oh, this is just a start. You have no idea on how much of an asshole I can truly be," I said in a dark tone. I was starting to feel like the other Naraku. The one that really didn't give two shits about anyone. I know what I said had some affect on Jini because her eyes were filled with fear. I liked knowing I scared her. She really had no idea how capable I was. If I made Kagome's life a living hell before I got my memories back, I can just imagine making Jini's life ten times worse since I am all together again. Jini didn't say anything. She dropped her head like a wilting flower and walked out of my place.

I felt as if my body was on fire and I was enjoying it. I turned my attention to Kagome and saw her body freeze. Oh yeah, I still had some type of hold on Kagome if just a look from me made her tense up like that. I took a step towards her, her not moving at all. As I was getting close to her she started to take a few steps back but placed herself in a corner. I smirked to myself as I saw the look of panic strike her face. Why was she so scared? I cornered her, placing my hands on both sides of the wall, breathing down on her. She shrunk herself down, not looking me in the eye. "Kagome." I said in a whisper.

She placed her hands against my chest, trying to push me away, but she was trembling too much to even put enough strength into it. "N-Naraku, please, don't. I –

I closed my eyes as I lowered myself down onto my knees slowly. "N-Naraku?"

"Kagome, please, let me make it up to you."

"Naraku –

"I said I was willing to do anything and I meant that. I would even be your slave until you forgave me." I rested my head against her hip. "Please."

I laid my head there, afraid to hear her answer. I wasn't kidding at all. She was my best friend from my childhood and I wanted to make it up to her for being such a douche. Even if she told me no, I would still try anyways. I wanted my old best friend back and to catch up with her on everything that we missed since I moved.

"Naraku, stand up." I stood up slowly, my head still bowed, not sure if I should look at her. "Are you actually willing to be my slave to have me forgive you?"

"Yes."

"And what if I don't forgive you. What then?"

"I will keep trying."

"Even if it takes all four years that we attend college together?"

"Even if it takes the rest of my life."

She frowned at me. I am guessing she didn't like that option. "If you are really willing to be my slave, then fine." I smiled. "But don't expect to be treated any different."

"I wouldn't think so." I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, excited that she was willing to let me make everything up. "Thank you Kagome."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now put me down." I placed her back down. "I'm going to take a nap. So don't bother me."

"Alright." I watched her head towards the bedroom. As she was closing the door she looked back to me. I gave her a smile before the door clicked shut.

_Yes! Kagome is giving me a second chance. I am not going to let her down at all._

I headed back towards the family room and sat down on the couch.

_A nap actually sounds good right now. I would like to sleep in my own bed, but Kagome would throw a fit if I walked in there._

I laid down on the couch and made myself comfortable. Before I knew it, I found myself back in my own dream world.

* * *

_I felt something tap my head. I groaned, not wanting to be bothered. I turned over on my side. The tapping continued on my head. I opened my eyes and saw that it was a little boy tapping me on the head. He stopped when I grabbed his hand. He gave me a toothy smile, his front tooth missing. _

_ "Time to wake up sleepy head."_

_ "Didn't your mom teach you better than to tap someone on the head."_

_ "You're not someone. You're Naraku!"_

_ "I know who I am. But, who are you?"_

_ "I'm you silly."_

_ "What?" I sat up and faced the boy. I focused on him and noticed that his features did resemble my own from when I was a kid. Why was I having a dream about myself as a kid. Strangely, why was I interacting with myself as an adult? I looked around my surroundings and saw that I was in a park. I looked down and I was sitting, or I was laying, on a park bench. A light breeze went through the air, brushing against my face and through my hair. I closed my eyes, taking in the fresh scent of pine cones._

_ Little Naraku tugged on my arm, taking away my attention from the scenery. "Let's go."_

_ "Where are we going?" I asked as I got up to follow him, him still tugging on my arm._

_ "We have to go see Kagome."_

_ "Kagome?" Was I going to see her as a little child as well?_

_ "Come on. We have to hurry."_

_ "Where is she?"_

_ "Near the ice cream man."_

_ "Alrighty." I lifted little Naraku up and onto my shoulders. "Just tell me which way to go little man."_

_ "That way!" He pointed straight and I headed the way he pointed. I held onto his legs as he started to play with my hair. "You have cool hair mister."_

_ "Well, if you are me, then of course." I chuckled._

_ "Teehee." I looked around for the ice cream man, hoping to spot Kagome. "Ah! Kagome!" I stopped and looked the way little Naraku was shouting and saw Kagome as a little girl._

_ "Naraku!" She smiled brightly as she ran towards us. I placed little Naraku down, watching him run up to Kagome, wrapping his tiny arms around her. "I missed you Naraku."_

_ "I told you I wasn't going to be long. I just needed to find my friend." Little Naraku took a hold of Kagome's hand and walked over to me. "Kagome, I would like you to meet Naraku."_

_ "He has the same name as you," she said in shock._

_ "Isn't it cool?" He giggled._

_ "Is he nice?"_

_ "Of course I am nice." I bent down so I could be level with them. "Do I look like a mean person?" I asked with a smile._

_ Kagome turned her face away from mine, blushing as hard as a tomato. "N-No."_

_ "We're always gonna play with each other, right?" Little Naraku asked._

_ "Yes, we will," I said, ruffing up his hair._

_ "Will you always play with me too, Naraku?" Kagome asked, looking at me with her big brown eyes._

_ My smile became gentle as I rested my hand against her cheek. "I will always be there for you Kagome." _

_ She gave me a toothy grin. "Yay!"_

_ "Let's go play in the sand Kagome," little Naraku yelled as he started to run towards the play ground._

_ "Okay!" I watched the two run off to have their fun. Little Naraku was making sure that Kagome was having fun. The smile on her face proved that she was having a good time._

_ I hope I can place that same smile on your face, Kagome._

* * *

I was startled awake when I heard someone knocking at the door.

_Who could that be?_

I grumbled to myself as I got up and headed towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Kaede."

I opened up the door and let Kaede in. She was carrying black high heels in one hand and in another was a big box of who knew what was inside. "What's in the box?" I asked as she walked inside.

"Girl stuff."

"Okay."

"Where is Kagome?"

"In the shower it seems like."

"I guess I will wait for her then."

"You gonna give her a make over or something."

"Something like that, yeah," she said with a smile.

"Why? I don't think all the make-up in the world can help that girl," I said, laughing to myself.

"You are such an asshole Naraku."

"Tell me something I don't know," I said, leaning against the wall.

"Keep acting the way you are and you will lose Kagome, permanently."

"She isn't going anywhere."

"You sound so confident."

"I am."

"I'm surprised that you are after the shit you pulled on her."

My ears perked up. "She told you, didn't she."

"Of course she did. I am the only person left on this campus that she trust. She kicked Bankotsu, Koga and Inuyasha to the side because they didn't come to her rescue and she would have done the same to you if I hadn't talked to her."

"What did you say to her?"

"To make you her slave since you said you would do anything."

"Funny enough, I was the one that brought up the option to be her slave."

"Did she take it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she did."

"Is that why you are so confident that she will stay?" I nodded my head. "You are so stupid Naraku," she laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, leaning off the wall.

"You think you have won, but quite frankly, you are already losing."

"Where are you getting at?"

"Why haven't you told this girl that you like her already."

"Because I'm not sure if I like her because she is my old best friend or if I actually like her."

"You're the only one blind to your own emotion. It's clear as ice that you are in love with this girl." Now, Kaede was starting to piss me off.

"I am not in love with Kagome," I said in a low tone, trying to subsume my anger.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Even if I was in love with Kagome, she would never accept me because of all the shit that I put her through," I yelled. "If I was in her shoes, I wouldn't even accept me. I said I am willing to do everything because I _am_ willing to do everything in my power to have her forgive me. If I told her I was in love with her, she wouldn't take me. She wouldn't even want me. She would probably look at me with disgust and think it was some type of joke. I lost her once and I don't want to lose her again." I was breathing hard by the time I was done talking.

Kaede's lips turned into a fine smile as she said, "Glad to know that you realize all this and finally admitted to yourself."

"Shit." I had walked right into Kaede's trap. She wanted to know how I really felt and by riling me up, I fell for it.

"Kagome would love to hear about this."

"Kaede, don't tell her, please."

"How long does it take to shower? I mean damn."

"Kaede!"

"Who do you think you are yelling at?"

I took in a deep breath. "Promise me you won't say anything."

"What do I get in return?"

"Anything, I don't care. Just don't mention it to her."

"Mention what?" I looked up and saw Kagome walk out into the family room with a towel wrapped around her body, drying her hair. I looked away from her, running my hands through my hair. Did she over hear the conversation Kaede and I just had? I prayed to God, Buddha, whoever, that she didn't hear us. It would be the end of me. I trust that Kaede wouldn't discuss with Kagome on what I had said.

"Oh, nothing of importance." I let go of the breath that I was holding. "Let's just get you ready for your date."

_What?_

I turned my attention back to them, feeling my anger rise again. "Date? What date?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Kagome said. I placed my hands on my hips, amazed that this girl was actually going out on a date. "What's in that box?"

"All the stuff that I need to make you the hottest thing tonight." I rolled my eyes. "Now let's get you ready." Kaede turned Kagome around and started to push her towards the bedroom.

This was some bullshit. Kagome was going out on a date? With whom? I know it couldn't be with Koga since she was still upset with him. She didn't really hang with anyone else aside from them, so who could it be? I was really thinking hard about this. I went down the list of possible guys, that I knew, that might find her attractive. So far, no one came to a match. "Who the hell is she going on a date with?" There was a knock at the door.

_I wonder if that is the date._

I opened the door and saw a guy about my height with bright red eyes. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a few strands of hair hanging down his face. He wore a rolled up purple collared shirt with a black tie and slacks to match. It even seemed he shined his shoes. This guy surely was Kagome's date. I gave him a smug look. "Who are you?"

He gave me a cocky smirk. "I'm Hiten. I am here to pick up Kagome."

Several ideas ran through my mind. I could lie and say that she wasn't here or say that she decided to cancel and never want to see him again, but, if I did that, Kagome would just despise me more than what she did. I growled deep in my throat and let him in.

"Kagome will be out in a few."

"So, I am guessing you are her roommate. Naraku, was it?"

"She told you about me?"

"More like complained. I was in Sesshomaru's room when she came by and said that she wanted you out."

"As you can see," I spread out my arms. "I am still here."

"And I am surprised. She has a strong hate towards you."

"Look, I don't know you, and you don't know me, so don't act like you do."

"Just stating back what she said."

"Whatever. Just make sure you treat Kagome well."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," he said with a deep tone. "I plan on making Kagome have a good night tonight." He winked at me. Was this guy insinuating that he was going to try and make a move on Kagome? My hands balled into fists. As I was about to say something, Kaede came walking in.

"Hello," she said in a cheery voice. "You must be Hiten."

"Hello to you too and yes, I am," he said with a smile. "And you are?"

"I am Kaede." She looked him up and down. "You look very handsome."

"Why thank you."

I wanted to gag.

"Well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so I will like to introduce you to Kagome Higurashi," Kaede said as she gestured towards the hallway.

Kagome walked out and my mouth dropped. She looked amazing, no, she looked fucking unbelievable. She tucked a curl behind her ear as she looked up at Hiten; not at me. Her eyes moved over towards me and I closed my mouth, but I couldn't stop staring at her. She was drop dead gorgeous. I wish that it was me that was taking her out and not this asshole.

"Y-You don't like it, do you. I'll go change into something –

"No no no no," Hiten said as he took a hold of her hand, turning her around slowly. "You look absolutely beautiful Kagome."

"Thank you. You look good too Hiten."

Hiten had leaned in towards her. If this bastard kissed her right now, he was going be covered in blood. "And you smell just as wonderful." Kagome blushed. "You ready for tonight?" She nodded her head. "I really can't wait to show you off. God you look so good!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, enough of the compliments," she said with a smile on her face.

"I haven't even started yet."

"He's a feisty one," Kaede said with a smirk."

"You have no idea. I plan on making this the best night for Kagome."

Best night my ass. If anything, he will surely try and have sex with her by the end of the night. With Kagome being a virgin, I pray that she wouldn't go that far. But she was a smart girl. I am sure she will make the right decision.

"Well, skedaddle you two." Hiten laced his finger with Kagome and they headed towards the door. "Have fun you two!" Kaede yelled. I wanted to stop them from going out, but all I could do was watch at the door closed shut. "Hm, I hope she has a good night."

"Is that what you meant when you said that I was losing?"

"Yes, it was."

"I wish you had warned me before hand instead of me walking in blind."

"I already gave you your warning." She folded her arms under her breast. "I didn't say anything to Kagome about our conversation, but what you can do for me is make sure that she is happy. That is all I want."

"I can do that."

"And no sabotaging her relationship with this guy if it does flourish."

"Are you serious –

"Do it and I will tell her everything."

I bit my lip. "Fine," I said under my breath.

She smiled. "Good. I'm going to pack up my stuff and head out." Kaede left me standing in the family room as she went to collect her things. I looked back at the door, wanting Kagome to come walking back in, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. The only thing I could do, was wait.


	19. Deadly Kiss

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 18: Deadly Kiss

* * *

(KPOV)

Hiten had really outdid himself when we had arrived at _Le Pearl_; the most well known French restaurant and the most expensive. I couldn't help by let my mouth drop when I saw the prices. I looked above my menu, watching Hiten trying to figure out what he wanted to order. I laid down the menu and started to fiddle with the silverware. Hiten's eyes followed me and I was trying so hard not to look nervous, but I am sure I did. He smiled at me.

"W-What?"

"You just look really beautiful."

I blushed. "T-Thanks."

"Decided what you wanted to order yet."

"No." I opened up the menu again and started to go through it. "You didn't have to take me out to an expensive restaurant. We could have went to Denny's and I still would have been happy."

"Could have, but I didn't. I wanted tonight to be special."

"I appreciate that, really, but it's all just too much."

"Kagome," he said sternly. "Just appreciate it, okay?" He reached out for my hand and held it. "Don't worry about the money. I am capable of taking care of the check." He gave me that gorgeous smile, trying to make me feel better.

"If you say so."

"I do. Now, pick whatever you want from the menu."

I smiled at him sweetly as I looked over the menu once again, glancing over the pasta section since that is what I was craving for. "Hm, I think I will have the Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo."

"Anything else?"

"No, I think that will do."

"Sounds good."

The waitress had came up and said with a smile on her face, "Hello. My name is Traci and I will be your server. Can I start you guys off with a drink."

"Yes, you can Traci."

Hiten looked at me. "O-Oh. Can I have some raspberry ice tea."

"Of course." She wrote it down. "And you sir?"

"I will have the same."

"Alright. Can I start you guys off with an appetizer?"

"No, thank you. We are actually ready to order our food."

"Fantastic. What can I get you two?"

"She will have the Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo and I will have the _La truite belle __meuni__ĕ__re__ aux amandes._" I just blinked at him. I had no idea he knew French.

The waitress seemed to be stunned as well. She blinked a few times before she wrote down his order. He smiled at her and she blushed. Yeah, Hiten still had it. "I-I will get that right in for you sir." We handed our menus to her and she went on her way to give our order to the chef.

"I had no idea you spoke French Hiten."

"Yeah. After middle school, my dad and I moved to France."

"Why is that?"

"A job offer."

"For how long?"

"I just moved back home a few months ago."

"Wow. So you were gone for that long?" He nodded his head. "So, who looked after the shop while you and your dad were away."

"My uncle."

"How does it feel to run the business now?"

"It's alright. Every now and then you run into idiotic people, but it makes the job more interesting."

"It's an electronic repair shop right?" He nodded his head again. "I remember you were so into computer when you were younger."

"Still am. I have so many certifications, no one can deny me. Not even Microsoft." We laughed.

"I bet your mother would be proud."

Hiten's face became dark. He looked away from as he said, "That bitch could care less about me."

Did I hit a sore spot? From my memory, Hiten seemed to have a good relationship with his mother. Maybe I was wrong. I wanted to ask more about it, but right now was not the time or the place. The waitress came back with our drinks and sat them down in front of us.

"Um, are you okay sir?" she asked him. Hiten followed his gaze across her features. I noticed that her body language was a little off to be a waitress. If I didn't know any better, she was into Hiten. I would have retaliated, but he was not my boyfriend, so why should I care if she was trying to make a move on him. He gave her a grin.

"I am alright Traci," he said softly.

"J-Just let me know if you need anything."

"Will do." Traci patted his hand as she walked off to check up on her other tables. I know Hiten and I aren't together, but she could have at least given the courtesy that we might have been. I swear, people just don't have respect anymore. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"You looked lost in your own thoughts."

"Huh, oh, no, I was not." I bit down my lip. "I'm sorry for saying what I said. I didn't know your relationship with your mother was like that."

"It's okay. No one did. Not something I really like to talk about."

"I understand."

_Fuck! I messed up._

"So tell me Kagome, what have you been up to all these years," he asked as he leaned forward onto the table.

"Uh, nothing really. Just trying to survive life really."

"That is the second time you have said that."

"What."

"That you are surviving." He really paid attention. "What exactly is it that you are surviving?"

"My roommate."

"I figured as much. He didn't seem too happy when he saw me," Hiten said with a chuckle.

"Why?"

"He sees me as competition."

"Competition for what?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"For you," Hiten said as he took a sip of his ice tea.

Why would Naraku think Hiten is competition? I'm not some prize to be won. Oh whatever. I'm not even going to think about Naraku. He wasn't important enough to be on my mind.

* * *

The rest of the time, Hiten and I talked about the stuff we remembered from our days in middle school. He didn't seem to fond that I remembered when he was pantsed in front of the entire class. I couldn't help but hold my sides from the laughter. Hiten's whole face was bright red.

"It isn't that funny Kagome. I was embarrassed. I was scarred to show my face at school the next day."

"I know, I know," I said as I started to contain myself. "But, can't you laugh at it now?"

"Hell no. Because of that incident, I was teased by the guys even more. It was bad enough they picked on me because of my hair since it was so long, but that just added more fuel to the fire."

"It made you more popular amongst the girls though."

"Yeah, I know," he said with a cocky smirk. "They were really impressed on how big I was for my age."

"Probably why the guys picked on you. They were jealous."

"They would be even more jealous of how much I have grown now." He winked at me and I tried not to flush. He laughed. "But what about you Kagome? Have you ever been so embarrassed that you couldn't show your face on campus."

I looked down. "Yeah, once," I said softly.

"What was it?"

"I wrote a letter, confessing my feelings to a guy that I had been in love with for four years. Some girls managed to get a hold of it and read it out loud. Almost the whole school heard what I wrote."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"What did the guy do or say?"

"He took the letter from them and handed it to me, saying he couldn't accept my love."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh no, it gets worse. He talks down to me as if I am lower than him; like I don't matter. I slap him across the face and leave. I was glad that it was the last day of school, but I was scared to show my face at the graduation ceremony. I went anyways and a lot of people said that I had a lot of courage to come."

"That's the spirit. But how can a guy be such an asshole like that to a girl?"

"You already met him."

"I did?" I took a sip of my ice tea. Hiten thought about it for a minute before something clicked behind those eyes. "You mean, you were in love with Naraku?" I didn't say anything. "God damn. That is some karma for you. Living with him must be hell."

"Yeah, it is. Especially since he was my old best friend from my childhood."

"And another twist. Funny how you guys are connected."

"What makes you think that?" I sat my glass down.

"Think about it: you guys were childhood friends, correct?" I nodded my head. "You forget each other, which is bound to happen since you guys were young. You see him again in high school and fall for him, but he rejects you. Comes to college, and you guys are roommates. If I didn't know any better, I would say you guys are fated to be with one another."

I laughed. "That is the most retarded bullshit I have ever heard."

"Is it really Kagome?"

"Yes, it is. I am not _fated_ to be with Naraku."

"You could be right. Just a thought though."

"Here you guys are." Traci came to the table and sat our plates down in front of us. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Hiten said, giving her his cute smile. I am sure she would have fainted if she wasn't on the job.

"Stop flirting with the waitress."

"Aw, is Kagome getting jealous."

"No, it's rude."

"I know, I am sorry. I am not intentionally trying to flirt with her. I am just being me."

"Mhm." I grabbed a spoon and a fork and started to twirl my pasta. Getting enough on the fork, I placed the food in my mouth, feeling myself about to succumb to a foodgasm. "Oh my God that is delicious!"

Hiten gave a good laugh. "Glad you are enjoying the food." Hiten placed a hand on top of mine as he said, "Let us enjoy our food together." I smiled at him as we did just do that.

* * *

I was really enjoying my date with Hiten. It was the best date any girl could ask for. Coming back on campus, I didn't want our night to end. Hiten was a gentleman and opened the door for me to get out of the car. I wrapped my arm around his as he closed the door and locked his car. I leaned my head against his shoulder and took in a deep breath.

"Tired?"

"A bit."

"Don't worry, you'll be in bed soon."

"I know, but I don't want our night to end. I had such a great time."

"So did I." Hiten opened the door for me and we headed towards the elevator. When the doors opened we stepped inside and went up to the third floor. Coming off, we ran into Koga, Bankotsu and Inuyasha. My heart quickened a bit when my eyes laid on their faces. I hadn't seen them since that night they came to my room to try and apologize. I had been avoiding them since then and I didn't know what to do now that I saw them.

"W-Wow, Kagome," Koga said with wide eyes. "You look –

"Amazing," Bankotsu and Inuyasha finished off.

"Thanks," I said softly. I didn't really look at them. I didn't want to look at them. I was still mad at the them for not coming to my rescue when I needed it most. "Let's go," I whispered as I tugged on Hiten's arm. We walked out of the elevator and towards my room.

"Wait, Kagome," Bankotsu said as he caught my arm. He held onto my arm for a minute, stroking it softly. I didn't know how to react to that. He let go as I turned to look at him, Koga and Inuyasha behind him. "Can we please talk to you? We want to make up for what we did."

"It's only been a day, but it seems like forever since we have seen you," Koga said.

"We are truly sorry for not saying anything in your defense." This from Inuyasha.

"We were being selfish, we know that. We abused your friendship and we realize now how much of a true friend you were to us," Koga said taking a step towards me. "Me of all people have realized that. You were one of my first friends that I made here. I am willing to do anything to have you forgive me."

Was everyone willing to do everything for me?

"We all our," Inuyasha said looking away from me, trying to hide his demeanor. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Oh wow, is that Kagome?" I cringed at the sound of that voice. The boys looked behind them and saw Jini, Cathleen, Marianne and Jessica coming down the hall. When did those four start hanging with one another? "Why, yes it is. Surprising what make-up can do for someone."

"Unlike you, Cathleen, I don't need the whole drawer," I spat out.

"You little –

"Cool it Cathleen," Koga said vigorously. Cathleen shot him an angry look but she cooled down.

"Seems like you are popular Kagome." Hiten said, catching my attention back to him. "You failed to mention that you had other parasites in your life."

"Parasites? Who the hell are you calling a parasite?" Jini asked, stepping towards him.

"I'm talking about you and your posse of followers."

"Oh, we are not her followers," Cathleen said, making sure she cleared it all up.

"Saying it doesn't prove that you aren't doing it."

Jini gave a cheeky smile. "You seem to be a very bright guy. Handsome on top of that."

"Thank you?"

"But you seem to be pretty dumb if you are going towards Kagome. She isn't your type of girl."

"Oh really? And who is my type? You?" Jini smiled. "Last time I checked, I don't lie down with flea carrying bitches."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. Did you not hear me correctly? Let me break it down for you at your level so you can understand. I – Don't – Lie – Down – With – Flea – Carrying – Bitches."

"You got some nerve calling me a bitch."

"And what are you going to do? You're all bark and no bite. I can see right through your little act. The same with those three. You try and prey on someone like Kagome, thinking she won't protect herself, but its clear that she does. You can't overpower her with just yourself, so you grab the others that don't like her, for whatever reason, and try to overcome her. Four against one isn't a fair fight. You should stay down when you have been defeated."

Jini bit the inside of her cheek. "You don't know anything about me."

"I don't need to and quiet honestly, I don't want to." Hiten removed his arm from mine and stood up to Jini, well, looked down to Jini. "Now tell me, why do you hate Kagome so much?"

"I don't need to answer to you."

"You do now since you directing your words towards me." Jini didn't say anything. She turned her attention to the ground. Hiten looked up. "Do you three have a reason?" He asked looking at Marianne, Jessica and Cathleen.

"Yeah, we do. And it's a pretty good one too," Jessica said with a smile on her face.

"If it has to do with these three," Hiten said pointing to Inuyasha, Koga and Bankotsu, "That is not a pretty good reason." Jessica turned away. He chuckled to himself. "Are you guys really mad at Kagome because of guys?" No one answered. Hiten broke out into hysterics. "This is fucking hilarious. You girls are actually mad at Kagome over some guys? How pathetic can you get?"

"Who are you calling pathetic?" Marianne said.

"You guys. This is so high school." Hiten calmed down a bit on the laughter. "I would think that being in college, people would mature a bit, but I guess not. You four proved me wrong."

"You're a fuckin' asshole," Jini said.

"And you're a fuckin' cunt. So what else you have for me?" Hiten said with a twisted smile. She was in shock.

Did he really just call Jini a c-word? I had to stop this before it got even more out of hand. "Come on Hiten, let's go."

"Aw, already? I was just getting started."

One bad side of Hiten: once he got started on roasting people, if you will, he wouldn't stop. I tugged on his arm. "Yes, already. Let's go."

"Kagome, we didn't mean for this to happen," Koga said.

"We just wanted to apologize and hope you would come to forgive us," Bankotsu finished.

"Yeah, whatever. Talk to me about it later. Right now, I need to get him away before he unleashes more harsh words."

"You're ruining my fun Kagome," Hiten said as he looked at me.

"And you're ruining the rest of my college life. Now move!" I pushed Hiten and he started to walk.

"Yeah, that's right. You better walk away," Jini yelled.

"Oh shut the fuck up you weak bitch!" Hiten lashed back.

Oh boy.

I opened up the door and pushed Hiten inside, locking it behind me. The lights were off so I was guessing Naraku wasn't here. "Anyone here?" No response. Yeah, he was gone. Hiten sat down on the couch, still laughing to himself. I came up behind him and bopped him hard across the head.

"Ow!" He turned to look at me, holding the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"What the hell was that out there?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but she was just making it way too easy for me."

"Thanks to you, I am sure she is going to make my life even more hell."

"I'm sorry Kagome, I really am, but those girls needed to be put in their place. Especially that one girl. What was her name?"

"Jini?"

"Yeah, that one. What guy is she after that she is mad at you about?"

"That is Naraku's girlfriend."

"Really? Hm, they fit each other."

"I guess." I started to pace back and forth. "Tomorrow is not going to be well for me. If she steps foot in this room and sees me, I am sure she will blow up."

"Kagome –

"Did you really have to call her a c-word? That was going way too far Hiten."

"I said I was sorry, but I was just trying to help you out."

"Honestly, I think you just made it worse."

"Kagome –

"It's bad enough I don't have many friends here. They catch me by myself, I'm a goner."

"Kagome –

"I think I will just transfer schools that way I don't have to be bothered with this bullshit –

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"Come sit down next to me." I took in a couple of deep breaths as I walked over and sat down next to Hiten. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "Look, I really am sorry for what I said to them out there. I admit, I got carried away, but you know how I get when I get started."

"Yeah, I know. Which is why you always got into fights. You don't know how to keep your mouth closed."

"I don't, I will admit that. But come on, you know you loved the fact that I put that bitch Jini in her place." I tried not to smile but I did anyways. "See? So, I did a good deed, right?"

"I guess so."

"What was that?" Hiten started poking me on my sides. A chuckle escaped my lips. "Say it louder."

"H-Hiten, s-stop."

"What? You want me to do what?"

"S-Stop," I said as I burst into a giggling fit. Hiten's fingers danced across my stomach as he found my tickle spots. I laid across the cushions, Hiten still tickling me. "P-Please."

"Alright." Hiten stopped tickling me. I opened my eyes and saw that his face was close to mine. It finally hit me that he was laying on top of me, his lower body between my legs, causing the already mini dress to rise up higher. I was so glad that the lights were not on so he couldn't see that I was blushing ten times harder than before and that the fact that my dress was almost above my hips. Hiten's red eyes glowed in the dark as he looked at me with pure lust in his eyes. "Kagome," he said in a sexual whisper.

"Y-Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them, please?" I closed my eyes, somewhat scared of what he would do. I was about to open them until I felt something soft press against my lips. He was kissing me! Hiten was kissing me! He brought an arm underneath me and brought me up to him, deepening the kiss. I felt like I was in heaven. I was pudding in his hands. I felt his tongue lick across my lips and I tensed up a bit. He caught on and pulled away. "I-I'm sorry." Hiten got off of me and I sat up, fixing my dress. "I got a bit carried away, again."

"No, it's fine Hiten. That was my fault."

"How?"

"It's just that … I have never made out with anyone. I was surprised by your tongue, that's all," I said shyly.

"Really? You have never made out with anyone?"

"No."

"Mind if I be your first then?" I didn't respond. I was super nervous. "I take your silence as a yes?"

"Y-Yes." Hiten smiled softly as he grabbed my chin and angled my head, kissing my lips softly once again. His hand traced over to my cheek and then to the back of my neck, his finger curling into my hair. I felt his tongue once more, but this time, I responded and opened my mouth. I kind of expected Hiten to just dart to his tongue in my mouth, but he didn't. Hiten slowly slipped his tongue in, caressing mine. I tried copying the moves that he was doing back, enjoying the feel of his tongue rubbing against mine. Hiten's other hand reached over to the small of my back and brought me closer. The longer we kissed, the more relaxed I became. My hands reached over and around his neck, bringing him closer to me, deepening the kiss.

The kiss started to become more intense. Small noises were escaping from his mouth as I started to play with his hair, running my fingers up and down his scalp. Hiten closed the kiss and sucked on my lower lip before pulling away. His eyes were half shut, his breathing jagged. "You taste so good Kagome," he said deeply. He pressed his lips against mine once again, pushing me back down against the couch. I enjoyed every minute of what was happening. Hiten's hands traced up and down my sides, sending a tingle through my body. Everything was going great until the lights came on. We both sat up and saw a very pissed off Naraku standing in the family room. His eyes were brighter than I had ever seen them before. I wonder why he was so pissed off. Jini popped up from behind him, waving and giving us a smile. Hiten and I were in for it.


	20. Bloody Night

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 19: Bloody Night

* * *

(KPOV)

I looked over at Hiten and he had a humbled grin on his face. I had a feeling that he was going to enjoy what was about to unravel.

Naraku walked up to the couch, his body seething with anger. I swear you could see the smoke radiating off of his body. Hiten stood up. I was scared to see what was about to take place. "Who do you think you are?" He was looking at me when he asked the question but I knew it was meant for Hiten. So why was he directing it towards me?

"Last time I checked, I was Hiten Ule."

"You know what the fuck I mean you bastard," he yelled. Naraku was really upset with Hiten.

"Oh, you mean kissing Kagome? She is just your roommate, nothing more, right?"

Naraku's hands balled into fist. "If you don't give me a direct answer, I'm going to tear you into pieces."

"Ooh, I had no idea you were the violent type." Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright," Hiten said as he raised his hands in defense, chuckling to himself. "You're mad at me for calling your girlfriend over there a cunt huh."

"What gives you the right to call her out her name?"

"When she talks down to Kagome, expecting no retaliation."

Naraku's eyes shift. He turned back to look at Jini who had started to look around as if she was not the cause of this. "You talked down to Kagome? Again?"

"N-No, not really. I was only talking to that asshole. Cathleen was the one that attacked her first."

"You are not lying to me, are you Jini?"

"N-No."

"Not entirely she isn't." Naraku turned his attention back to Hiten. "The only statement she made to Kagome was saying that she wasn't my type. She brought me into this little 'drama fest,' if you will, by implementing that the type of girl that I should be dating, is her."

Naraku rolled his eyes. "If you want him so badly Jini, he is right there."

"I-I don't want him. I want you, Naraku."

"You sure do have a strange way of showing it," Hiten said with a snicker.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up," Naraku said with a growl.

"Only when you ask nicely," he said with a smile.

"Hiten," I said tugging on his pants leg. "Don't antagonize him. You're just gonna piss him off more."

"I know," he said smiling at me. He looked back at Naraku as he said, "He won't hit me over his bitch."

"Stop calling her out her name and what makes you so sure I won't hit you."

"It would have been the first thing you've done if you really care that much about her."

"First hit doesn't give me the whole story of what happened."

Hiten shrugged. "Touché."

"Now, apologize to my girlfriend."

"Why? She deserved every word I said to her."

"If you were in my shoes, you would make sure the guy apologized."

"Then again, I wouldn't be with a girl who is a complete bitch in the first place."

"That's it!" Naraku lunged at Hiten, jumping over the couch and tackling him onto the ground, breaking the table as they landed on it. They grappled and tried to overcome one another. Naraku had Hiten on the ground and started to punch away at his face.

"You guys! Stop fighting!" I screamed.

Of course they didn't listen. Hiten managed to get his feet underneath Naraku and kick him off, Naraku landing hard on his back. I got off the couch and went to the far side of the wall, watching in terror. Jini had a smug look on her face. "You started this. You should stop it."

"Why? I love seeing two guys fight over me."

"They aren't fighting over you. Are you that self centered?"

"You know, I have been itching to kick your ass," Jini said as she cracked her knuckles. "I think right now is the perfect time."

"Attack me now when you aren't being watched right? Lay a hand on me and you know Naraku will leave you in a heartbeat."

"I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure he won't."

"I just reminded Naraku on how good I am."

"And what good do you have in your body?" Jini licked her lips slowly with her tongue and I felt sick to my stomach. "So disgusting."

"Only way to keep a man."

"Maybe for you."

"You –

We heard something snap and someone scream. Our attention was turned back towards the fight that was in front of us. Hiten had Naraku in a choke hold, his right arm twisted behind his back. Naraku tried to struggle out from the hold but it only made his arm twist into an ugly position. Naraku managed to pull his head forward and smash the back of his head against Hiten's face. Hiten let go, wobbling around trying to regain his sight. Naraku grabbed Hiten's face and gave him another head-butt. Hiten staggered back, holding his face as Naraku delivered a kick to his stomach.

_I have to stop this. This is going too far._

I ran towards Naraku to stop him from hurting Hiten anymore, only to feel myself be pulled back by my hair. I landed on my back, sending a sharp spasm to run through my body. My body writhe up, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Where do you think you are going?" I looked up and saw Jini standing over me.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I was going to kick your ass."

I slowly started to stand up, rubbing my back. "I'm not going – to fight you Jini."

"That is fine by me." Jini took a swing at me and I took a step back. This routine went on for awhile till my back came against the wall. I was not very aware of my surroundings. Jini smiled as her fist came in contact with my stomach and then with my face. I fell onto the floor. I tried getting up but she slammed her foot into the side of my ribs. I screamed. "I knew fighting you would be too easy."

She went to kick me in my ribs again but I caught her foot. I could tell by the look in her eyes, she was not expecting that. I twisted her foot in the opposite direction and she crumpled to the ground right next to me. I got my feet underneath me and started to head towards Naraku and Hiten, who were too lost in their own fight to notice that Jini and I were scrambling. I felt my legs give underneath me, Jini grabbing onto my ankle and pulling me down. I spun around to kick her off of me, landing my foot against her nose. She screeched and let go. I got up once more and almost reached Naraku but I fell back once more by my hair. Maybe it was time to cut it?

"Do you know how much it's going to cost for me to get my nose fixed?" Jini screamed at me.

"Am I supposed to care?"

"You're going to pay for this!" Jini started to pull on my hair very hard, causing me to scream as well. I tried reaching for her hand so she could let go, but I couldn't. She dragged me to the kitchen. My heart sank when I saw her reach for the knives. She looked at each one, deciding which knife would be the best to cut or stab me with. "This looks like a good one." She pulled it out of the block as she turned to look at me with a twisted smile on her face. This woman was psychotic. "I wonder how pretty you will be when I carve your face out."

I struggled some more to try and get away but if I didn't react fast, she was going to kill me. I felt tears slide down my face as she came closer. "P-Please."

"After I am done with you, Naraku won't even want to bother with you. Nor will that Hiten guy. Once you are out the picture, I will be able to have Naraku all to myself."

"W-Why do you hate me so much?" I figured by talking to her, she would stall on harming me.

"Why, do you ask? Because you have the one thing that I don't."

"W-Which is what?"

"Naraku's affection."

"I don't have his affection."

"Ha, if only you knew." She glided the knife against my neck, cutting my skin slowly. I screamed in pain feeling the cold steel slide across my neck. The feel of my blood sliding down my throat made me paralyzed. "Time to say good-bye, Kagome!" She brought her arm up, ready to strike.

I closed my eyes and screamed out the only person I knew that could stop her. "Naraku!" My eyes shot open when I felt the knife enter my body, piercing me through the stomach. My body tensed up as I collapsed onto the floor, my blood spilling over and underneath me. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Jini being tackled to the ground and someone hovering over me, removing the knife.

(END KPOV)

* * *

(NPOV)

"Kagome! Kagome! Stay with me!" I didn't want to shake her because of the amount of blood she was losing, but her eyes were going in and out of focus.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! She deserves to die!" Jini screeched.

"Shut her up Hiten!"

"With pleasure." Hiten head butted Jini and knocked her unconscious. "I think that did it, but just in case." Hiten removed his tie and tied Jini's hands behind her back. While he was busy securing her, I sat Kagome down on the floor as I looked through a cabinet and found some towels. I took some out and placed them against the wounds Jini had made on Kagome. The cut on her neck was small and the bleeding wasn't as fluid, but the wound on her stomach was another problem. I lifted up her dress up over her stomach, not happy with what I saw. I pressed the towel against her stomach to stop most of the blood flow. "How is Kagome."

"We need to get her to a hospital, now."

"Call 911."

"They won't get here fast enough. I have a better chance of taking her myself."

"I think I should take her –

"No! I need to take her. This is all my fault."

"You're right, it is." I narrowed my eyes at Hiten. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to joke around." I placed my arms underneath Kagome's legs and brought her close to me, cradling her as I stood up. Hiten placed another towel over her, covering her lower body. "Don't need people to see her in her underwear." He smiled lightly at me. I know he was trying to make the situation better, but I was just not in the mood.

"I need you to take Jini to Sesshomaru and tell him what happened."

"Will do. I will meet you at the hospital as soon as I can." I nodded my head in agreement as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, hoping Kagome wouldn't faint on me.

_Don't die on me Kagome. Please._

* * *

Getting off of campus was hard when people were screaming and wondering what happened to both Kagome and I. I could barely get down the stairs without someone coming up to me. The site of blood freaked people out, I understood that, but asking questions never makes the situation any better. I sped down the highway, not paying attention to any of the laws of the road. I am sure that if I had passed a highway patrol officer, he would give me a ticket for not stopping at any red lights, stop signs and for about going ninety-five in a forty-five mile zone. Kagome had recovered a bit because she started to mumble.

"Kagome, keep trying to talk. We're almost at the hospital."

"N-Naraku?"

"Yes, it's me."

"J-Jini t-tried to –

"Don't talk so much Kagome. Just say little words. Don't make a full on sentence." She didn't say anything. "Kagome!"

"I-I'm still – here."

"Don't you dare die on me."

"I-It hurts – Naraku."

"I know, I know. We're almost there." I saw the hospital peering over the corner. I drifted into the Emergency Center and parked my car in front of the double doors, hurrying to get Kagome out of the passenger side.

"Hey! You can't park here –

"Like hell I can't park here!" I yelled at the EMT. I pulled Kagome out of the car and slammed my the door shut with my foot. "I have a stab wound victim!"

"Get her on a gurney! Quick!" The other EMT's followed suit and placed Kagome on a gurney, linking her up with an IV and whatever else to make sure that she was breathing. They started to run her to the ER. "What happened?"

"To make a long story short, ex girlfriend grabbed a knife."

"Is this woman here your girlfriend?"

"N-No. I'm her roommate."

"What is her name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"And yours?"

"Naraku Ven."

"Do not worry Mr. Ven. Ms. Higurashi is in good hands." I stopped running with them when they reached the ER doors. I was not allowed in. I watched Kagome being rolled away, the double doors closing my view from her.

"Come back to me."

* * *

The entire time she was in the ER, I couldn't sit down. The anticipation was killing me. Maybe I should rephrase that. I kept walking back and forth, hoping to hear some good results.

"Naraku!" I looked up and saw Hiten, Kaede, Koga, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha running down the hall. "How is she?" Hiten asked.

"Haven't gotten any word yet."

"What happened to you guys?" Koga asked.

"Hiten didn't give us the full detail. He just said that Kagome was in the hospital," Kaede said.

"In full, this bastard and I got into a stupid fist fight. We weren't paying attention and I guess Jini took that time to attack Kagome. She always talked about wanting to whoop her ass, but I didn't think she would go ballistic," I said, running my hands through my hair.

"What happened to Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"Jini dragged Kagome to the kitchen and stabbed her with a knife."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kaede screamed. "That's attempted murder!"

"I am sure if she hadn't screamed my name to get our attention, she would be dead."

"I had no idea Jini was capable of killing someone," Inuyasha said.

"I don't think any of us did," Koga said shaking his head.

"What are you going to do about her Naraku?" Kaede asked.

"Nothing. I just hope the cops take care of her." I rubbed my head furiously. "Ah! I just wish I had never let my anger get the best of me. If I hadn't attacked you Hiten, Kagome wouldn't be in the ER."

"Everything will be alright. Kagome is a tough girl. As you saw to Jini's face, she did her own amount of damage."

"Yeah, you're right."

"The only thing we can do, is hope."

"Excuse me." We all turned around and saw a doctor standing in front of us. "Who was the one that had brought the patient, Kagome Higurashi?"

"I-I did?" I said as I raised my hand.

He had a small smile on his face. "You all can relax, she is fine. She is resting right now. The procedure was quick since the cuts weren't that big and there wasn't any fatal damage. She is pretty drugged up though, so don't expect her to say too much."

_Oh thank God._

"Can we go see her?" Kaede asked.

"You may, but before we left her in the room, she asked to see you," the doctor said pointing me.

"M-Me?"

"Yes. She is in room one twenty-six."

I looked back at everyone. They all had smiles on their faces. Even Hiten by my surprise. I took in a deep breath as I headed towards Kagome's room.

* * *

I opened the door and saw a sleeping Kagome laying in the hospital bed. She looked so peaceful even though her face was covered in bruises. She had gauze wrapped around her neck from where Jini had cut her. I walked over to the side of her bed and pulled the chair close to her. I took her hand in mine, rubbing it softly. I could feel the tears start to swell up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. She was alive. That is all I could ask for.

"Kagome, I'm here like you asked."

Her eyes fluttered, letting me know that she heard my voice. She turned her head to my direction and opened her eyes slowly. "N-Naraku?"

"Yes, I am here."

"I-I'm in – the hospital – aren't I."

"Yes, you are. How are you feeling?"

"Drugged up," she said with a smile.

"No pain?"

"No, not really."

"Kagome, I need you to tell me how you and Jini got into that fight."

"I tried to – stop you – from fighting Hiten – but – she grabbed my hair and – pulled me down."

"This is all my fault. If I had never fought Hiten …."

"Do not blame yourself – Naraku. Jini has – had it out of me – for awhile now."

"I know, but –

"Stop – blaming – yourself – Naraku." She took the hand that I was holding and rubbed it against my cheek. "Blaming yourself – won't make me – feel any better," she said with a smile. "You're my – best friend." My eyes shifted along her face. Did she really mean that? No, of course not. Those were the drugs talking, not her.

"Kagome …." I rubbed my cheek against her hand. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, for being – there for me."

"I will always be there for you, Kagome."

She gave me as much of a toothy smile that she could. I smiled. "You – are a great – friend."

"Always for you."

"I want to rest now."

"There are other people who want to see you, Kagome."

"They are welcomed to stay – the night with me. I – just wanted to talk to you – and say thank you."

"You're welcome, Kagome." I said with a soft smile.

"Night night." She gave me one last smile before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her hand fell from my face and onto the bed with a soft 'thmp.' I looked over Kagome and smiled over her figure. I patted her head softly, running my hand down from her hair and over her cheek. I leaned in and laid my forehead against hers.

_I care about you so much Kagome. I am so glad you are here with me._

My eyes danced over Kagome's face as I pulled away to look at her. At the moment, I knew what my true feelings were for her. I leaned back towards her, closing my eyes as I laid a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Kagome moved a bit, but didn't open her eyes. I smiled. I gave a soft kiss on her forehead before I headed towards the door. I looked back towards Kagome, my heart in a quiver. I was glad to know that she was alive. And even though she may not have meant what she told me, it still made me feel better then what I was feeling before.


	21. New Start

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 20: New Start

* * *

(KPOV)

I felt my heavy eyelids lift open as I my brain started to reconnect and recognize what was where and how it worked. Blinking a few times, I took in my surroundings and realized I was in the hospital. My heart set in panic but settled down when my memory of what happened came into play. Thanks to Jini, I had been hospitalized because of stab wounds. I would have never ever thought in my life that I would be in the hospital for that. I sighed heavily. I tried sitting up but that didn't work so well since the pain in my stomach decided to stab me; no pun intended. I looked for the remote and pressed the 'up' button for the bed to rise up.

"Today is not going to be a good day," I said to myself as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I heard the door open and saw my Aunt, Sango, Koga, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Hiten, Kaede and Naraku walk inside. My eyes met with my aunt and she screamed. "Kagome! You're awake!" She ran up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I mustered a smile on my face as I returned the hug. "Ah, my poor baby. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"You gave us quiet a scare Kagome." This was from Sango. "If I had lost you, I don't know what I would do."

"You? What about me?" My aunt said. "This is my only niece. I treat her as if she was my own daughter."

"And I thank you for that auntie."

"Are you hungry Kagome?" Hiten asked me as he sat a bag down on the counter.

"Yes, I am. What do you have for me?" He rustled in the bag and pulled out a white container. He pulled out the table that was on the side of the bed and set it in front of me, placing the container down. "What is it?" I asked, eying the container.

"You're favorite." He winked at me.

"My favorite?" I opened the top and saw that it was sushi. And not just any sushi, it was my favorite type, The Dragon. "Oh my gawd! How did you know that this was my favorite?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Thank you so much Hiten!" He handed me some chopsticks and I broke them apart, ready to dig into my food.

"You want anything to drink?" Naraku asked.

Hearing his voice didn't make me happy. I actually wish he wasn't here. I just looked at him, slanting my eyes his way. The smile that was on his face disappeared. I looked back at my food and started to eat. It hurt a bit for me to swallow. "Ow."

"Maybe we should have just given you a drink instead of food," Hiten said as he chuckled to himself.

"No, no. I am going to enjoy this, even if it does hurt."

"So, what are you going to do about Jini?" Kaede asked as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Press charges of course."

"You don't have to worry about that," Naraku said, leaning against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "She is in jail right now with no chance of bail. In her outrage, she admitted that she tried to kill you."

"Still, just to be sure, I want to make sure that she doesn't get out ," I said as I took another bite of my roll. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't attacked Hiten, Naraku."

"I know, and I am sorry for that."

"Sorry isn't going to remove the wounds I have on my neck and stomach."

"What do you want from me Kagome? You act as if I knew Jini was crazy."

"She is your girlfriend. I would think you would know how she is."

"_Was_ my girlfriend."

"Oh, so you broke up with her?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course I did. Why would I stay with a psychotic bitch?"

"And now you see where I was coming from," Hiten said as he nudged Naraku in the arm.

"It is still your fault, Naraku."

"You can't blame this all on me," he said leaning off the wall and walking towards the bed. "If Hiten hadn't been poking my buttons, the fight would have never happened."

"True, I do take fault in that. I do feel responsible for putting you in the hospital."

I stayed quiet. In reality, it was both of their faults. Hiten was instigating Naraku and he went for the kill; another pun not intended.

"We're sorry Kagome." Hiten and Naraku came up to the side of the bed. I didn't want to look at them. "What can we do to make it up to you?" Hiten asked.

"I am already your slave," Naraku said as he touched my hand. I pulled it away. "You can ask me of anything and I will do it."

"I really don't care." I took another bite of my sushi.

"Kagome, I think you should take up on their offers," my aunt said. "It's not everyday you get to have two good looking men say that they will do anything for you." My aunt smiled and that made me smile. I missed her so much.

I looked up at both Hiten and Naraku. "For now, you guys can leave." They seemed a bit hurt by my words. "Actually, can everyone leave except for my aunt and Sango. I would like to talk to only them."

"Do you want us to just sit in the waiting room?" Koga asked.

"That is fine." They all walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed I screamed out my frustration.

"What is the matter dear?" My aunt asked.

"I am just tired. I don't know what to do with Naraku."

"And what about Hiten?" This from Sango.

"If Hiten is serious about me, I am willing to give it a shot."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked as she shifted her weight onto one foot.

"Hiten didn't tell you guys that we went on a date?" I asked a bit confused.

"No, he didn't." My aunt said as she came to sit on the bed. "He only said that he and Naraku had got into a fist fight."

"That explains what set Naraku off," Sango murmured to herself.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. So, how did the date go?" I gave them the details of what happened before, during and after the date, excluding the 'naughty' details that happened when we got back. I just said that he kissed me.

"Hm, I like this boy already. Taking my niece out to a fancy restaurant."

"So what about Naraku?"

"I can really care less about him, Sango."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. He almost had me killed."

"But can you really blame him for that. Hiten said that it was his fault too. You just can't pin this all on Naraku."

"Why are you defending him? You weren't even there."

"Because he is my best friend and he told me everything that had happened. Even Koga and the rest of them put in their two cents. If your boy Hiten had never came at Jini the wrong way, the whole situation would have never played out."

"I really don't care. It's still Naraku's fault."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Sango was getting furious with me. "I know you don't like him too much because of how he treated you and that he didn't mention that you guys were best friends in your past, but that doesn't give you the right to shoot him down when he is trying his best for you to forgive him. If you really think about it, this is your fault as well."

Now I was mad. "How the hell is this my fault?"

"You didn't stop Hiten from trash talking Jini. You should have just walked away when her ass had came waltzing around the corner, but, for some odd reason, you didn't. You could have just went along with your marry way, happy with the end of your date. The night could have ended well if you had stopped the train wreck you saw coming."

I just stared at her. I looked down and said, "Leave."

"Fine, Kagome. You know, that was your one fault. When it came to the truth, you are too fucking stubborn to accept it. Especially when it comes to your own actions."

"Girls, girls, come on now. Stop fighting. You guys are best friends."

"I know her life was on the line and she is upset, but that doesn't give her the damn right to be a bitch to me."

"Sango!"

"Leave!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm leaving. Don't expect to hear from me until you start acting right, Kagome." Sango walked out and slammed the door behind her. Did I just lose another best friend. I covered my face with my hands and started to ball into them. My aunt wrapped her arms around me, trying to console me.

"I – hate – this – auntie."

"I know sweetie, I know."

"I hate – the fact – that Sango – is right."

"About you being stubborn when you hear the truth?"

I giggled a bit. "That and that – I didn't stop – Hiten – when I know – I could have. I just – watched."

"Well, now you know not to stand and watch. You always learn from your mistakes. I just wish this one didn't land you in the hospital."

"I'm sorry."

My aunt lifted up my face and wiped away my tears, giving me her caring smile. "Kagome, I love you. I am just glad that you are alright. You have to make good decisions that will help you out in the long run."

"I know." I started to calm down a bit.

"But, what did Sango mean when she said that Naraku hadn't mention that you guys were friends in the past?"

"Remember that necklace that I had." She nodded her head. "Do you also remember a little boy that I used to play with when I was younger, before I moved?" She nodded her head again. "He is that same little boy that I used to play with and the one that gave me that necklace."

"You're kidding." My aunt looked shocked. "Naraku is that same little boy?" I nodded my head. "My goodness. I wonder how is mother is doing."

"You know his mom?" I was confused.

"I sure do. Your mother, her and I used to go out and hang with each other all the time."

_Maybe Hiten is right about Naraku._

"I should probably try and meet up with her, to see how she is doing. Funny how Naraku is your old friend."

"Why?"

"Because you fell in love with him in high school."

"Well that boat had sailed off."

"I know he hasn't treated you so well from what you have told me, but the boy did say he was your slave. No man would ever do that for a woman if he didn't care for her."

"He sure does have a funny way of showing it."

"He's a boy, err man, Kagome. Men do stupid things."

"Like fight for no reason?"

"That is their main one." We both laughed. "I'm not saying you have to give the man your heart, but at least give him the chance to prove that he is worthy of you."

"I can try."

"And be nice. I know you can be a little ruthless when people are mean towards you."

"I am not that ruthless."

"Ha!" she laughed. "You probably don't remember, but when Naraku would make you so mad, you would hide his stuffed rabbit that he treasured so much. He would cry and cry, trying to find that thing. Until he came out and said he was sorry you would give it back to him."

"I did that?" I said with a confused look. I had no idea I was so mean as a child.

"Yes, you did. I wonder if he remembers that."

"You can ask him."

"Very true. Now it gives me an idea on why he was staring at me so much."

"You think he recognizes you?"

"That, or because I am just too irresistible." Now I laughed. "Hey!" I couldn't stop laughing. I was laughing so hard my side started to hurt. I didn't mind the pain because a good laugh is a good way to heal. "You are so mean."

"I'm sorry auntie."

"Oh whatever." She roughed up my hair.

"How long do I have to stay in the hospital for?"

"You can go home today since the surgery went well and your wounds are healing, but I say for you to stay one more night."

"Why?"

"Because I am your legal guardian and you need as much rest as possible so you can recover. Also, you need to stay away from everyone at that school. You know as soon as you get back they are going to be crowding around asking, 'What happened,' and 'Are you okay?' or 'Are you going to send Jini to jail?' You do not need all that hoopla right now."

"Yeah. I am getting a headache right now just thinking about it."

"I should probably call a lawyer so we can get a case going."

"Can you do that, after, I get out of the hospital? I really do not feel like repeating myself again right now."

"Of course sweetie. I'll probably schedule the appointment for next weekend. I don't care what you say, but you are coming home."

"No arguments there," I said with a smile.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Sango came around the corner, her head down. "Had enough time to cool down Sango?" My aunt asked.

She nodded her head. "Kagome, I am sorry for snapping at you. I just didn't think it was right for you to place all the blame on Naraku when there were other people at fault. I love you and you know that. I guess I was just still scared."

I smiled. "I love you too Sango. And I am alive, so no reason to be scared anymore." Several tears dropped form Sango's eyes. "Sango …." I reached my arms out to her and she came running up to me, crying into my shoulder. "It's okay Sango."

"I'm sorry – Kagome."

"Sshh, it's alright." I patted Sango's head. "Everything is fine now." Sango pulled away and wiped her tears. "Auntie, can you go out and let everyone know its okay to come back in?"

"Sure." My aunt left to go gather everyone.

"You feel better?" I asked Sango.

"Yeah, I do."

"It's rare to see you cry."

"And it will still be rare." We both chuckled.

The door opened and everyone else came walking back in, except for Naraku. "Where is Naraku?" I asked.

"I have no idea. He wasn't out there when I went to get them."

"He must have went off somewhere," Sango said. "He was beating himself up pretty bad over this, Kagome. I have never seen him like this before. Out of all the years I have known him, he has never cried –

"Wait, he cried? Over me?" Now I was astonished.

She nodded her head. "He was blowing up. I couldn't get him to stand still; he wouldn't stop pacing. I've only seen Naraku cry once and that was because he couldn't remember who he was for awhile. You almost dieing has shaken him up, badly."

_Maybe he did care for me. I would have to have a talk with him one on one when I had the chance._

"Can you go find him?"

"I can try, but I doubt I will be able to. When he is pissed off, it is hard to find him. He is very good at hiding." Sango left in search of Naraku.

Though I was still somewhat upset with him, I didn't want him to do anything crazy because he was angry. I was willing to give Naraku a new start. I may not like what is up ahead, but my life can't get any worse, right?

* * *

I know the chapter was short, but do not worry. The next chapter will be long and maybe even juicy. Haha


	22. Peaches

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 21: Peaches

* * *

(NPOV)

I was starting to lose myself. The hot tears were stinging my face as I paced back and forth, trying to calm myself down. No matter what solution I was trying to come up with, nothing was working. I screamed out to the sky. I looked through this in and out and there was no way Kagome was going to forgive me. She was right, it was my fault. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in the hospital. But again, how would I have known that Jini was psychotic. She didn't have any signs that she would actually try and murder someone. I knew she hated Kagome, but to the extreme to _kill_ her was beyond me. I ran my fingers roughly through my hair, gripping onto it firmly. I sank down onto the balls of my feet and steadied myself, trying not to rock. I wanted to get close to Kagome, but that didn't seem like that would happen any time soon. I am sure, thanks to Jini, Kagome would not even want to even try and rebuild our friendship.

"Why did everything have to turn out this way?"

"Naraku?" I looked up and saw Sango turn around the corner. I slowly rose up as she started running towards me. I started to wipe my tears away so she wouldn't see that I was crying. "I finally found you," she said as she stood in front of me.

"Y-Yeah," I said not looking at her directly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My allergies are just acting up," I said as I started to rub my eyes.

"Uh-huh. Well, Kagome was wondering where you were since you didn't walk back into the room."

"Was she now?"

"Yeah. You ready to go back?"

"Y-Yeah."

Sango and I walked back to Kagome's room. I was a bit nervous to see her since I didn't know what she was going to say to me. I opened the door and let Sango walk in ahead.

"Did you find him Sango?" Kagome asked. I stepped from behind Sango and leaned against the wall, glancing at Kagome. "Hey, Naraku."

"H-Hey."

"Do you feel a bit better?"

"Mm."

"That is good." She gave me a small smile. I didn't know how to react so I just stared at her.

"Naraku." I looked up and gave my attention to her aunt.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything from your childhood?"

"I remember a few things."

"Do you remember how mean Kagome used to be with you when you guys were kids?"

"Auntie!"

"Hush, Kagome. I want to see if he remembers."

A tiny smile curled my lips. "Yeah, I do. Whenever I had pushed her too far, she would take and hide my stuffed rabbit." I looked up at Kagome. "How could you do that to a kid?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember doing that." Kagome folded her arms while pouting.

"Oh stop pouting, Kagome. Can't someone tease you?"

"No." Everyone in the room laughed. "Alright, stop laughing at me everyone. It's not that funny."

"Yes, it is," Sango said.

"Oh whatever." She looked over at her aunt. "Can I go for a walk? I am tired of being in this bed."

"Let me ask the nurse and we will see what she says." Her aunt got up and left the room.

"I am really hoping I can get some fresh air."

"Are you up to walking around?" Hiten had asked her.

"Yes, I am. Do you mind walking with me?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't mind," Hiten said with a smile.

Her aunt came walking back in and said, "The nurse said you can go for walk. Just don't over strain yourself. She said depending on how your body reacts, you may have to be in a wheelchair for awhile."

"I refuse to be in a wheelchair," Kagome spat.

"Why?"

"I hate feeling like I can't do anything. And I would dislike sitting in a chair the whole time."

"Just imagine how the people feel who are paralyzed from the waist down," I said under my breath. I felt Kagome narrow her eyes at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you have any change of clothes for me auntie? Or at least some pants?"

"Actually, I do," she said as she started to go through her bag.

"Thank goodness. I do not want my butt to be showing."

"You act like your butt is hideous," Kaede said with a chuckle.

"If I say it looks nice, will you not slap it again?" I saw something twinkle in Kaede's eyes. She shook her head and laughed. "I will make sure to keep my backside away from you." Everyone laughed. Her aunt pulled out some pants and handed them to Kagome. "Thank you. Now, all the boys out so I can change."

"Do we really have to?" Koga asked.

"Get out Koga," Kagome said as she threw her pillow at him. He started to laugh as he and the rest of us walked out.

We all stood outside the door. It shouldn't take that long to change, right? Hiten headed towards the bathroom and I took a sit on the floor as Koga leaned against the wall around the corner from the door and let out an angry sigh.

"What is the matter Koga?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I really do not like that Hiten guy."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you not see the way he looks at Kagome? You can tell he wants to do more with or to her."

"Didn't you have that same feeling?" Bankotsu asked. Koga bit his lip. "Is that the only reason why you do not like him?"

"I'm just mad that I fucked up."

"We all did," Bankotsu said. "But it seems that she has forgiven us, somewhat."

"Yeah, but that guy has a hold of Kagome."

"Why does it matter to you so much if he has her?" I asked him. "You have Cathleen."

"I don't want her –

"Because Hiten has Kagome now and she isn't available?" Koga just looked at me. "That is quiet selfish of you."

"How am I being selfish?"

"You weren't thinking about Kagome when you were with Cathleen. You sure as hell weren't thinking of her when you got with Cathleen. Now that her eyes are set on Hiten, you want her again?"

I saw the anger in his eyes build. "Why does it matter to you so much why I want Kagome? Just because you guys were friends then doesn't mean you guys are friends now."

I stood up, staring Koga down. "Don't push it with me, Koga."

"Or what?" he yelled.

"Or you will be lying in a hospital bed."

"Yeah, we all know you are capable of that since you put Kagome in the hospital."

I saw red. I went to swing at Koga's head but felt arms wrap under my armpits and pull me back, locking my arms behind me. "Let go of me! I need to beat this punk's ass."

"Bring it on, Naraku!" Koga went for me but he was pulled back by his cousin.

"Calm down, Naraku. Beating up Koga isn't going to solve anything. Didn't fighting me tell you that?" Now I realized who was holding me back. "Koga, from what I saw when I had brought Kagome back from our date, you guys weren't much friends either."

"You stay out of this," he barked.

"I would if I wasn't the reason for this. You are quiet pathetic honestly."

"What did you say?" Koga tried to move towards Hiten but Bankotsu held him on tighter.

"You are mad that I have Kagome's attention, which is quiet understandable. I mean, a hot guy crosses her eyes. Do you expect her to just sit there and stare at me?" I just rolled my eyes. Koga growled. "But you are being selfish. Kagome can't be there for you when you decide to drop your girlfriend. That is not being fair at all to Kagome."

"And her dating you is?"

"If she thinks so, why not?" I could feel Hiten smile. Hiten's grip loosened on me and I wiggled away from him. I moved my arms around, getting the kinks out of my shoulders. That was a tight hold he had me in. "Now think about it, would Kagome be happy if she heard what you said just now?"

Koga just stared at Hiten. "I really do not like you."

"And I could care less really," Hiten said as he shrugged. "No reason to get mad at me cause you messed up your chances with Kagome."

"Hiten, you aren't helping him calm down," I said with a small smile.

"I know, but it's always fun to tease people."

"I noticed."

"Just calm down Koga. Fighting him isn't going to solve anything," Bankotsu said, trying to calm down his cousin.

"It will make me feel a lot better if I beat his ass."

Hiten smiled. "You can try all you want, but you won't win against me."

"What?" Koga tried going to Hiten again but Bankotsu held onto him tighter.

"Naraku and I are the same size and I would honestly say that we are equally matched. You," Hiten said sizing him up, "I could take down with a couple of punches." I couldn't help but chuckle. I covered my mouth, trying to hide it.

"Hiten, you don't know my cousin," Bankotsu said. "You have no idea what he is capable of."

"I can tell by just looking at him. He wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight with me."

"Maybe we should test out this theory!" Koga barked.

"Koga, stop," Inuyasha said. We all looked at him. "You always had that bad in high school. You talk a lot of shit, but how many times have you actually won a fight you picked."

"Some friend you are Inuyasha."

"The hell I am!" He yelled. "I am trying to prevent you from being in a hospital again. Have you forgotten what happened the last time?"

"No, I have not, but I am not going to let this guy talk down to me."

"You started it Koga. If you want to fight him, be my guest, but you know what will happen if you do."

"Whatever."

"So, are we going to have a brawl?" Hiten asked, cracking his knuckles.

Bankotsu let go of Koga. He cracked his neck, glaring at Hiten with all the anger he had within him. "I'm going to have fun beating your ass, Hiten."

"Will it make you that happy?"

"You have no idea."

"And if you do beat me, do you think Kagome will want you more?"

"Of course she would."

He smirked. "You do not know Kagome at all if you think that."

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

"Bring it on _little_ man," Hiten teased.

Before the two had the chance to start fighting, the door opened and Kagome came walking out slowly. She was fully dressed in a pink tank top and grey sweat pants with some black slippers. She was glowing. Her hair was brushed back into a high pony tail, her bangs sweeping over her forehead. Her eyes rest on me and she gave me a friendly smile. My heart skipped a bit. I smiled back. She looked at everyone and said,

"Do you guys mind if I take Hiten away for a bit?"

"I think it's best that you do," Inuyasha said.

She looked amongst all of us and finally realized the atmosphere. "Did I miss something?"

"No, nothing of importance." Hiten grabbed Kagome's hand and held onto it nicely. "Shall we go for our walk then?"

"Yes, we shall," she said, lacing his fingers with hers. I was going to be the bigger man and not get upset. When the time was right, I was going to tell Kagome how I really felt. Right now, I felt that this was just a test for me. If I was going to be competing for Kagome's heart, I am glad it is with Hiten. He is a worthy opponent.

(END NPOV)

* * *

(KPOV)

It was nice to actually get some fresh air. Hiten and I walked into the courtyard where the rest of the patients were. We sat down on a bench underneath what looked like a peach tree. Hiten reached up and picked one off the tree. "Would you like one?"

I smiled. "Yes, I would."

"I will be right back." Hiten grabbed another peach and went over to the fountain to rinse it off. Seeing him this way was nice. I wonder what else about Hiten I didn't know. I was still curious to find out what his relationship was with his mother, but that question would have to be asked another time. Hiten came back to me and handed me the semi-wet peach. "I tried to get it as dried as possible."

"It's fine. I just hope it's sweet itself." I took a bite into the peach. "Mm! It's delicious!"

"Is it?" He took a bite into the peach and his face lit up. "This is good. I think we have to take some back with us."

"That sounds like a good idea." We both laughed.

"So how are you feeling?" Hiten asked placing his hand on my lap as he took another bite of his peach.

"I am feeling pretty good actually."

"No pain?"

I shook my head. "No pain at all. I feel like I don't even have any wounds on my body." I took several more bites of the fruit.

"That is really good then." Hiten gave me a charming smile and I could feel my face start to burn. "Haha, I see I can still make you blush."

"Shut up," I said as I lightly punched his shoulder.

"What? That means that I still have my charm on you."

"Oh whatever," I said as I pouted.

"Aw, look at Kagome's pout face," he said in a baby tone.

"Stop teasing me," I whined.

"It's fun to tease you though. Your reactions are so funny."

"No, they are not."

"Okay, they are cute."

"Not even."

"You're right," Hiten said softly. "But you are." Now my face was really turning red. "I'm sorry for being the cause of you being in the hospital."

"It's okay. I am fine and alive. And as along as Jini goes to jail, I will be even better."

"She is going to jail regardless just for the fact that she admitted to doing it."

"I know, but you never know with the court system now a days."

"I am sure they will have Jini locked away. If they don't, you can always put a restraining order."

"If she really wants me dead, I doubt a restraining order is gonna hold her down."

"Let's just look on the brighter side of things, okay?" I nodded my head. "You're going to be released tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, but I am not looking forward to being on campus. Why is it that when someone gets hurt, people that you never talked to before want to start talking to you now?"

"Because they are curious busybodies."

"I am sure the whole school knows by now."

"I doubt that. Usually everyone will have their own idea of what happened Saturday night. The only people who really know are you, Naraku, Jini and I. Your friends only know because of what we told them."

"I just don't want to be bombarded by everyone."

"Do you want me to be your escort?"

"If it didn't cause you any trouble."

He laughed. "It wouldn't, but why not just take the rest of the week off? You know your teachers will give you an extension on your paperwork and on test or quizzes you have to take this following week."

"I know, but it's not like I am not capable of going. Yeah, I have stab wounds, but I can still operate just fine."

"Mentally, Kagome. Are you able to operate mentally?"

"I am communicating just fine with you, Hiten." I was starting to get annoyed.

"No reason for the snappy attitude, Kagome. I am just concerned about you, that is all."

"Thanks for the concern." I folded my arms across my chest.

Hiten let out a sigh. "Why do I feel like you are mad at me now."

"I just hate it when people get too worried about me. I will be able to manage just fine mentally, physically and emotionally."

"If that is the case, you won't need me to escort you."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Touché."

Hiten smiled. "It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes, Kagome. I know you are a strong girl, but at least let me be that person to support you."

"Have you ever been vulnerable?"

The smile from Hiten's face disappeared in a second. The care that was in his eyes was replaced with bitterness. Hiten looked away from me and towards the sky. "I have been vulnerable numerous of times. Why do you think I act the way I do?" I remained silent. "Because being vulnerable just gets you hurt in the end, no matter who it is for."

I was hoping the next question that was going to come out of my mouth was careful."So why should I be vulnerable with you?"

He cocked his head towards me. "Because I am not going to hurt you like my mother hurt me."

My eyes became wide. "Hiten, I –

"I know this may sound, corny, but just let me be your superman."

I raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that sounds like you are asking me out," I said with a nervous laugh.

"I am, Kagome." My heart started to beat faster. Hiten sat closer to me, taking both of my hands in his. "And if you will take me, I will be there for you."

"A-Are you really a-asking me t-to be your girlfriend?" I stuttered.

That perfect smile came back onto his lips. "Why so nervous all of a sudden?" I just stared into Hiten's red eyes. "So, what is your answer?"

Was I ready to be in a relationship? Did I want to date Hiten? Should I go on more dates to see where we stand? Does he really like me that much? Do I even like him? So many questions were going through my head, but I knew, just by looking into his eyes, he was being truthful and sincere.

I squeezed Hiten's hand and replied with, "Yes."

Hiten let out some air and dropped his head. "Oh thank God."

I made this look with my face, o_O, as I asked, "What did I miss?"

Hiten placed his hand over his heart. "I thought you were going to reject me for a minute there. I was holding onto my breath." He laughed. "If you had told me no, I would have still pursued you until you said yes."

"Aw, really."

"Yes," he said deeply, coming back to the sensual Hiten. "Really." He grabbed the bottom of my chin and smiled. I closed my eyes, giving him the permission that he asked for. I felt Hiten's lips press firmly against mine. His tongue slicked across my lips and I responded, receiving a deep kiss from him. He pulled away, kissing me several times on the lips before looking into my eyes. "I promise to treat you like the queen you are."

"Then I will treat you like a king."

Hiten shook his head. "No, just let me spoil you, okay? All you have to do for me is to return affection."

"I can do that."

"Good, cause," Hiten said as he started to kiss me again. "That is all – I need – from you."

We continued to kiss underneath the peach tree, the wind blowing softly around us.


	23. Scuffle

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 22: Scuffle

* * *

(KPOV)

The next day, I was released from the hospital. I received news that my dress was no more. They had basically cut it off of me so they could patch me up. Hiten insisted that he buy me a new one since my old one was now in shreds. I didn't want him too, but Hiten said he was going to whether I wanted him to or not. All I could do was just smile. I was glad to be out of the hospital and hoped not to be back there anytime soon. Though I was glad to be out, I was not looking forward to going back to school. The closer we were to campus the quicker my heart started to beat. Hiten drove through the gates of Jiyuon University. I closed my eyes, clenching my hands tightly. I felt a hand rest on top of mine. I opened my eyes and looked over at Hiten who had a soft smile on his face.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome. I am here."

"I know. I am just a bit … concerned."

"About what?"

"What people are going to say."

Hiten chuckled. "Don't worry about them Kagome. Those people aren't your friends, so do not worry about what they have to say."

"I know I shouldn't, but I just am."

Hiten parked the car, turning the ignition off. He turned his direction to me. "Kagome, you need to focus on yourself and not anyone else. Remember, I am here as your support."

Hiten was right. I need to stop worrying about what people may think about what had happened Saturday night. I sighed to myself and mustered up a smile.

"There you go," he said. "Now, let's get you up to your room." Hiten gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before he slipped out of the car. I let out some air and opened up the door, stepping out and closing it behind me. Hiten came to my side and took my hand in his.

"You sure you don't need to get back to work?"

"I am sure. My uncle still works there, so he is watching over the shop."

"Does he love repairing electronics as much as you do?"

"Oh yeah," Hiten said with a chuckle. "I guess you could say it's a family thing."

"So your mom likes it as well – oops." I covered my mouth. I was not thinking. The light that shone in Hiten's eyes disappeared for a moment. I bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Kagome. In time, I will tell you that … story."

"Take your time; no rush."

He nodded his head. The light had came back to his eyes and he was smiling. I was glad to have that smile back. Hiten held me close as we walked through the double doors and towards the elevator. A lot of eyes were on us, or should I say me. I clenched onto Hiten harder as we neared the elevator. I am guessing he sensed that something was wrong because he asked, "What is the matter?"

"N-Nothing."

He eyed me. "Kagome."

"It's just … a lot of people are staring."

"Well, when you have a good looking guy like me on you, I would think people would be staring." I giggled. "There we go. I got you to laugh."

"Yes, you did."

"A bit happy now?" I nodded my head. "Good." The doors to the elevator opened and we walked inside. I leaned my head against his arm, glad that we were together. I never had a boyfriend so this was all new to me. I was hoping it would last, but I probably shouldn't get my hopes up. Hiten is right, he is a good looking guy. I am sure he could get anyone that he wanted. He could even find a girl way better looking than me to be with. Why was he with me anyways? I didn't have the body that most guys dreamed about for their dream girls. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous. Who did a lot of guys find attractive now a days? Megan Fox? I sure as hell didn't look like her. Though personally, it seemed like something was off about that woman. I sucked on my lip. What did Hiten see in me?

"Kagome."

"Huh?" I said quickly.

"We're here." I blinked several times and realized we were in front of my door. Was I that much in thought that I didn't pay attention to where we were going? I guess so. I dug in my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. I withdrew my key and placed it in the keyhole and turned the knob. Hiten and I walked into the room and I sighed. I did not like being in here. I had expected to see blood on the kitchen floor, but there was none there.

_Did Naraku clean it up?_

As if he knew I was thinking about him, he came through the door with Sesshomaru behind him. Sesshomaru gave me a gentle smile. "Glad to see that you are back, Kagome."

"Glad to be back."

"How are you feeling?" Naraku had asked.

"I am feeling alright."

"That is good." He gave a small smile.

"The reason why I stopped by," Sesshomaru started, "was that there are several rooms available."

"Really? That is great," I said.

"Yes, but there is bad news about it."

"Which is?"

"They are all double rooms and in the other building."

"You mean the Yullington Building?" Naraku asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Yes, that building."

"I thought that building was for students who were twenty-one and up."

"Technically, you guys will be in that building next year. Kiriyama is meant for freshmen only."

"Oh," Naraku and I said together.

"And I can only let you move into the room if you get a roommate."

"I have to have a roommate? I can't have the double room to myself?"

"As a freshmen, you cannot."

"Unbelievable."

"Most rules are." I sighed. "Do you still want to move?"

"Actually," Naraku said taking a step. "I am the one moving out."

"Oh, okay. Do you have anyone in mind that you would like to have as a roommate?"

"Me," I said, taking a step towards Naraku. Something behind his eyes lit up. Was he surprised by my answer? Sesshomaru's eyes switched to me.

"Y-You?" he asked surprised.

"Yes."

"I am confused. I thought you wanted to get away from him."

"I do – I mean, did." I looked into Naraku's eyes. "You can say that we have settled our differences." Naraku smiled.

"Then I guess you guys don't have to move then."

"Actually, I would prefer if we did. Being in this room makes me feel really uncomfortable now."

"Why is – oh," Sesshomaru said lightly. "Okay. I will put you guys on the roster for your new R.A and when I get the okay, you guys can move."

"Do you think it is possible to get it through by tonight?" Naraku asked.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I can push it through."

"Thanks a lot Sesshomaru."

"No problem at all. I will either call you guys or come a knocking to let you know when you can move." Sesshomaru's eyes shifted over to Hiten. "Have you been harassing Kagome, Hiten?"

Hiten laughed. "Not at all." Hiten came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my hips. "Kagome is my girl now." Hiten kissed the side of my cheek.

Sesshomaru laughed. "Watch out for him Kagome. Hiten can be too much."

"Trust me, I got a taste of that already."

"Ima get going and put in the paperwork. Expect a call around five."

"Alright," Naraku and I said together.

"Later. Oh, and Hiten, don't forget to get your stuff from my room."

"I'll get it now. I will be right back, Kagome." Hiten left with Sesshomaru, leaving Naraku and I alone.

Naraku turned and looked at me. It seemed he was trying to think of something to say. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again but didn't say anything. He scratched his head. Finally, he asked what he was thinking. "Why did you decided to stay with me as a roommate?"

"Most people deserve to get a second chance," I said playing with my hands.

"Thank you … for giving me this second chance."

"Yeah." We both just started looking around, avoiding eye contact. "I'm going to go start packing."

"Uh yeah, good idea. I will start packing up the kitchen then."

"Right."

We went our separate directions; me the bedroom and he the kitchen. I was glad that we were going to be able to move. The quicker I got out of here the better. I walked over to the closet and reached on the shelf for the boxes that I had packed my stuff in. To me, the fun part about moving was the packing. You would find certain items that you thought you had lost. I placed the boxes on top of my bed and started gathering my stuff and placing them inside.

* * *

I was fully packed when Sesshomaru had came back to the room to tell us that Naraku and I could move to the Yullington Building and that our new room number was D35. I was excited to move and it seemed that Naraku was as well. Sesshomaru handed us our new room keys and told us that once we move everything out of our old room to give him the key. The room was barren. All of our stuff was packed and ready to be moved. Luckily for us, Hiten and Kaede were here to help us.

"I think we should take the big stuff first, that way we don't have to worry about caring it later," Hiten suggested.

"The only thing huge is the TV," Naraku said.

"Then we shall carry the TV first. Kagome?" Hiten asked. "Do you and Kaede mind taking some of your stuff up there already and leaving the door open so we can walk in and place the TV down?"

"Not a problem. I already have the tub full of my stuff."

"Then I need to come back and fill the tub with my stuff," Naraku said.

"Alright, let's start heading over to your new room," Hiten said with a smile

Kaede grabbed the other side of tub and pulled while I pushed and we headed towards the elevator.

* * *

Walking into the Yullington Building, it was completely different from the Kiriyama Building. The hallways were long and went along an L shape. The lounge was in the corner, cut off with double doors. It was like a second room, closed off. That was a good thing if you wanted privacy when doing work if you can't do it within your own room. Kaede and I found the elevator and went up to D Level. I found the new room, my heart beating a bit fast because I was excited. I opened up the door and my mouth dropped as my eyes became big. This room had to be at least five times bigger than the room in Kiriyama. The kitchen was full and the family room was bigger. I walked in further and went down the hall and came across the bathroom. I opened the door and I smiled brightly. The shower and the tub were separate and there were two sinks. If the bathroom looked this nice, I know the rooms had to be just as nice. I walked out and headed towards the first bedroom. The door was already opened so I walked right in. There was a big window in the middle of the wall and the sun shone brightly through it. The bed was underneath and it was a queen size. I guess I need to get new sheets and comforter. I walked over to the closet and was very happy that it was a full walk in with a shoe rack. I walked into the other room and saw that it was exactly the same, so it didn't matter which one I picked.

Kaede came up behind me and whistled. "I can't wait to be in this building next year. This room is amazing."

"Yes, it, but I need to go to Target to get some new bedding. Had no idea they had queen size beds."

"Neither did I."

"Girls? You still in here?" We heard Hiten call out. We walked out into the family room and watched as the boys sat the TV down on the stand that was already provided. Hiten wiped the sweat from his brow and whistled. "This place is nice."

"The bedrooms are even nicer."

"Which one did you call?" Naraku asked me.

"I didn't call one. They are both the same, just the closets are on the opposite side."

"Then I call the room with the closet on the right," he said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "I will get my stuff out of the tub so you can go back and get everything you need."

"Just my stuff and the kitchen items and we can say buh-bye to that old room."

"Indeed." Kaede helped me push the tub in and wheel it over to my new room. "Thanks for helping me move in Kaede."

"No problem. I already finished my classes for the day. Not like I was doing anything important." I chuckled. "So, are you and that Hiten guy dating?" I nodded my head. "Oooh. When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"When you guys went for that walk?" I nodded my head again. "That was smooth of him."

"What do you mean?"

"For him to ask you out so quickly."

"He said he always had a crush on me since middle school."

"Is that right." I started to gather my stuff out of the tub. "How does Naraku feel about it?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at Kaede. "I don't know. Why does he matter?"

"Just asking a question."

"I really don't care how Naraku feels about it. Why should I worry about his emotions?"

"Kagome, it was just a question. No need to get defensive."

"I wasn't getting defensive."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes. Why were people so concerned about how Naraku felt? Hell, I was happy. Why couldn't people be happy for me for once?

* * *

The rest of the time, Kaede and I fixed up my room. It looked very nice, almost like my old room back at home. I took my toiletries to the bathroom and made up my side. Made it look very girlie. I took the sink to the left. When I got done with what I needed to do, the boys had came back. I took the boxes that were filled with the kitchen supplies and started to set up the kitchen.

"Do you need any help Naraku?" Kaede had asked.

"Yeah. Help would be nice." Kaede walked with Naraku into his room. It was weird to see Naraku be so, nice. Then again, he was his old self. I shrugged my shoulders. I opened up a few of the boxes.

"Shall I help you, mon chéri?" Hiten made a bowing getsture.

I giggled. "Oui."

"Oh? You throwing a bit of French my way?" He chuckled.

"I only know how to say yes and, well, no." I laughed.

Hiten shook his head. "Want me to teach you?"

"I was never really that interested in learning the language."

"Okay." Hiten went to another box and started to open it.

"I'm sorry. Was that rude? I didn't mean to be."

Hiten gave me that sweet smile. "No reason to apologize Kagome. Everyone has their own interest. I didn't like French that much either when I was learning it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hated it. But when I saw how American girls grovel at mens feet because of the way they talked, it made me want to try."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you developed an interest in the language so you can pick up girls?"

"Pretty much."

I shook my head. "That is sad."

"You have to remember, I was a young boy then. All I had on my mind were girls."

"And you act like you still don't."

"The only girl I have on my mind you." That made me blush. "Did I get you to blush from that?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"J-Just help me put up the dishes," I stuttered. I grabbed a few of the plates from the box and walked over to the cabinet. As I started to put the plates away, I felt rough hands smooth over my hips. Hiten pressed me close against the counter, making sure that our bodies were close. He lowered his lips to my ear, his breath hot. A shiver ran through my body. "H-Hiten …."

"I love it when I make you blush."

"W-Why?"

"Because … it's cute," he whispered before I felt his lips upon my ear, taking the tip of it in his mouth. I let out a whimper. "Mmm. Est Kagome, comme ses oreilles pour être sali avec?"

"W-What?" I breathed out.

"Je devine c'est votre point faible."

Hiten took my ear between his lips and bit down on the tissue lightly enough to cause noises to escape me. Hiten's hands started to caress my stomach as he whispered sweet French in my ear. He was right though. Hearing that language being whispered in my ear sent my body through a shiver frenzy. Hiten's hands froze when they started to reach higher. He growled deep in his throat. His hands were back on my stomach, stroking it through the fabric. Hiten traced his tongue down my ear and over to my neck, kissing the skin softly. I moved my body against his as this wave of pleasure took over my body. Hiten growled again. I could feel him hard and ready against my back. The more he played with my ear and neck, the more I moved against him. Hiten moved his hands to the counter and gripped onto it tightly.

"N-Ne fais pas ça."

"What?"

"D-Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Y-You know what. Just stop, Kagome."

"I can't help if I rub against you. It's your fault for attacking my ear."

"And I enjoyed every minute of it." I could feel him smiling.

"Hiten."

"Oui."

"You're not a virgin … are you."

I felt him shake his head. "No, I am not."

"I see."

"Does that worry or bother you?"

"Just a bit."

"Why?"

"Because I am."

"I know. So what is it that worries you?" I bit my lip. "Do you think I am going to leave you because you won't fulfill my sexual need?" I nodded my head. Hiten laughed. "You are so naïve, Kagome."

"What?"

"If I wanted to have sex everyday or get my dick sucked, I would have chosen a girl that would give me all of that, but I didn't. I chose you."

"And I wonder why you did."

"Kagome," he whined. Hiten turned me around so I could look in his eyes. "I like you. I am not going to push you to have sex with me."

"I know you aren't, but I am still worried."

"Stop worrying so much." Hiten kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm not going to lie. It is going to be hard to not want you. You have an amazing body."

"I do?"

"Yes. Stop being so insecure about yourself." I hunched my shoulders. "No girl could take me away from you, alright?"

"Alright."

"And if you don't want me to pounce on you, I suggest you don't rub your body against me like that again," he said with a chuckle.

"I will try not to."

"Now I have a question: Have you ever done anything with a guy?" I shook my head. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" I nodded my head. "Have you ever seen a man naked?"

"Once, but that was by accident."

"Accident?"

"When I came back to the room, I wasn't expecting for Naraku to open up the door in a towel. I freaked out and fell, taking the towel down with me."

"Is that so?" Hiten sounded angry.

"I said it was the accident."

"How big was he?"

"What?"

"How big was he?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't look at him like that. I was scared to see the man naked."

"Hm."

"Don't tell me that if I told you Naraku was big you would be upset."

"Psh, no," Hiten said with that cocky smirk. "I am pretty sure I am bigger than him anyways."

"What is it with men and competing to see who is bigger?"

"You females act like you don't do the same thing with your ass and tits." I just stared at him. "Yeah, just like I thought." I folded my arms across my chest. "Is someone being mad?"

"Maybe."

Hiten kissed me again. "Why are you mad at me? Because I am right?" I remained silent. He laughed. "Kagome, you are too much."

"Then go find someone who isn't too much."

"Kagome, stop. No reason for you to get an attitude with me. I haven't done anything wrong."

I sighed. "Y-You're right. I am sorry."

"You need to stop getting mad so easily."

"I know." Hiten wrapped his arms around me. "Hiten?"

"Yes?"

"Sometime, later … in our relationship, do you mind if I … see it?"

"See what?"

"Your … um."

"Oh. Oh!"

"I need to stop being such a prude."

"Take your time. No reason to rush into it." I nodded my head against his chest.

"Thanks, Hiten."

"For what?"

"For being an understanding guy."

"You know, if you want to make it up to me, let me stay the night." I pushed away from him but that didn't do me any good since he was bigger than me. "What?"

"How dare you ask me that."

"What's wrong with me sleeping with you?"

"Everything," I screamed.

"Why are you getting mad at me again?"

"You asking to stay the night with me."

"What is so wrong with that."

"You only want to have sex with me." Hiten shook his head. The brightness in his eyes started to dull out as he narrowed his eyes. Hiten took a few steps back away, staring down at me. "What is your problem?"

"You, are my problem, Kagome. All I wanted was to stay the night with you. Not sleep with you. Honestly, I am not interested in sleeping with you. I want to have a relationship with you, but you are too gung ho about not wanting to have sex to even notice that I just want you. Not your body. Until you realize that, I won't be here." And with those last words, Hiten left.

I wanted to stop him from leaving, but I was too stubborn to even move. I was mad that he left and I was mad that I didn't give him the chance to prove that he only wanted me. Actually, Hiten had proven that. Why was I so stupid? I fought back the tears that wanted to slide down my cheeks. Why was I so stubborn? If I wanted this relationship with Hiten to last, I needed to open up and trust him; not back him in a corner. We had our first fight and it was because of me. My shoulders relaxed as I started to think more about how I wanted Hiten here. I dropped all the anger that I had and went to go get him back.

* * *

Hello everyone. Just wanted to give a heads up that future chapters will be coming a bit slower because I am working on a paper for school. The story will still go on, so no worries. Leave reviews. ^_^

* * *

Translations:

**Est Kagome, comme ses oreilles pour être sali avec?**: Does Kagome, like to have her ears messed with?

**Je devine c'est votre point faible.**: I am guessing this is your weak spot."


	24. Red Flag

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 23: Red Flag

* * *

(NPOV)

Kaede and I walked out of my room and saw Kagome rush out to the hallway. I was about to call out her name but she was already out of my sight.

"I wonder where she is running of to."

"Only one way to find out."

"While you go and find out, I am going to head back to my room."

"Later, Kaede." I ran out to the hallway in the direction that Kagome had gone. I saw her at the end of it, leaning against the wall, her head peaking over the corner. I stopped behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped, clenching onto her heart.

"Jesus!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Whatever." She turned her attention back around the corner.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I looked over the corner as well and saw that Hiten was talking to a girl. She was very short, at least five foot three. She had medium length brown hair that almost looked chocolate; a part of it in a side pony tail. Her bangs were a few inches away from her long eye lashes; a pair of big hazel eyes looking up at Hiten with embarrassment. She was wearing a golden yellow floral dress that reached her knees with a pair of golden slippers. The color matched her semi-peach skin tone wonderfully. She was a beautiful girl and if I didn't know any better, I would say that Kagome as fuming with jealousy. I smirked at that. "Having fun watching your man talk to another girl?"

"Bite me, Naraku."

"Ooh, where?" I asked as I came closer to her. She pushed me back. I chuckled. "I was just teasing."

"Right now is not the time to tease me."

"Then why don't you go and interrupt their conversation."

"I want to, but I want to see how Hiten will handle this."

"Honestly, it just seems he is making conversation."

"Conversation my ass."

"Someone is jealous."

"You would feel the same way if you were in my shoes."

"I am in your shoes," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Kagome, just go up to him if you think that girl is stealing him away."

"He told me no girl could steal him away from me, but it seems that was a lie."

I shook my head. "This is pathetic." I walked by Kagome.

"No, Naraku!" She whispered as she tried to reach out for me. I swatted her hands away as I walked up to Hiten.

"Yo, Hiten." Hiten made eye contact with me. The smile that he had wilted a bit but I knew that would happen. I was sure he was hoping for Kagome, not me. I looked at the girl that he was talking to. She wouldn't meet my eyes directly. Already I had this girl nervous. "Kagome is looking for you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I saw you talking to this beauty." I gestured towards the girl. That caused her face to flush. I stuck my hand out to her. "And what may your name be?"

"R-Rin." She took my hand and shook it lightly. Her hands were really tiny. She seemed very delicate.

"Very nice to meet you Rin. My name is Naraku."

"Oh, I know who you are," she said as she tucked a section of her hair behind her ear. She looked like a little girl.

"Oh? I didn't know I was popular."

"Amongst the girls, you are." She smiled shyly.

"I hope what you have heard about me is good," I chuckled.

She nodded her head. "Mostly."

"That is not good." I scratched the back of my head.

"No! It is!" She squeaked. "I mean, uh, it's good. The only thing bad I hear about you are from the guys. It's all just jealous talk."

"What do they say about me?"

"Most of them think you are fake."

"Fake?" I was confused. "Last time I checked, I was all real."

"I don't know. Guys can be mean."

"Girls can be just as evil."

"So I have heard. Sorry about Jini. I heard what she did to your roommate."

"I think the one that deserves that apology is my roommate."

"Oh, I know, I was just saying sorry to you because you dated her."

I smirked. "Trust me, I feel sorry for myself." She giggled at that.

"Well it seems the two of you have kicked it off quite nicely. I will see you guys around."

Hiten started to walk away. I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hiten, wait."

"What is it, Naraku?"

"Kagome is waiting for you around the corner."

"I know she is."

"You know?" I let go of his arm.

"I was hoping she would walk over to me, but she didn't."

"Were you testing her?"

"No. I didn't think she would follow me out, or peak around the corner for that matter."

"Did you guys get into a fight or something." Hiten just stared at me. "Walking away isn't going to solve whatever issue you guys have."

"You know how stubborn she can be."

"Yeah, she can be very stubborn."

"She needs to learn to stop being so damn defensive. I didn't even do anything and she got an attitude with me."

"Do you want to fix it?"

"Only if she does."

"Just go talk to her."

"Before you do?" Now it was my turn to stare at him. He smiled. "Don't think I don't know where you are going with this. Though you say you want me to go talk to her, deep down, you just want me to keep walking away."

I chuckled. Though he was partially right, I wasn't going to tell him that he was. "You think you have me all figured out, don't you Hiten."

"I think I do, yes."

"I'll let you keep thinking that then, but putting our egos aside, go talk to her."

"Boys, boys," Rin said as she stood between us, her tiny hands pressing against our chest. "No fighting."

"We aren't fighting," Hiten said with a growl. Something flickered behind those red eyes. I felt something stir within my body, causing myself to growl back.

"We are just talking," I said deeply.

"This is not talking, at all." She continued to try and push us apart. "I've never felt energy like this before."

That caught both of our attention. "Energy?" we asked at the same time.

"Yes, energy," she said shyly. "Ouch." She removed her hands quickly and started to shake them off as if she was shocked by electricity.

"Hiten," said a stern voice. I looked behind me and saw Kagome. She was fuming, but why? Hiten looked towards her. "Can I talk to you?" Hiten dropped his shoulders. He walked passed Rin and I to meet up with Kagome.

They started to head back to the room. "Oh, Kagome," Rin said as she ran up to them. She stopped midway when Kagome spun around and gave her a glare. Rin didn't meet her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"Whatever." Hiten and Kagome continued on their walk. Rin dropped her head. I walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit.

"Don't take it personally. She is still on edge."

"Her aura was such a muddied red, but what could have caused her to be so angry?" Rin said to herself.

"Aura?"

Rin looked up at me. Surprise was in her eyes. "Sorry. I must have been rambling."

"What are you, Rin?"

"What?" She took a step away from me. "What do you mean, what am I?"

I gave her a smug look. "This is the second time you mentioned something that has to do with energy. First between Hiten and I and now with Kagome. You even removed your hands from our chest as if something had shocked you."

"That is because both of your energies were going through my body at the same time which caused a spark," Rin said quickly. I cocked an eyebrow. She covered her mouth. "Shit."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Now I am intrigued."

She dropped her hand slowly from her mouth. "You are?" She looked me over several times. "You are. Your aura is orange," she whispered.

"Orange? Which means?"

"It means a lot of things, but I am picking up that you are excited."

I smiled. "I am. I always heard that people could see aura's, but never have I met someone that could."

Rin looked behind her and then over my shoulder. "Come with me." She grabbed my hand and started to lead me down the hallway. We came to, what I figured, was her room. She opened the door and we walked inside. Her room was really dark. I could barely see anything ahead of me. I took a step forward and made contact with something against my forehead.

"Ouch."

"Watch yourself."

"You don't have any light?"

"There will be light in a minute. Just stay where you are." I stood where I was, hoping to be able to see soon. I heard movement ahead of me. The sound of curtains being pulled back reached my ears as light had spilled into her room, well, with little light that she let in. Her room was still semi dark because of the ruby sheets she had in front of her window. I looked around her room and saw that her family room was very, pillowy. There were pillows scattered everywhere on the floor. Big ones laid up against the corners as different colors surrounded each other. It almost looked as if she was going for some type of Arabian theme with all the pillows. I walked in further and saw a giant Persian rug in the middle of all the pillows. There were a few candles on a table that sat in the middle of the pillow nest. I felt Rin touch my hand, startling me for a minute. "Come." She started to pull me down the hall.

We came around a corner and came up to her bedroom. She opened the door and we walked in. My mouth slowly dropped as I tried to take in what I saw. Her room was decorated in lighted candles, the wax dripping slowly on the sides. Her bed was against the wall under the window. I am guessing she loved pillows cause her bed was covered in it as well. Different hues of purple sparkled across her room. I slowly walked further in and looked down. In the middle of her floor was a giant symbol drawn out in chalk. What the hell was I walking into? Around the symbol were four pillows. I was guessing it was some type of incantation symbol? I was really hoping this girl was not a Satanic worshiper. My eyes drifted over to the corner and saw what looked like an alter. I pointed and asked, "What is that?"

"_They_," she emphasized, "are my gods."

"Gods?" I continued to look around the room. I was careful not to touch anything. I didn't want to piss her off. I came back towards Rin and said, "You're a Wiccan."

She smiled. "That I am." She took a step towards me. I wanted to step back, but didn't. The smile on her face started to wilt. "You are … afraid of me."

"What? No, I am not afraid of you."

"You can't lie to me, Naraku. You're aura is a dark and muddy gray."

"And that means I am afraid of you?" She nodded her head. Was I afraid? No. Was I freaked out? A bit. I relaxed. Sure, her religion was different, but it was no reason for me to treat her as if she had a disease. I just met her. "I'm sorry. Just wasn't expecting," I spread out my arms, "all of this."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "No, I should be the one that is sorry. My mother always did say I was too trusting."

Now I felt bad. "Rin, I am not afraid of you. All this is just new to me."

"I should have asked instead of bringing you here." She started to rub her arm.

Something clicked inside my brain. "What do you like to eat?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you in the mood to eat right now?"

"Some ice cream –

"Then let's go." I grabbed her hand and started to walk out of her room.

"Whoa. Where are we going?"

"I am taking you out to get some ice cream."

"B-But why?"

"Because I feel bad for making you feel like you couldn't share what you are with me. So, I want to make up for it."

"Really?"

I looked back and flashed that smile that I knew drowned girls hearts. "Yes, really."

Her whole face started to glow red. I laughed. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Glad to be the one." Deep down, I had wish that it was Kagome's hand that I was holding and taking out for ice cream, but for now, I was happy to take Rin out.

(END NPOV)

* * *

(KPOV)

I had apologized to Hiten for the way I was acting and he accepted it. Though things were back to how they were, I still felt that he was somewhat mad at me. He helped me set up the rest of the kitchen so it now looked decent. Hiten laid across my bed as I finished putting the little bit of clothes I had left into the closet. His eyes were closed; his chest rising up and down. I hung up the last article of clothing and closed the closet door behind me. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hiten made a soft noise as I made myself comfortable.

"Hiten?"

"Hm."

"Why are you still mad at me?"

An eye opened. "I am not mad at you."

"I feel like you are."

He closed his eye. "I'm not, so stop worrying."

I bit my lip. This was not any fun at all. I felt that we were distant and I had no idea on how to fix it. "Hiten?"

"What, Kagome."

"Nothing," I said softly. I give up. Hiten is still mad. I got off the bed and grabbed my wallet. "I'm going to return my key to Sesshomaru."

"Okay."

"Are you still going to be here when I get back?"

"Maybe."

_Maybe?_

I hovered over Hiten, feeling my anger build up in my body. He opened both of his eyes and frowned at me. "What?"

I smirked. "Nothing, Hiten," I said as I started to walk away. "If you are here or not, doesn't matter to me."

"Now what does that mean?"

"Means however you want to take it." I didn't wait to hear a response from him. As my hand was inches away from the door knob to enter into the hallway, I felt Hiten's hand grab my wrist and pulled me back, pushing me up against the wall. "What the hell Hi –

Hiten pressed his lips firmly against mine, his hand on the back of my head. I tried pushing him off, but he just held me tighter. Soft growls were coming from him as he plunged his tongue in my mouth. He traced his hands down the side of my body, smoothing them over my thighs before he lifted me up, locking my ankles behind him. Hiten's hot lips trailed over my neck, both of our breathing becoming harsh as he pressed me harder against the wall.

"H-Hiten …." He growled at the sound of his name. His lips trailed lower, pushing my shirt up, almost revealing my breast. "H-Hiten, stop." He pushed the shirt up, exposing both of my breast. I was really glad I was wearing a bra, but I didn't want him to continue anymore. "H-Hiten –

"Let me just do this," he said breathlessly.

"What?"

"If I do this, I will feel a lot better."

"Do what?" Hiten lifted me higher so his head was in front of my breast. "H-Hiten," I stuttered. He pulled the top of my bra down, exposing my breast. I could feel my whole body start to flush. I closed my eyes when I felt Hiten's hands squeeze my breast softly. He massaged them, rolling his fingertips against the nub of my nipple. I gasped, eyes shooting open when I felt his tongue and then his lips enclose over it. I had no idea what he was doing with his tongue, but it sent my body through a frenzy. I clenched onto Hiten's shirt, holding on for dear life. He started to suck on it. I couldn't hold back the moans that were coming from my lips. I was enjoying what Hiten was doing to me and I didn't want him to stop. "Mmmm, Hiten."

"Did I come back at a wrong time?" I froze. I looked over to my right and saw Naraku standing in the door way. He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him, his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't read what laid in them. His upper lip became tight. I tapped Hiten for him to stop.

"Hiten, stop."

"You don't have to stop on my occasion." Naraku threw up his hands. "I'll get out of your hair."

I felt like I needed to explain myself to him. "Naraku, I –

"Where is your key to the old room?"

"I-I have it."

Naraku held out his hand. "I'm going back over there, so I will take it."

Hiten looked up from my breast to Naraku and gave him a cocky smile. Naraku's eyes became bright for a second and then went back to their normal color. What just happened? I fixed my shirt, not wanting Naraku to see me exposed. Hiten placed me on my feet. I took out my wallet and removed the key from the key ring. I handed it to Naraku, our fingers brushing against each other. I felt a spark from him and we both withdrew our hands.

"Thanks for shocking me." He forced a smile on his face. Why did I feel so bad? There was a gentle knock on the door. Naraku opened it and there stood the girl that I saw in the hallway talking to Hiten. I narrowed my eyes at her as she gave Naraku a cheerful smile. "You ready?"

"Yep!" She looked over Naraku's shoulder and saw me. She waved. "Hi!"

"Hi." She was way too hyper.

"You seem to be in a better mood than before."

"I … guess."

"Your aura is a bright light pink."

"My … aura?" Was this girl delusional?

"Uh huh," she said with a smile as she nodded her head. "Before it was a muddy red, but now its all pink." She looked over at Hiten. "I am guessing it has something to do with Hiten since his aura is a clear red."

Hiten brushed the back of his head. "Heh, yeah."

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"I'm going to Sesshomaru's room to hand him back the keys and then I am taking Rin grocery shopping."

Rin touched Naraku's arm. "I'm sorry we have to go back out again."

_Back out again? Where did they go in the first place?_

"It's not a problem, Rin. The grocery store is right down the street."

"Thank you." She gave him a toothy smile. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was feeling Naraku. The smile disappeared from Rin's face when she looked at me again. "Your aura changed. It's a dark forest green now."

"And what does that mean?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"It can mean a lot of things. Insecurity, low self-esteem, resentment, jealousy."

"Well, I can tell that you are wrong."

"Auras don't lie, Kagome. But I will say that you are hard to read. Your aura is a mix of different colors. I don't know what to make of it."

This girl was really starting to annoy me. "You talk to me as if you know me, but you don't."

"Oh, I am sorry. Where are my manners?" Rin walked in and towards me, extending a hand out. "I'm Rin Hunt." I looked down at her hand. There was something about this girl that I just did not like. I don't know what it is, but my gut told me not to trust her. I shook her hand anyways, just to be polite.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Now that you two are acquainted, let's get going, Rin."

"Okay!" Rin skipped over towards Naraku and wrapped her arms around his.

"Do you need anything from the store, Kagome?" He asked me softly.

"N-No. Thanks though."

"Okay. See you guys later." Naraku and Rin walked out the door and the uneasy feeling that I had was gone.

"Hiten."

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from Rin," I said still staring at the door.

"Why? She is a nice girl."

"There is something not right about that girl. You didn't feel anything weird about her?"

"I mean, yeah, the girl is off, but she is still nice."

"I don't know. I just feel like I can't trust her."

Hiten came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't worry about her. Worry about me right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm horny."

"I didn't notice at all when you started to attack my breast."

He chuckled. "You act like you didn't like it." I remained silent. "You liked feeling that pleasure run through your body huh."

"I am not saying anything." He laughed. "So do you feel better?"

"A bit. I didn't get to finish, but I am not as horny since Naraku came in."

"Killed your vibe?" I laughed.

"A lot."

"Should I worry about you attacking me when I sleep?"

"No, no." He kissed the back of my head. "You will be fine. I was just holding myself back from doing anything, but you talking was not helping that."

"What made you horny anyways?"

"Nothing in particular. It was just a random one, until my mind started to wander."

"Is your mind wandering now?"

"Mhm."

"I can tell." I walked forward. "How sexually active are you?"

"Average I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. "I may rub up against you and grab your body, but I'm not going to rape you, Kagome."

"I didn't think you would."

"Then." Hiten said as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me once more. "Just let my hands wander that body until you give me the okay to do more."

"All you can do is touch. No putting anything anywhere."

"Can I lick?"

I looked at him. "That was a one time only thing."

"What? Oh, come on Kagome. Your nipples tasted so good. They puckered up nice and firm when my tongue came across them."

"Alright, stop it." I laughed.

"Guess I will do it when you are sleep."

"Oh no you won't."

"You won't protest when you feel my tongue between your legs." My face flushed. "Yeah, what now?" Hiten said with a smile as he started to hop up and down.

"You may have won this one, but you won't actually do it."

"We shall see." Hiten winked at me.

"I'm going to take a shower." I started to head to my room.

"Oooh, can I take one with you?"

"No!" Hiten and I laughed. I was glad where our relationship was going. Being with Hiten, I knew I was going to be happy, but now I was going to feel awkward around Naraku since he caught me in that position. I felt that I needed to apologize to him for whatever reason. I didn't like that Rin girl and needed to tell Naraku to be careful of her. Though he was a big boy and can make his own decisions, I just feel that if he stays around her, I may end up losing him.

What the hell am I saying? Why do I care if I lose him. We're not 'friends' so why do I care? Maybe I do like Naraku? Psh, yeah right. That boat has sailed. Losing him would be the best thing to ever happen to me … right?


	25. Storm

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 24: Storm

* * *

(NPOV)

Rin didn't want me to leave when I said that I was going off to bed. If I didn't know any better, she was trying to coax me to sleep with her, or at least stay the night. I didn't know her that well. I had just met her today. On top of that, I had just moved in and wanted to stay the night in my own room. In my own bed. Though Kagome and I didn't share a room with one another, I was still next to her. Hm, Kagome. She didn't want me. She wanted Hiten. I really wish I didn't walk in on them when he was feeling up on her. I had wanted that to be me. I wanted to kiss her, wanted to rub my hands along her body. I wanted to be the one she lost it to. I know I am being selfish, but I didn't care. I may not have her in the end, but I was going to tell her how I felt eventually.

"Naraku?" I snapped out of my daze. "You were deep in thought," Kagome said as she came into the family room and walked to the kitchen. For a minute, I had forgot where I was.

"Uh, yeah." The sound of rain started to hit against the windows. "It's raining?"

"Seems so." The wind started to howl. "I don't like how that wind sounds."

"Scared?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "No, I am not scared."

"Hehe, alright Kagome." I got up from the couch. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Why are you telling me?"

"So you don't walk in on me."

"Like I would."

"You know you want to see my naked body again." I smiled.

"You wish."

"I'll leave the door unlocked, just in case." I winked at her.

"You're not that hot, Naraku."

"But I am hot." Kagome just stared at me. I chuckled to myself as I headed to my room to gather what I needed.

That shower is what I exactly needed. My body was tense and the hot water eased my muscles. I walked back to my room, drying off my hair. As I put on my boxers, the sound of thunder rumbled the skies, causing the lights to flicker.

"Ooh, it's a thunder storm," I said to myself. "Wait, didn't Kagome hate thunderstorms when we were kids? Eh, I am pretty sure she has grown out of it." I finished off drying my hair and turned off the lights. I pulled back my sheets and climbed into my bed. Flash of lightning light up my room. These are the type of nights that I wish I had a girlfriend to sleep with. To make her feel that no one could touch her and that she was safe with me. I snuggled against my pillow and tried to think about something else. Thunder had rumbled once again and the rain started to pound harder as lightning flashed. "Seems like the sky is angry about something. Heh, be funny if this was related to Rin in some way. Naw, that is too crazy." There was a gentle knock on my door. I sat up on my elbow. "Yes?"

"C-Can I come in?"

It was Kagome. "Y-Yeah, sure." The door opened and Kagome walked in. She was shaking a bit, fiddling with the hem of her gown. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I was just wondering if …."

Thunder racked the sky again. Kagome squeaked as she ran up to my bed and hoped in. I laughed. "You're still scared of thunderstorms huh."

"Oh shut up. Why do you remember that?"

"Because you are my friend Kagome. I remember a lot of things from our childhood. We used to take naps with each other all the time."

"Yeah yeah." Lightning flashed and she threw the covers over her head. I started to laugh again. "Stop laughing at me."

"How can I not laugh? This is freaking hilarious." Kagome let out a frustrated huff. "I thought Hiten was here. Why aren't you sleeping with him?"

"His mother had called him."

"For what?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"You know he won't be too happy if you stay in my bed."

"I know, but I hate to sleep by myself on nights like these. And besides, you said we were friends, right?"

My eyes became wide. "Yeah, I did say that."

"So, is it okay for me to sleep with you?"

I smiled softly. "Yeah, it's okay." Kagome gave me a sweet smile as she snuggled against the covers and against me. My body tensed up but soon relaxed. I was happy I was getting the chance to sleep with Kagome, even if it was just this once. I laid back down and wrapped my arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her closer to me. Kagome turned over, facing me, our noses inches apart. I scooted back so I could look at her fully.

"Naraku, I want to apologize for earlier."

"Apologize? What did you do?"

"Um, with Hiten?"

"Oh." I really didn't want that image to run through my mind again. "Why are you apologizing?"

"What do you mean why?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were having fun with your boyfriend."

"Still, I didn't want you to catch me like that. Remember when I caught you?"

"You caught me?" She had my attention.

"You and Jini were in the kitchen and I am guessing she was, jerking you off? You saw me standing in the corner in the hallway and the lustful look you had went to shock. You seemed embarrassed that I had caught you."

I laughed, trying not to feel embarrassed. "Yeah, I remember that."

"I just want to apologize. Will you accept it?"

"Yes, I will accept it. Don't worry so much about it."

"Mhm." I laid back down. "Also, I want you to be careful of Rin."

"Rin? Why?"

"I just don't trust her."

"What is it about her that you don't trust, exactly?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I didn't like the vibe that I was getting from her. Something is off about that girl and I just want you to be careful."

"Rin isn't going to hurt me, Kagome."

"How do you know?"

"It's against her nature."

"Her nature?"

"She isn't supposed to do harm against other people."

"What?"

"Nothing, just go to sleep." I turned over on my side, facing the wall. I didn't understand why Kagome was concerned about Rin. She just met the girl and was already making a judgment about her. And not a good one. I know I should be the last person to talk but I got used to Hiten and then Koga and the rest of them got used to me. I am sure if Kagome just sat down and talked to Rin, she would like her. Thunder rumbled again. Kagome flinched and pressed her body against my back.

"Just … promise me that you will watch your back."

I sighed. "I promise." I am sure that Rin has no intentions at all of harming me in any way, but just to keep Kagome happy, I will be more careful.

"Also, do you mind wrapping your arms around me? I feel safer that way."

I tried not to smile at her request. I turned over, looking over her face. She wouldn't look me directly in my eye. I wrapped my arms around her waist again, resting my head next to hers, closing my eyes.

"Thank you, Naraku."

"I may not have been able to protect you before, but I will protect you now."

"What do you mean?"

I opened my eyes. "I won't let anyone harm you." Kagome gave me a sweet smile. She snuggled against me as she closed her eyes. "Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Naraku." Kagome and I both started to fall asleep. I didn't want to close my eyes because I didn't want to wake up and realize what happened was a dream. I wanted to stare at Kagome the whole night, but I was too tired to do so. I really hope for another thunderstorm so a night like this could happen again. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of Kagome's hair as my mind started to drift off to my dream world.

(END NPOV)

* * *

(KPOV)

I awoke in the middle of the night from a small nightmare. My heart was beating hard enough that it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I counted to three, calming down so I could breathe normally. I placed my hand over my heart, feeling it start to beat at its regular pace.

_I hate nightmares._

I turned over onto my side and came face to face with Naraku. I tried not to scream. I did not want to disturb him since he seemed so peaceful.

_What was I doing in his bed?_

I thought for a moment and then remembered that I had asked to sleep with him because of the thunderstorm that was going on. I needed to be a big girl and get over that fear. It sounded though that the storm had passed since the rain was lightly patting against the windows. I started to slip out of his bed so I could go back to my room, but his arms held a tight grip around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, nuzzling his head against mine. I thought he was about to wake up, but he didn't. His breath was soft. I looked up at Naraku and felt at ease. Being this close to him, I hadn't realized how handsome Naraku was. I mean, I did, but being this close, he seemed gentle. My eyes traced over his face until they landed on his lips. They were slightly open. His lips were a soft pink and looked very kissable. Wait! What am I saying? I have Hiten. I am with Hiten. Why was I thinking about another man's lips?

I touched my lips softly, reminiscing when Naraku had gave me a kiss. His lips were delicate when he had kissed me. My face started to burn at the thought of it. If Naraku was like this, how he is now, would we be together? I shook the thought from my head. There was no reason for me to be thinking that. Naraku was just going to get another chance so we could make up for being friends. Nothing more. But, did I want more? No, Kagome stop! You are happy with Hiten. You threw away your feelings for Naraku. Why are you questioning yourself now? He isn't worth it.

"K-Kagome …."

I froze. I slowly looked up at Naraku, afraid to look in his eyes, but they were still closed. He was frowning, his eyebrows brunching up.

"D-Don't … leave …."

Don't leave? What was he dreaming about? Why was he dreaming about me? His arms tightened. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something, but he did not. The frown did not disappear from his face though.

"D-Don't …," he whispered.

"Naraku," I whispered to him. "I am not going anywhere."

"Liar." Did he just respond back to me? Had no idea Naraku talked in his sleep. Never heard him till now. I wonder if he would continue to talk to me.

"Why are you calling me a liar?"

"Because you don't want me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you didn't choose me."

Choose him? "Why would I choose you, Naraku?"

"I'm your friend."

"I know."

"I want another chance."

"I am giving you that chance."

"No."

"No?"

"That isn't what I want."

"Then what do you want?"

I waited for Naraku to answer, but he was quiet. I was getting somewhere but whatever Naraku wanted, he wouldn't tell me. I'd wonder if he would remember this in the morning. Probably not.

"Fuck," Naraku mumbled.

"Naraku?"

Naraku's eyes fluttered open. He stared at me for a minute. He grumbled a bit when he asked, "What time is it?"

"No idea. It's still dark outside, so I will say, three something."

"Why are you awake?"

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Jini."

"Oh."

I changed the topic to him. "Why are you awake?"

"I felt myself talking. Was I talking?"

"You were. Had a conversation with you too."

His eyes became wide. "What did I say?"

"You told me not to leave. I said I wasn't going anywhere and you called me a liar. Something about not choosing you and that you are my friend and by second chance you didn't mean that."

"That's all I said?"

I nodded my head. "Didn't know you talked in your sleep though."

"I only do when I am stressed out."

"What are you stressed out about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Naraku turned over, his back facing me. "Just go back to sleep."

"I think I am going to go back to my room." I felt like Naraku needed to sleep alone for the rest of the night.

"Alright, Kagome." I slipped out of his bed and walked out of his room. A part of me wanted to stay but I knew it was better to leave. I didn't want to give Naraku the wrong idea. My feelings for him were no more. I didn't want to start developing them again or have him think that I still wanted him. I didn't want him. I wanted Hiten. I sound like I am in denial, and don't even say that I am because I know I am not. Ugh. Why was my life so freaking complicated right now? I needed to get back to sleep so I didn't have to think about all this. I went to my room and slid underneath the covers. I really hoped that today would be a better day.

The smell of eggs and bacon filled my nose. My body rose up as the scent held me in a trance. My feet started to lead me to the kitchen. Was Naraku fixing breakfast? I walked into the family room and saw Naraku sitting at the table eating some food. I heard some clanking in the kitchen and saw Rin. What was she doing here? The happy feeling had gone away.

"Hey, Kagome!" Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Hi." I was not happy to see her in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" She said with a spatula in her hand.

"No, thanks."

"Well, if you change your mind there is plenty of food."

"Mhm." I walked over to Naraku. As soon as Rin had her back turned I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What is she doing here?" I whispered to him.

"She came over and made breakfast."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to."

"But why?"

"Ask her, Kagome."

"Ask me what?" Rin came to the table with a plate of food and sat down next to Naraku.

"Uh, I was just wondering why you were here cooking breakfast."

"I wanted to thank Naraku for taking me grocery shopping and for buying me ice cream last night."

"Ah."

"Sorry. I should have asked if that was okay by you as well."

"No, it's fine."

"Great!" She said with a chipper. She scooted her chair in and started to eat her food. "Here, Naraku," she said as she scooped up a bit of her hash browns. "Try this." She held the fork up to his mouth.

"I already have some."

"I know, but I made my batch different from yours. Just try it. Yeah?" Naraku shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth. Rin placed the fork in his mouth, watching him as he took a bite of her food.

"Mm! That is good!"

"You like?"

"Yeah! What did you put in it?"

"My own little secret recipe." She winked at him. "So what class do you have this morning?"

"All of my classes are canceled," Naraku said.

"They are?" I asked as I went into the kitchen to make myself some cereal. I did not trust whatever Rin had made. I am pretty sure she put something in it because no guy would react that way to some hash browns.

"Yeah. Thanks to that thunderstorm, the rooms in Heil are flooded."

"What about the Plyt building?"

"The electricity is out, but they are still holding morning and afternoon classes."

"So our calculus class is canceled then, huh."

"Yes indeed."

"Guess that just leaves me with one class for the day." I poured myself a bowl of frosted flakes, pouring a bit of milk so the flakes do not get soggy.

"What about you Rin? Are all your classes canceled?"

"Yup. All of my classes are at night, and since there is no electricity in the Plyt building, I'm free."

"You never know, they might get it back running by the time your classes start," I said as I took a seat at the table, opposite of Rin.

"You're right. I won't know until four." Rin turned her attention to Naraku. "You wanna hang out till then Naraku?"

"Uh, sure. I don't have anything better to do."

"Yay!" I rolled my eyes. "Kagome, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Your aura is that muddy green color again."

"Oh whatever." I took a bite of my cereal.

"You should really control your jealousy." Rin had a cocky grin on her lips.

"It's not jealousy, Rin. But you should watch how you talk to me before I shove my foot up your ass."

"Violence is never the answer. It doesn't solve anything."

"My problem will be solved once you step foot out of this room."

"Shame, Kagome. Here I am, trying to be your friend and you are casting me out."

"Whoever said I wanted to be friends with you?"

"I am sure we can be great friends."

"I rather be friends with a pedophile."

"Such harsh words." This girl was really talking to me as if she was my psychiatrist. Calm and cocky, like she knew better and she was starting to push my buttons. "Tell me, did your mother teach you to behave in such a rude manner? She must have had poor parenting skills."

That did it. I slammed my hands down on the table, rising up and leaning towards Rin. The look of surprise and fear struck her eyes. "Don't you ever bring my mother into a conversation. You don't fucking know me Rin and quiet frankly, I don't want to get to know you. Who the hell do you think you are to bring up my mother? My mother was a great woman! She raised me just fine. If you want to talk about poor parenting skills, maybe you should talk to your mother for raising an asshole of a daughter!"

"Enough!" Naraku yelled. Rin looked up at him but I was still staring down Rin. She worked me up. This was her own fault. I could feel Naraku's eyes on me. I looked at him and he just shook his head. Why was I the one being scolded? "Rin, I think it's time that you go."

"B-But Naraku –

"What you said was very rude and I will not let you talk to my roommate that way. Is this why you don't have too many girl friends?"

Rin bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry, Naraku." She leaned against his arm, squeezing onto it. "Please, forgive me?"

"I am not the one you should be asking for forgiveness."

Rin turned those big eyes to me, tears swelling up. She bowed her head again and said, "I am so sorry, Kagome. I never meant to be rude. I hope that you can forgive me."

"Never in your life."

She closed her eyes. "I understand." She turned back to Naraku. "Will I still see you later?"

"Possibly."

She smiled a bit. "That is better than a no, so I will take it." She pushed her seat back and stood up. She leaned over Naraku and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Bye, Naraku." She picked up her bag and walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Naraku asked.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, for how Rin behaved."

"Uh huh."

"But you didn't have to pick a fight with her."

I stared at him. "Me? I didn't pick the fight, she did."

"You egged it on."

"No, you can't pick both sides Naraku. Either you're against me or protecting me. You can't do both."

"I'm not against you, Kagome."

"Than what are you?"

"I just want you to see how you could have handled the situation differently."

"Oh, and what could I have changed oh great one?"

He frowned. "What is with the sarcasm?"

"I'm pissed off Naraku!" I screamed. The tears that I was holding back spilled out. "I let her get away with saying that I was jealous and her being cocky, but no one has the right to talk about my mother!"

"Kagome …." Naraku walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and cried into his chest. "Sshh, it's okay, Kagome."

"No one – has – that right," I cried. "My mother – was a great – person."

"Sshh, don't cry." Naraku started to rub my head, soothing me. "Dry those tears."

I wiped my tears away, hiccuping a bit. "I don't ever – want to see – that girl – in this room – again."

"Deal." Naraku lifted up my face and rubbed his thumb against my cheeks. "I'll do anything as long as you don't cry anymore."

"I won't," I said softly. Naraku placed his lips against my forehead. I wasn't expecting that. I moved away from him and rubbed the kiss off. "You can't just kiss me after she kissed you."

He laughed. "It's not like she kissed me on the lips, Kagome."

"Still." I continued to rub my forehead.

"Did it bother you to see her kiss me?"

"Yes." An eyebrow rose. "Only because you know I don't like her. I asked you to be careful of her and yet you let her kiss you."

"It was a harmless kiss."

"Heh, a harmless kiss can turn into a harmful kiss."

"You act like the girl is going to poison me." I just kept rubbing. "Shit, you do think that."

"I'm not the only one who feels that the girl is off. Even Hiten thought so. You can't tell me you don't feel something."

"It may be because of what she is."

"What do you mean?"

"She is a Wiccan."

I dropped my hand. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, no I am not."

"No wonder I don't feel right about her."

"Are you telling me that you feel weird about every Wiccan that you meet? I am sure you have met some and didn't know that they were."

"Naraku, I am not against other people's religion. She could be Buddhist and I still wouldn't like her. It's the fact that she can do spells is what bothers me more."

"I told you, she can't do anything that harms others."

"You don't have to harm people to get what you want."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go take a nap before I go to class." I walked passed him, not sharing another word. Rin being a Wiccan was a definite red flag in my head. Just the way she acted, she had some purpose, and I am sure it had something to do with Naraku.


	26. Warning

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 25: Warning

* * *

(NPOV)

Kagome didn't say a word to me when she left to go to her class. I didn't understand why she was upset with me. That was the last thing that I wanted; for her to be mad. I rubbed my forehead. This was going to give me a headache. I know Kagome said that she was not going to forgive Rin and I can agree with her there, but I did need to talk to Rin about how she came about. The many times I ran it through my head, Rin was acting funny towards Kagome, but if Kagome had not responded the way she did, I am sure Rin would not have said anything about her mother. I shook my head. I was going to be stuck in the middle of this and I didn't want to be. I really shouldn't be in the middle but they are both my friends, er, well, Rin was more of an acquaintance but I felt like I needed to get her side of the story. My phone started to ring. I pressed the SEND button and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Naraku. It's Rin."_

"Hey, Rin. What's up?"

_"Oh nothing. My class is canceled. They said the electricity won't be back on for a couple of days."_

"Ah."

_"Yeah, so what are you up to?"_

"Nothing, just in my room, bored."

_"Oh okay. I tried stopping by earlier by I felt a really strong presence coming from within your room."_

"Strong presence?"

_"Yeah. A really uncomfortable feeling. Did something happen?"_

"What time did you try coming by?"

_"Like around three."_

"A few minutes after Kagome left for class."

_"Hm?"_

"Rin, you're not allowed to be in my room anymore."

_"What? B-But why? Why am I banned from entering your room?"_

"Kagome's orders."

_"Is she still that mad at me?"_

"You have no idea."

_"I am really sorry, Naraku. I didn't want Kagome to hate me."_

"Well, she does and it doesn't seem like she is going to change her mind on that."

_ "What can I do to prove that I am not a bad person?"_

"I don't think there is anything you can do, Rin. Just leave Kagome alone. Be safer that way."

_"Is she dangerous?"_

"She can be. I just don't want you to get hurt."

_"You are too sweet, Naraku."_

"I try." I chuckled.

_"I am surprised that Kagome doesn't want you."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Just saying that you are a great guy and everything. Sure, Hiten is attractive, but if I was Kagome, I would rather be with you than Hiten."_

"Oh, why thank you. I will take that as a compliment."

_"Compliment is all mine." _I could feel Rin wink through the phone. _"So, are we still hanging out."_

"Sure, I am not doing anything right now."

_"Yay!" _She pipped. _"What shall we do today?"_

"I do not know. What would you like to do?"

_"Uh, can we go to the lake?"_

"Which lake?"

_"The Redwood Lake."_

"Sure."

_"Great! See you in five minutes?"_

"Give me ten and I will be at your door."

_"Okay!"_

We hung up the phone_._

After I had gotten dressed, I was ready to head out the door. Walking out my room, I heard the front door open and close. "Is that you, Kagome?"

"Yeah, it's me."

I met up with Kagome in the family room. "What you doing back so soon?"

"Class was cut short because it was way too hot to even focus."

"Hot?"

"Even though there was a storm last night, it is hot as hell outside."

"Strange weather."

"You're telling me." Kagome fanned herself. "I'm going to go take a shower. I feel sticky."

"I can make you sticky." I winked at her. I actually got a smile from her which surprised me.

"Where are you off to?" She asked as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I am going to meet up with Rin."

Kagome stopped before she reached the door. "Why?"

"She wants to hang out."

"So?"

"So, I am going to go hang with her."

"Naraku –

"Look, Kagome, I know you don't like Rin, but I can choose who I want to hang with."

"I know, but I am telling you hanging with her is not going to do you any good."

"Because she is Wiccan?"

"Naraku, I don't know why you are being defensive about this girl, but just watch your back. Deep down, I just feel like she is up to no good."

"She is fine."

"I bet you won't be saying that when she puts a spell on you."

"If she does it will be to help me."

Kagome turned back to look at me. "You are being really naïve about this, you know. Do you like Rin that much already that you don't think she won't harm you? With or with out spells?"

"I wouldn't say that I like her in that sense, but she is innocent enough –

"Ha! Innocent? Did you forget what happened at the table this morning? Someone innocent doesn't talk like that. There is something off about that girl and I want you to realize that before something happens to you."

"Whatever, Kagome." I was really getting tired of hearing Kagome talk negatively about Rin. "I'll see you later." I walked out the door before I could hear her say anything else. She didn't know Rin, so how could she say that there was something wrong about her. I would definitely need to prove Kagome wrong and show her that Rin had good intentions.

I arrived at Rin's door and was about to knock but the door swung open.

"I felt your aura, so I knew it was you before you knocked on the door."

"You read my mind." I gave her a gentle smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." Rin closed the door behind her and wrapped her arms around mine. "Almost feels like we are going on a date."

"But, it's not a date."

"I know, but can I pretend it is?"

"If it makes you happy." Rin gave me a huge toothy smile. She laid her head against my arm as we headed out of the building and to my car.

(END NPOV)

* * *

(KPOV)

I was still irritated with Naraku when I got out the shower. It seemed like no matter what I said he wasn't going to listen to me. How does that saying go? You can lead a horse to water but you can't force him to drink it? I felt like I was playing tug-of-war with him. Sooner or later he will put himself in a situation that I cannot help him out of. He will have to find a way out of that quicksand himself. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Koga."

_Koga? What is he doing here?_

I walked over to the door and opened it to see Koga, Bankotsu and Inuyasha standing in my door way. It's been awhile since I have seen these three. I leaned on the door frame. "What's up you guys?"

"Can we come in?" Bankotsu asked.

"Um, sure, why not." I opened the door fully and the three of them walked in. They walked over to the family room and sat down on the couch, making themselves comfortable. I sat in the love seat, their eyes everywhere but me. I clapped my hands. "So, what is up?"

"We just wanted to apologize once again," Koga said.

"We weren't sure if you have forgiven us," Inuyasha said.

"But we wanted to come by and say it once again," Bankotsu finished.

They all looked at each other before getting onto their knees. Bowing their heads, they said together, "Please forgive us, Kagome."

All I could do was really smile. I chuckled a bit before saying, "You guys are forgiven."

"Thank you." They got up and sat back on the couch. "So, how is the new place?" Koga asked.

"It's great. Naraku and I have separate rooms so I can actually get some privacy. The same with him."

"This room is really nice," Koga said with a smile.

"Aren't you gonna give us a tour of your new place?" Bankotsu asked.

"It isn't much different from the old room, but I'll show you around."

We got up and I gave them a tour, starting from the kitchen and then ending in my room.

"Wow, you're room is really big," Inuyasha said. "And you have a queen size bed? Sweet."

"Hey, Kagome, what happened to the stuff animals we got for you at the zoo?" Koga asked. "I don't see them anywhere."

"Oh, well, I kind of destroyed them." They all looked at me. "When you guys didn't stand up for me when Naraku was shit talking, I ripped them apart."

"Wow," Koga said. "We knew you were mad but …."

"We didn't think you were that mad to destroy stuff animals," Bankostu finished off with a smile. "Remind us next time to get you something that you can't tear up."

I smiled.

"Where is Naraku anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"On a date with the wicked witch of the west."

"What do you mean?"

"He is hanging out with a girl named Rin." All three of their eyes became wide and I started to get worried. "What do you guys know?"

"Rin? Rin Hunt? The same Rin that is a Wiccan?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded my head. "This is not good."

"Kagome, do you have Naraku's number?" Bankotsu asked. I shook my head. "Dammit. How are you guys roommates and not have each other's numbers?"

"We are just now becoming friends, Bankotsu. But you guys aren't telling me something. I knew there was something off about the girl, but what is it that has you guys spooked?"

"Rin, has always been a special girl."

"And you know this how?"

"We went to the same middle and high school."

"So, you know her fairly well?"

"You can say that," Koga said.

"Okay? So what is it about Rin that made you guys freeze up?"

"Let's just say, when Rin sees something that she wants, she gets it." Koga leaned against the wall.

"And her being a Wiccan doesn't help at all since she knows certain spells that can lure any man to her." Bankotsu took a seat on my bed.

"You guys make her sound like she is a succubus." They remained silent. "Holy shit."

"When did they meet?"

"Yesterday."

"So we may have some time left," Bankotsu said rubbing his chin. "Hopefully we aren't too late."

"Too late?"

"The more he hangs with her, the more she has a hold on him."

"She can make him hers and only see her," Inuyasha said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that his eyes are only for her. You may live with him, but he won't see you," Bankotsu said.

"So, I would seem invincible to him?" They nodded their heads. "How do you guys know all this about her? Did one of you go through this with her?"

"No, but I had a friend that did."

"Had?"

"It was back in high school. Rin was very popular amongst the girls because not only could she do spells, but she was very good with tarot cards. Whatever future she foretold about that person came true. And if it was bad, she was able to come up with a spell that would counter it."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Unless you are her target." Bankotsu closed his eyes, catching his breath. "She was in love with my friend Adam. He didn't give her the time of day because he thought she was weird, and she was. She didn't like that too much, so, she cast a spell on him. I don't know what she did or how she did it, but the next time I saw Adam, he was all over her. He treated her as if she was his queen and did everything he could for her. He ignored all his friends. I was the only one that tried to stay by his side. I was finally able to have him see me, but I guess Rin found out and re-did the spell on him and I was back to square one.

"A few days later, a new guy had transferred in and her eyes started to trail him. She started to ignore Adam and tried to get the new guy. With her not paying that much attention to him, the spell started to wear off and I had my friend back, or at least I thought I did. He went nuts not having Rin next to him or her talking to him. When she had broke up with him, he was devastated. The following week, he didn't show up to school. I got worried and went by his house to check up on him. No one answered the door. I was lucky they kept a spare key hidden in the flower pot, so I let myself in. When I went up to his room, I found him hanging from a beam. Turns out his body had been hanging there for the whole week and his parents were gone for vacation, so they had no idea. He killed himself because of Rin and I have never forgiven her for it."

"If she is the reason why he killed himself, why isn't she in jail for this?"

"There was no proof. He didn't leave a note behind before he offed himself. And do you really think the police will believe that a Wiccan was the cause of it? They would just laugh."

"How would you know?"

"Did you forget what system we have? The police don't give a rats ass about us. A kid tells them that it was a witch that made his friend kill himself, they would just think I have been watching too many cartoons and that I need to get my head out of fantasy world."

"I'm so sorry, Bankotsu."

"It's okay, but I am not trying to let her have another victim, even if it is Naraku."

"There are a few people on campus who know that Rin is a Wiccan and stay far from her. She may seem sweet and innocent, but she is the devil himself in disguise."

"So how do we help Naraku?"

"The only thing we can do is help you out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her spells usually just block out people who her victims are close to. The only person he is close to is you. He isn't close to us."

"So what can I do?"

"Make sure that he at least says your name every time that he sees you. That is the only way for him to keep memory of you. And if we are too late, then the only one that can break the spell is the person that is in love with him and vice versa."

"Well, hopefully we aren't too late then because I already banned that girl from entering my room."

"How long has it been since he left?" Koga asked.

"An hour maybe."

"Whenever he comes back, make sure you ask him what your name is."

"I will. You sure do know a lot about this Bankotsu."

"After that bitch killed my friend, I did some research."

"And a lot of research you have done."

"Want to make sure none of my friends fall for that succubus again."

"I thought you guys and Naraku were cool. Why don't any of you have his number?"

"Never got around to it," Inuyasha said.

"I just hope he comes back soon. I knew that girl was up to no good."

"Tell me, Kagome, does Rin seem to be threatened by you?" Koga asked.

"I don't know. She just kept going on and on about my aura. I don't think she sees me as a threat."

"Probably because you have a boyfriend. If you were going after Naraku still, she might just find you a major threat."

"She has no worries there. I don't want Naraku, but I wouldn't want him with a girl like her. Not after Jini. He deserves better."

"Even I agree with you," Koga said.

"I will do everything I can to not have him fall for her." And I meant that. I would introduce him to other girls if I had to so he wouldn't end up with Rin. I was not gonna lose him to that witch and have him be her next victim.


	27. Candle Distraction

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 26: Candle Distraction

* * *

(NPOV)

It was late when Rin and I came back on campus. I didn't think we would be out for that long, but time just escaped us. After we left the lake, we decided to go out for dinner at Joe's Crab Shack. I hadn't had sea food in awhile and I was in heaven when I had that crab. Rin had gorged herself in lobster and didn't try to be lady like about it. She is one messy eater. I couldn't help but laugh at her table manners, but she did know how to put food away, so I couldn't complain.

I walked Rin to her room.

"I had a great time today, Naraku. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you later. Good night."

"Uh actually, Naraku, do you mind coming in? I want to give you something to show you my appreciation."

"Maybe next time." I started to walk down the hall way.

"Please?" Rin ran up to me, tugging on my hand. "Your body has been stiff since we went on that walk around the lake. Since it was my idea to go, I would like to give you a massage to ease the tension out of your body."

"A massage?" _That doesn't sound like a bad idea. _

"Yes. I have the right oils that will make you puddy in my hands and you'll feel like a new man."

I smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Great." Rin led me back to her room, walking into the darkness. She turned on the lights and they were dim with a hint of auburn red to them.

"Did you change the color of your light bulbs?"

"Yeah. I don't like it when my room is too bright. It just ruins the vibe that I set in here."

"Dark and mysterious?"

She lightly smiled. "You can say that." We headed into her bedroom. "Go ahead and take off your shirt and lay on the bed. I will go get the oils."

I nodded my head and started to peel my shirt off of my body. I moved some of her pillows out of the way so I could make myself comfortable. I slipped out of my shoes and laid on my stomach, moving my hair over my shoulder. Rin came back into the room with oils in her hands. She sat them down on the dresser next to her bed, setting them in order of use.

"I'm going to light some candles."

"Why?"

"So you can relax more." Rin pulled out a lighter and started to light up some candles. The sweet smell of strawberries filled the room. "Like the smell?"

"Yes," I whispered. I placed my arms underneath my head and absorbed the aroma. Rin hopped up onto the bed and straddled me. "Mmm, kinky."

"Don't make me blush, Naraku." I smirked. "Now, this oil is a bit warm," she said as she poured the liquid on my back. I made an 'Oooh' sound. "Feels good?"

"Mhm."

Her hands caressed my back tenderly. The noises that escaped my mouth I couldn't control. Her hands were magic, no pun intended. Rin started to hum a sweet melody. I opened my ears to that sound, letting it take over my brain.

"How are you feeling, Naraku?"

"Good," I whispered.

"Your body is really tense," she said as her hands worked lower on my back. She started to use her elbows. "How does this feel?"

"Fuckin' amazing."

She giggled. "I am glad." Rin continued to hum the melody. "Just relax and let the melody consume you."

"Oh … it's consuming me," I said softly. I was starting to grow sleepy. I was already tired from the day out, but hearing her song and having her hands work on my back was putting me in a slumber. Rin started to add words to the melody. It sounded like some ancient language. "Rin … what language is that?"

"The language of my ancient mother."

"Which is –

"Shh." She started to rub my head softly. "Just watch the fire dance in the candle and let me soothe you."

"Let you … soothe me …."

"Yes." Rin continued her song as I watched the fire move side to side, flickering. How the light was moving was embedded in my head. My eyes started to go in and out of focus as I stared at the candle. "Sleep now, Naraku. Just hear my voice," said a voice in my head. My eyelids became heavy as I started to fall asleep. "You are now mine."

"Now … yours …." I closed my eyes and sank into the dark abyss that awaited me.

* * *

I felt something cuddle against me as I started to wake up.

_ Who is next to me?_

I opened my eyes and looked around, trying to remember where I was. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head. "Ugh." I took in my surroundings and tried to figure out how I ended up in Rin's room. Wait. "If I am in Rin's room, then …." I looked down and saw her cuddled against my hip. I wanted to scream and push her off of me, but I didn't. I moved a piece of her hand behind her ear and rubbed her cheek softly. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, my Naraku."

"Uh, Rin, what am I doing in your room?"

"What?" Rin sat up, pulling the blanket to cover her upper body.

I shielded my eyes. "Tell me we didn't …."

"Oh, no, we didn't do that. I am most comfortable sleeping this way."

"Thank God."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

"It wouldn't be taking advantage if I wanted it."

I just looked at her. "Right. Well, I'm going to head back to my room."

"Why?"

"Because I need to get ready for class."

"But aren't your classes canceled because of –

"No, not this class. I gotta get going." I slipped out of her bed and put my shirt back on, stepping into my shoes. Rin did not have a happy look on her face. "Don't give me that look." It didn't go away. I smirked. "I will see you later okay?" I leaned in and gave Rin a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"...bye."

I walked out of Rin's room feeling a bit queasy. Why did I just give her a kiss? I shrugged it off and headed to my room. Though my body felt amazing, I felt dirty for sleeping with her. Then again, I felt clean at the same time. Just taking a shower over all would make me feel better. I walked into my room and started to head to the bathroom to wash up.

That shower didn't make me feel any better like I thought it would. I started to dry myself off, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I leaned on the counter and stared at myself in the mirror. "Pull yourself together Naraku. Try to remember what happened last night. What did you eat that is making you not feel like yourself?"

"Naraku?"

I looked over to the door and saw a girl standing in the doorway. I raised any eyebrow. "Who the fuck are y – oh, it's just you Kat."

(END)

* * *

(KPOV: Kagome is Kat)

Kat? I walked up to Naraku and grabbed his face. He pulled away but I grabbed for it again, forcing him to look at me.

"Why are you trying to man handle me?" He muffled as he placed his hands on my arms tightly.

"Shut up, Naraku." His eyes were still that same beautiful crimson color, but I did see something different in them. It almost seemed like there was a candle lit of fire dancing. I shook the thought from my mind. I held up four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding?"

"Four." I relaxed and let go of his face, him letting go of my arms. "Now, I know you are my roommate and all, but that doesn't give you the right to just walk into the bathroom any time that you please,"

I was a bit confused. He never complained about me walking in on him in the bathroom. It's not like he is completely naked in front of me. I took a deep breath. "You never complained about it before."

"I didn't?" That sexual smile curled his lip. "So, does that mean you like to take a glance at my naked upper half whenever you get the chance?"

I flushed. "N-No, no it does not."

"Yes, it does. You're blushing Kat."

"Alright, enough with calling me Kat. I don't even know where that name came from."

"What are you talking about. That is your name, Kat."

"No, it's not. My name is Kagome."

He chuckled. "Alright, I'll play along. Hello, my name is Naraku Ven, and you are?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

The happy look that was on Naraku's face disappeared. His hands started to ball into fist. "This isn't funny Kat. If you want to play this game, make up a name."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you trying to play with my emotions?" He yelled at me. He was getting angry with me and I didn't know why.

"Why are you yelling at me? I told you, my _real_ name is Kagome Higurashi."

"I tell you her name and you use it against me?"

"How am I using it against you –

"Because of me, Kagome died three years ago!"

I froze, not believing what I was hearing. My eyes became wide as I stared at Naraku. "Naraku …." I took a step towards him but he took a step back. I was hurt and angry. That bitch made Naraku think I was dead and gave me a different name in his mind. So me trying to make sure that Rin didn't have him was out of my hands. Everything that I talked to with Bankotsu was now a waste since Naraku does not even think I truly exist. He sees me, but I am not Kagome to him, I am Kat. I held back the tears that wanted to fall. "Rin did this to you."

"What did she do to me?"

"She made you forget who I am." Now my hands were balling into fists. "I will make her regret this. Even if it takes the rest of the year, I will make you remember who I am."

"I know who you are Kat. I just don't appreciate the fact that you playing around with Kagome's name."

"I really can't believe that bitch –

"Don't call Rin a bitch. You have no right."

"Trust me, when you find out what she did to you, you will call her a bitch as well." Naraku growled at me. I let go a bit of the anger that I held. "I am really sorry, Naraku." I walked out of the bathroom, not sure of what else to say. That witch may have been able to make Naraku think that I am dead, but she underestimated me. Once I make Naraku see Rin for who she really is, he would want to wring her neck. Ugh! She just really pissed me off. I will definitely need to talk to Bankotsu. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. "Bankotsu, we have a problem."

(END)

* * *

(NPOV)

After I got dressed, I walked into the family room. I saw Kat in the kitchen cooking. It smelled like she was making pancakes. I went up to the counter, surprising her a bit. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied softly. She went back to the stove.

"I wanted to apologize, for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have, but apology accepted." She flipped a pancake.

"So, do you have any classes today?"

"No."

"Why are you always this cold?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just giving me short answers."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." She finished the pancake and placed it on a plate full of pancakes.

"I can tell. How many more pancakes do you plan on making?" She turned off the stove. I came around into the kitchen. "They smell good. Mind if I have one?" I heard was sounded like sniffles come from Kat. I reached out to her. "Kat –

"Don't. If you touch me I will lose it."

"Lose it?" Looking at Kat, I wanted to comfort her. I didn't understand why, but I did. She nodded her head. Without thinking about it, I spun her around and held her in arms, wrapping one arm around her waist while I rested my other hand on her head. "If you need to cry, Kat, just cry." Kat held tightly onto my shirt as she cried into my chest.

"It's not fair! Why you? I told you to be careful and look what has happened!" She cried. I had no idea what she meant but as her roommate, I wanted to console her. "You are such a careless person Naraku."

"I can be." She looked up at me with her teary eyes. "I am sorry that I have hurt you."

"I'm just glad that you can see me. That means that there is still some hope."

"Hope of what?"

"For me to get you back."

I chuckled. "Are you, in love with me or something?"

"What?" She looked up at me again.

"The way you are talking sounds like you are in love with me." Her face started to flush. "So you are."

"No, I am not!" She pushed away from me, wiping away her tears. "Why would I be in love with a jerk like you?"

"Oh, so now I am a jerk?"

"You've always been a jerk. Ever since I confessed my love to you, you treated me like shit. I thought that maybe one day you would recognize that love, but you won't and you never will."

She covered her mouth with her hands. Now I was becoming intrigued. "So you do still love me."

"I did, but not anymore." She went to the cupboard and pulled out a plate, handing it to me. "Grab as many as you want."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Just eat, Naraku." This girl was an odd one. "Where were you anyways?"

"I was with Rin," I said as I took a seat at the table with my plate full of pancakes soaked in syrup.

"You stayed the night with her?"

"I am guessing I did."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I don't remember much from yesterday, but when I woke up, I was in her room, in her bed." I took a bite into the pancakes. I felt like I had an orgasm in my mouth. "Mmm, my God! These are delicious!"

"Thanks. What happened when you woke up this morning?"

"Tried to figure out how I got there in the first place. It felt weird being next to her in bed, but it also felt right. It's hard to explain."

"Then there really is hope to get you back to normal."

"You keep saying that but I feel fine."

"Sure sure."

"Someone is jealous."

"Psh, there is nothing to be jealous about."

"Mhm." I continued to eat. "I miss Rin."

"What?"

"I feel lonely, but at the same time, I don't."

"So, do you miss her or not?"

"I am not sure. I am confused myself."

"I am surprised you didn't stay with her when you woke up," Kat said as she sat down as well with her own plate of pancakes.

"It didn't feel right. Told her I had class today."

"But, you don't have classes on Tuesday's." I shrugged my shoulders. "So, you want Rin, but you don't at the same time."

"Yep."

She laughed. "That is good then. I am pretty sure she isn't too happy about that."

"She wasn't when I left."

"Better for you to want someone else than her."

"Yeah, but too bad that the person that I did want is dead."

"Who?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Kat started to choke. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I am fine," she said in a wheezy voice.

"You know, I still can't get over how close you resemble her. Only thing that is different is the hair and the eyes."

Kat sat up and stared at me. "W- Were you in love with me – her?"

"Yeah. I never did get the chance to tell her."

"If she were, still alive, would you?"

"Would I tell her?" She nodded her head. "Yeah, I would. She was the first girl that I had ever fallen in love with."

"How did she die?"

"I told you this story already."

"I don't remember."

"She drowned."

"What? How the hell did I – I mean, how did she drown?"

"Boating accident. Her clothes had caught onto some of the debris and it dragged her down. I went down to save her, but wasn't able to reach her in time."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have Rin now, so I am happy."

"Wait, just a minute ago you said you didn't want her."

"I told you I am confused."

"Yes, indeed you are." Kat took one last bite of her pancakes and got up from the table. There was a knock on the door. "If that is Rin, she is not allowed in."

"Why?"

"Because you promised me."

"I don't remember that." She glared at me. "Alright, alright." I went to the door and opened it. "Oh, hey Bankotsu."

"Hey Naraku. You feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine." I let Bankotsu in and closed the door. "Kat, Bankotsu is here."

"Kat?"

"Great!" Kat ran up to Bankotsu. "The problem isn't that big, but it's big enough."

"You okay? You're shaking, Kag – Kat," Bankotsu said.

"Y-Yeah, I am fine. I'll explain everything else later."

"Okay." Bankotsu looked at me. "Now, time to find out what happened to you."


	28. Help

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 27: Help

* * *

(NPOV)

I didn't understand what Bankotsu had meant when he said to see what happened to me. I didn't go missing, there were no new marks on my body, so why did he think something happened to me?

"Should we sit on the couch?" Bankotsu motioned his hands.

"Sitting down would be more comfortable," Kat said as she headed over to take a seat. I followed suit.

"You should sit in the love seat. This is an intervention," Bankotsu said.

"Intervention?" I stopped mid-way from sitting down. "An intervention on what?"

"It's not an intervention, Naraku. It's more like we just want to get more information out of you," Kat said.

I took a seat in the love seat and stared at them. "Information pertaining to what, exactly?"

"Rin." The look in Bankotsu's eyes let me know that he was serious.

I folded my arms. "And what do you need to know about her?"

"What happened to you yesterday when you hung out with Rin last night?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I am afraid she has placed a spell on you."

"Heh, a spell?" Were these people retarded? "And what makes you think she has placed a spell on me?" I placed quotations around spell.

"We think she has cast a love spell on you."

"A love spell?"

"So that you can be in love with her; that your world only revolves around her."

I started to laugh. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" I started to laugh harder.

"This is not a joke, Naraku," Kat said with a serious tone. "Rin is not who she says she is."

"And you know Rin?" I said as I started to control my laughter. "From my memory, you can't stand Rin because of the fact that she is a Wiccan."

Kat huffed. "I told you already that it's not her religion that bothers me, it's the fact that she can do spells."

"Same difference." I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's not."

"Kat, I already told you that she can't do any harm to people."

"How can you not see that she has done harm to you."

I stood up abruptly. "Do I look hurt, Kat? Do you see any markings on my body? Am I acting any different than I have before?"

"Yes, you are. You are over here saying that you want Rin and you just met the girl."

"You just met Hiten and you are dating him."

"That is different because I have known him since middle school. You just met her, what, two days ago?"

"I really don't give a damn what you say Kat. You are being an overprotective bitch for no reason."

"B-Bitch?"

"Did I stutter?"

Now she was standing. Kat walked up to me and tried to size me up, but it didn't work since she is shorter than me. I smirked.

"You are such a fucking asshole, Naraku."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm trying to help you out." She jabbed a finger in my chest. "I'm trying to make you see who Rin is, but you refuse because of this spell that she put on you. As a friend, all I want to do is help you."

"You can only help those who want to be helped. I don't recall saying that I needed that."

Kat narrowed her eyes at me. "Fuck you Naraku. Maybe it's better that you kill yourself when Rin wants to dispose your ass," she said in a growl as she stormed out of the room, the door slamming hard behind her. What she said stung a bit, but not enough for me to run off after her. I didn't do anything wrong to deserve that lashing.

Bankotsu stood up. "Kag – I mean, Kat, didn't meant that. She is just concerned."

"Why?"

"Like she said, Rin isn't who she claims to be. She may look sweet and innocent, but she is evil and dark inside."

"And how would you know?"

"I've known Rin since middle and high school. I know more about that girl than you ever will."

"Am I supposed to feel threatened by that?"

"Yes and no. Just be careful of her. It would be terrible if you ended up like how one of my friends did because of Rin."

"Which was what?"

"Dead." For most people, that word would have sunk, but for me, it didn't. It stayed afloat. I believed Rin wouldn't do any harm to me. If she did, then it would be time for revenge on my half, but there would be no use for that. I shrugged my shoulders. Bankotsu sighed. "I'm going to go find Kat."

"She is a big girl, she will be fine."

"As long as you have been around Kat, you of all people should know that she isn't okay."

"She isn't my problem." I sat back down in the love seat. "Let her be mad at me, I don't care."

"You say that you don't, but I think deep down, you do."

"Just go find Kat," I said in annoyance.

Bankotsu left without another word. I sighed to myself. Today has just not been a good day. I ran my hand down my face, trying to replay the conversation that had taken place. Kat and Bankotsu both believe that Rin has placed a spell on me. A love spell for that matter. If this was true, then that is really messed up on Rin's part. I trusted her. She couldn't think I would fall for her on my own accords? No one likes to be rushed into love. I could ask her about it, but she would most likely lie if she did place a spell on me. Personally, I don't believe in spells. Wouldn't it only affect me if I believed it actually had some power to it? Yes, she is a Wiccan, but I don't think spells work; it's all just luck.

No matter how many times I played it in my head, it didn't make any sense to me as into why she would do something like that. I like Rin. Do I see her as my girlfriend? Yes and no. I just got out of a relationship and I am not ready to move into one again. I bit my lip. I would have to talk to Rin and tell her how I feel. I dug in my pocket and pulled out my phone. As I started to dial her number, my mind flashed to Kat. Why? I have no idea. I knew she didn't like Rin, but it seemed now that she had major hatred for the girl. I probably shouldn't have been an asshole and called her a bitch but she just knows how to get under my skin.

A real friend would tell you how it is and not beat around the bush and that was Kat. For her to think that Rin has be-spelled me may be her fear talking, but is she scared for me or for herself? I sighed.

"If I don't do this now she may not talk to me when she gets back." I closed my phone, not calling Rin and walked out of the room in search of Kat. She may not be too happy to see me if I do find her, but we both needed to apologize to one another. I believe we were at a misunderstanding and I want to clear it up. If we don't, it's just going to be awkward living with her.

(END)

* * *

(KPOV)

Bankotsu was yelling after me but I didn't stop. Whatever he was going to say to me was not going to make me feel any better.

"Kagome! Slow down!"

"Just leave me alone, Bankotsu." I picked up my pace.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I tried brushing his hand off but his grip tightened. "Talk to me, please?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Bankotsu."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

Bankotsu sighed. "Kagome …." He let go of my shoulder. "I am the only person you can talk to about this. Now tell me what is wrong and what happened when Naraku came back."

I relaxed. Bankotsu was right. He was the only person I could talk to about this. He was the only one that could help me try and get Naraku back to the way he was. I turned and faced Bankotsu. "I'm sorry, Bankotsu, but Naraku just pisses me off."

"I know, I know. You two are a lot alike if you think about it."

"What do you mean?"

Bankotsu smiled. "You both are hotheaded."

"Oh whatever," I said with a bit of a smirk.

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Now, talk to me."

"Let's go to the Rose Garden. It will be quiet and hardly anybody there to hear in on our conversation."

"Good point." We headed towards the Rose Garden.

* * *

There was no one in the Rose Garden so Bankotsu and I had all the privacy that we needed. We sat down at a bench, facing one another. I laced my fingers, not sure on how to start the conversation. My best bet was to just start from the beginning. Bankotsu waited for me to start to talk. I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it once more and filled Bankotsu in.

"When Naraku came back, he came in this morning. I heard him in the bathroom, so I went in there. The first thing he said to me was, 'Who the fuck are you – oh, it's you Kat.' I didn't understand why he called me Kat or where the name came from, but I was worried. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. They seemed the same, but when I looked harder into his eyes, it seemed as if a lit candle was flickering behind them. I didn't think much of it. Him calling me Kat started to annoy me and when I said that my name is Kagome Higurashi, he got mad. Naraku said that I died in a boating accident due to him. Rin made him think that I died and that I am someone else to him."

Bankotsu blinked several times. He placed his hand underneath his chin and rubbed it. "This is different of Rin. Why would she make up a false memory and create you as a new person in his mind?"

"I don't know, but there is more." I started to play with my hands. "Naraku had came into the kitchen and apologized for getting mad. I asked him where he was and he said that he had stayed the night with Rin. He said he couldn't remember much of what they did yesterday. He said waking up next to her felt weird." Bankotsu's eyes lit up. "And that he lied to her saying that he had class today. During breakfast, he said that he wanted Rin, but he didn't want her at the same time. Naraku said that Rin was not too happy when he left. I told him it would be better for him to want someone else."

Bankotsu waited for me to continue but I remained silent. "I know there is more to the story that you are holding back on. What is it Kagome? What did he say?"

"H-He told me that the one person that he wanted is dead," I said as I tried to find something to focus on.

"The one person he … wanted … is …. Kagome!" Bankotsu slammed his hands on the table as he rose, my attention turning to meet his eyes. "Kagome, Naraku is in love with you!" I didn't say a word. "Why aren't you happy about this?"

"Should I be?" I scratched my head. "I was in love with Naraku for four years. He made my life miserable as soon as we found out we were roommates. I don't have any love for him."

"But you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything when he said that." I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say to that. Hearing him say that he was in love with me made my heart skip and my body feel hot, but that confession is way too late. I moved on and didn't want to look back. I was with Hiten now. "Kagome, people make mistakes. Sure, Naraku has made major ones, but he has tried to make up for them. Hell, the man even fell for you trying to mend what was broken between you guys. That should count for something." I shrugged my shoulders. "Are you not responding to this because you are with Hiten?"

"W-What?"

"Tell me and be honest. Is the only reason why you are with Hiten is so you can get over your love for Naraku?"

"I told you, I don't love him."

"You're not answering my question."

"No, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. He sat back down. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying –

"I don't care if you lie to me about your feelings for Naraku, but to lie to yourself is one thing."

I folded my arms. "Whatever Bankotsu. I'm not talking to you about my feelings. How am I supposed to get Naraku back?"

"The only way to get him back is for you to stop lying to yourself."

Now I was mad. "Are you telling me the only way for Naraku to not be infatuated with Rin is for me fall in love with him?" Bankotsu nodded his head. "No, I can't do that. I'm with Hiten and I am happy. I can't just break up with Hiten and fall back in love with Naraku."

"Yes, you can. You won't be hurt because the one you were in love with longer will return your affection. So, what is the problem?"

"I don't want Naraku."

"Then I guess he is stuck with Rin then." I let out a frustrated huff. "You asked and I answered."

"Even if I did agree to that, how would I even manage to break the spell? Naraku thinks I am a girl named Kat, remember?"

"Then make him see you as Kagome." I was confused. "Only you, Kagome, know Naraku. Rin doesn't know anything about him. All she sees are his looks. You know his likes and dislikes."

"Rin is bound to know what those are as well," I said as I rolled my eyes, leaning my elbow on the table, my hand pressing against my cheek.

"That may be so, but she doesn't look like you," Bankotsu said with a smile. "Rin may try, but she wouldn't be able to look dead on like you."

"So what are you saying? That I should pretend that I am me from the dead, tell Naraku that I love him and poof, spell is gone?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but if push comes to shove, you may have to." I narrowed my eyes at that idea. Bankotsu laughed. "I was only joking. You can make Naraku see you as Kagome," Banotsu said, air quoting my name, "or you can have him fall in love with Kat. Either way, he is falling in love with you."

"Would that even work?"

"Only way to see is to try it out. I really underestimated Rin. She must really find you as a threat. May even be terrified of you now since her spell wasn't a hundred percent effective."

"What would you say it is?"

"Not even fifty percent if he has to question himself if he wants to be with Rin or not. Love can be very powerful."

"If that is the case, the spell wouldn't have affected him somewhat."

"Well, when you see the love of your life with someone else, you start to question yourself if you think you will have that chance to make them happy. That should sound familiar to you." And it did. Seeing Naraku with Jini made me feel like I would never get the opportunity to be in that position with him and make him happy. Now the tables have turned. I was with Hiten and Naraku was in love with me. "I am sure Naraku doubted himself."

"He always seemed so cocky." I thought to myself for a minute. I could try and fall for Naraku once again and have him fall in love with me as Kat and break the spell or just leave him in Rin's hand and have him go insane until death decided to take him to Hades. Both ideas I didn't like but I knew I didn't have any time since time wasn't on my side. I would have to talk to Hiten, but I doubt he would believe me. I hung my head. Why did my life have to become even more complicated? I heard someone yelling my name and looked over to the left to see Naraku running over to us. What was he doing here?

He ran up to the bench, trying to catch his breath. "I finally found you." I just stared at him, not sure what to say. He was looking for me? Naraku sat down next to Bankotsu. "Kat, I wanted to apologize for calling you a bitch. I had no reason to call you that."

I smirked. "Thank you. And I apologize as well. I shouldn't have said what I said."

He smiled. "Apology accepted." He looked between the two of us. "So what were guys discussing?"

"Nothing really. Bankotsu was just trying to make me realize something, that's all."

"And hopefully she will go through with it," Bankotsu said with a smile. I gave him a fake smile.

"Whatever decision I will make, hopefully it doesn't bite me in the ass," I said as I started to stand up from the bench, Bankotsu and Naraku doing the same.

"Why would it bite you in the ass?" Naraku asked

I shook my head. "Don't worry too much about it." Naraku nodded his head. "I'm hungry. The cafeteria should be open for lunch right now right?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu said.

I patted my pockets and realized that I had left my wallet in the room, along with my cellphone. I should never storm out without those two things on me. "Uh, Naraku, do you have your key on you?" He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and showed it to me. "Great cause I need to get back into the room so I can get my wallet so I can get some food."

"Should I just meet you guys in the cafeteria then?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." We went our separate ways, Naraku and I heading back to our room. I felt really awkward to be alone with Naraku. I mean, I have been alone with him on several occasions since we are roommates, but now that I know that he is in love with me, it's just even more awkward. I tried to be calm, but that was hard. No words were being exchanged amongst the two of us. Maybe Naraku still felt a bit off with me since I didn't like his new girlfriend. Air quotes around girlfriend. Turning the corner to reach our room, I was about to say something to Naraku but was stopped when I saw Hiten standing in front of our door.

"Kagome, there you are," Hiten said in an angry tone. I walked up to him. "I've been calling you. Why haven't you answered any of them?"

"I left my phone in my room. Is something wrong?"

"I don't even know where to begin, but I have to talk to you."

"Well, talk to me when we get inside."

"I can't, I don't have much time left."

"Time?"

Hiten's eyes left mine for a minute as he looked at Naraku. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?"

"Uh, sure. Here … Kagome." He said my name cautiously as he handed me the key off of his wallet. "Just give it to me … when you come to the cafeteria."

"Okay." Naraku left without another word. I turned my attention back to Hiten, unsure of what he had to tell me that he didn't have much time to sit down and talk to me. "So what do you need to tell me Hiten?"

He looked down at his watch. "Let's get inside and then I will tell you." I just eyed him but placed the key in the hole and we walked inside. As soon as the door shut behind us, Hiten told me what he needed to say. "I'm leaving for France." I froze where I was. Was he kidding me? "My dad, he is sick and needs me back in France to run the business down there in his stead."

"But, you have a life here."

"And I also have a life there as well, Kagome." He ran his hand down his face. "I know this is sudden, but I don't have a choice. If there were other people that could handle this, that can be trusted, I wouldn't need to go."

"What about your uncle?"

Hiten shook his head. "My uncle doesn't know French. Knowing that language is what makes our business happen. Better to know it personally then have an interpreter. Some of those interpreters can't be trusted."

"Then what about your mother?" Hiten grew angry. Now I had wished I had never suggested that.

"If we could trust my mother, I wouldn't be the one to go. She would bankrupt my father's business or swipe all the money we have made."

"You're mother isn't a part of the business?"

"After she tried to get my father in trouble by saying he was embezzling money, he divorced her and placed in his will that the business will be passed to me. My mother only cares for herself." He looked at his watch again. "I have to get going."

"Wait. Will I ever see you again?"

He gave me a gentle smile. "You will, but I don't know when we will meet again." Hiten placed his hand on the side of my face and gave me a soft kiss. "I like you a lot, Kagome, but I am not going to ask you to wait for me. I don't know how long I will be gone and if I was gone for a year, I wouldn't want you to wait that long." I could feel the tears start to well up. "No, no, please don't cry. This is already hard on me."

"Will you at least … send me an email when you have some free time? To tell me how you are doing?"

He smiled at me. "I will do just that for you." He gave me another kiss but put some meaning behind it. He held me close, our tongues dancing with each other one last time. A single tear fell from my eye as I kissed Hiten. He was the first boyfriend I ever had and now he was leaving me. Hiten pulled back, placing gentle kisses on my face. He wiped away my tear. "You will hear from me soon. I promise." Hiten let me go and headed towards the door. Before he closed the door, he looked back at me. His hands went up around his neck and unlatched the necklace that he was wearing. "Here, Kagome." He placed the heavy silver metal into my hands. "Something to remind you of me." I looked at the necklace. It had a ring hanging from it. "It's my high school ring."

"Oh, I can't –

"Take it. I want you to have it."

"Thank you," I said as I held it close to my heart.

"Talk to you soon." Hiten kissed me again and then left, the door closing slowly behind him.

"Yeah." I looked at the necklace again. I unlatched it and placed it around my own neck, looking down at the ring. What just happened was too coincidental. Bankotsu tells me in order to have Naraku back, I have to fall in love with him and him me. I wasn't going to do that because I with Hiten, but now, he has left for France to take care of his dad's business. I sunk down onto the floor. Even with Hiten gone, I am still unsure if I want to try and fall in love with Naraku, just to save him. Sure, I may be selfish right now, but there is no guarantee that he will fall for me, as Kat. I fiddled with the ring. I needed help, but I am sure no one would believe me. The only person that could help me, is Bankotsu and he told me already what I needed to do. I closed my eyes. Please, help me. I don't know what to do. Should I open my heart to Naraku again or just let Rin have him?


	29. Boardwalk

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 28: Boardwalk

* * *

(KPOV)

After I dried my tears, I grabbed my wallet and headed out the door towards the cafeteria. I wasn't really in the mood to eat anymore. I was just going to give Naraku back his key and head back to my room. I didn't feel like being around people at the moment. The sound of bustling students hit my ear as I entered into the room. It smelled like the kitchen was serving up burritos, my favorite. I think I will take one to go and eat it later. I found Bankotsu sitting at a table with Koga and Inuyasha, but Naraku was not with him. Where was he? Bankotsu waved me over and I walked up to the table.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Hey guys." I looked to Bankotsu. "Where is Naraku?"

"Take a wild guess."

Oh no. I turned around and started to scan the body of students for Naraku and Rin. It took me awhile, but I found them. I shook my head as I watched Rin try to feed Naraku. "What is he doing with her?"

"Well, he did come and sit with me for a bit until she came and saw him."

"What, did she drag him away?"

"No, he went willingly. But did something happen between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said that it was weird hearing Hiten call you Kagome."

"But, that is her name," Inuyasha said as he took a bite into his burrito.

Bankotsu shook his head. "I'll feel you guys in later about the details, but Naraku is a bit weirded out."

"Because Hiten said my name?" Bankotsu nodded his head. Great. Not only is he eating lunch with the witch, but now he is weirded out because of my name. I placed my hands on the side of my head, rubbing my temple. I could just feel a migraine coming on. "Here." I extended my hand out to Bankotsu to hand him Naraku's key, but he did not take it. "Here."

"You give it to him."

"Bankotsu," I said dropping my hand back to my side. "I am not in a good mood right now. I don't have enough energy to put up with Rin, so can you just give it to him? Please?"

"Nope."

I growled. "I don't like you."

He smiled. "Love you too. Just give him the key. You don't have to say anything to him."

"Seems better if I don't."

"If you want him back you know what you have to do."

"Yeah yeah," I said as I headed over to the table Naraku and Rin were sitting at. Rin looked up and did not seem too happy to see me. You think her look would change since I am his roommate, but maybe Bankotsu was right, she does see me more as a threat. Naraku didn't even acknowledge me. For now, I could deal with that.

"Well, hello there, Kat," Rin said with a bright smile on her face. "How nice to see you."

"Mm," I said with a smile right back and ended it with, "Bite me." She scowled. I placed Naraku's key on the table. "Thanks for lending me your key." I started to walk away.

"You're not going to join us for lunch?" Rin asked. I could have said something clever, but I decided to hold my tongue. I smiled softly and shook my head. "Well then, I guess we will see you later."

"I don't plan on it."

"Oh, well that is too bad. I thought we would be able to bond with one another since Naraku had asked me to stay the night with him. Isn't that right, Niki-poo."

Niki-poo? How in world did she come up with that nickname? I shook that thought from my mind. I would have grown angry that Rin just said that she was staying the night in my room, but I couldn't muster the fire in me. My eyes were like daggers, piercing Naraku's body and I am pretty sure he felt it too because he started to move around a bit. I could avoid seeing Rin tonight by staying with Kaede, but I didn't trust the girl. I am pretty sure she would take something of mine or do something in my room. Nope, I was staying, though I didn't want to. I was definitely going to kick Naraku's ass when I felt better.

"So, will we bond –

"Rin, don't try and act like my friend, because you aren't and you never will be. So just quit it." I looked over to Naraku. "And I will talk to _you _when you get back to the room." With those last words I went into the cafeteria, got my burrito and headed back to my room. I really can't believe the nerve. After I told Naraku that she was not allowed in our room, after he promised me, he goes against it and let's in her. Ooooh! If my mother and aunt had not raised me right and I was in a fiery mood, I would have raised hell in that cafeteria.

Walking into the room, I placed my food in the microwave before I headed to my bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and crawled into my bed, snuggling against my pillow. I glanced at my mother's ring before I started to drift off to sleep.

_Mother, please lend me your advice. I could really need it right now._

Hoping she heard me, I let my eyes close and my mind drift away.

* * *

_ "Kagome … Kagome …. Wake up darling."_

_ I heard a sweet voice calling my name as I started to wake up. I saw a figure leaning over me, brushing my hair with their hand. I could make out their smile. It was white and glistening. It made me want to smile as well. My vision started to clear as the figure came into focus. Peachy skin, brown eyes, semi-full pink lips and short black hair stood out to me as I realized I was looking at my mother._

_ Her smiled became wider as I began to sit up from my bed. "Ah, there is my baby girl. Finally waking up."_

_ "Mom? Is that … really you?"_

_ "Who else would it be silly?" She giggled. Tears filled my eyes as I cried, wrapping my arms around my mother's waist, crying into her stomach. She patted my head, soothing me to calm my tears. "Shh. It's alright, Kagome." I wiped away my tears as I sat up. "My, how grown you have become. My sister did a really good job in picking up on where I left off." We both chuckled. "I have been watching you, Kagome."_

_ "You have?" _

_ She nodded her head. "Though I did like that Hiten boy, aside from that one incident that occurred." I blushed. "Naraku is your mate to be."_

_ "What?" Was she serious? How could Naraku be my soul mate?_

_ "You know that Japanese legend, The Red String of Fate?" I nodded my head. "Well," she said as she picked up my hand. "Your red string is attached to Naraku."_

_ "You've got to be kidding me."_

_ "I'm not. He is your soul mate, Kagome."_

_ "How can that be possible? Sure, I was in love with the guy, but I'm not anymore."_

_ My mother narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't lie to me little girl. You still have feelings for this boy."_

_ "No I –_

_ My mother cocked her head a bit._

_ "Okay, maybe I still do, but I am not in love with him."_

_ "Which is why you need to open your heart and fall for him again."_

_ "I think I rather just leave him to Rin." I felt something hard smack the back of my head. I rubbed the spot, wincing a bit. My mother just hit me. And why did that feel so real? I was dreaming … right?_

_ "Kagome, you listen and you listen well. Rin is not the person Naraku is supposed to be with. And the longer you wait to take him back, your string will snap."_

_ "Won't it just, reconnect to someone else?" _

_ She shook her head. "Your life partner is Naraku. He is the only one for you. Today, you found out he is in love with you."_

_ "But he thinks I am dead mom. How am I supposed to return that love if he thinks I am no longer apart of this world?"_

_ She smiled. "Naraku is second guessing himself. Deep down, he knows being with Rin isn't right. Something inside is telling him that he should be with you. But with that spell she has cast on him, he isn't sure which one is right. He is mentally and emotionally confused. He wants to be with Rin because of the spell, but he wants to be with you because he is most comfortable with you. Naraku loves you, Kagome. You have no idea how much he loves you. At first he was only kidding himself, but when you had went to the hospital for your wounds, he realized then how much you meant to him. He didn't attack Hiten because he called Jini a cunt. He attacked him because he was jealous. Naraku wanted to be in Hiten's place."_

_ "You really have been watching over me; us."_

_ My mother squeezed my hand. "Don't give up on Naraku. He needs you more than ever right now. I know he has hurt you, but it is time to let the past go and to continue onto the future. Fall in love with Naraku again and have him fall for you."_

_ "It won't be that easy since he thinks I'm Kat and not Kagome," I said looking down._

_ My mother touched my cheek, bringing my face up to meet her eyes. "You would think that." She winked. What did that wink mean? She looked behind her and sighed. "It is time for me to go, my sweet Kagome."_

_ "Wait, no, stay with me," I said as I clutched onto her arm, trying to pull her back. "Don't leave me." Tears started to run down my face again._

_ "Oh, honey, please don't cry." She wiped away my tears. "I am always by your side. I have never left you not once. I am always here when you need me baby." She kissed the top of my head. Her hand slipped out of mine as she started to walk away. "I love you sweet heart."_

_ "I love you to … mom."_

_ "I'll see you again." And in a wisp, she was gone. My mother had given me the advice that I needed. She has never lied to me before and there was no reason for her to lie to me now. I was going to open up my heart to Naraku and have him fall in love with me again. I know it isn't going to be easy, but I am willing to do anything to have Naraku – I mean, my soul mate – back. He needed me and it was time for me to save him from the bad old witch._

* * *

I awoke from my dream. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in my bed. The one thing I hated about crying in my dreams is that I actually cry in my sleep. The back of my head was throbbing a bit from where my mother hit me. I looked up and mouthed, "Thanks mom." Getting out of bed, I felt my foot step on something that was not the floor. I jumped back onto my bed and screamed. Naraku scrambled about on the floor, looking back at me, unsure of what to do. He scratched his ear as he asked,

"Why did you scream?"

"What are you doing in my room? And sleeping on the floor for that matter?" Naraku looked around as if he didn't know he was in my room. "Well?"

"I-I don't know." He started to scratch his head. "I really don't know," he said softly. "I heard you … crying when I came in," he said as he tried to remember, staring at the floor to concentrate. "I wanted to comfort you, but I didn't think … you would like it if I … slept with you. So I guess I ended up … sleeping on the floor." He looked up to me and our eyes met. Naraku still did care for me. Maybe even love me. I could feel my face turn red. Naraku got up and leaned in, our faces almost touching. I leaned back until my head hit the wall. Why was he always acting curious? I looked away from him. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. "Why are you blushing?"

"N-No reason."

"You know, you really do look like her." He came in closer. "Mm, you even smell like her."

"W-What are you, a vampire?"

"No," he said as a sneaky smile appeared, "but I can be yours." I looked at him, astonished that he even said that. That was the Naraku I knew. He continued to smile but it soon started to fade away. "What am I saying?" Naraku pulled away from me as he started to rub the side of his head. "I'm sorry, I have no idea where that even came from. I don't know what came over me."

Hm. Did flashing over to Naraku being his old self put the spell to work? I would have to test that theory. "It's okay, Naraku."

"Uh, I'll leave."

"Naraku, wait." I got up from the bed. "I still have some business to deal with you." He rolled his eyes. He knew what I was going to say. "Why did you invite Rin to stay the night after you promised me saying she won't step foot into our room."

"I didn't mean to say yes. She tricked me."

"How?"

"She asked if she could ever stay the night with me. I am thinking to stay at my house, not in the dorms, so I said yes."

"So, why didn't you clear that up with her then?" He shrugged his shoulders. "You need to clear that up with her before she comes over. I am not having her stay the night here."

"Just for one night?" I folded my arms. He sighed. "Alright. I will go tell her." He started to head out my room.

"Uh uh." He stopped. "Text her."

He looked back. "Why don't I just tell her in person?"

"Because I think she will do something to you. Now, text her." I felt like I was talking to a child. Naraku pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and sent the message. A second letter, he received a text back. "What did she say?"

"She asked why." I waved him on to tell her why she couldn't. A minute later, another text came in. "She said okay, but that she wants to see me right now."

"You can't."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Think, Kagome. THINK! Got it! "B-Because, you are coming with me to – the – boardwalk! That's it."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are." Naraku started to text. I snatched his phone away. "Nope, don't tell her. This is our secret."

"I have to tell her or she will be mad."

"Let her be mad. Right now you are going to spend some quality time with your roommate." I grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

"K-Kat, hold on."

"Put your shoes on, grab a jacket and let's get moving!"

"Can I at least have my phone back?"

"Nope." I turned off his phone and placed it in my pocket. "You won't be getting this back until the end of the night."

"Why do I feel like you are punishing me?"

"Because you are being punished. Now get ready." I pushed Naraku out my room and watched him walk into his. I had a huge smile on my face. Maybe this would be easy. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed a jacket, along with not forgetting my phone and wallet. Thinking of the boardwalk was a great idea on short notice, but it's going to be a pain to get there since it takes about three hours to reach the destination. Oh what the hell. I said I was willing to do anything to get him back and I am. "Ready, Naraku?"

"Yeah, I am ready."

"Then let's go!"

(END)

* * *

(NPOV)

I didn't understand why Kat wanted to go to the boardwalk now all of a sudden, but it was always nice to get off campus. Besides, I haven't been there since I was a kid. During the car ride, we barely exchanged two words with one another. I guess I wasn't the only one who was feeling awkward. This would be the first time I actually got to spend some time with Kat – er – Kagome. Whatever her real name is. When I heard Hiten call her Kagome, I knew he was talking directly to her. He was too upset to just throw a random name out and I doubt she told him about the girl I was in love with. Him knowing that wouldn't serve him any favors. I wonder what he was upset about though. Guess that is one way to start a conversation. Kat parked the car and turned off the engine. I placed my hand on top of hers before she got out the car.

"What's up, Naraku?"

"Why was Hiten upset with you earlier?" The happiness that was in her eyes started to fade. I didn't think it was that serious. She turned her attention to the windshield, looking away from me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't –

"Hiten … broke up with me."

"What?" It was that serious. "Why did he break up with you? I thought you guys were happy."

"We were, but his dad is sick and needs him to take over the business in France."

"No one else could do it but him, huh." She shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Kat. Is that why you wanted to go out today? To keep your mind off of Hiten?"

"That and I also wanted to spend some time with you. I know it's, sudden, but I want to build some type of friendship before we leave for Thanksgiving break."

I chuckled. "You act like I live so far away from you, Kat."

"I wouldn't want to bother you while you are spending time with your family."

Hm, I guess that is reasonable. I didn't mind wanting to build a friendship with her. It would make things between us move more smoothly. But I still had one more question. "One more thing. Hiten had called you Kagome, instead of Kat. Why?"

Kat took a couple of deep breaths. She tuned her head and looked at me with sad feeling eyes but behind the sadness was hope and tenderness. Her smile seemed unsure as she started to speak. "Because I am the Kagome Higurashi that you think is dead. I know you may not believe me and think I am teasing you, but I am not. I wasn't kidding when I said that Rin has placed a spell on you. She made you think I was dead and made a new identity for me so I wouldn't have a hold on you."

"A hold?"

"She knew that you were in love with me. Without her spells, she couldn't have you look at her as a potential girlfriend. She may claim that she is a Wiccan, but she is acting more like a witch who deals with black magic. Rin has made you forget about me, but I will try to make you remember and erase this spell that she has on you."

"Stop." I didn't want to hear anymore. She really thinks that she was the love of my life? Kagome is dead. I was there. I saw them bury her. Why was she so determined to make me believe that she was her? Kat seemed sad but I was the one that was annoyed. I don't know how long she plans on playing this game, but if she kept playing it, I won't be a part of it.

Kat sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have."

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Kat started up the engine. "We'll just head back to the school –

"No." Even though I was annoyed with her, she was hurting. Her boyfriend had just broke up with her. I could at least do my part and make her happy. In the end, I would enjoy myself, so why not? I gave her a gentle smile as I said, "We are already here. Let's just spend some time here before we head back. Okay?"

She returned the smile. "Okay."

We got out the car and headed towards the boardwalk.

* * *

For us to only spend some time at the boardwalk, we were making good use of it. From how much fun we were having, we weren't going to leave until the boardwalk closed. Kat and I rode a couple of the small rides. It was just as fun as I remembered. Kat and I rode the biggest roller coaster that they had several times since not that many people were in line. It was dark and the moon was full and bright. The sparkling stars showing off their twinkle. There were a few clouds off to the distant and they did seem to friendly. I was really hoping that it wasn't going to rain. I didn't want this fun trip to end on a bad note. It was getting late and a few of the rides were starting to shut down.

"Hey, Naraku?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's play a booth and win a prize for one another so we can remember this day."

"Alright."

"Yay!" Kat grabbed my hand and led me over to a gun shooting booth. It seemed like a pretty easy game. All we had to do was shoot at these plastic milk bottles with a ball from the gun and knock them down. Kat paid the man two dollars and took a hold of one gun. I paid him two dollar as well and grabbed a gun. On our first shot, we knocked down the milk bottles. "Awesome!" Kat turned to me. "Which one do you want?"

"Hm." I looked over the prizes and made my decision. "I'll take the tiger." The man handed me the blue stripped tiger. "Which prize do you want?"

"I'll take Oshawott." The guy handed her the weird looking sea otter. Kat snuggled it.

"What is that thing?"

"It's Oshawott." I cocked my head to the side. "He is a Pokemon."

"I don't remember a Pokemon looking like that."

"He is of the newer generation."

"No wonder I don't know of him." Kat rolled her eyes. "Before we get going, let's grab some cotton candy."

"Okay." Kat gave me a kid like smile. I felt something stir inside me as I looked at that smile. It felt, nice, to see her smile like that. We walked over to the cotton candy stand and I bought us both some candy. "Can we walk the boardwalk before we go?" I nodded my head and we headed over to the boardwalk.

Walking down the walk, I felt as if we were a couple. I shouldn't be feeling like that at all. I liked Rin, or so I thought. I don't know what my feelings are for her. I pushed the thought from my mind. Right now, I was spending time with Kat and I was enjoying it. I was comfortable with her and it just felt like it was supposed to be this way. Kat walked up to the railing and leaned over looking down at the water. I came up next to her.

"Thank you, Naraku."

"For what?"

"For coming out with me today."

"I don't think I had much of a choice." We both chuckled. "But I did enjoy spending the time with you. So I have to say, thank you."

"I don't want to go back yet."

"Neither do I. It's nice here. This is one of those perfect nights."

"Yeah." Kat took a bite out of her cotton candy. We both just stood there for awhile, looking out to the ocean. If I could freeze frame a moment and live in for as long as I could, it would be this moment. It was just perfect. I was happy and enjoyed being with the person that was right next to me. If it was with Kagome, it would have been even better. "When we get back, should I make us some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I should probably stop at the store so I can get some marshmallows. You won't drink hot chocolate unless there are six mini marshmallows in the cup," she said with a smile.

I felt something in my body tense up. My eyes became wide as I looked at her. "What did you just say?" I took several steps back when I looked at Kat, but it wasn't Kat. Kagome was standing in front of me. "K-Kagome?"

"You okay Naraku?"

"Kagome!" I reached out for her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Kagome," I whispered. "I've missed you."

"Naraku …." Her arms wrapped around me, gripping onto the back of my jacket. I rubbed my cheek on top of her head. She was real. I wasn't hallucinating. I pulled away a bit and looked at her face. She was flushed; her eyes closed. I took that moment and bent down to kiss her. Our lips inches away, I felt my chest tighten as I heard a voice scream in my head.

_NO!_

I opened my eyes and saw Kat. I was confused. Just now, I saw Kagome. Where had she gone? I let go of Kat and took two steps back. Kat opened her eyes. She was in a daze. She blinked a few times before she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. I thought you were – nothing. Forget it."

"O-Oh. Well, let's start heading back then." Kat didn't look at me as she walked past me. If I hadn't snapped out of it, I was about to kiss her. As much as she resembled Kagome, she wasn't her, but yet, she knew about the hot chocolate. Only Kagome knew about that. I shook my head. Thinking about it wasn't going to get me anywhere. I followed Kat back to the car. It was going to be awkward on the car ride back.

* * *

And it was. We didn't say anything to one another when we got into the car nor during the ride. Kat did stop at the store to pick up some marshmallows, so I guess she was still going to make her hot chocolate. About half way to arriving on campus, it started to rain. It was first gentle and then a second later is started to rain harder. Arriving on campus, it started to hail.

"Oh no," Kat whispered to herself. She parked the car and rushed out of it. I got out as well, running to get out of the rain. She locked her car before we walked inside the building. Shaking off the rain, a clash of thunder rocked the skies. Kat jumped and huddled against me. "Ugh! How can there be another thunderstorm!"

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms, Kat?"

"You, don't remember?" She asked looking up at me.

"Remember what?" Kat shook her head. I smiled. "Kagome was afraid of thunderstorms. Some of the things you do and say remind me of her."

"That's good, right?"

I nodded my head. "Very good. Let's get back to the room. I really want some of that hot chocolate."

Kat giggled. "Alright."


	30. Don't Leave Me

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 29: Don't Leave Me

* * *

(NPOV)

As we were heading to the room, I felt as if we were being watched. The feel of eyes on my back made my body shiver.

"Hey, Kat, do you feel as if someone is watching us?"

"I thought I was the only one that was feeling it." A clap of thunder made the building shake and Kat grabbed my arm. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Hm?" I looked down at Kat as we continued to walk to the room.

"I hate being by myself during thunderstorms."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you do remind me a lot of Kagome." Kat looked up at me and grinned. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be an interesting night.

The feeling of being watched disappeared when we rounded the corner to reach our room. Going up to the door, I was about to let us in but that feeling of being watched returned. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rin standing behind us. I slipped out from Kat's grasp as I faced Rin. Rin's arms were folded across her breast. I could feel her anger seeping off of her body. She was mad and I was in for it. Or maybe it would be the both of us.

"Where have you been, Naraku?" she asked with a hiss.

"I've been out with Kat –

"Why?"

"I asked him to come with me to get my mind off of things," Kat said stepping in front of me.

"Don't lie to me, Kat. You were trying to steal Naraku from me."

"What? No, I was not. What is wrong with me having _my _roommate spend some time with me?"

"Everything!" Thunder roared as lighting flashed in the windows behind Rin. Kat jumped and wrapped her arms around my waist, huddling her body against mine. Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around her as well. It was just natural and felt vaguely familiar. The lights went out all in the hallway, kicking in the emergency lights. Even with those lights, the hallway still seemed dark and dingy. A smile beamed off of a Rin as if she was enjoying this environment. I was getting a weird vibe from her and held Kat tighter against me. "Naraku," she said softly, extending a hand out to me. "Let go of Kat and come with me."

"I-I don't want to."

"What?" She screamed. "You dare defy me?"

"Defy you? Rin, you aren't God," Kat said turning back to face Rin. "You aren't his maker."

"Shut up you little wench!"

"Don't talk to Kat like that Rin." I said as I pushed Kat behind me. "You have a problem with me. Not with her."

"I have a problem with the both of you. You are mine Naraku and she is taking you away from me."

"He was never yours to begin with. Placing a spell on him to have him fall in love with you was such a cheap shot."

Rin smirked. "Cheap shot this." Rin started to chant some ancient language and something inside my chest started to hurt. I buckled a bit as I clenched my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Naraku? Are you okay?" I couldn't say anything. I was gasping as I got on my knees, feeling my sight go in and out of focus. "Naraku!"

(END)

* * *

(KPOV)

I didn't know what to do to help him. Rin continued to chant whatever it was that was hurting Naraku. I dropped what I was holding, got up and charged at her, knocking her against the wall.

"Get off of me!" Rin grabbed a hold of me and threw me onto the ground. She continued her chanting. Whatever she was saying was probably the spell she placed on him or maybe something new. I couldn't let her have Naraku.

"Stop it!" I lunged at her again, bringing her down to the ground with me. We started to wrestle a bit, but for awhile I got her to stop her chanting. Naraku collapsed on the floor. "Naraku!" Rin punched me hard in the face and I let go of her. She started once again. I was not going to give up. I swung at Rin and knocked her several steps back. She wiped the blood away from her mouth from the cut that I managed to make. I smirked. "Come on, I've been waiting awhile to do this."

Rin smiled and straightened her stance. "There is no need for me to fight you any longer."

"What?" I felt strong arms wrap pull mine back behind me in a tight hold. "Ah." I turned my head up at an angle and saw that it was Naraku that was holding me back. "N-Naraku?"

"You actually thought you could win against me Kat? Ha! You never stood a chance."

I growled. "What did you do to Naraku?"

"What I should have done the first time. I made him all mine."

"No," I said in a whisper.

"Oh yes." Rin looked at Naraku. "You can let her go." He did what she said. "Come to me, my Naraku." He walked over to her in a hypnotic state and stood next to her. "I didn't think taking Naraku over would be this hard. He was a tough opponent."

"How could you do something like this?"

"Because I always get what I want."

"No you don't. You force it."

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. In the end, I always win."

"Were you rejected by your first love? Is that why you force men to fall in love with you? So you don't get rejected?"

"Kat, just stop. Don't act like you know my situation or me. You don't. Using the goody two-shoes act won't help you." Rin took Naraku's hand in hers as she kissed him gently on the lips. "Say good-bye to your roommate, Naraku. You are staying the night with me."

Naraku turned his eyes on me and I was frightened. His eyes were dull; almost black. Naraku was no longer in there. Where had he gone? "See ya, Kat," he said in a dark tone.

"No, Naraku –

"Let's go Naraku."

"Naraku don't go." I reached out for him but he slapped my hand away. I couldn't lose Naraku this way.

"Don't touch me."

"Naraku, please. Look into yourself. Don't go with Rin. She isn't right for you."

"Oh? And you are?" He asked. There was anger in those eyes and I don't know why he was angry. Naraku looked down at the stuff animal he was holding and handed it to me in a forceful matter. "Here, I don't need this. Looks like you will need something to hold onto for the night." Naraku laughed. Thunder had roared once again and I flinched, holding on the blue stripped tiger.

"Naraku, please, don't go." I reached for him again but this time he pushed me back.

"Stop bothering me, Kat. I'm going to be with Rin. I don't usually get rough with girls but if you keep touching me, I will."

"Naraku –

"Just quit, Kat," Rin said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "No matter what you do, Naraku will always be mine."

"I would have it no other way." Naraku walked away from me and went with Rin to head to her room.

"Naraku, please. Listen to yourself. You're being forced to love her."

"Oh, give it a rest, Kat. Naraku doesn't want to be with you."

"Is this why you are acting this way Kat?" Naraku asked as he turned to face me. He laughed. "I would never want you. You aren't even my type. So quit before I make this night even worse for you." Thunder roared again with lightning flashing. I cringed. "You're such a child."

"Naraku!" I watched him walk down the hallway. I was losing him; I lost him. Tears started to spill from my eyes. "Don't leave me! You promised me you wouldn't leave me!"

"I lied," he laughed.

"No, I know that isn't true. You love me. I know you do."

"I could never love someone such as you. I love Rin."

"No, you don't!"

"You are just making a fool out of yourself, Kat," Rin said as she broke out into a hysteric laugh. "Let's get to my room in a hurry before she embarrasses herself more." Rin took his hand again and started to lead him away.

"Naraku," I whispered. I felt my legs give underneath me and I fell onto the floor. I was weeping uncontrollably as I watched him walk away from me. He was leaving me and I didn't want to be alone again. Naraku left me once before and I didn't want that. I dropped my head, clenching onto the blue stripped tiger. "I love you, Naraku!"

(END)

* * *

(NPOV)

"I love you, Naraku!"

I stopped in my tracks when I heard those words reach my ear. My eyes were wide as I looked back towards Kat. "W-What, did you say?"

"Don't listen to her, Naraku. She is just trying to fool you."

"No, I'm not fooling anyone." Kat looked up at me with her tears running down her face. "I love you, Naraku. I have been fooling myself for the longest time that I wasn't, but I was. After you lied to me and made my life miserable, I tried to fall out of love for you, but it didn't work. I thought maybe dating Hiten would make it disappear, but that failed as well." She wiped at her face. "Seeing you walk away from me made me feel that I would never see you again. You said that you would always be there; protect me. I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again. I know it has taken me awhile to admit this to myself, but please believe me when I say that I love you."

"You … love me?"

"Naraku." Rin came into my vision, blocking me from seeing Kat. "This girl does not love you. She is just trying to trick you."

"Do you love me, Rin?"

"What?"

"Do you … love me?"

"Of course I do."

"What is it that you love about me, Rin?"

"Uh, I –

"The way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you look at me." My ears perked up when I heard Kat speak. I walked around Rin as I approached Kat. "How you speak in class, how you tease me, how you make things difficult just to see me get frustrated." I knelt down in front of her. I looked into her eyes as she continued to name the things that she loved about me. I felt heavy, but hearing her talk made me start to feel light. I started to smile at what she was telling me and let what she was saying seep into my mind.

"Naraku, no!" Rin screamed. "You are mine!"

Kat continued to talk, reminding me of the things that we did and some of the fights that we got into. I chuckled to myself as I placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. "Kat, do you mean all that?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Prove it to me. Show me how you love me –

Without warning, Kat placed her lips against mine and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me, showing me how much she loved me. I fell into that kiss as I fell back onto my butt and held Kat tight to me. She opened her mouth and I took that as the okay to explore her mouth with my tongue. As we kissed, I was starting to feel unbelievable.

"NO!" Rin screamed.

We started to give each other tiny kisses as she pulled away and looked at me, her face red as an apple. I looked at her for a minute and then felt my own face start to heat up. "K-Kagome. Oh shit, what did I just do?"

"N-Naraku? You just called me, Kagome."

"What else would I call you?" Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, her breast in my face. Now I was blushing and couldn't help the boner that I was getting. "K-Kagome."

"You're back! I finally have you back!" She said as she rocked me side to side.

"Back?" Kagome let go of me and smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"T-This can't be." I recognize that voice. I turned my head and saw Rin standing behind me. A look of disbelief on her face. "This can't be! The spell shouldn't have been broken!"

"Spell?" Soon I felt a rush of memories hit my brain, causing my head to pulsate. I grew angry as I looked at her. "You," I said as I stood up. "How dare you place a spell on me to have me fall for you."

"I-I'm sorry, Naraku. I-I didn't –

"Save your breath. I gave you my trust and you used that to place a spell on me? You're not supposed to do harm to people."

"N-Naraku, please, I –

"Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it. I can't even look at you." A single tear fell from Rin's eye as she ran down the hall. I had no idea where she was running to, but I could really care less. I looked down at Kagome and extended my hand to her to help her onto her feet. "Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't remember you."

She shook her head. "It's okay. But next time, you will listen to me right?"

I nodded my head as I smiled. "So, do you really love me?"

"Y-Yeah," she said as she nodded her head.

"Kind of embarrassing that I told you while I was under Rin's spell. I had wanted to tell you myself when the time was right."

"Well, the time is right, now."

I smiled. I placed my hand on Kagome's hip and brought her close to me. I brushed her hair behind her ear and said, "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too."

Lightning flashed and the lights in the hallway came back on. "Guess electricity is back on. You still gonna make that hot chocolate?"

"Of course. Tonight is a good night for the both of us."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I picked up the items that were on the floor.

"Because, I have you now."

"And I you." I gave Kagome a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Let's get inside." Kagome opened the door and we walked in.

* * *

We changed into our pajamas to get out of our clothes. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, watching Kagome as she prepared the hot chocolate. I leaned on the table, mesmerized by her. I was glad that her and I were on the same page. I didn't think that we would be where we are right not. Kagome was mine now and I did not plan on letting her go. Lightning flashed. It sounded like the rain was letting up as well.

"The rain doesn't sound as harsh anymore," Kagome said as she came to the table with two cups of cocoa. "Here you go." I looked at the cup and saw the marshmallows. I smiled. I took a sip of the drink and felt the warmth slither down my throat. I felt so relaxed. Kagome sat next to me and began to sip hers. "Good?"

"Yeah, it's really good." I continued to drink this lovely concoction until I ran out. "Aw. I finished it."

"Would you like some more?"

I shook my head. "No, but thank you." I watched Kagome finish up her drink. She licked her lips of the remaining chocolate. She took my cup from my hands and headed back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. I smiled to myself as I walked over and behind her, helping her wash.

"O-Oh, you don't have to help me, Naraku."

"I want to help you," I said in a deep whisper. "Let's wash the dishes together."

"Mm." Kagome and I picked up a cup and started to wash it. I could tell that Kagome was nervous by the way her body tensed up against me. I chuckled to myself. I removed my right hand from the sink and brushed her hair over her shoulder, revealing her neck. I bent my head down and kissed the side of her neck. "Ah," Kagome gasped. She moved to the side, turning her head to look at me. "D-Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" I whispered. "This?" I kissed on her neck again, holding her still against me. She struggled, trying to get away from me. Tiny noises escaped her mouth. "Mm, is that your sweet spot, my Kagome?"

"N-No."

"Oh? I think it is," I said before I bit down into her neck. She cringed in my arms as she fought back to moan. I sucked on her neck, trying to mark her. I pulled my mouth away and saw the hickey that I left. I rubbed her neck with my fingertips and smiled. "I think you liked that."

Kagome didn't say anything. Light thunder rumbled. Kagome sighed. "Seems that the thunderstorm is farther and farther away."

"Means that you will get a good night sleep."

"Yeah."

_Put your hands up, put your hands up, p-p-p-p-p-put your hands up._

The ring tone for my phone went off. I wonder who could be calling me at this time. I walked back to the table and picked up my phone. It was a restricted call. _Who could this be?_

"Hello?"

_"H-Hello?"_

"Who is this?"

_"N-Naraku, I just wanted to say that I am terribly sorry for what I did to you and I hope that you could forgive me."_

"Rin? Is that you?"

_"You won't have to worry about me anymore. Good-bye."_

"Rin? Rin –

She hung up. Why did she call me? Kagome came besides me. She did not seem too happy. "What did Rin want?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

I shook my head. "She just asked me if I could forgive her and that I wouldn't have to worry about her anymore."

"That's good."

I smiled. "C'mere, Kagome," I said as I opened my arms up to her. She walked into my arms and I embraced her. "You have nothing to worry about, okay? If I see Rin, I will just look the other way and not acknowledge her. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, it does. We should head to bed."

"Mhm." We headed towards the bathroom and brushed our teeth. I washed my face and dried it off. As I was leaving the bathroom, Kagome came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Naraku, even though the thunderstorm is technically over, is it okay if I still sleep with you?"

I turned in Kagome's arms and placed my arms on her shoulders. "Kagome, you are mine now. You don't have to ask to sleep with your boyfriend." Kagome blushed. I bent down and kissed her lips. They tasted minty. I continued to give her tiny kisses, running my hands over her body. My hands reached her thighs, grabbing them and hopping her up on my waist. She straddled me as I continued to kiss her, leading to my bedroom. We fell on my bed. I hiked up her legs and rubbed myself against her as I deepened the kiss. I was growling deep within my throat when she bit and sucked on my lip. I pulled away and looked at her with lust in mine and in her eyes. I placed my lips back on hers and trailed them down to her neck. My hands were roaming her body, not getting enough. I wanted to feel her skin against mine. I tugged at the shorts she was wearing, trying to take them off.

"N-No, Naraku, stop," she said in a huffed voice. I looked up at her, my breathing hard. "Not yet."

Damn it. I got off of Kagome, letting her sit up. I adjusted myself and tried to focus my mind on anything that wasn't Kagome. "Let's get to bed." Kagome got up and I pulled the covers. I climbed in and she came in afterwards. She cuddled against me, getting into a comfortable position. "Good night, Kagome."

"Naraku?"

"Hm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome."

"Just give me some time, okay?"

"Heh, don't worry about it, Kagome. I will be just fine. Until you are ready, I am in no rush."

I could feel her smile against my chest. "Thank you."

I kissed the top of her head. I would have never guessed that I would have ended up with Kagome. I couldn't stand her at first and made her dislike me on numerous occasions because I was such an ass to her. Over time, I was the one that grew to love her. With her being with Hiten, I didn't think I still had a chance with her since I lied and hurt her so many times, but she came around. If she hadn't admit how she really felt about me, I would be stuck with Rin; stuck with a woman that I didn't love. As much as I didn't like Rin, I wouldn't want to wish her harm. I would hope that she will be able to find real love on her own without placing a spell on them. You can give people advice, but it is their decision if they want to follow it. I shook my head lightly. That was neither here nor there. I was happy where I was; in bed with the woman that I truly loved and she loved me. I was looking forward to the future that we would build together.


	31. Anniversary

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Chapter 30: Anniversary

* * *

(NPOV)

It's been several months since Kagome and I began to date one another. A lot of people were shocked that we started to date aside from our friends. They seemed to have known that we would end up with one another sooner or later. Koga didn't seem too happy about it, but he didn't matter. Over the course of the months that have passed, a lot has happened. Rin had tried to commit suicide that night she had called me saying that she was sorry. Jumping off of the roof of the dorm didn't really do her justice since the trees and bushes underneath broke her fall. She was still badly injured, but not bad enough that she could have died. Though she forced me to fall for her, I still wouldn't wish death upon her. Somehow the leader of her covenant found out what she was doing and placed a confession spell on Rin as punishment for doing harm to others. She had no choice but to tell the truth. Rin told me until she learned her lesson will the spell break. It still seems she hasn't learned but I am sure in time she will.

I had went with Kagome when she had her court date dealing with the attempted murder that Jini had tried to do. Funny enough, Jini actually had the nerve to plead not guilty even when the police had recordings of her saying that she wanted to kill Kagome. Her lawyer tried to play it that Jini had temporary insanity and didn't know right from wrong. She felt threatened and tried to defend herself. Of course, the judge saw right through her act since she had been in court several times and the judge was tired of seeing her face. On her past cases, she actually managed to be seen as not guilty, but the jury did not believe that Jini was temporary. They thought she was insane. She was thrown into a mental hospital and was labeled to not be released from the hospital. It may have not been what Kagome and her Aunt had wanted, but it was better than nothing. At least we wouldn't see her walking around in the outside world. I am sure Jini could have been a nice person if she wasn't such a bitch.

Over winter break, my family and Kagome's aunt had gotten together to reminisce on there past. It was amazing to see my parents interact with Xio. They had finally reconnected with an old friend and were keeping Kagome's mother presence alive by just talking about her. The smile that was beaming on Kagome's face proved that she was enjoying what was going on. It was all fun until they started to talk about us and how we would act when we were younger. It was so embarrassing. There are just some things that are better left unsaid. Sad to say that my mother wouldn't keep her mouth shut about it. Also didn't help that she was drunk so everything was just flying out. That probably explains where I get my drunk side from. Hahaha.

As soon as the new semester started, it was now ending. I honestly couldn't wait to go on summer break. So far, everything was going right. I passed all my classes and managed to get on the Dean's List. Today was our last day to move off campus. After getting back to town, Kagome and my friends said that we were all going to go out and celebrate my achievement tonight. I was excited to go out, not only to celebrate my good marks, but also because it was my anniversary with Kagome. We had been together for six months and I wanted tonight to be special for us. I had went out and bought her a diamond heart shaped necklace with a pearl dangling in the middle. It cost a fortune, but I know she would love it. I wanted to cater to her after the celebration, to show her how much I care and love her. I looked over the necklace one last time before I placed it back into the box. It was about time for me to start heading over to pick up Kagome and head over to Benihana's. I placed the box in my pocket and looked over myself one more time before I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

I arrived at Kagome's house in about thirty minutes. She was already walking up to my car before I had a chance to get out. She slid inside and gave me a smile. She looked beautiful. She wore a knee length midnight blue strapless dress with matching heels that crisscrossed around her ankle. Her hair was curled lightly and her make-up made her eyes pop out. My eyes trailed over her and I was happy with what I saw until I recognized the necklace she was wearing. Hiten's necklace still hung from her neck. I never told her it bothered me that she wore it, but I would have to tell her tonight when I gave her her present. I brushed it aside and smiled back as I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "Hello, Kagome. Were you waiting outside?" I asked as I started the engine once again and headed towards the restaurant.

"No. I heard you pull up and walked out the door."

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh."

"Conceited much?" She said laughing.

"Oh, you know it." Kagome huffed and I smiled. Though we were together for only six months, we have known each other longer than that and whenever people saw us bicker, they would say that we act like an old married couple. I took that as a compliment. To be with Kagome till I am old and wrinkly sounded perfect to me. I chuckled to myself lightly as I drove.

* * *

The parking lot at Benihana's was packed but I managed to luck out and snag one when someone was leaving. We got out the car and headed towards the doors, opening it for her. She whispered 'Thank you' and we walked in, talking to the hostess to find where our table was. I heard someone calling out my name and saw our friends. We walked over to them and took our seats.

"Finally you guys made it. We were about to order without you guys. I am starving!" Sango said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I am sure the restaurant would kick you out by the time they figure out that you have a black hole for a stomach," I said as I started to look at the menu.

Sango hissed at me and we began to laugh. "Well don't you look pretty Kagome," Kaede said as she looked over Kagome.

"Indeed you do," Koga said.

"Thank you. With my aunt gone, I was able to rummage through her closet. I have had my eyes on this dress for awhile. Now I finally get to wear it."

"Just make sure you don't get any stains on it," Kaede teased.

"Let's ask for extra napkins then." They both laughed. A waitress came by and handed Kagome and I a cup of water. She had let us know that our chef would be on his way. I really couldn't wait to dig in. I hadn't been to Benihana's in forever. Bankotsu tapped my shoulder.

"Here," he said handed me an object that was wrapped.

"You didn't have to get me anything Bankotsu."

"I know, but I think this will be helpful." I began to open it. "Uh, open it later."

"Why? What is in it?" Kagome asked.

"That is for him to know and for you to find out later." Bankotsu winked and I had a feeling I knew what he got me. Good looking out, Bankotsu. I sat the object next to my chair. The waitress had returned and handed everyone a bowl of their delicious soup. As I took a sip, I felt the warmth take over my body. This restaurant had the best soup ever. A few minutes later, the chef came and started to do a little show with his knives and spatula. After he bowed we all clapped. He asked us one by one what we wanted to eat and right before our eyes he cooked our food. I don't care how old you are, seeing them do tricks with the food will always be entertaining. In no time, everyone had what they ordered in front of them. The chef bowed, we clapped again and he went on his way.

"This is the best tasting shrimp ever," Inuyasha said as he dug into his food.

"You don't have to eat it so fast Inuyasha," Koga said.

"I know, but it's just so … uh!"

We all laughed at Inuyasha. "So what are you two love birds gonna do afterwards?" Sango asked as at a spoon full of rice.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't it your guys' six month anniversary?" Kaede asked. Kagome dropped her fork and looked at me.

"Oh, Naraku, I am so sorry. I was too busy with helping my aunt out that I forgot today was our anniversary."

I smiled and took Kagome's hand in mine. "It's okay, Kagome. I knew you would remember eventually." I gave a gentle kiss on her hand. She smiled at me tenderly. "I have a surprise for you anyways. Just wait till we get back to your place."

"Ooooh. Sounds like someone plans on getting it on tonight," Koga said elbowing Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Kagome blushed. I was a bit surprised that she didn't say anything, but I wasn't going to press on it. I squeezed her hand. She looked up at me and then back down onto her lap. I hope she didn't think she was obligated to have sex with me.

I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Don't worry about it, okay?" She nodded her head and I kissed her ear. We continued to eat our food and enjoy the company of our friends.

* * *

Eating good food, we all felt stuffed. Bankotsu and Sango took care of the bill for everyone as we departed. They didn't have to do that but it was nice of them to. Kagome fell asleep in the car when I took her back home. Most likely she stuffed herself to a food coma. The car ride was quiet which gave me time to think on how to cater to Kagome. Since her aunt was gone, it made it a lot more easy to do. I pulled up into the driveway and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Kagome, wake up." She groaned as her eyes opened.

"I'm home already?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's get you inside." I got out the car, walked over to Kagome's side and slid my arms underneath her. I closed the door behind me and locked it as I headed up towards the door. I placed Kagome down on her feet as she searched through her purse to find her key. She found it and we walked inside. I picked Kagome back up again, surprising her a bit.

"N-Naraku, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take care of your before I leave."

"Take … care of me?"

"How does a hot bubble bath sound?"

She smiled softly. "It sounds nice." I smiled back as I walked up the stairs and headed towards her bathroom. I sat her down on the stool that was in front of the sink and headed towards the tub and started to run the water. As the water started to fill the tub, I poured in the soap for the bubbles and watched they form. The smell of jasmine hit my nose. Filling the tub more than half way, I stopped the water flow. I looked back at Kagome and said, "Your tub awaits you, my lady." I bowed and Kagome giggled. I walked over to her and extended my hand out. She took it and stood up, looking into my eyes. I smiled as I walked over to her backside and started to undo the latch of the necklace. I sat it on the counter and began to unzip the back of her dress. She stopped my hands.

"Y-You don't have to undress me."

"I said I was going to take care of you. Let me do just that." Kagome nodded her head and let me slide the dress down and off her body. I lightly slid my hands over her shoulders as I undid her bra. I could tell she was nervous. "You don't have anything to worry about, Kagome," I said as I started to pull her underwear down. The shape of her butt caught my attention and the smell of her hit me hard. Was she getting turned on by me just taking her clothes off slowly? I smiled to myself. As much as I wanted to squeeze her butt and run my tongue against her, I fought the urge and asked her to step out of her panties. I picked up her dress and placed it on the counter while throwing her undergarments into hamper. I went through a drawer and found a hair tie. I grabbed Kagome's hair lightly as I started to place it in a bun.

"W-Why are you good at this?" Kagome asked.

"You know I have a little sister. My mom would ask me to do Kikyo's hair for her when she didn't feel like doing it."

"Mm."

"Time for you to step into the bath." Kagome walked over to the tub. Before she got in she told me to cover my eyes. I did that until she said it was okay. I looked and she was covered by all the bubbles. I grabbed the hand towel and soaked it in the water. "Can you hand me the soap."

"You don't have to –

"Ah ah ah. What did I say?"

"That you were going to take care of me," Kagome said shyly.

"Exactly." Kagome passed me the soap as she looked down at the bubbles, her face turning bright read as I started to wash her back.

Kagome relaxed under my touch as I watched her body. She didn't protest when I washed her chest. She finally trust the fact that I wasn't going to do anything to her. As I rinsed her off, I reached over for the towel and asked for Kagome to stand. She stood and I wrapped the towel around her damp body. I pulled the stopper and let the water drain out. I positioned myself behind her and started to dry her off. Kagome wrapped the towel around her when she was completely dried as we headed towards her room. I told her to sit on the bed as I walked over to her dresser.

"Which drawer is your underwear drawer?"

"The top middle."

I pulled the drawer open. I pulled a pair of black panties out and closed the drawer. "And your pajamas?"

"Bottom middle." I opened that one and pulled out a purple tank top and purple checkered shorts. I placed them next to her.

"I'm going to go grab your lotion in the bathroom. You can put your underwear and pajamas on." Kagome nodded her head and I left to go back into the bathroom to grab the coconut lotion. I came back and saw Kagome still sitting oner her bed dressed. The towel was folded next to her. I walked over and knelt in front of her, opening the top of the bottle. I squeezed some of the lotion onto my palm, rubbed it and started to rub it on Kagome's legs. After her legs I did her arms. She smelled so good. I took her hand in mind and pulled her onto her feet. I pulled her covers back and sat her on her bed. "Ah, before I go, I have one last thing to give you." I dug in my pocket an took out the box, handing it to Kagome.

She took it and opened it, her eyes wide. "N-Naraku, it's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it." She pulled it out of the box and looked over the necklace. "But, whatever happened to the one you gave me when we were kids?"

"I still have it. Did you want that back?" She nodded her head. "Would you rather have that one then this one?"

"I want both. This necklace represents our new relationship and the cowrie shell necklace represents our childhood."

I smiled. "I will give it to you tomorrow. For now," I said as I took the necklace from her hands and placed it around your neck, "it is time for you to sleep."

"But I am not tired."

"You will be soon enough." I placed Kagome's legs underneath the covers and wrapped them around her body. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Kagome." As I pulled back, I felt her hand encircle my wrist. I turned around and looked at her.

She was staring down at the floor, her cheeks flushing as she said, "Don't go." I raised an eyebrow. She looked up at me and said, "Stay the night with me." Her eyes held, what I thought, was lust. She sat up on her bed, swinging her feet onto the floor. "Y-You took care of me, so now, I want to take care of you."

I smiled softly to myself. "You don't have to do that, Kagome. You being next to my side shows me how much you care. You –

I stopped shortly when I felt her hand touch my lower body. She started to rub it softly and I closed my eyes, giving into the touch. "You haven't hassled me at all about sex and I really appreciate that of you," she said as she pressed a bit harder, rubbing. "I can tell by the way you look at me that you … want me, but you don't say anything about it. You keep it to yourself and let the pleasure subside or you take care of it yourself." Kagome unzipped my pants and fished her hand inside to pull out my dick. "Oh … my." I opened my eyes slowly and saw the look of shock on her face. Now I was embarrassed. I bit the inside of my cheek and decided to put my dick back inside my pants. Kagome caught my hands. "No, don't put it away. You're just … a lot bigger than I imagined." Kagome placed my hands on the side of me and kept staring at my lower region. I felt like she was analyzing it. My dick was throbbing and my mind was spinning. Kagome lowered her face to the tip and sniffed. "It kind of … has a bitter yet sweet smell to it." She took a hold of my dick. "I wonder how it taste," she said softly.

"K-Kagome, you don't have to do that. Don't you find giving head to a guy disgusting?"

"I did, but now," she said as she let her tongue fall out and lick the tip of my head. My dick twitched. She licked her lips. "You're wet at the tip." She looked up at me as she started to stroke me softly. I fought hard not to get lost into the pleasure. "Are you enjoying this, Naraku?"

"Y-Yes, very much. B-But you don't have to give me a blow job. If you just continue stroking me like that, I will cum eventually," I said in a whisper.

She stopped stroking me. "Just let me take care of you, okay Naraku?" I nodded my head as I watched Kagome tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and open her mouth, taking the head of my dick between her lips. I gasped as she sucked and pulled on it. I entered her mouth again and felt her tongue roll around the head. For this being her first time giving head, it felt amazing. I struggled to not thrust my dick in her mouth. I bit my lip as I balled my hands into fist. Kagome slowly pulled my dick out of her mouth and started to lick me. Her hot tongue trailed up and down my shaft and down to my balls. As she continued to stroke me, she took one of my balls into her mouth and sucked.

"Ah … Kagome," I said in a short breath. She took me again in her mouth and started to go faster. I felt my eyes start to roll to the back of my head. I was losing it. I grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and started to thrust my dick in her mouth. I didn't want her to choke, so I didn't thrust all of me; just enough that she could take. I could feel myself getting close as she rolled her tongue around. "Shit, I'm … gonna cum." I pulled my dick out her mouth and came on top of her shirt, a bit landing on her thigh. "I'm sorry, Kagome," I said breathing hard.

Kagome wiped her finger against her thigh, taking a bit of my semen on her fingertip and inserted it into her mouth. "You're sweet."

"K-Kagome."

"Let me clean you up," she said as she took my dick back into her mouth and licked the semen off. I flinched from the extensive pleasure of feeling her tongue. My dick popped out of her mouth and she smiled. "Now I can understand why girls enjoy giving guys head."

I put my dick back into my pants and zipped it up. "What … made you want to do that?"

"I have been thinking about it for some time honestly. After seeing you take care of me, I decided that I wanted to go all the way."

"Are you saying … that you want to have sex?"

Kagome nodded her head. She stood up and pulled her shirt off over her head and pulled her shorts down. Kagome stood in front of me with just wearing the black panties I pulled out for her. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me. We stared into each other's eyes as she whispered, "Make love to me, Naraku." She closed her eyes and I placed my lips on top of her, kissing her passionately and roughly. I had wanted to do this for the longest time and now it was happening. I was going to make this night the best night for Kagome. I kissed down her neck as I brought my left hand up to her boob and started to squeeze it. I moved the soft small mound around before I tugged at her nipple. She moaned softly. I walked Kagome back until we fell on the bed, my hard on pressing against her. I lowered my kisses and took her right nipple between my lips, sucking on it hard. "Aha." I continued to tease the nipple with my tongue, lips and teeth as I tugged and rubbed the other one with my fingers.

"Mmm, does Kagome like to have her nipples messed with?" She responded with moans. I continued my kisses, trailing them down her stomach until I reached the brim of her panties. I took them at the hem and pulled them down her legs slowly. I tossed them to the side as I opened her legs to me. She was already soaking wet and the smell was hypnotizing. I brought her lower half down to the edge of the bed and sniffed. "Oh, God Kagome. You smell so good."

"D-Don't talk like that."

"I think you like it." I took a finger and rubbed it against her, causing her to flinch. "You're so wet." I opened her pussy with my fingers and looked inside. "Mmm, this looks appetizing."

"S-Stop staring at it. It's embarrassing."

"Oh?" I lowered my head to her clit and flicked it with my tongue several times. She cringed and flinched from the touch, her moans reaching my ears. I sped up my tongue as she struggled underneath me. I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked on it, causing her moans to get higher. I let go of the nub and slid my tongue into her opening. She arched her back, her pussy leaning into my mouth. I rolled, lapped and darted my tongue inside her. I placed my hands underneath her butt as I forced my tongue deeper inside her. Kagome wrapped her legs around me and I knew she was close. I went up to licking her clit and licked the underside. I flicked my tongue faster.

"Nghah! I-I'm cumming!" I felt something squirt into my mouth and knew it was her orgasm. I swallowed it down and felt her collapse back onto the bed, her breathing ragged.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and smiled as I crawled on top of her. "I didn't know you were a squirter."

"I-I'm sorry. It just felt so good."

"No apologies. I like that you are a squirter." I got off of Kagome and stripped out of my clothes, stroking my hard member. "And now I have something that can make you feel even better." I pulled a condom out of my pants pocket, opened it and placed it around me. Thanks to that little gift Bankotsu gave me, I had enough condoms and lube that could last me a year. I crawled back on top of Kagome, opening her legs wider as I rubbed myself against her. "This will hurt a bit, Kagome. Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Y-Yes."

"Okay." I teased her opening to get her extra wet before I started to push myself inside. Kagome was really tight and it took me awhile to get the head in. Kagome sounded like she was moaning from pain and I stopped.

"N-No, don't stop." I grabbed her right leg and pushed it up further so I could slide in more. I felt her hymen break and Kagome scream a bit. "I-I'm okay. K-Keep going." I continued pushing myself inside her until I reached her at the base. "I-I can feel you all the way inside me, Naraku."

"You like that?"

"Mm."

"You ready?" I said as I pulled myself back.

"Yes." I smiled down at Kagome as I pushed myself back inside her slowly, letting her get more used to me. Her moans were quiet as I did her at a slow and steady pace. "Harder."

"As you wish," I said with a cruel smile and began to go inside her harder. Each thrust was hard; base to base. I was really starting to feel it and I knew she was too. Her walls started to tighten around me. "Fuck." I stopped what I was doing and pulled out of her.

"W-Why did you stop?" I didn't answer her. I flipped her over onto her stomach and brought her ass up. I slide hard and fast back inside her. "Oh my God!" Kagome screamed as I rammed her from the back. I watched her fingers curl into the sheets as I pounded inside her. She felt even more tight in this position and I was able to go in deeper. I grabbed both of her arms and pulled them back, pounding more. "Aha, I-I'm cumming!" I felt her cum against me. I was on the verge of cumming but I want Kagome to cum many times before I let my load go. I pulled out of her again and sat on her bed, placing my back against the bedpost.

"Come and ride me."

Kagome straddled me and slowly lowered herself onto me. "Oooh, you feel so good Naraku," she said she started to work me, her boobs bouncing a bit. I took hold of her breast and messed with them as she moved her hips. "Mmph." I took her nipple into my mouth again and held her tighter to me. I slouched a bit and started to thrust inside her. "Ooooaaaaha!" I pinched and rubbed her clit as I started to go harder. "N-Naraku!" I felt her cum against me, squirting against my chest a bit. I smiled at that. I grabbed her butt and spread it open as I slipped deeper in. "Fuck." I was getting closer and closer the more I thrust inside and the more she came. I slipped a finger inside her ass and felt her tighten more. "N-No, not there. Not my ass." I moved my finger around as she rode my dick. Her ass clamped my finger. The second orgasm that I was waiting for was coming.

"Ah, I'm cumming … Kagome."

"Naraku!" She screamed out my name as she and I came together. I pulled out of her and let my dick throb against her butt. Kagome placed her head against my neck, our breath matching to one another. I rubbed her head as I pulled the condom off of my dick, throwing it into the trash bin that was next to her bed. I smiled to myself as I kissed the side of Kagome's face. "T-That was, amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I love you, Naraku."

"I love you too. Also." I pushed Kagome up so I could look into her eyes. I kissed her gently as I said, "Happy anniversary." Kagome smiled and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. Today was the best day that I could ever ask for. I was finally able to make love to the woman I loved. Found out more things about her, but as that saying goes, everyman wants a lady on the streets and a freak in the sheets and Kagome was the full package. We snuggled against each other and let sleep take over our body. Kagome was mine and I was hers. I couldn't ask for anything anymore.

* * *

The End

* * *

I really hope that you all enjoyed this story. Leave a lot of reviews and look out for a new story soon. I will still be revamping You're My Only One, so if you can't get enough of Naraku and Kagome love, look towards that one. The new story that I will be working on will be a Kagome/Sesshomaru one. So if you love the Great Demon Dog, look forward to that one. Thank you for sticking to this story. Without you guys, it would have never been complete. ^_^


End file.
